


Paper Skin

by seven league boots (memphis)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Play, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Blood Cooking, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Emails, Epistolary, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Hung Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse/trauma, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Lance/Nyma (past), New York City, Oral Sex, Pining Keith (Voltron), Romance, Size Queen Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Texting, Unapologetic Obligate Carnivores, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Hunk (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Werewolves, mentioned past Keith/OMC, mentioned past Lance/OMC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 134,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memphis/pseuds/seven%20league%20boots
Summary: A love story about vampires, werewolves, & other strange creatures, living in New York City, and cooking with your heart.Or someone else's.





	1. Prologue | Blood & Iced Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had waaaay back over Halloween and I just wanted to write it out and stop after the prologue, but then it exploded into this expansive universe.
> 
> (And yes very self-indulgent, all the places I'm going to reference are because they are dear to me in some way, or have made an impact in my life.)
> 
> Other Voltron characters and creatures will show up, and I'll add them to tags as they do so I can keep some elements a surprise. (Yes all the paladins/main characters will make an appearance and some background OCs too).
> 
> Also if you do not like reading things that involve a LOT of meat-eating or animal/human blood, please hit the back button now I am going to get very graphic in terms of how much these guys like to prepare and to eat meat, I'm sorry vegetarians/vegans I'm not trying to upset you, just warn you.
> 
> (Check the endnotes for a bunch of links to lovely art that this story has inspired!!)

 

 

 

**Prologue/In Media Res:**

 

 

Lance blinks awake with a groan. His head hurts something awful, and he doesn't really register much else before he's tossed onto a cold, clay floor and a door slams shut behind him.

"Ow," he whines into the ground, turning over to rub his temples. "Ow! What the hell?" he sits up, annoyed and confused, looking all around the room for clues. The room is cold, dark, and walled up with seemingly solid gray brick. There's no sign of any windows or doors to escape through.

"So, you've found us," a voice hisses in the dark. Lance turns towards it, there's a crackling laugh, and he realizes whomever is speaking is doing so through some kind of speaker system.

"After weeks of looking, searching for us, you don't seem happy to finally have your prize?" the voice taunts. Lance stands up, fists clenched at his sides.

"You! You're the ones that took Keith!" he shouts.

The laugh crackles over the speaker again. "You've been worried about him, haven't you? Did you think he was hunted down, staked into dust without getting to say a proper goodbye to his beloved _human_ boyfriend? Was it torture as you kept worrying, retracing all the places he'd been before he disappeared?"

Lance moves closer to one of the walls, feeling a slight breeze coming from it. "Yeah, it's been a real suck-fest. And that's coming from the guy with a vampire boyfriend, so I'd know," Lance starts running his fingers along the brick, he knows he heard a door slam so one of these walls _has_ to be false.

"He said you were funny."

Lance freezes. _Don't let them fool you, if Keith was dead they wouldn't keep you dangling like this. There's something else going on here..._

"He said a lot about you, not at first of course. At first he was his strong, defiant, and silent self. But we've had him before, and we know how to break him."

Lance feels the air again, ghosting over his palm. _Yes, keep going, keep her talking._ There has to be a seam in the wall, if he could just get it to trigger...

"The first few days he _was_ quiet, but after a week of starving him, he started talking. Babbling on and on, about you, about his adopted family. But mostly you."

He keeps ignoring her, pushing at the bricks, trying to find a loose one or feel a button or switch along the edges.

"The second week though, that's when it starts to get interesting. When you starve a vampire, it's not to kill them. No, we've experimented with enough of them to know how to deal both a kind and un-kind death. When you starve a vampire, it's so you can _control_ them. They're a loaded gun, but they choose their own targets. We just had to wait for him to become more, _compliant_ to ours.

"He never stopped talking about you, about missing you... but a few days ago his ramblings turned to something else. He wanted you, but he wanted something very, _very_ specific from you. That's when we decided to bring you in."

"No," Lance whispers, as his eyes widen in realization.

"We allowed you to finally find that elusive clue. The dropped matchbook leading you to our hideout. Did you really think you and your little human friends, and all the vampires in his filthy adopted coven, missed that the first time around?"

"Look," Lance swallows. He has to buy more time, he knows it. "I get that you hunters don't like vampires–"

"We are not mere hunters!" she scoffs, "We are much, _much_ more than that. We have brought you here for one reason, and one only. To teach Keith a lesson about what happens when he dares defy our community's unspoken rules, and defiles a _human_."

"You... you were his coven before?" _Keep her talking Lance, get as much as you can out of her,_ he tells himself.

"He hasn't told you much about us, has he? He was ours before he was stolen away by that bloodsucking Shirogane clan, and he's been owed this punishment for years. We have you to thank, dear Lance, for helping us give our wayward child such poetic and fitting comeuppance."

The brick wall he's standing in front of rises, revealing the room to be larger. In the corner, a figure is huddled, shivering and clawing at themselves. 

Messy black hair, torn clothes and rigid bone-like fingers holding his body.

"Keith!" Lance shouts, his instincts to call to him overtaking his logic and reason, even though he knows it's what she wants.

"It shouldn't take much longer for him to realize you're here. I wonder if he'll recognize you before or after he tears your throat open and drains you dry."

Lance gasps when Keith lifts his head. He knows about starving vampires, but seeing one in this state still breaks his heart. Especially when it's _Keith_.

Sunken cheeks, normally vibrant skin turned sallow. Violet eyes now bloodshot and pink-red. There are claw marks on his arms and grooves along dry lips where his fangs must have been digging in.

"Isn't it wonderful? We starve him, he kills you, and remains with us for however long it takes until he drives a stake through his heart to absolve himself. But the punishment, living with the knowledge that he killed his beloved in a frenzy? That's the best part!" she laughs.

Keith twitches, his eyes locking in on Lance. He makes a small, wheezing sound.

Lance closes his eyes. _This is gonna hurt._ He braces himself to be knocked down, but Keith doesn't rush him. Lance carefully opens one eye, than the other.

"I can't, I can't, I can't..." Keith is chanting to himself. Rocking back and forth, his head in his hands.

The voice again. "It's only a matter of time! You smell that fresh blood, don't you Keith?"

Lance steps forward, "Keith."

"Please, no, I _can't_ ," he whimpers. "He's not real, this can't be real, I won't hurt–"

Lance kneels down in front of him, moving Keith's hands away from his face.

They're so delicate, and paper-thin like the wings of a bat.

"You can," Lance smiles, kissing his delicate hands, knowing they'll be strong again soon.

"L-Lance? You're real?"

"It's okay, love," Lance unzips his jacket, wrapping it around Keith's shoulders to comfort him, and prove he's not a dream or a hallucination. "You did it. You got them to bring me here so we can be together again."

"I did," Keith runs a dry tongue along his mouth. Lance replaces it with his lips, a gentle touch.

Lance cups his chin, tilting Keith's gaze up. "You did so good, I couldn't have planned it better. But now it's time to let go."

Keith shivers, and nods his head, allowing Lance to help him stand on shaking legs.

Lance takes a deep breath and braces himself again as he bares his neck. He feels teeth sink into his skin and a weak body pushing all their weight against him. They fall together to the floor, Keith still not strong enough to stand, and Lance suddenly feeling fluttery and weak as he starts to lose blood.

He smiles and puts his hand on the back of Keith's head, holding him close as his eyes slip shut.

 

**

 

Haggar watches through the monitors with delight as Keith attacks the boy, just as they'd planned. Zarkon will be pleased–

Wait.

Keith is stopping sooner than he should, and is that boy? Is Lance?

Is he _laughing_?

 _Something isn't right_ , she thinks, heading out of the monitor room to investigate the dungeon herself.

 

**

 

"Done already?" Lance asks, covering his neck with one hand. The color is already returning to Keith's face, and his cheeks are filling back in nicely.

"Mmph," Keith nods, backing away and holding his hand over his mouth while he finishes the last drops.

"What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full, huh?"

Keith swallows, "Ahhh. Stop trying to make me laugh."

Lance offers bloodied fingertips to him, and Keith shakes his head. "You're sure?"

"I'm so _good_. You're a foie gras liver pâté, or a chocolate mousse," he scrunches his button nose, looking stronger and more like himself with each passing moment.

"I am made of all the finer things in this world, yes," Lance preens.

"Mmm, so dense and rich. I don't think I can-whoa," Keith blinks, it's hitting him. "Give me a few minutes, I can probably get us out of here?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna punch a hole in that wall," Keith says, standing and testing his strength by grabbing a piece of outcropping brick. He snaps it off easily as a twig from a tree, then squeezes it until it crumbles in his hands and plaster chips fall to the floor. "Yeah, that works."

"Take your time," Lance says, standing and helping Keith put on his jacket, zipping him up to help warm up his muscles. He leans in to take a nice, long sniff of Keith's hair. "Mmm, missed you."

"Missed you," Keith says, hugging him carefully. His strength must be coming back, because Lance is definitely straining a bit, even under a careful touch. "Is everyone else okay? Did they–"

"What! How! How is he still alive?" Haggar shouts as another one of the brick walls rises to reveal a glass panel window. Lance turns to give her a raised eyebrow, and she sees his neck.

There's still blood spatter, mostly on his shirt, but his skin is no longer broken. Instead, it's healed perfectly from the bite. 

"No, no it isn't possible for a human," she shakes her head.

"Dunno where you creeps get your intel, but you were wrong about Keith's 'human' boyfriend," Lance says as he bears his own fangs. He shifts slightly, ears growing more pointed and limbs growing longer, he hears his bones stretch and crack as the hairs on the back his neck start to raise in anger.

"You're a-a _Werewolf_?" Haggar says, right before Lance shatters the glass wall and lifts the her easily off the ground by her neck.

"Yep. And I'm sure you're aware of what effects werewolf blood has on a vampire, seeing as how you love to experiment with them?"

Haggar can only gasp for air in response as Lance tightens his grip on her.

"It's a shame you don't have any vampire senses yourself, you could've smelled me a mile away. Just like how I can smell nothing but human on _you_." Lance flexes his free hand to show how long his claws have grown. "How thick do you think your skin is?"

"Lance, we're leaving," Keith says, tugging his arm. "Please just trust me when I tell you our priority is getting the hell out of here before revenge."

Lance sighs, dropping Haggar just as Keith smashes a brick wall to nothing with one hand, revealing a path outside the facility.

"Unlike you, I don't try to make a habit of killing humans," he sniffs, "but if–no, _when_ we run into you again, I'll have to revisit that."

Haggar coughs, regaining her breath as Keith and Lance vanish into the night.

 

**

 

"You're sure you're okay?" Keith asks for the umpteenth time, kissing his neck gently in absolution. Lance allows him, bringing an arm around his shoulders to move him closer. They've stopped to rest somewhere in the middle of the nowhere they came from, hiding in tall grass.

"You barely got like, a dixie cup out of me. You've actually drank more from me before," Lance says with a wink, "just buy me some salt & vinegar chips, and I'll be fine."

"Okay," Keith nods.

"Plus, when we get home, I'm going to be fussing more over _you_ ," Lance says, tilting Keith's chin up again. "I was so worried. I know you don't like talking about your old coven but–"

"But maybe it's time."

Lance tightens his grip on Keith's hand.

 

**

 

**Two Years Earlier:**

 

 

Lance slurps up the dregs of his iced coffee slowly, loudly, and as annoyingly as he can manage. Letting the straw slip from his mouth, he eyes the two vampires in the alley.

"Whassup, _suckers?_ " he grins, and bites back down on the straw. "Get it?"

One of them looks dead at him and glares with tired, bloodshot-pink eyes. He's got messy dark hair buried beneath a black beanie that Lance is positive also hides a pair of pointy ears. His skin is dull, a yellow-gray that makes Lance think of saffron dusted in mold. His cheeks are sunken and there are dark circles under his eyes, adding to the sickly look of him. His teeth look too big for his mouth, like he's constantly wearing a mouth guard–he must not know how to hold back his fangs like the other vampires Lance has met. 

The other one turns around from their chosen meal, licking a drop from his lips. Ah, Lance recognizes Takashi Shirogane, leader of the eponymous Shirogane clan.

"Lance," he nods to him as his half-starved friend attacks the freshly opened neck of their victim intensely, like he's about to have his last meal.

"Shiro," Lance sips a bit more at the melty-coffee-sugar-water, making a really nice slurpy sound that makes the other vampire twitch. "You're in our territory."

Shiro sighs, clapping his hands together in supplication. "I know, and I know how this looks."

"It looks bad," Lance hops up on the closed dumpster, trying to get a better vantage from higher up. Tall people can make him feel a bit rattled (with the exception of Hunk, the cuddliest wolf in the known universe), but he chalks it up to his nature. "It looks like a vampire is feeding outside of a werewolf bar, and if someone in there's too drunk to have their nose on right, they might not be able to tell that it's a human, and not one of ours."

"Lance, it's a long story but we had to stop and feed, it was an emergency."

"You're literally outside one of our safe havens. You're lucky it's just Hunk and me running the bar tonight, if Mama Garrett was here, I bet she'd have us collect your fangs on principle."

Shiro closes his eyes, but before he can say what he's thinking, his friend interrupts.

"Shiro, it stopped again, can you?" he keens, Lance can swear his eyes are watering with panic and frustration. He angles his head to where the human has already stopped bleeding on the side of their neck he was drinking from.

 _Huh. That's weird_ , Lance thinks, chewing on his straw.

Shiro nods, turning to their intended. He's kept a hand on the wrist of the guy, but Shiro whispers back to the enthralled human, humming nice things, calm things, 'don't think about the monsters sucking on your neck'-things. Lance almost laughs, but then Shiro's elegant long fangs descend into the other side of the guy's neck. He stops after a few moments, the blood flowing steadily when he lifts his head.

"Here, I got it started again. Go ahead, Keith." Shiro murmurs, wiping excess blood from the corners of his mouth. He turns back to Lance, hand still on the pulse of their victim.

"I thought vampires had anticoagulant saliva," Lance says, "y'know, keep the blood flowing while you feed? Or was that just the bats?"

Shiro looks down at his friend, Keith was it? "For the most part yeah, but sometimes–"

"Shiro no..." Keith cuts him off, a pleading look, then starts drinking again.

"He's got some kind of defect, huh? That why he's all fanged-out and half-starved?"

The vampires eye each other. "Yes," Shiro answers.

"Mmm, well that _sucks_ ," Lance says, catching the annoyed pink eyes, "must be tough on you, _Fangs_."

Keith tries to answer with his mouth full, but ends up spitting up blood and panicking. Lance laughs. The back door swings open again.

"Lance, I thought you were taking care of–oh geez, Shiro's here?!" Hunk holds his hands up. "We really don't want any trouble!"

Shiro shakes his head. "I'm sorry, we should have stopped for a meal at a neutral spot but, it was just bad timing. Look, we're just trying to pass through to go north of here."

"Still not your territory," Lance hums. 

Hunk sighs. "Shiro, you know the border for our kind starts at Harlem and goes up through most of Westchester. You may run into some packs that aren't as friendly or understanding as ours."

"We're not going north to interfere with any werewolves. Hunk, I don't mean to disrespect your pack, but it's a matter between me and my clan. I can assure you though, we aren't going anywhere near your hunting grounds."

"Jeez, there's something north of Westchester? That's practically _Canada!_ " Lance laughs, "Oh c'mon that was funny." Hunk chuckles into his fist.

"Okay, that notwithstanding, you're outside my Mom's place. You know we have to stay and watch you until you leave," Hunk says, ever the diplomat. Shiro thanks him and they chat quietly, both understanding the burdens of leadership, and protecting a clan or a pack and blah, blah, blah. Lance rolls his eyes.

He stirs his cup and slurps more melted ice down, catching the pink glare again, and slurps even louder.

_Yeah, I'm mocking you, Choppers._

**_My name. Is Keith._ **

"I know," Lance answers the weak telepathic clapback. This guy must be new. "Don't strain yourself, Chomps."

"Mmmf," he answers, lifting his head. "Right. I'm done."

Shiro eyes him. "Are you sure? He's okay, he can lose some more."

"S'fine. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Those eyes and teeth say otherwise," Lance says.

"Fuck off," Keith snarls, his big fangs stained red.

Shiro nods. "Keith, it's fine, we can go," he lays the guy down and whispers more into his ear, words to make him forget, and remind him to go eat a big salty pretzel to help his body start to replenish what he's lost.

Shiro turns to Lance and Hunk. "As a sign of good faith, you can walk us out of here. We didn't come here for werewolf blood, and I'm happy to prove it."

Hunk nods, "Lance, I gotta get back to the bar, can you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lance hops off the dumpster, still a little unnerved by how tall Shiro is next to him, but glad to see he has at least an inch over the wilting, frail vampire that hangs in his shadow. "Where to?"

"125th, like I said, we're heading north."

Lance nods and trails them as they walk. Keith pulls his hat down, and slips on a pair of sunglasses and wraps a gray scarf around his neck to hide his obvious vampiric traits.

Shiro's much older, older than Lance, older than any creature he's met, and can compose himself nearly perfectly. If he could walk out in the sun, no one would ever clock him for a vampire. His fangs retract into perfect human-sized teeth and his ears are only slightly angular. He just looks like a big dude, the only trait standing out is the scar running along the bridge of his nose.

A muffled sound comes from his side, and he turns to Keith. "Did you say something?" he asks.

"Why did you think we wanted werewolf blood?"

Lance laughs. "Okay, he is new, isn't he? Did you just get turned _yesterday_?"

Keith wrinkles his nose, which Lance can just barely see from how he's wrapped himself up. "I was never turned. I was born like this."

"You were born with defective vampire spit? Yikes, that–"

"Don't say 'sucks'," Shiro warns.

"–that _bites_."

"Sigh," Shiro rubs his temple.

"Did you just say 'sigh' out loud?"

"You can't sigh if you don't breathe, Lance."

"Ah, good _point_. Get it? Pointy teeth."

Keith makes a muffled sound into his scarf. "Whassat?" Lance asks, peering his head around curiously.

He pulls the corner of his scarf down. "When does the _pun_ -ishment, end?"

Lance and Shiro stop. Lance breaking out into a wide grin and Shiro shaking his head. "Sigh. Groan. Massive groan, Keith."

"I dunno, he's kinda _groan_ , on me!" Lance laughs again, and earns a small, pinched smile from Keith.

"We shouldn't _dog-_ pile on Shiro," Keith adds.

"Yeah, don't want him to go _batty_."

Lance and him share another laugh and smile while Shiro pretends to not know them at the crosswalk, finally reaching the 125th street station entrance.

"Hey," Keith calls to him before Lance leaves, "you didn't answer my question. What's so special about werewo–uh," Keith catches himself, realizing he's in public. "Um, you know. That kind of blood?"

Lance smirks. "I'm sure Shiro can tell you."

"I asked you, though."

Lance looks over Keith's shoulder to Shiro's death glare. If he wasn't a werewolf and resistant to vampiric mind control, he's sure he'd be a zombie walking into traffic from that look.

"Ah, don't worry Fangs, he'll tell you. But if you have more questions about wolves and stuff, c'mon by Howlin' Cynthia's again and I'll make you some of my special moronga."

Lance turns on his heels. "Google it!" he says, cutting off Keith's next question and waving them both goodbye, tossing his empty cup into a nearby trash can.

 

**

 

 ** _Moronga is a type of blood sausage,_** pops into Lance's head early in the morning as he's stacking chairs in the empty bar.

 _Yeah, I make the best in the city._ Lance thinks back.

There's no response right away, Lance wonders if he really was catching a thought from Keith or not. That vampire looked so frail, it's a wonder he had enough strength to project a voice into Lance's head in the first place.

 _You're a strange one, aren't you Choppers?_ Lance spares a look outside. _And what are you doing up with the sun, huh?_

No response. Lance twitches his mouth. "I'm imagining things."

 

**

 

**_Overcast._ **

An hour later the voice slides into his head, jolting Lance awake on the subway. He looks out at the clouds hanging in the sky, casting blue-gray shadows across the tops of apartment buildings right before the train dips back underground into the next station.

"Very strange," Lance mumbles, leaning back against Hunk, "wake me up when we're home, big dog."

Hunk says something under his breath, also nearly half asleep. "Fine, I'll stay awake, plagued by thoughts of mysterious vampires, like I'm in a fucking Bram Stoker novel," Lance huffs but keeps his eyes open, watching and listening for their stop.

Not because he's hoping for another Keith-sounding thought.

_I'm staying awake for me and my best friend. Not some big-fanged weirdo with a mullet._

No response for the rest of the day. Lance half-naps on the couch and flips idly though daytime television when he can't keep his restlessness at bay anymore.

 

**

 

Keith cocks his head and pulls the ends of his hair thoughtfully. With a pout, he opens his 'Stuff to ask Shiro later'-notebook and writes down 'Mullet?' next to all the questions he's come up with about werewolves since the night.

He looks impatiently at Shiro's door, sealed tight while he sleeps the morning away. The coven is so quiet during the day. He walks down the halls carefully, passing by room after room that has been warded shut from any wandering insomniac vampires like him.

He's so bored. And hungry, but he's always hungry, so that's not new. Bored isn't either.

But there is a new feeling, a new thought other than _bored_ , _hungry_ , or _paranoid_ that is occupying his mind.

Thing is, he's not sure he wants to will it away. It distracts him from the hunger.

Then again, he keeps writing the word 'Lance' in the stupid notebook, like he's doing right now. Keith snarls and messily crosses it out for the umpteenth time. Maybe he should just rewrite the whole page. He flips to the next blank one.

Well, maybe he should also tear up all the ones where you can see the outlines of the pen marks that say 'Lance', because he keeps pressing down hard when he writes that word––that _name_. He traces over one idly with his pen, watching as it appears etched into the blank page like magic.

Keith sighs.

 

**


	2. Of Moronga and Typos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Lance's sausages bring all the vampires to the yard, Keith doesn't like tiny keyboards, and plans to acquire a heart start to form.

**

 

"Lance!" one of the bartenders shouts at him while he's serving. He smiles at his customers, easily sliding all of their beers onto the table as they cheer him on.

"What? I _lift_ ," he says, explaining how he was able to carry the weight one-handed. The tips flow in as the drunken revelers laugh at his cheek. 

Lance doesn't mind the human clientele that occasionally makes their way into Howlin' Cynthia's, they're impressed by easy feats of his natural talents. Plus, he's always enjoyed flirting with humans, but never could deal with the hassles of dating one.

They do smell nice, he must admit.

"Yes?" Lance saunters to the bar, and Lucy gestures to where Hunk and Ms. Garrett are whispering in the corner, by the kitchen door. He walks over to them. "Something goin' on?"

Hunk's mom narrows her eyes on him. If Lance's ears were out, they'd be pressed flat against his head right now. "Did you _invite_ vampires into this bar?" she asks.

 _C'mon by Howlin' Cynthia's again..._ echoes in Lance's mind.

"Um."

" _Lance_ ," her eyes gleam.

"Not, formally. _Passively_. Maybe?"

Hunk sighs. "It's why they're waiting outside, Mom. I told you, Shiro's a good guy, he's going to wait until we give him a real invitation."

"I know Takashi Shirogane," she says. "Longer than you have, and I trust him. It's the second one–"

"We can rescind the invite and then they'd have to leave and–" Hunk's mom puts her hand over his mouth, stopping him from winding himself up.

"I know, I still don't have to like it."

"Two of them?" Lance asks.

"Shirogane and a guest. They said they wanted to try... your _moronga_ ," she eyes Lance. "I said I'd think about it."

Lance thinks. "I mean, I don't have much raw stuff since the last phase, but I can make up a quick house blend," he says. He usually reserves the purely blood-based 'house blend' for the werewolf guests, especially in the days leading up to the full moon.

He takes in her sour expression. "Um, or not! I'm sorry, Mama Garrett," Lance looks at the floor, a warm hand touches his shoulder and she's smiling at him. 

Ms. Garrett has always been like a second mother to him, the thought of doing wrong by her sends him down a Hunk-sized guilt trip.

"No, no it's fine. Like I said, Shirogane is a good man. Just come and vouch for his guest, and I'll invite them in."

Lance follows her to the side door, and sees Shiro waiting patiently. Of course the second vampire is Keith, wrapped up in a red scarf this time, but still wearing his black cap and mirrored sunglasses. 

Lance smiles. "Yeah, don't worry about Chomps, he's a _kitten_."

"Hey!" Keith says, but it's muffled by the scarf.

"We don't intend to stay long, Miss Cindy," Shiro looks at Keith and he straightens his stance to match Shiro's, arms behind his back, head tilting down. "I must admit, I asked around about your cuisine, and some of my clan members have mentioned having it. Not sure how they _did_."

Lance looks at the ground.

"Lance has always been able to make friends wherever he goes. Including those little trips to Brooklyn, and Coney Island he thinks I don't know about," Ms. Garrett pinches his arm.

"It was on my way to somewhere else!" Lance pleads, and yeah it's half-true. He thinks about the weekends he spent at the trainyards, and off Far Rockaway beach, skulking around with Nyma before she crushed his heart in her hands.

Keith takes out a notebook from his jacket pocket, and scribbles something down.

"Well then, I officially invite you inside my bar, Takashi Shirogane and...?"

"Keith," he says.

"Keith Shirogane."

Keith tilts his head. "She has to get my name right, doesn't she?" Shiro nods. "It's Keith Kogane, actually."

"Kogane, there's a name I haven't heard in a while," she murmurs. "Well, Keith Kogane, the invitation extends to you as well."

Lance walks back towards the kitchens, ignoring whatever Ms. Garrett is asking Shiro about a "metal clan" or something.

"So the usual, I prep, you execute?" Lance asks Hunk as he ties an apron around his waist and Hunk slips his own on.

"You know it."

Lance clicks his teeth and heads into the cold storage room for his ingredients.

 

**

 

"Is the chef not going to give us a formal speech about his creation?" Shiro asks with a smile when Lance places the sausages in front of them.

Lance rolls his eyes. "Moronga is a type of blood sausage. Hold on," he says, taking out his phone and typing it into the search bar.

"Oh, sometimes it's called Morcilla or Rellena–I literally just read that off of wikipedia–there's your speech. Eat the food."

"So it's not your recipe?" Shiro asks as Keith carefully cuts a piece and sniffs it.

"I guess? I found a decent recipe in a book one time and substituted most of the filler crap for more blood. And a pinch of salt," Lance smiles and wiggles his fingers for effect. "Actually I just assemble the ingredients and stuff the casings, Hunk cooks it, he's better at making sure you're in that good spot between rare and health-code violating raw."

Keith looks at Shiro, and he shrugs, taking the first bite.

His eyes go wide, "Holy–" he drops his fork, covering his mouth.

Keith pulls his scarf down, holding a hand up to cup around his mouth, hiding protruding fangs from any curious eyes, as he takes bite for himself. He then also goes all google eyed, stabs the rest with his fork and shoves nearly the entire thing into his mouth with one bite.

Lance resists the urge to warn Keith about choking on his sausage because he's more distracted by Shiro's face of utter disbelief mixed with joy.

"Um, do you like it?"

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" Shiro says, "Shit, my fangs came out, hold on, Keith no, I'm finishing mine!" he swats Keith's fork away from his plate. Keith whines.

"Huh. I'm guessing you like pork blood then?"

"This is pigs blood? I hate pigs blood! How do I not hate this?" Shiro pulls his fangs in, ignoring the fact that Keith has already swiped half of his remaining sausage.

"You have ask for it frozen."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, butchers don't wanna get in trouble with the health department so they don't like selling 'fresh' blood. Or at least, they don't like selling _me_ fresh blood. Anyway, the stuff you can buy in blocks is usually pre-cooked. Frozen circumvents that. Then you just heat it up slowly, strain out the goopy bits, and cook only what you need. The rest gets thickened up and put back on ice for other stuff."

"What stuff?" Keith asks, "I mean, what else do you use it for?"

"Well, I've been trying out some stuffed venison hearts," Lance says without missing a beat. 

Shiro groans. " _Please_ tell me you've got some of those too?"

"Sorry, we're out right now. Call me and give me a heads-up next time?" he adds with a shrug. "Did you want any more? Hunk cooked up an extra portion in case."

"I'll take it to go, Keith seriously? I had _one_ freaking bite," Shiro gestures to his empty plate. Keith covers his mouth with his scarf.

"I was hungry."

Lance laughs, "I'll go tell Hunk to fire you one more plate, in case this one gets snacky on your way back." Lance walks to the kitchen and is about to go inside when a phone is shoved in his face.

He blinks, turning to see Keith.

"You said to call. Shiro doesn't have your number. It's Shiro's phone, not mine," he almost pants, he must have ran to him in a hurry from across the room.

"Um, you can call the bar, our number's on the internet," Lance says slowly and Keith's expression (what little of it is visible through his glasses, hat, and scarf) falls. "But yeah, I guess if I need to prep a damn deer heart, I'd like a day or two in advance," Lance takes the phone, typing in his number and calling his cell.

"Okay, Shiro's phone has my number. And I have his," he smiles and hands the phone back to Keith, his hands ghosting over cold, bony fingers that make him shiver.

Keith nods and quickly stalks back to the table. Lance catches Shiro's eyes again.

 _Stab yourself a thousand times with a steak knife if you ever make him look like that again McClain._ "I get it!" Lance shouts at Shiro, who is strong enough to put thoughts in his head that he could mistake for his own (if he didn't have his enhanced levels of perception).

"Weirder and weirder," Lance says to Hunk when he ducks back in the kitchen, saving Shiro's number to his phone with a little toothy devil emoji.

"The weirdest thing being you haven't said a single word about how Takashi Shirogane is drooling over your big fat sausage," Hunk says, "I'm almost worried about the lack of innuendo."

Lance scoffs. "He's like a thousand million years old."

"He's not that old, Lance, he's from like, the Edo period."

"A thousand million billion years old. He rode dinosaurs, and drank the blood of cavemen."

"He's from the 18th century! My grandparents used to play poker with him in the twenties!"

"Whatever, I don't like tall dudes," Lance sighs.

"Right, because you're a tree-dwelling wolf," Hunk shakes his head, throwing the rest of the moronga on the skillet.

"Damn right, I like to see my territory."

"You're half-Jaguar or Leopard or something, I swear. I want a DNA test."

"Mrow," Lance teases and they both laugh.

 

**

 

 _Why are you so damn expensive to ship?_ Lance sighs as he scrolls through another high-end website for quality venison. The hearts aren't that expensive, but damn, $29 a pound for steaks? _I mean I could just buy the hearts, but I hate red flags like that._

Like most supernatural beings trying to blend into modern society, Lance didn't have a credit card to his name. Ms. Garrett would have to use her business account for him to have anything shipped. He didn't like to draw any attention with the already copious amounts of meat a small bar in the middle of Harlem regularly purchased. Especially for a bar that didn't have meat on the menu.

Well, not the one the public sees.

Lance flops down on his bed, hands under his head. _I can't believe the butcher in Washington Heights is out of venison, guess I'm heading into some bougie place downtown and asking around. For a freaking deer heart._

His phone vibrates, it's a text from Shiro.

**good butcher in wburg. cran wimbeltion smth.**

_Get out of my damn head, dinosaur._ Lance sticks out his tongue. He doesn't answer, but sees Shiro typing.

**-k**

K, like okay I'm out of your head or K like this is Choppers VonFangface and I'm not gonna explain why I'm rooting around in your brain? Lance types back.

**sorry 4 bad spellng. coran wimble**

**dkjhs hold on**

**Smythe's Butchery is located in the heart of Williamsburg. A family owned business established in 1910 by Hieronymus Smythe, now operated by his grandson, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton-Smythe. See below for hours and directions:**

**copied from website. smythe butcher in wburg**

**sorry im not rly abad speller my fingers dont' like the little buttonss**

**(im keith)**

**shiro is aslep im bored sorry was gonna tell you tahnks again for dinner**

**so goo**

***so good**

**stupid blackbury**

**chopers von what?**

Lance grins, Keith's one of those texters that sends things off without thinking instead of typing out all his thoughts first. 

You're welcome for the food, I like cooking. Well, okay Hunk likes cooking, I like making up recipes and collecting weird old cookbooks that involve suet and tell you to melt down a chicken to make a cupcake, no joke. And omg, I swear I just told Hunk that Shiro is like a million years old, and now I have proof because he still has a Blackberry! WTF?! How did I not notice that before?

**he likes it bc one handeed easier**

**doesnt use full keyboard takes foreevr to type presses the buttons alot**

He uses it in flip phone mode what the hell? I guess when you're a million billion years old you have the patience to press the a button 5 times to get the right letter. I'd go insaaaane.

**he likes better one handed**

Does he??? ;))))

**grosss hes old your weird hes one hand jhfhkf**

***you're weird. he uses one hand you difnt notice?**

**omg i am sch a better speller and grammrt i swear i hate this thing can i plz email you? the shift ky is broken it hurts me so much i am not ee cumin**

LOL, but this is funnier! You can just get your phone and text me though, it's cool. E.E. Cumin will understand, (I'm totally picturing all lowercase poetry about spices now, LMAO).

Also you can cite e.e. cummings, but don't know about Werewolf blood? You're certainly a well-read VERY ODD vampire, Keith.

**dont have one**

**dont have phone**

**i liek reading so what**

Not even Shiro's old discarded Motorola Razr that he should donate to the Smithsonian?

**im gonna have to google that whole sentence bc everyone is alseep here**

Holy Crow, you're not sleeping? Why aren't you sleeping! It's all sunny out!

**not outside just not sleepin**

Curiouser and curiouser? ---> (Google Lewis Carroll, Snaggleteeth)

**insomnia. i know Allison One rland wolfy**

***alice in wonderland omg now it autocrats? hate**

Vampires get insomnia?

**this one does**

**lol razor phone**

**ur funny**

**email plz i sound like 12 year old? keithk@1783kyonshi.net**

lanceylance@hcynthbar.com

Wait, 1783-Kyonshi is a restaurant in Brooklyn, right?

**yes shiros**

HE OWNS THAT PLACE? WTF WTF KEITH IT'S A FUCKING BIG DEAL ZOMG THEY NAMEDROP IT ON EVERY SHOW ABT RICH DUMB SPOILED NYERS AND ONCE ON REAL JERSEY HOUSEWIVES THEY HAD A FIGHT OUTSIDE IT WTF HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT WAS HIS?!!?!?

**1783 shiro bitten**

**kyonshi ar chinese vampires he got calld it alot has dark sens of hmuor**

**emailing you bc im done fuck this tiny keybayard afhjgdhjf**

Delete this convo so Shiro doesn't have to see all the stuff about him being a contemporary of Fred Flintstone it will make him sad and long for his pet dinosaurs.

**ok**

**since im deleting this**

**shiro had cat in japan before vamp named bobo not joking**

Lance laughs as his phone dings with an email from Keith, continuing their conversation.

 

**


	3. Heart Strings and Wolf Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith brings Lance to Brooklyn to find his heart, they definitely aren’t flirting through emails, and Shiro has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Actual PLOT is going to be happening. And a lot of emails.
> 
> Please do let me know if the formatting of the emails is wonky? Also my Spanish is somewhat limited and my slang even moreso, feel free to lmk if you have a better suggestion for words or phrases? :D
> 
>  
> 
> Pro-tip: Do not EVER get on the empty car of the A train this is a work of fiction for a reason.

 

 

*

 

To: "Weirdo Fangface Vampire Keef" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Lance McClain" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com> 

Subj: Re: RE: Re: RE: Shiro's a Dinosaur and I'm bad at subject lines HI!!

 

So are you gonna escort me into deepest, darkest, hipsterest Brooklyn for venison heart or am I to wander the wilds of your bougie snooty vampire territory all by myself???

Seriously though, Hunk doesn't go anywhere outside of the city except to Queens to see his sorta gf. He's abandoning me, help me Obi-wan-Kogane, you're my only hope!

Also this shit is gonna be expensive, you should steal the company card if I'm cooking for you.

(aka I'm getting Hunk to cook for you. I'm a chef de cuisine).

~ Lance

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Shiro's a Dinosaur and I'm bad at subject lines HI!!

 

It has to be overcast or I can't do it. The weather channel says tomorrow should be good, afternoon is all clouds but no rain. I'll call you from Shiro's phone to confirm a time, but plan to meet me at Graham Ave Station, Northeast exit.

Of course I'm paying???

-K

P.S. I'm trying to google it but it still doesn't tell me how you changed my name on this thing unless you have a smartphone that isn't a Blackberry or a computer that isn't ten years old like the one I'm using and I HAVE to use Internet Explorer because Firefox makes this thing crash and I can't even get Chrome to install LANCE PLEASE CHANGE MY NAME TO SOMETHING NORMAL

 

*

 

To: "SOMETHING NORMAL" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Lance McClain" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Shiro's a Dinosaur and I'm bad at subject lines HI!!

 

You got it, babycakes. ;)

~ Lance

 

*

 

To: "OLD MAN CAKES NOT BABY ANYTHING" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Lance McClain Regrets His Life Choices" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Re: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Shiro's a Dinosaur and I'm bad at subject lines HI!!

 

I meant to write something else. I'm screaming. Can you hear me from Brooklyn?

~ Lance

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: Re: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Shiro's a Dinosaur and I'm bad at subject lines HI!!

 

Can you hear me hissing? Jerk.

-K

 

*

 

To: "Hissyfitcakes" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Lance McFootinMouth" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Re: RE: Re: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Shiro's a Dinosaur and I'm bad at subject lines HI!!

 

You can hiss at me tomorrow, Snakey. Hasta pasta.

~ Lance

P.S. Seriously am I really gonna see you in the daytime or will I be met by a grumpy pile of ashes?

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: I'm deleting this subject line it's too long

 

UGH. You'll see me. I have SPF 90 & a big umbrella.

I'm not grumpy! Look, I'm sorry if I get snippy sometimes because I'm hungry and the one time I napped this week I dreamed about blood stuffed deer heart I am digging grooves in my lips with my teeth it's bad you're gonna be mad I wish I had better teeth like yours they're sharp but cute aksdj;

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: I'm deleting this subject line it's too long

 

YOU MADE ME SEND THAT TOO EARLY I HATE YOU.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: RE: I'm deleting this subject line it's too long

 

I don't hate you. Your teeth are not cute, I was typing "cut" and Shiro's phone went off I thought it was you distracting me but it's just stupid Matt being stupid at Shiro and sending him pictures of some guy covered in cats it's SO STUPID.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: RE: RE: I'm deleting this subject line it's too long

 

Shiro needs to just get another cat already his died like two centuries ago and he keeps freaking out at the pregnant bodega cat down the block it's so pathetic. He has the owners number on his phone he wants him to text when she has the kittens, but he's gonna chicken out and not ask to keep one I know it.

If you know anyone looking to get rid of cats give them Shiro's number. I should go write it on a bathroom wall of a cat café or something.

Your teeth are still not cute.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: I'm deleting this subject line it's too long

 

YOU ARE EVIL I KNOW YOU'RE READING THESE REPLY ALREADY I CAN HEAR YOUR STUPID THOUGHTS I AM NOT EMBARRASSING MYSELF MORE THAN YOU DID YOU STUPID DOGBREATH GUY. Ugh. Matt is funnier than you btw and a million times nicer.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: I'm deleting this subject line it's too long

 

Calm down Matt is Shiro's stupid friend he lives in Queens too so he refuses to come visit Brooklyn unless Shiro drives him he's super lazy but his sister is funny and nice.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: I'm deleting this subject line it's too long

 

Ew she's like 16, I told you I can hear you thinking at me STOP IT I AM SO GAY LANCE STOP THINKING ABOUT TITS.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: I'm deleting this subject line it's too long

 

That was not an invitation to think about dicks.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: I'm deleting this subject line it's too long

 

You are NOT that big.

 

*

 

To: "Keith Needs To Watch Better Porn" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Lancey Lance in his Pantsy Pants" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: HAHAHHAHAHAAA

 

>>You are NOT that big.

I'm saving this and printing it out for the day when you are forced to retract these words after a wacky sitcom-like series of events leads to you to walk in on me in the shower or changing or something and you are faced with the reality that is my ding-dong.

Yours Truly,

~ Someone confident enough in the size of their package to call it a ding-dong and not feel in the least bit embarrassed 

aka

~ Lance Alessandro Ignacio Hierro-McClain

(which is Spanish for BIG DING-DONG)

P.S. See you tomorrow GO TO SLEEP WEIRDO I gotta go work call me after noon please for the love of both vampire and werewolf Jesus let me sleep in, I wake up really easily and I'm super jumpy when the full moon is coming.

P.P.S. I still wanna fight Matt & meet his sister dear little Jailbait or whatever her name is.

P.P.P.S. If you're in my head then you know I alternate between thinking about tits and dicks whenever I want to. :P

 

*

 

To: "Vampire Keefers with the Teefers" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Lance is a Professional Adult" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: I'm still laughing but

 

Hunk's sorta gf is a vet, (don't laugh bc werewolves tend to befriend vets more than doctors shutuppp) ANYWAYS I'll ask her if she knows anyone looking to give up kittens or cats for Shiro and you just give him one and be like THIS IS BOBO 2: ELECTRIC BOBOLOO, LOVE THEM FOREVER and I'll sing the song from the Lion King so it's extra magical and shit so he'll just fucking deal with it. Her name is Shay she works in Astoria it's a really quick drive from Willsburg and only slightly less hipster so dinosaur man won't need his heart medication lol.

IDK why I'm giving you all these rando details. I'm kinda drunk rn. This is drunk Lance speaking he is funnier than a thousand Matts. Someday you will meet him and you will know the truth of your hearts song. 

I'm gonna be thinking about dicks ALL NIGHT have sweet sweet dreams my vampire ding-dong loving pal

8==========3 ~ Lance xoxo 

P.S. That was phrased weird, idk if you only like vampire ding-dongs I'm not judging you if you do. Werewolf dongers are better though we know that now by how upset you were at mine I'm AVERAGE for my age omg I am rly drunk this guy at work is buying us all shots i forgot to water mine down and we outta iced tea to fake it gonna regret it so much tomorrowwww. owwwwowoww. 

Hunk says I think you have cute teef keeeeeef. chompschompskdkkdlecfjj

 

**

 

Lance shoots awake and picks up his phone when it promptly vibrates at 12:01pm. "'Lo?" he mumbles.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I am so sorry, I'm such an idiot, I didn't think about the moon, we can reschedule!" Keith says in a flurry.

"S'fine during the day just ignore my hairy knuckles," Lance yawns and stretches out, his muscles and joints are starting to feel the onset of a change coming. "Won't wear a deep v-neck unless you wanna see my chest bein' all fluffy."

Keith makes a choking sound.

"Ha! I knew it! You vampires are all about that hairless alabaster tone, cut from marble, Greek god aesthetic, yeah?"

"Mmrgh," Keith answers.

"I should wear an extra deep v-neck just to punish you for scoffing at my chest bush."

He hears scuffing or something moving around, maybe Keith's readjusting the phone "... When were you planning on leaving?"

"Well, I'm coming from Washington Heights, the A is gonna be a pain as usual, is the L all fucked up today?"

"It's fine. The website says normal service."

"So normal amount of L train fuckery, excellent," Lance mentally calculates the time he needs. "I can be there by 2."

"It takes you that long?"

"Not exactly, but it's gonna take me an hour to get ready."

"Because you're gonna cut out a really deep v-neck to mess with me?"

"Nah, I'm just a lazy-ass, but now I totally am!"

"I'll see you at 2," Keith says bitterly and hangs up.

Lance smiles, laying back on his bed and thinks about whether or not he really does want to cut up a shirt just to mess with Keith.

 

**

 

He ends up throwing on a basic outfit, jeans, a t-shirt with a regular neckline and his favorite jacket. At 2pm Lance finds himself at Graham avenue station, looking for a conspicuously-inconspicuous vampire.

Keith is in his usual garb, just with a different colored scarf. This one is a deep purple, matching the tint of his sunglasses. He's dressed in a striped black and white long-sleeved shirt and skinny black jeans with boots.

"Hey!" Lance waves, "Edward Gorey drawing brought to life! That's gonna be your next nickname by the way."

Keith makes an annoyed sound. "Hi Lance."

"Are you disappointed in my lack of v-neck or is that just your usual level of excitement to see me?"

Keith doesn't answer, turns around to walk up the steps leading out of the station, Lance follows. "Is it raining?" he asks, seeing Keith's umbrella.

"No," Keith answers, opening it anyway, shading himself from what little sun is out.

"Ah," Lance nods. "So that's how you avoid turning to dust."

Keith mumbles something. "What was that?" Lance asks, leaning in closer.

"I said I don't dust, it just _hurts_."

"Oh," Lance says, lowering his head and watching his steps on the pavement.

"If it's weird, I can put the umbrella away? I just get nervous about the clouds moving around," Keith says.

"For Brooklyn? I'd say you're almost too normal. Maybe next time show up wearing oven mitts like that dude," Lance points to a strangely dressed person across the street. Keith laughs.

The walk to the butcher is quick. Keith doesn't waste time in his pace, and Lance naturally has a long, fast stride. _We even out_ , he muses.

"I guess so," Keith says and then flinches when Lance flicks the little bit of ear he's got exposed.

"Out of my head, Choppers!"

"You _broadcast_ , Lance! It's really hard to tell without watching your mouth move if you're talking or not."

"Well, then look at my damn mouth!"

"Hmph!" Keith growls. "Fine. _Sorry_. I'm used to having conversations without looking at who I'm talking to."

"Huh. Vampire covens must be really quiet. You're all just in each other's heads, yeah?"

"Yeah. It's... _dead_ silent."

Lance laughs and bumps his shoulder to Keith's. "Nice one."

"We're here," Keith says as they enter the butchery. A human with a bright orange mustache beams at them and walks over to clap Keith on the shoulder.

"Keith, my boy!" he says in a friendly, booming voice.

"Hi Coran. This is Lance."

"Ah yes, the chef-de-cuisine you spoke so highly of!" Lance feels taken aback but doesn't correct him as he gets a strong, enthusiastic handshake. "Right this way, in back with you both," Coran ushers them behind the counter, into an 'Employees Only' section of the storefront.

Lance notices Keith taking off his sunglasses, and pulling down his scarf. "Thanks again Coran, you can just charge whatever we get to Shiro's account."

He looks back at Coran, not flinching at the sight of Keith with his big white fangs and red-pink eyes. "You... you smell human?!"

"I am human," Coran twirls his mustache. "My family has been friends with the Shirogane-Kogane-Kurogane alliance for centuries. Back in the day they were known as the metal clan, bonds forged in silver, gold and iron. Terribly sad when the split happened. Tragedy..."

Lance starts to process the information, but Coran interrupts his thoughts. "Well then! I hear you're in the market for some specialty meats! I have ones that cannot be beat!" Coran winks.

Lance bites his sleeve to keep from laughing. Keith just hides it with a cough into his scarf.

"Shall we?" Coran pulls open the door to the meat locker with a grand flourishing sweep of his arms.

Lance drops to his knees.

Rib racks bigger than his body. Whole suckling pigs. Flanks of Waygu and Kobe beef that he's only seen in his dreams.

"Erm, is he all-right?" Coran asks.

"Maybe we should have waited for after the full moon," Keith says.

"No, no I'm... I'm just so happy," Lance squeaks.

"Lance, you're drooling."

"S-sorry," Lance lifts the bottom of his shirt to wipe his mouth. Keith makes a _noise_ , and Lance turns to see him biting into his lip.

"What?"

"Don't do that again," Keith mutters.

"Is my fuzzy fuzz really that gross? I'm pre-moon, I can't help it," Lance says walking past him into the freezer to start sniffing out what he needs. "Tomorrow I'm gonna be all pointy-eared and bitey, so you dodged that bullet."

"It's not gross," Keith mumbles, trailing behind him.

Lance stops. "Oh man, Keith I didn't even think of it like that. There's nothing wrong with having pointy-ears and biting! Hey, it's something we have in common, yeah?"

"Yeah," Keith looks away. "Not what I meant."

Lance reaches out and pulls Keith's hat off, exposing his pointed ears. Keith lets out a soft gasp but doesn't stop him, turning to face him with large, curious eyes. 

Lance touches the shell of a pointed ear carefully. "It's fine, Keith. Your ears are nothing to be ashamed of, you don't always have to hide them."

Keith doesn't flinch, just balls his fists and looks away from Lance. "Thanks."

"I'm giving your hat back though because your hair is a friggin, _mess_ Keith. Do you own a comb?"

"Ugh," Keith says.

"I mean, is the thing about vampires and mirrors true? I always thought that was one of the fake-lore bits. Like werewolves and silver. But if it is true, then that's the only excuse I'll accept for that mullet." Lance winks, trying to get Keith to see he's only half-joking.

It wouldn't hurt for Keith to comb his hair out once in a while, it's just so flat and lifeless, but Lance figures it's a vampire thing. Maybe the deadness lives in the follicles too. Or maybe it's just how Keith likes to wear his hair. He really shouldn't judge him too much, it doesn't sound like he gets out of the coven too often.

Keith grumbles snatching his hat back and Lance laughs. "I'm kidding! But seriously, hide your shame, mullet. Or your mullet-shame. Your shameful mulleted-shame–oh my god, I smell deer! And elk!" Lance skips ahead to the gorgeous cuts of venison that Coran is pulling down for him.

 

**

 

Lance ends up with bags filled with meats that both Coran and Keith insist he take, all charged to Shiro's account, as well as enough frozen pork and beef blood to feed an army (or at least his pack).

Coran hands him a business card, and Lance hugs the wonderful, magical orange man with meat from the heavens above.

"So, I'll text Hunk. I'll prep and he'll cook, and we can have these ready for you and Shiro tonight," Lance says as they head back towards the subway.

"Tonight?" Keith asks.

"Yeah, this stuff isn't going to last too long even in deep freeze. Plus I've got tonight and tomorrow before I'm in full phase, and the pack is driving out tomorrow," Lance explains. "We usually go up to the northern hunting grounds for the full moon, and the cool down day after. I'll be back to normal–well relative normality–in about four days."

"Ah," Keith says.

"Did you and Shiro have plans?"

"Shiro does, but I'm free, I guess?"

"Good, well you swing on by tonight for your heart on a silver platter," Lance winks.

Keith wavers on his feet in front of the station.

"Or... you can come hang with me while I prep? It's actually kind of neat, hearts are fun to cook with."

Keith shrugs but wordlessly follows Lance, accepting his invitation.

 

**

 

They stand by the doors in the crowded train car, Lance chattering idly as Keith just listens to him, nodding every now and then and sometimes pulling out his little notebook to scribble things down.

The train stops in-between stations, delayed because of a signal issue. The entire train groans, and Lance and Keith share a shrug. They're not in any rush.

Lance turns to the windows of the doors, catching his reflection to smooth a hair or two back in place and–huh.

"Ha! I knew that mirror thing was bullshit," he whispers to Keith, tugging his sleeve so he can face the windows as well and catch his reflection.

Keith gasps, immediately scrambling to pull his scarf back up over his face and slaps Lance on his chest. "Why didn't you tell me!?" he says, upset.

"What? You didn't know you had a–oh," Lance stops, realizing Keith must have felt exposed, thinking the entire train had to have caught sight of his too-big teeth at some point.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Lance says quietly, trying to soothe him. It's a funny thought he has, but Keith looks like he just wants to shrink away from the world, so he follows his instinct. Lance unzips his jacket and with one arm he gently, carefully moves Keith closer to his body.

"It's okay, nobody is looking, and fuck 'em if they are," Lance tries again to soothe and he gets Keith close enough that he can zip his jacket back up, with Keith hiding inside.

"Mmmph," Keith says, but doesn't make a move to pull away or stop Lance. The edges of his sunglasses press against Lance's chest as he buries his head there. "Are you taller?"

"Pre-moon, yeah," Lance says, watching the panic finally start to wane away from Keith's body and posture. "My limbs get longer, I get fuzzier and I crave raw meat like no one's business. I seriously had to stop myself from licking everything in that freezer like a meat-lolly. The struggle was real, Keith."

The train starts up again, Lance gets Keith's attention with a soft pat on his back. "Hey don't worry, a few more stops before we transfer to the A and we can sit in the creepy empty car."

"Hmm?"

"There's always a creepy empty car on the A train, haven't you ever noticed?"

Keith shakes his head. "I don't take the subway much. Shiro drives or I just run fast or um," Keith stills.

Lance's eyes widen, and he whispers quietly, his mouth ghosting the top of Keith's head. "You fly?"

Keith nods.

"That is so cool," Lance says. Not every vampire is powerful enough to fly, run faster than human eyes could see, and project his thoughts across the city.

Despite how powerful Keith was, here he is, trembling and fretting inside Lance's jacket because he's embarrassed about someone noticing the size of his teeth. He resists the urge to laugh at the contradiction of it all.

"Strange vampire," Lance murmurs.

"Strange wolf," Keith responds. "You realize how close I am to your jugular right now?"

Lance quirks his mouth. Werewolf blood was a delicacy to vampires, the cause of a lot of the issues between their kinds. And yet...

Maybe Keith's mental powers were stronger than he let on, because Lance felt perfectly safe with Keith like this.

"I trust you. Unless there's a reason I shouldn't?"

Keith doesn't answer, just whines when Lance unzips and shoos him out of the train so they can transfer.

 

**

 

Lance lays out on the empty bench, resting his long legs against the subway pole. "Told you there's always a creepy empty car on the A train. Ahhhh," Lance leans back. Keith quirks his head, but carefully lowers his scarf off of his face, sitting across from him on the parallel bench.

"What exactly makes it creepy?"

"There's a werewolf and a vampire in it for one."

Keith laughs.

"You should ride the A train more, come see me and Hunk whenever you're doing your bored insomniac thing. It'll help desensitize you."

"How so?"

"Nobody gives a fuck what you look like or what you're doing on the A train. Trust me," Lance says as a human enters at the next stop, an older woman carrying shopping bags and a worn copy of the bible written in Cantonese.

She looks around the empty car, and sits directly next to Lance, scooting him over so she can have more room. Keith holds in a laugh.

Lance just shrugs and smiles at her. "'Sup mama?" She smiles back and nods, but buries her face in her book.

 _See? No fucks given._ He tries 'broadcasting' at Keith.

**_She asked for none. And shall receive none._ **

Lance barks with laughter and Keith smiles back at him, fangs and all. The woman doesn't flinch. She gets off a few stops before theirs, but doesn't seem to even mind or notice the pointy ears or red-pink eyes Keith is showing off by the end of her trip.

"Maybe I should ride the A train more," Keith muses.

 

**

 

"So, one for you, one for me, one for Hunk, and one to take home to Shiro. Four hearts," Lance picks up his favorite knife. "One blade. Coming, this summer!"

Keith laughs from the corner of the kitchen.

"You can come closer, I'm not bitey yet, I promise," Lance says, waving Keith over to him. "You're gonna have to remove the excess baggage though."

"Even the hat?"

"Especially the hat, it offends my senses more than the mullet, do you even wash it?"

" _Yes._ "

"Lies," Lance says cutting into the first heart. "So! Quick lesson about heart preparation, see all these awesome little chambers?" Keith nods, "We wanna clean those out. Think of them as little cups and bowls and pouches for all the good stuff you want in your heart. That's where we put the stuffing. More meat, more _blood_ ," Lance says, wiggling his eyebrows up and down at Keith.

"You want to be careful with these though," Lance gently grabs the excess veins.

"Hmm?"

"These are heartstrings, well veins technically, but whatever. You want to cut them all away, but I like to save a few if they're especially long, and feel strong enough to hold tight. When we're done stuffing, we can use them to tie the hearts closed. It's okay if they break, you can also use twine. My mom used to seal them with long cuts of back bacon. But she liked to slow-cook her hearts, so they'd be all soft."

"Soft-hearted, I get it."

"Heh. So yeah, I might not be a vampire, or have your palate, but I'm guessing you'd prefer the quick-sear prep so it stays pink and rare," Keith nods. "No worries, all love to mom, but I like al dente. Things I can really sink my teeth into, you get me?"

"Uh oh," Keith looks down at the heart he was cleaning out. "Did I do it wrong?" Lance smiles and shakes his head.

"No, it really does get that flat once all the fat and stuff is out. We're gonna plump it back up, don't you fret over an empty heart, Keith," Lance nudges him. "I'll make sure your heart is filled with joy, or blood and entrails."

Keith laughs. "Right. So many puns."

"Well don't be all half-hearted about them, Keith," Lance says holding up another cross-sectioned heart. Keith laughs, looking away from Lance and biting his mouth.

 

**

 

Lance wakes up the next day feeling absolutely _feral_. He kicks off his blankets and runs to the kitchen, tearing open a package of high-end ground chuck he got from Coran, dumping it in a large mixing bowl and pouring half and half over it. He grabs a big metal serving spoon and digs in.

"You making raw meat cereal again?" Hunk asks with a yawn as he shuffles into the kitchen of their shared apartment. His ears are pointing up and he's got his tail out already.

"No judging during moon time!" Lance growls and moans around the mouthful of milk and meat he slurps down.

"Wasn't judging, wish you'd saved me some, ooh, bacon!" Hunk rips open a package and eats it raw. "You riding up with me or sticking around here to flirt with the weirdo vampire some more?"

"Noff flirffing," Lance says, spitting food out but Hunk doesn't care. "Yeah, I'm riding with you."

His phone dings the new email sound, Hunk slaps his hand over it before Lance can react.

"Prove you're not flirting," he peeks around his fingers at the screen. "And wait to answer the email from Keith for one hour."

Lance blinks. "That's stupid and if you don't give me back my phone I'm walking over the Triboro bridge and telling Shay you lo–"

Hunk throws Lance's phone at his head. "Whatever, flirt-wolf!"

"Pine-wolf!" Lance shouts back, picking up his phone to read Keith's email.

 

**

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: Hey

 

When you & Hunk get back from the full moon stuff and are feeling normal, let me know? Shiro wants to ask you both something. He won't tell me what so I'm not being cryptic on purpose, I promise.

He loved the heart, I only ate half on the way home, but he still said it was fantastic and you can buy as much meat on his account as you want. He's gonna open a separate tab for you at Coran's so he can write it off or something. (Matt's idea, he does accounting and tax stuff for the restaurant.)

Anyway, have a good, um, phase? Hunt? Whatever, be safe and stuff and don't do anything you'll regret.

-K

 

*

 

To: "Edward Gorey Swimsuit Calendar Model" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Lance McMoon" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Re: Hey

 

Still fucking cryptic. Do I need to update my life insurance policy to include act of gazillion year old vampire?

I never regret because I never remember shit when I'm in full moon mode. It's all a fluffy, screaming, howling dream/nightmare that comes and goes and I wake up naked in a forest.

Okay that's a lie. One time I realized that I ate a crow and I cried because I love crows. They're so cool. I used to watch crow videos on youtube all the time but now I can't. :'(

~ Wolfy McWolf

P.S. Shiro & Matt are gonna regret all their life choices when I buy 170 pounds of beef and fill a standing bathtub with it so I can live my dreams. I totally googled how much a tub holds for that joke btw.

P.P.S. I'll start thinking about dicks when I'm back to normal so you'll know I'm ok.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: Re: Hey

 

Thanks, I guess?

Bodega cat had her litter. I asked for two of the kittens when they're weaned. Shiro is the biggest baby and started crying, I was so embarrassed.

-K

 

*

 

To: "Chewy Keiths Ahoy" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Lance McCatfan" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com> 

Subj: CATS!!!!

 

ZOMG PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. I WANT TO SEE SHIRO TEARS.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: CATS!!!!

 

Haha no. I like my limbs to stay attached for now.

I'm gonna take the runt, she's the solid black one. Shiro is getting the big fluffy tabby and probably going to name her something dumb again like Bi-boh or whatever.

-K

<attachment: bodegakittens.jpg>

 

*

 

To: "Kitty Keithy" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Lance" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Re: RE: CATS!!!!

 

OH MY GOD I AM LEGIT CRYING HUNK IS FREAKING OUT THEY ARE SO SMALL I WANT TO EAT THEIR FACES OFF GIVE ME THE OZLIKDDFHZLJ

KL?\DFNLKDVN

GIVE ME THEM

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: Whoops

 

I'm guessing you're almost full wolf? Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. I forget to look at times and we don't have windows so I didn't realize it was that close to night already. Well, we have false windows, they're walled up from the inside.

I keep trying to find good names for black cats online but they seem either really predictable or vaguely racist, it's making me uncomfortable.

-K

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: Cat names are tricky

 

Maybe I should just call her Shadow because it's pretty innocuous. Or Salem, there's a whole forum dedicated to black cats named Salem and I have no idea why? Is it because of the witch trials or something?

-K

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: Ignore me I'm counting ceiling tiles

 

Okay this is dumb. You're wolfed out and I'm just talking to myself at this point. Feel free to delete these.

There are 3,478 tiles on my ceiling. Fun fact: Vampires like counting things.

Even more fun fact: Once we start counting something we CANNOT STOP until it's counted. It's why humans used to leave out sacks of grain or rice to stall vampires because they'd stop and count them until the sun rose.

Jokes on those fools, I know my multiplication tables up to 700's. I once counted a 5 pound bag of rice in under an hour.

Ugh. I miss people when they're asleep and I'm awake it's so damn quiet.

I found another forum of black cats named Binx. She doesn't look like a Binx. Shadow is too basic, right? That's what everyone else said.

-K

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: Yikes

 

Shiro told me not to but I was curious and wow. You think a lot about meat and sex when you're wolfy. I guess I'm not surprised.

I don't think that people can bend that way, vampire or otherwise.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net> 

Subj: DSLKJGJHD

 

FUCK I MEANT TO SAY WEREWOLF OR VAMPIRE OR OTHERWISE FFFFFFFUCK I AM SORRY PLEASE DELETE EVERYTHING I'VE EVER SENT YOU EVER I WISH I WAS DEAD(ER).

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: please don't hate me

 

I'm really sorry, I know it's really bad of me to peek in your head when you're like this. 

It's not like I don't have anyone non-vampire to talk to outside of the coven. Matt's weird and he speaks in a way that I have trouble understanding because he uses a lot of internet references so I write down everything and I ask Shiro or I google it afterwards. Like I said his sister is nice, but she's still in high school so she's not around all the time and she gets crabby at me if I'm being a pest. I'm being a pest now but fuck I am SO BORED.

I'm sorry.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: ...I peeked again

 

Sex with meat is only slightly more believable. Your headspace is so different when you're a wolf, it's like you speak an entirely different language?

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com><  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: I win dumbest vampire ever

 

Nevermind I figured it out, it's Spanish not some mystical wolf-language I am so dumb there is literally a food truck selling carnitas and rabo across the street from me and I hear those words yelled every night so yeah, I'm an idiot.

Yes you are un very guapo lobo, Lance. Even though your head is full of hip-shattering sex positions that the Kama Sutra wouldn't even touch.

-K

 

*

 

To: keefacito dentito <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: muy muy guapo lobo con grande rabo <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>>

Subj: Re: I win dumbest vampire ever

 

name her umbra, darkest part of moons shadow

sorry bout your sex life ppl bend more than u realize ;) i took yoga with my ex

rabo encendido or was i just thinkin rabo cuz that means i was hungry for smthg else.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: Morning!

 

I like it! Okay, so she's Umbra. Thanks, Lance.

(There is no sex life so no need to be sorry)

Are you okay? Did you eat another crow?

 

*

 

To: "jeepers keithers" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "crow free 5 moons & counting" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com> 

Subj: Re: Morning!

 

good. no crow this time yay.

ate a lot of chimpucks. chitmucks? the little brown thing goes chit chit chit short tail?

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: Re: Morning!

 

Chipmunks?! Wow big bad wolf gobbling up little rodents, that's a very interesting visual, lol.

Glad you're okay, welcome back Wolfy.

 

*

 

To: "jeepers keithers" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "wolfy woo" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Re: RE: Re: Morning!

 

thanks lovely. I am very big and bad little Disney creatures cower in fear of me rawrrrrr.

Why no sex life? Oh, I get it you vampires call it a sex afterlife? C'mon talk to me about cute boys are you and Matt doinking or something he sounds decent.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: Re: RE: Re: Morning!

 

Um. I am not doinking Matt nor would I ever.

Lovely??? WTF Lance don't be mean to me it isn't funny.

 

*

 

To: "keith" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "lance" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: apologies

 

Sorry is Matt not into dudes? It's ok not all of us can be flexible both in our bodies and our hearts and I have never shattered a single hipbone ty very much I am a gentle, giving and patient sex maniac.

mom called everyone like that so I when I'm tired I just say things like lovely or my heart, sorry if it offended you. I'll go back to calling you Choppers and Fangs and Bitey Chewerson or whatever. ;)

Anywhooodle, what cute boys are you thinkin' about? Dude, you were in my head peeking in on my feral-brained food & sex orgy fantasies, you gotta at least tell me about a cute guy you wanna blush and hold hands with, give me something.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: apologies

 

I didn't take offense, I'm not lovely and it was weird to see you write that and I read your responses in your voice and I felt weirder hearing that. In my head. Adkjsfkj I'm making no sense I know but you calling me lovely or anyone calling me lovely is fucking ridiculous you've seen me, right?

There's plenty of cute boys but they all have dumb facial hair in Williamsburg right now there's a mustache and beard festival that happened over this weekend, I hid from it.

 

*

 

To: "Lovely Keith" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Stubble McChin" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: ???

 

I've seen you.

So what does that have to do with the fact that you don't want to be called lovely?

You are lovely. Suck it up, buttercup. (LOL suck.)

Dang, Hunk has a full fucking multi-toned beard right now I'm daring him not to shave it off it's glorious. I am pathetic in comparison rn I look like someone glued chocolate cookie crumbs on my chin as a joke.

<attachment: mountainmanhunkers.jpg>  
<attachment: sadstubblelance.jpg>

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: <No Subject>

 

Lance please.

 

*

 

To: "Loveliest Keith Ever" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Cookie Beard" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Cookie beard escaped the razor!

 

I know, I'm pathetic. Sorry, my loveliest lovely vampire friend? 

UGH HUNK SHAVED IT HE IS SUCH A DAMN FOOL I forget how cranky he gets post-wolf, you can't tell him to do anything or he'll just do the opposite to spite you.

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: Cookie beard escaped the razor!

 

Why the fuck did you send me that you were shirtless in that picture Lance please stop with the nicknames you can call me Fangs or Mullet for the rest of time ok I don't mind.

 

*

 

To: "Lovely Day for Keiths" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Cookie Beard" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Blame it on Chad Chaddington VII

 

LOL omg you're right I look like I was taking a Tinder pic all I needed was a snapback.

Sorry you had to see the frat boy that lives inside me. His name is Chad, he plays varsity lacrosse, overnights his laundry to his parents on the weekends, drinks lime margarita mixer with Tecate and I hate him.

Okay I know why Hunk shaved it, he doesn't like looking like his Dad, it's a long story. But if I could grow a beard that majestic I would revel in it... Such tragedy, right? Do you think I should leave the stubble and see what happens?

I'll look for some cute clean shaven boys for you in Harlem, lovely boy who deserves a lovely boyfriend to bend each other into origami lovelies. :D

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: Blame it on Chad Chaddington VII

 

I can't believe I actually have to tell you this, stop calling me lovely, I don't look anything remotely close to lovely. That's my problem.

 

*

 

To: "LOVELY" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Crying Wolf (get it?)" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Guess what??

 

That is not your only problem. You now have a problem named Lance McClain and his campaign to send your self-esteem and self-image issues to HELL where they belong. Or at least to get them to SHUT UP AND LET ME CALL YOU LOVELY.

Hunk made me shave, god damn he's in a nasty mood today. We're driving back to the city tonight so maybe he'll calm down

<attachment: saddestwolfever.jpg>

 

*

 

To: "Lance M." <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: Guess what??

 

Why are you sad?

Can I give Shiro yours and Hunk's email addresses?

 

*

 

To: "Keithy Teethy" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Lance is Running Out of Funny Ideas" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Re: RE: Guess what??

 

Sure hunkles@hcynthbar.com Shiro can send nudes there please.

I'm sad bc I lost my cookie beard AND my lovely friend doesn't know how lovely he is.

Fuck I gotta navigate because I'm the only one in this vehicle who can read the old paper maps that we have to use because we are off the fucking grid right now and Mina and Val are yelling at me for being on my phone. Anyway don't freak out if I don't respond for about 5 hours depends on traffic on the I-87.

Hunk is still pissy at me and exiled me from his mom's car so I'm in the stupid minivan and Lucy keeps calling me soccer mom so I'm gonna spit in her coffee. See you soon?

~ Lance

 

*

 

To: "L. Hierro-McClain" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>, "T. Garrett" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com>  
CC: "C. Garrett" <cynthiahowls@hcynthbar.com>, "K. Kogane" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Shirogane Takashi" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: Meeting

 

1783-Kyonshi, Tuesday night.

Tell the employees at the door your names and they will bring you to the sub-basment.

I'll send a car to your apartment at 6pm. Please be ready to leave at that time. I look forward to speaking with you both.

Cindy: I am happy to compensate your employees for any missed pay or send along temp workers to fill their roles for the evening (non-vampire of course).

Best,  
Shirogane Takashi

 

*

 

To: "Shiro The Cat Lovah" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
CC: "Dr. Teeth & the Electric Mullet Mayhem" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>, "Hunkleberry" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com>, "Mama Hunkleberry" <cynthiahowls@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "RIP Cookie Beard" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Re: Meeting

 

SEND NUDES OF YOU CRYING (WITH A CAT) AND WE WILL CONSIDER IT.

 

*

 

To: "Shiro" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
CC: "Mom" <cynthiahowls@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Hunk" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Re: Meeting

 

If you ever tell anyone my full name I will snap your fangs off I don't care how good friends you  and my mom are or how many people you killed during the Tenpō Crisis or the Opium Wars, I WILL FUCK YOU UP.

HUNK

 

*

 

To: "Shirogane Takashi" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Cynthia Tsukiyama-Garrett" <cynthiahowls@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Re: Meeting

 

Takashi,

Apologies for my son's aggression, he is still coming down from the long weekend. He takes after his father. (Likely why he refuses to answer to his given name). 

Lance is always rather manic, I don't waste my time trying to curb it anymore. I find redirecting his energy works much better.

You're so kind as always, but no need to compensate. They'll be ready on Tuesday. I hope you and your clan are well.

All My Love,  
Cindy

P.S. Thinking fondly of Ryou, Akira, and Issa, I know in my heart that they're so very proud of you.

 

*

 

To: "Takashi" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
CC: "Keith" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>, "Matthew" <mattholt@mattholt.net>  
From: "Allura" <a.alforson@cunyphlebotomy.edu>

Subj: Re: Meeting

 

?? Why did you bcc me on this? Am I supposed to be at this meeting or something? Who is Cindy? So many questions, can you not be cryptic for ONE DAY Shiro? Keith, Matt, please explain.

Anyway, here's the update you wanted:

* AB Wednesday, ten pts.  
* O out this cycle  
* A Thursday, seven pts.  
* B tomorrow, three pts.

Send $$ asap student loans coming up!! Thx!!

<3 Allura

 

*

 

To: "Princess Sparkles" <a.alforson@cunyphlebotomy.edu>  
CC: "Muscle Milk" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>, "Lord Grumpington" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Matt Holt!" <mattholt@mattholt.net>

Subj: Re: Meeting

 

Samesies Ally. Who tf are these people?

$$$$$ on the way, should post tomorrow AM in yr account.

MATT  
XOXOXOXOX

P.S.  If any of you see a random owl hopping around it's probably my sister, she figured out birds so she's driving me and the folks nucking futs & if the ASPCA catches her I'm letting them dump her in a sanctuary or the zoo I don't even care.

 

*

 

To: "Matt's Gang of Dumb-Dumbs" <undisclosed recipients>  
From: "Pidge" <katiedid@holtfamily.net>

Subj: Matt change your password

 

HOOT HOOT MOTHERFUCKERS.

 

*

 

 


	4. Sanguinaccio Dolce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro reveals his plan, Lance breaks things, and Keith gets a taste of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I'm actually managing a chapter a week!? Hopefully the next one will be on time, but then I'm going to have to pause due to work and also wanting to get back to finishing Blue Pencils. Don't worry, this isn't ending, next chapter will kick off a time jump in the storyline. :D
> 
> I'm messing around with canonical ages and age differences for the sake of some ~*artistic license*~, but just in case you're curious before you start (because there's some saucy bits), in this story:
> 
> Keith is almost 25, Lance and Hunk are 24, Shay is 27, Allura and Matt are around 25/26, Pidge is 17 and Shiro is 258 but he tells everyone he's still 250 (because he's freaking out about 260).

 

 

 

 

**

 

"So my mom's on alert. If I don't text her every thirty minutes with a different password, she's assuming we've become vampire chow, and is sending the entire pack after them," Hunk says. They walk to the town car Shiro sent them waiting in front of their apartment building.

Lance nods. "Sounds good, what are the passwords?" he asks as they slide in the backseat and the car takes off.

"Um, different things we've eaten while in wolf-mode. Y'know like rabbit, squirrel–"

"Don't..."

"Crow," Hunk laughs. "Dude it's fine! Remember when I wolfed out early that one time at St. John's Cathedral and ate an entire peacock? I was coughing up feathers for a week." 

"Whatever," Lance twitches his leg impatiently. "Hey pal? Take the Harlem River Drive, there was a game today, the Major Deegan is gonna be slammed," Lance leans forward to the driver.

"Deegan is faster."

"Yankees fans _drive_ , my dude please take the–" Lance sighs as they pull right into a traffic jam. "Ugh, never mind."

Hunk pats his shoulder reassuringly. "Someday the world will understand your superior navigation instincts."

Lance huffs and slides back into his seat. "They'd better," he mutters and takes out his phone.

Your stupid driver wouldn't listen and now we're stuck in traffic >:(  he texts Shiro.

His phone rings, he answers and Keith shouts, "What do you mean he wouldn't listen?!"

Lance sighs again. "I told him there'd be traffic and now we're stuck in the middle of a bunch of Yankees fans that don't know how to merge."

"Well, how delayed are you?"

Lance looks at Hunk holding up a news article on his phone. "Uh, pretty delayed. How many people do you think like to attend the season opener for the Yankees?"

"Damn it!" he hears the sound of Keith hitting something on the other end. "Lance this could be bad–text me, uh, text Shiro's phone when you're closer? I'll meet you and Hunk outside the restaurant."

"What do you mean this could be bad?" Lance looks to a very nervous Hunk.

"There's a reason Shiro wanted to meet before the sub-basement opens. Just tell the driver to be careful, but hurry!"

"I mean, we don't have much choice, do we?"

"Yeah, if you don't get here by 8, Shiro's gonna fire that guy so hard."

"Well, he just took the wrong damn exit so prepare the severance package. I'm trying to reroute him, hey buddy! Turn left here!" Lance says to the driver.

"Ugh," Keith scoffs. "I'm going outside to wait, this is driving me–"

"Batshit?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Heh, nice one."

"Did you just tell yourself nice one?" Keith sounds amused.

"Are you gonna disagree with me?"

"Nah, every dog has his day," Keith says before hanging up.

 

**

 

They pull up to the restaurant around 8:30, way past when Shiro wanted them there. A fretting Keith is outside, waving them over. He's got a black scarf covering his mouth, and is wearing a fancy black button-down and black slacks. Hunk and Lance jog over to him and he grabs Lance's hand, starts tugging him forward.

"Hurry hurry hurry," Keith mumbles and Lance grabs Hunk by his hand, (who is giving him a _look_ that Lance chooses to ignore completely).

They run inside the restaurant, past the maitre'd, and into a large coat room. Keith slides a bunch of coats to one side, revealing a door with a key panel, he punches in a code, and places his hand on another panel which scans his prints.

The door slides open to reveal a spiral staircase. They descend quickly, Hunk almost stumbling into them and Lance bracing himself to take most of the impact, protecting Keith with his body.

"Keith! Slow down!" Lance shouts.

"Can't! I have to, Lonnie! Zevon! They're here!" Keith shouts to two other vampires, dressed similarly to him.

Lance and Hunk are stopped in their tracks as they realize why Keith was panicking.

There's another doorway to what looks like another restaurant in the sub-basement. It is sectioned off with velvet ropes, and a large line of hungry-looking vampires staring at them with wide, unbelieving eyes.

Lonnie and Zevon try flanking them as Keith stands in front, attempting to block them from view, but their scent's already in the air from what Lance can tell. The vampires are buzzing amongst themselves.

Keith clears his throat. "Hey! These are guests, their blood is _not_ on the menu! So just calm down!" He shouts at the crowd and punctuates it with a warning hiss.

"I'll pay double if they are!" One vampire shouts.

"Triple!"

"I'll pay whatever you want, even for a drop!"

Keith scoffs and ushers them inside the double doors, away from the crowd.

"That fucking driver is so goddamn fired," he mutters.

"Damage control?" Zevon asks and Lonnie nods, they leave Hunk and Lance to walk back out the doors, presumably to attempt to calm the crowd.

Keith guides them in to a back office, where Shiro is pacing the floor.

"I am so, sorry about the driver. He's new and he is _so_ fired," Shiro says, gesturing for Lance and Hunk to sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

Hunk does so but Lance pauses, clearing his throat and looking at Keith who is trying to calm himself down.

"Um."

"Shiro, I don't know if we can keep the crowd out there much longer, we should just open," Keith ignores him.

"Ummm," Lance says again.

Shiro taps his chin, considering Keith's suggestion.

"Ummm, Keith?"

"I mean, it's gonna be just as much of a hassle sneaking them back out, right?" Keith adds.

Shiro sits down at his desk. "You've got a point there. Do it."

Keith nods and then turns but is snapped back into place.

"Hi," Lance smiles at him, "maybe we can lose the death grip on my hand too?" he says holding up their still-clasped hands.

"Oh, oh!" Keith says, immediately releasing Lance's hand. "Sorry!"

"You're stronger than you look, Chomps."

Keith mutters something and slinks out of the office. Lance finally sits down next to Hunk ignoring the devilish look he's probably giving him.

"Flirt wolf," Hunk whispers.

"Hush wolf," Lance smacks his shoulder. "So we're here, what did you want to talk to me and Hunk about?"

"Also what is this place?" Hunk adds. "I mean there's a restaurant upstairs but it also looks like there's one down here?"

Shiro smiles, "Correct. This is the sub-basement of my restaurant. What you see upstairs is really just a front that pays the bills, and throws people off from what goes on down here. All I did was hire some decent chefs and staff, and I let the place run itself," Shiro shrugs. "It means little to nothing to me, I just gave it a name and threw up some art pieces I acquired throughout the years. That's my level of investment.

"Now here, in the sub-basement is really where my passion lies, if you'll forgive the metaphor. It was a speakeasy during prohibition, and I bought it once that ended. Now it's a blood bar. I call it Shuten-dōji."

"Figures," Hunk nods, "that explains the line of vampires out there."

"We've been in business for many years, and things have run fairly smoothly. I use local suppliers to consensually procure both human and animal blood for my clientele. For decades we were only hosting vampires, and things were fairly steady. But if there's anything I've learned, it's that the only constant in this life is change."

Keith slips back into the office quietly, giving Shiro a thumbs-up and sitting in the back corner on top of a filing cabinet.

"Recently, my guests have been bringing non-vampires to dine with them. There was no real rule about whether or not it was allowed, but I was always concerned for the safety of any human or non-vampire guests.

"Turns out my concerns were unfounded. The guests police themselves, anyone steps out of line, and security or our vampire clients end any potential fights before they can begin. My guests started asking if the upstairs restaurant could bring down food to the non-blood drinkers that were visiting. We built a few dumbwaiters, but it does slow down service upstairs."

"I'm guessing you haven't served werewolves here," Lance says. "That crowd was pretty thirsty when they figured us out."

Shiro nods, "It's no secret vampires and werewolves haven't been the... nicest to one another over the centuries."

"Well, can you blame them?" Hunk says. "Vampires hunted us for our blood."

"Yeah, but in return werewolves would sniff out vampire nests and set human hunters after _them_. It was a pretty nasty cycle." Lance says.

"Werewolf blood is a delicacy for vampires, that's been the root cause of the problem. The average werewolf has a concentration of red blood cells twice or sometimes triple the amount of an average human," Shiro says. "I won't lie and say I've never tried it myself, it's incredible."

"Yeah, pity we can never sign up for the Tour de France," Lance jokes, Keith gives him an odd look. "We'd get busted for blood doping, Fangs."

Shiro continues, "You wouldn't have been around to see this, but as modern times set in, the stories of our kinds became more myth and fantasy than fact. With the world's eyes off of us, vampires and werewolves settled into the uneasy truce we share today, only held together by the threat of mutually assured destruction, should one side betray the other."

Lance and Hunk look to each other, then to Keith and Shiro, sharing the same look of discomfort.

"Yeah, I fucking hate it too," Shiro says, breaking the tension and the four of them laugh.

"So why are we here, you want us to start some kind of werewolf and vampire goodwill tour?" Lance says.

"Not exactly. Recently, I was approached about expanding Kyonshi to a space in Manhattan. And naturally, I started thinking what I could do by expanding Shuten-dōji as well. But not as just another blood bar, a _real_ restaurant to cater to New York's non-human population." Shiro turns to the map of the five boroughs he's pinned to the wall above his desk.

He stands, pointing out the color coded blocks, "We have werewolves in Harlem and the Bronx. Most of the vampires stick to this half of Brooklyn, the other half has ghouls and various undead hunting in the old railyards and along the beaches–"

"Oh, Lance _definitely_ knows where the ghouls are at," Hunk mutters and Lance pinches his arm. Keith raises an eyebrow but Shiro ignores it and continues.

"Yes, and as I've learned there's isolated clans of non-humans scattered throughout Queens, fae, metamorphs, various magic users..."

"Why's Staten Island all grayed out?" Lance asks. "What lives there?"

Shiro sneers. "Nothing, it's just, _Staten Island_."

"Okay, Hunk I think Shiro's my new favorite."

Hunk shakes his head. "You're such a Manhattan snob."

"Hey! I forgave you for being born on Long Island, didn't I?"

" _You_ were born in–!" Lance cuts Hunk off.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Lance flutters his eyes innocently.

"Right, so there's the unspoken rule about neutral territory. Most of Manhattan is for humans, but we all travel through it for various reasons. I've acquired a space here," Shiro points to a purple square on the Upper West Side. "For expansion of the restaurant. And below it, is the abandoned 91st Street station."

Lance nods. "And that's where you want to open this, all creatures great and small and bitey and sucky, restaurant?"

Shiro laughs. "Yes, but the issue has been finding someone to help me create and execute an inclusive menu. That's where you two come in."

"Wait," Hunk says carefully. "You, you're seriously offering us a job there?"

"Well, I need a chef-de-cuisine, and an executive chef. I've spoken off-the record with Miss Cindy and others at the bar regarding your skill levels, and untapped talents. I think with some training alongside my staff, you two could fit the bill nicely."

Hunk grabs Lance by the arm, his eyes are big and wet. "Lance!" he shouts squeezing him.

"I know!" Lance says, feeling just as excited.

"Is that, a yes?" Shiro asks. 

"Um, well we have to know some details–"

"This would be a starting salary for the both of you," Shiro hands them a piece of paper with a _lot_ of zeroes.

A lot.

Lance maybe starts salivating a little.

"Gah," Hunk manages.

"We're still a ways away from opening, but that should give you both plenty of time to work with my staff and suppliers to come up with a menu. I'll bring in consultants from the other sides of the city, as well to help us make sure the menu is as inclusive as possible. You can continue to work for Cindy, and just take the salary to supplement until we open. I will need you to be flexible for meetings and tastings, of course. So do keep your nights free."

"Lance?" Hunk looks at him for an answer. He's not going in unless it's both of them, Hunk's innate loyalty would warrant no less. Lance quirks his mouth from side to side.

"I have a few stipulations," Lance says, leaning forward. "Number one, Hunk and I don't work on the day leading up to, the day of, and day after a full moon. I mean we _can't_."

"That sounds absolutely fair," Shiro says. Hunk taps Lance in his side.

"Oh, and Hunk doesn't work during a new moon, I don't mind but he prefers to sleep through them."

Shiro nods. "Anything else?"

"Yes, you have to purchase Keith a phone or computer that was built in the last 6 months so he can communicate with the world normally," Lance winks at Keith.

Shiro makes a strange face. "I-of course? I've offered to get him a phone before, I didn't realize he'd changed his mind?"

"Really?" Lance says.

Keith looks like he wants to melt into the floor. "Um, I just never had anyone to text or whatever before," he says burying his face in his scarf.

Hunk bumps Lance's shoulder and gives him a smile with waggly eyebrows and Lance laughs. "Whatever, you're getting him a smartphone with big buttons, okay?"

"It's a deal," Shiro stands up, adjusting his right arm, which Lance only now realizes is a prosthetic. Something about Keith mentioning that Shiro does things one-handed pings in the back of his mind. He holds it out, positioning it for a handshake.

Lance also stands, hesitating. "Can–can I ask one more thing?"

Shiro nods.

"The name for the new restaurant, you don't have one yet, do you?" Lance bites the inside of his mouth. "I um, I have an idea? You don't have to go with it, I get it if you just want it to be 'Shuten Two' or whatever, but can I make a suggestion?"

"Lance, if you and Hunk cook as good as you have been, you can name everything in the whole damn place," Shiro says.

Hunk looks to Lance and nods. He knows what he's going to suggest, they've talked about this before, opening a restaurant where Hunk can cook and Lance can experiment with different recipes.

"Jé-Rouges," Lance says.

"Ah, the red eyes."

"You've heard of them?" Lance asks.

"It's a phrase used in Haiti to describe a red-eyed werewolf-like creature, though the lore paints them as something between a werewolf and a vampire, if I'm remembering correctly? I think it's a very fitting name."

Lance smiles, taking Shiro's metallic right hand in his own warm one. "We have a deal, then."

Shiro clasps his ice-cold flesh hand atop the other and returns Lance's smile.

Neither of them notice Keith mouthing "jé-rouges" to himself. 

He's trying to remember something.

 

**

 

Lance and Hunk slide back into the fancy car. There's a new driver looking back at them before taking off towards Washington Heights.

They look at each other, smiling, then laughing and cheering.

"That happened!" Hunk says, "Lance! That really just happened!"

"I know! Man... we should go out and celebrate!" Lance says.

"Or we can stay in and drink beer and maybe get to work?"

Lance smiles. "You want to start writing up practice menus, don't you?"

"Heck yes!" Hunk beams. "We've only ever dreamed of this!" He leans his head back against the seat before jutting forward. "Oh my gosh, Mom! I gotta call her, this is the best thing ever!" he starts fumbling for his phone.

"Yeah," Lance says, watching the lights of the city pass by them as they drive over the Williamsburg bridge back into Manhattan. "This is the best."

"I'm forever grateful that vampire couldn't resist getting a taste of your sausage," Hunk says.

"Hey!"

 

**

 

Lance looks to his phone as it buzzes for attention. There's three new text messages from a number he doesn't have saved.

**Hi Lance. Thanks for the phone, you're the first person I'm texting.**

**This is Keith**

**(Keith Kogane)**

Lance smiles and quickly saves the number, using lots of the emojis with gritting teeth.

Which Keith Kogane? The one with the pink hair or the one from the gym or the one who is the ONLY PERSON NAMED KEITH KOGANE I'VE EVER MET you dork.

**How do I block a number on this thing?**

Hi Keith. Welcome to the 21st century, it's good to have you here.

**Ha ha**

**Well I'm glad to be here**

This is good, I get to talk to you without the pressure of coming up with new funny email aliases. Though I have a short list that I never got to use, such a pity!

**My heart bleeds for you**

LOL I'm so sure. 

Btw this dude in my pack, Val, wanted to know if you'd ever date a werewolf? He's nice and he's into photography and museums and all that mature shit you're supposed to like so people will find you interesting. He also owns and uses a bicycle un-ironically, so he's like, a thousand times healthier than we will ever be.

[IMG: valentino.jpg]

**I guess**

**Yeah I'd date a werewolf**

**I doubt one would date me though**

**The blood stuff & etc**

Nvm I was looking at that picture again & Val's not good enough for you he wears socks with Tevas I must destroy him. I'll keep looking around.

What type of guys are you into?

**I dunno?**

**Nice ones?**

**Guys that don't scare easy?**

Okay so OF COURSE you can find a nice decent guy who isn't scared off by a vampire, I meant like what type of guy? 

**I don't get the question?**

Tall, short, twink, gym bunny, castro clone, bear, otter, fox, grey fox, top, bottom, vers, vanilla, kinky, older, younger, dork, jock, frat boi, leather daddy, milquetoast Teva wearing heathen, spicy Latino with a big ding-dong, GIVE ME SOMETHING HERE CHOPPERS??

**I just googled half of that list and now I have to lie down and rethink everything in my life ever.**

**Fuck**

**I have no idea?**

**You don't have to find me a boyfriend everything is fine**

**I'm fine**

Just thinking out loud, but you'd have someone to talk to whenever you get bored or lonely, yeah?

I mean you can always bug me or come see me at work and bring me more meat from the wonderful orange meat man and I'll cook (aka get Hunk to cook) for you and we can go out to a club and flirt with cute people & you've never been to a gay bar have you? I know some good ones when I'm in the mood to flirt with a cute dude.

(I did not intend for that last part to rhyme omg)

**I've never been to a gay bar. I don't know if I want to and I don't like alcohol.**

You can just sit in a corner and hold a glass of "red wine" ;) and be ~mysterious~

**What kind of dudes or girls do you like?**

Oh! Same criteria for either. There are six distinct things I look for:

1\. Shorter than me (tall people are not allowed I am seriously looking at buying elevator shoes for when I see Shiro again he FREAKS ME OUT).

2\. Enthusiastic kisser (teenage-lovebird style make-out sessions have to happen on the reg or I'm not interested)

3\. Squishy peachy booty that I can squeeze and um, so a bttm or vers plz

(I mean you've seen in my head, you know how I get down)

(And go down)

(Google "salad tossing" ahhh I'll move on now)

4\. Adventurous eater, and that is literal and not another sex pun I swear.

This one guy I took on a date last year refused to try bone marrow I had to get Hunk to fake an emergency so I could kick him out of the apartment.

5\. Definitely okay with kinky stuff bc I can get rough when I'm excited. They can be pretty vanilla other than that but a little bit of Rihanna-type s-s-s-&-m-m-m is good. So a tough person that can hold their own and give as good as they get.

I like a strong lovah that can handle me when I'm feeling a little too frisky. ;)))

6\. Pretty eyes. I know that sounds SO basic, but I'm a sucker for pretty eyes that draw you in and yeah.

I always notice big beautiful eyes.

**Wow you put that list together fast?**

**Maybe I should have one of those too.**

LOL Keith the reason I can rattle off a list that quick is because I have had enough bad dates and bad nights and bad hookups that I know what I don't like (and by default what I do like).

So maybe I should let you go out with Teva socks Val so you can get a better idea of what you don't want. I mean, it's for the greater good, and he's not terrible just SO BORING.

**I've never had bone marrow I just called Coran he said he'll set some aside for you.**

YES FUCK YESSSS!!

KEITH!

BONE MARROW I FUCKIN LOVE YOU ADSKHFJK

**???**

I know I joke about making Hunk cook but I do actually cook my own bone marrow it's so fucking good I'll make a vampy bloody version for us it will be awesome and we'll chill and talk and I'll make you download Grindr and get you some booty and it'll be the *~best night everrrrrr~*

**I'll just take the bone marrow thanks.**

You only want me for a mouth full of bone I'm so sad.

**LANCE**

KEITH

Uhhhh tell Coran Coran the Meat Man to also set aside some more pork blood Hunk just went in the kitchen and chugged it all. Dang I was trying to make sangui

**Sangui?**

Sanguinaccio dolce I was testing out

Oh fuck I'm scared he's crying

He's crying on the couch with blood dripping down his chin this is a bad time

**What?!**

Hold on, I'm gathering intel

**I hope he's ok.**

**Coran says he'll send some over with a courier tomorrow.**

**Bone marrow and pork blood.**

**Lance?**

UPDATE: EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL!!! MOONSHINE AND PUPPIES AND LITTLE BIRDIES SINGING!!

**Yeah?**

Okay so, backstory I didn't know about! He texted Shay (that sorta kinda almost gf) something really embarrassing while he was like half-in his phase 

She responded with a "We need to talk" text which is why he's been super cranky and avoiding her.

(BTW Keith I know you're new to texting etiquette NEVER SEND ANYONE THAT EVER)

**Noted.**

Anyway! It turns out she just didn't want to ask him out officially via text she wanted to hear his voice or do it in person and so she just called him and asked him to officially be a couple!! And he said yes!! He's emotionally drained he really likes her a lot it's so damn adorable I'm gonna puke rainbows.

**That's awesome. Congrats to them.**

**She's a werewolf too?**

Nah she's human, but she's really cool. They are the cutest little pair of boots.

(That's a saying my mom would say, I never got it but whatever it fits them.)

**It's sweet.**

Okay I just had this thought:

Someday you'll be crying on a couch and covered in blood and super happy bc a really cute boy likes you back. ;)

And I'll be there to pat you on the shoulder and puke actual rainbows in your honor

**That's**

**That's really nice of you to say.**

**Thanks**

**I'm happy for Hunk.**

**You're a good friend**

**Thanks**

**Gotta go get ready for a coven meeting.**

**Thanks**

**Thanks Lance**

:D

You're welcome, lovely.

**SHIRO IS LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER STOP FUCK SKLJFH**

LOL hi Shiro!!! Keith is a lovely person and I'm gonna get him a really nice boyfriend bc he deserves it.

**Hi Lance, this is Shiro.** **You broke Keith. He just threw his phone at me and locked himself in his room and he's screaming.**

**He does deserve a very nice boy but I'm just as glad he has a very nice friend that cares about him genuinely.**

**That's more important to me and to him.**

Awwwwwwwwww

You're a good leader (brother? bff? father figure?)

**He's my grand-nephew. Long story.**

**Please don't take him to a gay bar though I think he'll explode.**

Baby steps, gotcha. Thanks, Grunkle Shiro!

**Maybe you can take him somewhere not obvious like a museum or a regular bar or a park and he cannnn**

**IGNORE SHIRO I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER BYE.**

LOL bye have a good meeting

(bring me booooooones)

(and bloooooooood)

;D

 

**

 

Lance is in his favorite spot on the rooftop, where he's set up a couple of beach chairs and a large umbrella for when it's too sunny. Lance flips through another recipe book, comparing it with the wilting paper copy of "The Compleat Housewife". He frowns, and gnaws a little on the end of his highlighter. 

The sun is almost down, he'll have to go in soon if he wants to keep reading. There's still just enough light for him to stay outside a little while longer, and Lance relishes it.

He feels the wind shift and hears a footfall in the distance, and then the distinct scent of vampire in the air.

"Um, delivery?"

Lance looks up and smiles at Keith standing in front of him. "Did I just miss you flying?"

"Yeah, Coran decided I was his courier." Keith shrugs, handing him a wrapped parcel of bone marrow and pork blood, Lance can smell it through the parchment paper. He cocks his head at the book title. "Huh?"

"What? I wanna make myself a good little house-wolf some day," he grins, "get a big fat rock on this finger." He holds out his right hand. Keith rolls his eyes.

"It's a very old, and notoriously _bad_ , cookbook. But there's a recipe for infusing a boiled chicken into ale. You mentioned you didn't drink, so I started thinking about how to get around that for vampires. Maybe there's a way to cook down enough protein or plasma or something to make a decent vampire beer."

Keith smirks. "So you're determined to get me drunk?"

"Yeah, get you to loosen up and see what happens when those big, thick, thorn-covered walls finally come down."

Keith presses his mouth together. "I looked up sanguinaccio dolce," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bar of rather high-end, 95% pure cocoa baking chocolate.

Lance raises an eyebrow. "I'm still tweaking the recipe."

"I'll happily provide you some feedback."

"Huh, do I want to make you bone marrow _and_ blood-infused chocolate pudding?"

"Yes, yes you do," Keith says waving his hands, "you are under my power."

He laughs. "No, I'm really not," Lance stops to bite the inside of his mouth, "am I?"

Keith shakes his head. "Trust me, you're not. Werewolf minds are super-tricky. Unless you're broadcasting something at me, I only get general ideas of what you're thinking. I doubt I could really get in, it's like listening outside of a locked door."

"So, you've tried pushing your way inside?" Keith swallows and Lance waves it off. "S'fine, I would've done the same if I could. We didn't really know if we could trust each other at first, right?"

"Sorry," Keith looks down at the ground and Lance breaks his dour expression by poking his button-nose.

"Stop that. We're gonna unite the New York City underworld, one blood-stuffed sausage at a time, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Keith has a pained smile on his face. Lance presses his nose more until Keith reacts, pushing his arm away with a small laugh. Lance cocks his head. He's close enough to really get a good smell of Keith, and there's something familiar there.

It's something really, really nice. Something he knows he likes, but can't quite remember what. It's not the bone marrow or raw blood or the chocolate. 

Whatever it is, it's warm and gentle.

"Huh," Lance continues, "anyway, Hunk is out with his officially-official girlfriend, so I guess now's a good a time as ever to get used to cooking without my favorite sous-chef," Lance stands, gathering his books. "C'mon, let's see how you do, lovely fangs."

"Laaance," Keith hisses.

Lance laughs and opens the rooftop door, leading them down to the stairwell and back into the apartment building.

 

**

 

"Don't break, don't break, don't break," Lance chants, as if that will do anything to stop the inevitable as he watches the chocolate and blood separate in the double-boiler. "Fuck!" he stirs madly, but a thin sheen of oil is sweating out, preventing them from blending back together.

"It broke?" Keith says sheepishly from behind him.

Lance sighs, picking up his beer and taking a drink. "Yeah," he dumps out the watery-chocolate waste into the sink, grabs a spoon and hands Keith the warm, congealed blood leftovers. "Destroy the evidence of my second failure?"

"Yesss," Keith says with a hiss, digging into the mess. Lance takes a deep breath.

"I think I need a break too," he says crossing from the kitchen back to the living room and flopping down on the couch, taking another bite of his leftover bone marrow, trying to remind himself he actually _is_ a decent cook without Hunk around.

"Mmm, this is still really good," Keith moans around his spoon as he joins him on the other end of the couch.

"Sure, I'll just add half-burned congealed pork blood with a hint of orange zest to the menu, really elevate the haute-cuisine and shit," Lance pouts, drinking more of his beer.

Keith shrugs. "I'll eat it," he says, putting the now empty pot down and wiping his face. "I'll wash this one out so you can try again, don't worry."

_His fangs are still out-is he still hungry? He's eaten so much, why does he always look like he's about to starve and-fuck you're probably broadcasting, Lance stop it, stop it, think of anything else, think of beer, get more beer, I wish I could fix what's wrong with him, STOP IT LANCE._

"It's fine," Keith interrupts his thoughts, "I know it's weird that I always look like I'm about to pass out or something."

 _Don't ask_ , "Why is that?" Lance asks and squeezes his eyes shut, hating himself.

_You're a fucking asshole. Pour all this beer down the sink, it's obviously cursed._

Keith surprises him with a small laugh. "Don't beat yourself up, you've lasted longer than most people I meet do before they ask me something like that."

Lance stands up, "I still think this beer is cursed, hold on," he says standing up and collecting the dishes from the table. He settles back into the opposite corner of the couch, Keith is playing with his shirtsleeves.

"Um, yeah so, the coven I grew up in, they uh–" Keith fidgets slightly, wriggling thin fingers together, "they weren't the kindest to me."

Lance knits his brows together. "They starved you?" Keith nods. "On purpose?"

"Yeah."

"I'd say that's a level or two above _unkind_ , Keith."

"It's fine, because I'm not there anymore and the Shirogane clan treated me like family right away. They take care of me, and Shiro is always bringing me to different healers and stuff, y'know? Trying to figure out how to undo the damage. It's hard though, because it started when I was so young. I really might be like this forever, so I just have to accept it and move forward."

"Well, _fuck_ the Kogane clan–"

"It wasn't the Kogane clan," Keith says quickly. "Ugh, it's a very long, very painful story, Lance. Can we just leave it for now?"

Keith closes up, body language curling in on himself and Lance nods, dropping the subject. He picks up his dogeared cookbook, reviewing the sanguinaccio dolce recipe again.

Lance touches the small metal cuff he wears around the helix of his right ear, then slowly takes it off. Keith doesn't notice at first, but eventually makes a curious sound.

"Um," Keith says.

Lance smiles. "My ex-girlfriend, well kind of? I dunno, it was a weird relationship." Keith prompts him to go on, leaning forward. "I guess we were more like make-out pals towards the end. She kind of used me for that, among other skills of mine."

"She did that?" Keith says, pointing to the small chip missing from Lance's ear.

"Well we got a little over excited one night, and uh, she's a _ghoul_. They like flesh," Lance shudders, remembering the way Nyma's eyes went all black when she bit down into him before he could throw her off. "It was much worse when it happened, and for the most part it healed, but there was this small piece that never grew back."

"Were you two serious before that?"

"Nah, we were always just something or another. I made some dumb assumptions on my part. She pretty much used me for my sniffer," he points to his nose, "I would help her and some of her ghoul pals find dead bodies that washed up on the shore or ended up in the old abandoned trainyards."

"So... you dated a ghoul."

"Yeah," Lance misses his beer suddenly, wanting to have something to occupy his mouth.

Keith nods, "I guess that makes her your ex- _ghoul_ friend?"

Lance's eyes widen and he grabs a pillow and chucks it at Keith in frustration. "Keith! Oh my god! How did I never think of that before?" Keith laughs and Lance smacks him with another pillow. "How the hell?! Am I broken? I must bow down to your superior _pun_ manship. Hah! Got it back."

Keith laughs. "Do you usually date the undead?"

Lance shrugs, settling back down, closer to him now. "Eh, I date whoever. Just not humans. I mean, Shay is amazing, and I get why she and Hunk are so good together. But I just–yeah, I don't know. Not my deal."

"Yeah, I get it," Keith says. "I uh, I mean I _have_ dated. And the one time I tried going out with a human it got really, really fucking weird."

"How so?" Lance says, propping his head up on his hands and leaning towards Keith.

"He was just like, a little _too_ into the vampire thing. He really wanted to do this like, I dunno, I guess you could call it a scene? But he was adamant that I had to be a big scary vampire and like, _take_ him and bite him and he would pretend to fight it and I just–no." Keith shakes his head and scrunches his nose up.

"Oh man," Lance chuckles, "I wonder if we dated the same guy? I knew one that wanted a weird borderline-rape fantasy of me breaking into his bedroom and ravishing him in the night. He really wanted me to tear off his clothes with my teeth."

"Geez," Keith says.

Lance smiles, feeling playful and dramatically swoons towards Keith, "Oh oh! Mister scary vampire man, please don't bite my pristine virgin neck!" he jokes.

Keith covers his mouth, but Lance can tell he's smiling, "Oh no, I must! The children of the night, they call to me!" He answers, pulling Lance in close and they both start laughing like idiots.

"Unhand me, you bloodsucking fiend!" Lance says, his hand on his forehead.

"Not until you unhand me, you, you _beast!_ " Keith laughs, "You wild animal, don't tear my clothes off and have your way with me!" He falls against Lance.

"Gosh," Lance wipes a tear from the corner of his eyes. "We really might have dated the same guy."

"That'd be weird."

"You're right, it's the age of the internet and it's a big city, I'm sure there's at least seven different groups of them that meet weekly," Lance says, not bothering to move Keith away from where he's settled in the circle of his arms. "Humans who want to be devoured by creatures of the niiight," he sing-songs.

Keith smiles.

Lance should get up. He's got plenty of blood and chocolate left. He should try the recipe one more time. But Keith is there, looking at him with big soft eyes and–

"D'you wanna make out?"

"Oh! Um," Keith worries his bottom lip with his fangs.

"It's fine if you don't," Lance shrugs. He's been reading the signs, he knows Keith is a little more than curious about werewolves, and he's been throwing him some signals, albeit awkward and shy ones.

"No, no I just–" Keith opens and closes his mouth. "My teeth, I think I'll bite you and–"

Lance takes a breath. "Keith, I seriously think you need to learn a bit more about sarcasm. You've got the pun skills of a true master, but there's a subtlety you're missing. Your teeth aren't that um, I mean I can work around them, and _with_ them."

"Mrgh," Keith looks conflicted and Lance takes the hint.

"Dude, it's fine! I'm gonna make one last go of this stupid sanguinaccio, I'm just frustrated and a little buzzed and I like making out, so I thought I'd ask?" Lance gently eases Keith back on the couch and stands, stretching out his body. "All-right. One more shot, I'm gonna get this thing to stay un-broken." He punches a determined fist in the air.

"Okay," Keith says, looking down and forlorn.

Lance takes a deep breath and sits back on the couch, tilting Keith's chin up to face him. "Don't tell me I broke you too? I'm seriously not liking my track record here."

Keith shakes his head. "Lance I–"

"I really do think you're lovely. I can and would make out with you any time you want, but only if _you_ want. It can mean absolutely nothing, or it can maybe mean something, I don't know. I like spending time with you, and I like your smell. I go by my instincts Keith, and they tell me to trust you. They tell me you're good."

Keith smiles slowly. "You have terrible instincts. I'm a big bad dangerous vampire."

"And I'm a bigger, badder beastly werewolf," he winks, "together we fight crime. Or we make chocolate pudding."

"Lance?"

"Mm?"

"I trust you too, I like spending time with you," Keith crosses his arms, "but I wish I trusted myself more."

"Well, I hope someday you find someone you care enough about that you can trust yourself not to hurt them," Lance says and Keith's eyes get wet and red and he throws him into a hug.

Lance squeezes back.

"...okay we can make out," Keith mumbles into his shoulder and Lance grins.

"Right now?"

"No, I want you to conquer this stupid pudding first."

"Deal!" Lance says.

 

**

 

"Oh my god, oh my god it's working. Keith, you should film this. It's actually staying together!"

"Film?"

"Dork, your phone has a camera!"

"I know, do I have to download an app to use the video though?"

"Oh my god, your timing is the _worst_. Just switch with me and keep stirring!" Lance says and Keith trades places with him, gently stirring the almost-pudding, trying to match Lance's tempo. Lance fiddles with his own phone, and starts recording a video. "Okay, take this and just keep it aimed on me," Lance says.

Keith does as he's asked and Lance tilts the pot towards the camera. "See! It's staying together! I actually can manage to do a dessert without it breaking, Hunk!"

"Hunk?" Keith asks.

"Yeah, I'm gonna show him this later, keep filming!" Lance laughs, sniffing the sanguinaccio. "Mmmm, smells like supremely adept cooking skills with no help from you, _Shay's boyfriend_ ," Lance winks, "That's your new name in my phone by the way."

"Huh?"

"I'm talking to Hunk, okay press the red button and stop the movie, I have to give you a lesson on trolling your friends through the art of video apparently."

Keith shrugs and stops the video. Lance carefully transfers the top pot off of the simmering water of the double boiler, and turns the oven off. "Okay, we might be good. Not under-stirring, not over-stirring. C'mon, sweet baby werewolf Jesus, don't break."

He waits for the gentle wafts of steam to stop and dips a clean tasting spoon in the mixture. "Time to see if I got this," he licks the spoon and–

Chocolate. Blood. Metal. Tangy hints of orange. Not too sweet, not too savory. Creamy soft texture and flavors bursting colors and scents in his mind.

"Mmmmm," he happily groans around the spoon. "I. Am. Amazing. Now, let's hear from the Transylvanian judge?"

Keith rolls his eyes at the joke but takes another clean spoon from the dish rack, and carefully serves himself a mouthful.

Lance watches for his reaction, and his heart races in panic when Keith stumbles back. "Fuck!" he shouts.

"Keith!" Lance shouts back, moving to try and grab him from falling over, but he steadies himself.

"Fuck! Oh my fucking, I could _punch_ you that is so good," Keith covers his eyes. "Fuck, I think I'm, yeah–" he pulls his hand away and Lance sees a crimson-red bloody tear fall from his eye, moving down along the bridge of his nose. "I'm _crying_ Lance. This is incredible."

"Vampires don't eat chocolate ever, do they?"

"They _will_ eat this," Keith surges forward, attacking the pudding. "Fuck me, bury me in this, oh god."

Lance laughs and flexes a bit of werewolf muscle to get the pot away from Keith. "Okay, I'm saving some of this, all-right? You can take home half for you and Shiro."

Keith whimpers as Lance spoons the rest out carefully into his favorite ramekins, red clay ones with beautifully detailed hand-painted images of an ocean beneath a full moon, the water reflecting it on the surface. He covers them with plastic wrap.

"You can destroy the sanguinaccio but if you even _nick_ one of these, I will come for you. They were my great-great grandmother's," Lance says handing him two and putting other two in the fridge for Mama Garrett and Hunk.

Keith nods, wiping his eyes, "Of course."

"Good."

Keith looks back to the living room couch, and then at Lance. "Do you still wanna make out?"

Lance smiles, "Sure."

 

**

 

Keith's a decent kisser, even with too-sharp teeth that Lance has to be a bit more careful to avoid than he'd admit, but what he lacks in grace he makes up for in thrumming moans in his throat.

Those moans send electric shocks through Lance's body and brain and damn, he could get hard just from listening to those alone. He tries responding with his own growls and half-purrs, but it's nothing compared to when Keith releases his mouth and makes greedy noises as his lips travel down his neck and back up again. Lance kisses and nips along Keith's cheek, getting back to shut up that devilish mouth, when Keith shakes and trembles and–

"Stop!"

Lance stops immediately, hands off and leaning back to give Keith space, taking in the sight of kiss-worn lips and terrified eyes. Keith is wrapping his arms around his own body, like he's trying to hold something in.

"I-I can't," Keith licks his lips, "I almost bit you."

"I can take some rough–"

"I almost bit you!" Keith points a shaking finger to Lance's neck. He looks down to where Keith had torn his shirt collar open, exposing his collarbones and veins.

"Oh."

Keith buries his head in his arms and he's murmuring something, probably chastising himself, and Lance isn't sure what to do.

He clears his throat, not wanting to initiate any more physical contact, but wanting to get Keith's attention.

"You have really good self-control. I wish I had even a teaspoon of that, I'd probably still have all of my ear intact."

Keith doesn't respond.

"I had to learn the hard way about being aggressive without having a talk first, about how far you wanna go. I definitely let Nyma push my buttons, and didn't know how to get her to stop until it was too late. I came back for more even after the bite, because I was a dumb horny teenager and she had pretty eyes. I ended up getting pranked and tied up on a beach. We didn't 'break up' so much as I stopped answering her calls."

Keith stirs.

"I think I trust you more now. Because now I know how aware you are of yourself, and that you don't want to hurt me. If anything, I feel safer around you."

Lance waits, the scent in the air starts to lose the urgency and panic from before, and starts calming.

"Thank you, Keith, for looking out for me. I hope I can do the same for you some day."

Keith lifts up his head, meeting Lance's soft, kind gaze, his genuine smile, the way he's given Keith just the right amount of space, but stays close enough to listen as Keith whispers.

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Show me how to take a video with my phone? I wanna mess with Shiro."

 

**

 

Lance's phone dings at some ungodly early hour before the sun is even up, and he wakes in a haze, cutting off a strange dream about the moon over the ocean and a familiar white-sand beach.

It's a video message from Keith. He slips on his headphones and hits play. 

There's Shiro, sitting at what appears to be a simple kitchen table, covering his eyes and eating the leftovers of the successful sanguinaccio he made with Keith.

"Shiro, what's happening?" Keith's voice narrates.

"I'm-I can't," Shiro says.

"Shiro!" Keith laughs, "Talk me through what's happening to you. What's going on right now?"

"I-I never got to have chocolate in my entire life and it's–" Shiro takes his hand off his eyes as two blood-red tears fall down his face. "It's so _good!_ I can't! I can't even–!" He sobs and Keith laughs as Shiro stuffs another spoonful in his mouth. "I can't!" he starts crying harder and the sanguinaccio drips out of the corner of his mouth. Keith laughs harder, shaking the camera.

"You _are_ making fun of me!" Shiro whines at him.

"I am not, calm down," Keith reassures.

"Are you filming me?"

"Noooo," Keith says.

"Okay," Shiro sniffles and scarfs more down. "Tell Lance I love it. Tell him I love him. He's made of magic."

"I think he knows."

"You _are_ filming me!" Shiro throws his spoon down and Keith yelps as the camera jostles and the video ends.

Lance chuckles into his pillow and texts Keith back.

Tell Shiro I'm flattered but he's too tall for me and I can't accept his love confession.

**Funny. He threw me into a wall for that.**

WHAT?

**It didn't hurt, we roughhouse. Don't werewolves?**

... Maybe but it's usually due to the moon. But Hunk would NEVER.

**So yeah I think the sanguinaccio is a hit.**

**Literally.**

LITERALLY

LOL, gmta

**Um, if you ever want to practice recipes and stuff without worrying about making a mess or destroying your kitchen, you can come and use Shuten-dōji's during the day. I'll be up to let you in.**

Sounds like a plan. It'll be good to get used to the shiny expensive restaurant equipment too.

**Yeah just text me or whatever, I'm almost always up.**

You really don't sleep?

**I nap?**

Geez, no wonder you're so bored all the time. I'm seriously getting you a BF or hookup buddy or SOMETHING.

**Brb sleeping for the next 1,000 years (how long do werewolves live?)**

Keeeeeeith, gonna get you some beeeeeef-cake.

Couple centuries it depends on family lines and stuff. Oldest one I knew was only 130.

I just turned 24 this summer so you've got way more time to spend with me. How many centuries do you have on me?

**Uh, actually I'm 25 in October?**

OMG BABY

**What**

WIDDLE KEEFY BABY VAMP

**I AM OLDER THAN YOU**

Whatever babypire. You're a fraction of your years in comparison.

**UGH**

BETCHA CAN'T WAIT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH ME HUH? HUH?

**Whatever.**

Love you too, choppers.

**UGHHHHHHHHHHHH LANCE.**

KEITH GO TO SLEEP TINY BABIES NEED THEIR REST

**I'll try**

**Thank you for tonight I needed it**

**I lliekemw**

???

Keith doesn't respond, and eventually Lance starts surfing around some random webpages until he nods off again.

 

**

 

"Augh!" Keith shouts throwing his phone across the room and buries his face in a pillow, whimpering.

"Keith!" Pidge says in a harsh whisper, "I said you could hide out from Shiro here while he cools down, but you have to keep quiet!"

"Sorry," Keith says into the pillow.

Pidge sighs, standing up from her desk and examining his phone. Luckily her floor is carpeted, and it seems unharmed. "You just got this, maybe try not to shatter the screen right away, huh?"

Keith whines, "Pidge _look_ , look at what that stupid fucking dogface jerk is doing to me."

Pidge scrolls through his recent texts with Lance and gives a low whistle. "Yeah, I truly believe you really think this guy's a jerk. Damn, he's a flirty one."

"He is _killing_ me."

"Aren't you technically dead?"

"He is killing me and resurrecting me and killing me over and over again," Keith pulls down a corner of the pillow. "We made out on his couch last night."

"What!" Pidge shouts and hears Matt pounding on the wall. "Sorry!" she answers quietly, crossing her room to jump on her bed next to Keith. "Keith? Really?" she asks.

He nods.

"Does Shiro know?"

He shakes his head no. "Don't tell him, it was like, I dunno, he just brought it up so _casually_ and I–"

"And you're a vampire with needs who can only take so much flirting from a cute werewolf?"

"He keeps calling me _lovely_ and every time he does I want to slam him into a wall and slap him and kiss his stupid wolfy face off. I hate him."

Pidge giggles into her fist but reads through the messages some more. "Huh," she says.

"What?"

"Nothing, just going over this list he sent you. The six things he looks for in a person, nice playing the pronoun game, I tip my hat to this fellow."

"I still think he likes girls more than guys."

"And I think that's society-influenced biphobia and you should shut your mouth and let me go over this with _you_ in mind," Pidge says as she shows him the messages, as if he hadn't already re-read them a hundred times.

"First, he likes to be the tall one. Well, I haven't met him, so how do you two compare height-wise?"

"He's maybe an inch taller than me, but when he's about to do his full-moon phase I only come up to his shoulders."

"Awww, and how do we know that?"

"Piiiidge."

"Number two! Kissing! So, did you wow him?"

"... I don't have that much experience and I had to stop after like a minute because I got too excited, and I really was gonna bite him."

"So you passed," Keith knits his brow, "all he says here is that he likes enthusiasm, not that you'd have to be any good. Now number three," Pidge looks behind Keith. "Well, I'm not going to judge whether or not your ass is particularly peach-like. Want me to wake up Matt for an unbiased opinion?"

"No," Keith says darkly, "one of you interfering in my nonexistent love life at a time, please."

"Okay but the other stuff, what's B-T-T-M stand for? Or are you a 'verse'? Wait, salad tossing... okay _gross_. Grown-ups are disgusting."

"... Just check off that box okay? God damn it you're sixteen."

"I'm seventeen! You vampires and your lack of time-sense. Oh! Okay I just got what 'B-T-T-M' stands for."

Keith cringes, "How?"

"I'm doing a project on Stonewall for my social studies class, and I just learned hanky code. I wonder what color you'd use for blood sucking? I think they already use red for fisting. Do you wanna see the charts I found online?"

Keith rubs his face and groans. "Move along, please?"

"Right! Okay so thing number four, adventurous eater. Do we even need to argue that you fit that one perfectly?" Keith shakes his head. "Great, number 5–whoa. Okay maybe I am a bit too young for some of this but, aha! Yeah this is you," Pidge leans in, running her finger over the last sentences. "Someone tough and who can hold their own or fight back when he gets too frisky."

"I guess," Keith sighs, "look at the last one though. 'Pretty eyes', that's not me at all."

"What? You have big eyes that can draw in–"

"I have pink or red eyes depending on the time of day, and I look like a jaundiced albino rat!" Keith says a little too loudly. Pidge sits back, quieted by his outburst.

"Some people like rats," she mumbles after about a minute of silence, scrolling through their messages again.

Keith rolls his eyes and in a moment there's a rat sitting on his knee, squeaking at him, standing on their hind legs and giving him big round red eyes. "Very funny."

The rat squeaks.

"Okay, you're cute, I get it."

The rat nods, disappearing and Pidge is back. She pats his head. "Even if I let you slide on that one, you're five outta six! I'd say you have a fairly good chance with Flirty McWolfenstein."

Before Keith can refute, Pidge's door slams open.

"It is. Four thirty. In the _goddamn_ morning. What the hell, Katherine?" Matt says through bleary eyes and in a rough voice. He's holding a quilt around his body like a shroud.

"Go back to sleep _Mattherine_ , I'm helping a lonely hearted vampire find love in the big city. I'm like the Carrie Bradshaw of the undead here."

"You're using him as an excuse to stay up all night and get mom and dad to let you stay home from school."

"It's Saturday!"

"Hebrew school."

"We aren't Jewish? Matt, go back to bed, you're having a waking dream."

"The teacups are failing," Matt says. Pidge looks at Keith with pleading eyes.

Keith nods. "Matt, hey Matt, look at me," Matt opens one eye and catches Keith's gaze. He snaps his fingers.

"Go back to bed and sleep until your alarm goes off," Keith says clearly and in a tone of voice he rarely uses.

Matt's stare goes blank and he shuffles off quietly. Pidge gets up and watches him enter his bedroom, follows him along as he falls back into bed and closes his door and her own very carefully.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"I should probably go make sure he has an alarm set... for tomorrow."

"Evil."

"Says the vampire."

They laugh.

"Anyway, I'm saving this, and forwarding this list to Allura and we'll see what she says," Pidge hops off her bed after texting the list to her own phone.

Keith jumps up, grabbing his phone back, "Pidge no!"

"Too late! She's gonna help me with mission: get Keith to give a dog a bone."

"I am actually torn between absolutely hating you right now, and how clever your wordplay is. Which makes me hate you more. I'm in some kind of endless hating-you-for-different-reasons spiral."

Pidge smiles beatifically at him. "Oh my god! Houndstooth! That's hanky code for biters. I'm getting you one."

"And I'm back to just plain hating you. Evil, _evil_ little girl."

"Poor pining vampire. Vam _pine_ r. Ooh, I'm sending Allura that too."

 

**

 

It's 8pm Sunday night when Shiro's phone rings and he picks it up to Matt shouting "DO YOU KNOW WHAT KEITH DID TO ME? BECAUSE I FUCKING DON'T!"

"Okay. Do I need to throw him into another wall?"

"Can you throw my sister too?"

"No, I'm not dealing with the wrath of Sam and Colleen if her bones shatter. Hold on, Allura what is it? What the heck is a _Vampiner?_ Oh! Okay. Sorry Matt, I can't touch him anymore."

"What? Why?!" Matt shouts, pacing the floor of his room.

"He's young and in love and I'm now under direct orders not to discourage this."

"Oh well, _good_ for him. Can being young and in love not steal 39.5 hours of my life away?"

"You'd rather an even 40 next time? Gotcha."

"YOU FUCKING VAMPIRES!"

"Well he's bloody trying, the poor kid!" he hears Allura shout in the background with a laugh.

 

**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Keith and Shiro is very much inspired by the old [Crying While Eating](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/crying-while-eating) meme.
> 
> Apologies for all the puns.


	5. The Blond Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Allura makes herself known, Hunk does some math and is a good wing-wolf, Shiro tells lies, and we meet Shay and Debbie Harry the bunny. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Lance has a double-bi crisis, and Keith destroys a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal gratitude and vampire-friendly cocktails to my "silent" beta from the tumbles. :D

 

**

 

_Get the Plasma separated out through a centrifuge. It could substitute for the simple syrup if I get the right consistency and then bam! Vampire friendly cocktails._

"Lance."

_Lucy would know better than me though, I mean I get a Bloody Mary would be easy but if I could get an agave substitute, maybe a Mojito or even a drizzle cake._

"Lance."

_I mean the leftover stuff I can always use in some kind of stuffing or thickening for sauce. Oooh, blood gravy. Hell yeah._

"Lance!" Hunk shouts, breaking him out of his thoughts. "This is our stop! Come back to earth, space-wolf."

"Right, sorry, just plotting some stuff–whoa!" Lance shouts as Hunk yanks him off the train. "Okay! Okay, I'm here, I'm present."

Hunk rolls his eyes. "Sure you are."

"I am! I'm just thinking about some questions for the uh, flub-botanist?"

"Phlebotomist."

"That's what I said!"

Hunk shakes his head and Lance worries his thumb in his mouth. "Shit, was that wrong?" Hunk nods as they exit the station and start walking towards Shiro's.

"Phlebotomist," Hunk says.

"Flet-botanist."

"Getting closer, do you want me to write it out phonetically?"

"Fleh-botanist. Wait, _phlebotomist_. Did I get it?"

"Yes!" Hunk claps him on the back as they walk into the restaurant, nodding to the staff and heading directly to the hidden door in the coat room.

"Don't patronize me, Hunk!" Lance whines as they walk down the stairs.

"I'm not!"

"You're totally using your 'oh look how cute he learned a thing' voice," Lance scoffs as they meet up with Keith waiting outside Shiro's office, who lets them in to the empty room.

"Shiro's on his way, so what's cute?" Keith asks, taking it upon himself to start arranging chairs for the meeting.

Before Lance can say anything, Hunk interrupts. "Lance gets like, adorably huffy when his English isn't perfect. Oh come on! You get so crazy about that and it's _ridiculous._  You're perfectly fluent and nobody ever clocks you on it," Hunk pats his shoulder and Lance bites the air near his hand and growls.

"I mean I know you speak Spanish, what's wrong with that?" Keith asks.

Lance pouts, taking one of the seats and crossing his arms. "English is my second language, and I just don't like making mistakes, okay?"

Hunk frowns back at him as he takes the next chair over, "Yeah but you can't help it that you're adorable when you do, remember when you were thirteen and told my mom you thought you were _bisectional?_ Tell me that isn't precious?" Hunk looks to Keith for confirmation and he buries a small smile behind his gray scarf.

"Ungh," Lance groans. "That was how I came out. A freaking–what would you call it when you make a spelling error out loud like that?"

Keith shrugs.

"A verbal typo?" Hunk offers.

"Technically it would be an oronym, or what's more colloquially known as an _eggcorn_ ," Shiro says entering the office. "Our guests are on their way, we can wait here, what are we talking about?"

"Lance was having trouble with his pronunciation and I was trying to tell him it's no big deal, he's essentially unclockable as someone who didn't grow up learning English right away," Hunk says.

Shiro raises his eyebrows, "That is a surprise to me as well, you're very comfortable in conversations, and you have a non-regional dialect."

"Lots of practice and imitating, and maybe I mainlined educational kiddie shows beyond my years because everyone speaks slowly and clearly," Lance rubs the back of his neck. _And lots of crying in my room at night,_ he doesn't add.

"Ah, English is the sixth language I learned. Well, seventh if you count from when I moved from kinsei nihongo to nihongo, but the differences are negligible enough that I don't always count it. When I get tired, I can slip into the old Kamigata dialect though."

Lance looks around the room. "Please tell me those weren't English words? Because I'm starting to have a bilingual crisis."

Shiro smiles. "Early modern Japanese moved into modern Japanese while I was still living there. Native Japanese speakers sometimes have trouble understanding me because of the dialect I use. If I can offer a comparison, it would be like if someone spoke Spanish to you in a very pronounced Castilian accent."

"Oh yeah, Spain-spanish is _weird_ , thanks for the explanation. Can I ask how long it took you to get this good at English?" Lance asks as he leans forward in his seat.

"This current version of it? Fifty years give or take. That's a fifth of my lifetime Lance, don't feel bad, English is a very nuanced, idiosyncratic and difficult language when you weren't born here."

"Wait... you're saying you're 250?" Hunk says.

"...Yes," Shiro answers carefully. Out of the corner of his eye, Lance sees Keith press his mouth together and look at the wall, trying to suppress a smile.

"But that," Hunk starts counting on his fingers. "No, it doesn't make sense, math-wise."

Shiro raises his eyebrows. "Pardon?"

Keith bites his fist, suppressing a laugh but his shoulders are shaking, Lance keeps looking back and forth between him and Shiro.

"I am 250, give or take a few years."

Hunk rubs his face. "But you named the place after the year you got turned into a vampire, 1783?"

"Yes."

"And when you become a vampire, you stop aging?"

"Yes?"

"But you don't _look_ like a teenager? You'd have to have been seventeen, and you look, well no offense, but you look like you're in your mid-to-late-twenties or maybe thirty if you really pressed me, and it's not because of the white-hair thing. So yeah, either you're not remembering the right year you were bitten or turned or whatever, or you mis-translated it because–"

Keith literally falls out of his chair and laughs into the floor. Lance crouches down to help him up and Keith's face is almost pink with how much he's laughing.

"Keith!" Shiro hisses, then turns to Hunk pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hunk, your math is wrong. I'm 250."

Hunk shakes his head. "No, it isn't."

" **Your math, is wrong,** " Shiro says with more force behind his words, his eyes gleaming.

"That doesn't work on werewolves and my math is _never_ wrong. It's okay if you forgot the actual year. Because that's the _only_ way you're 250. Personally, I'm thinking you're 260? 263 if I really had to guess."

Keith falls against Lance, muffling his laughter into his shirt and Lance helps him stand, zipping him up in his jacket.

"Um, me and Keith are gonna go... some... place. Be back in a minute," he says and backs out of the room while Hunk and Shiro stare each other down.

 

**

 

"The fuck is going on in there?" Lance asks as Keith splashes cold water on his face, finally calming down in the restroom.

"Oh geez, Hunk is right first of all. But he's off by a few years, Shiro is 258."

"He's freaking out about eight years?!" Lance says, gaping.

Keith shakes his head. "We were at this thing a few years ago, and this guy, I forget his name, some fancy important so-and-so thought Shiro was 300. That freaked him out so much and he hasn't stopped claiming he's 250 since. I honestly think he's going to take off another 50 years if Hunk doesn't stop using logic and math at him."

"Too bad for Shiro, Hunk's arsenal is entirely based on logic, math, and hugs."

Keith laughs again, turning to face Lance and leaning back against the sink. "Thanks for getting us out of there all super-subtle."

"I am a stealth master. Want me to sneak you back in?" Lance asks, unzipping his jacket and wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith moves forward, "I'm not entirely opposed to that," he says as he fits himself back against Lance's chest, arms moving around his torso. "Also we could just screw the meeting and go make out?"

"Mmm, I really should be a responsible adult and go meet your lobotomist–fuck! I thought I had it."

"Phlebotomist."

"Lobster-hippopotamus, I don't fucking care anymore. She's a lobs-potamus."

Keith laughs and presses a small kiss to Lance's cheek. "Okay Hunk is right about that adorable thing."

"I am king of the eggcorns. All hail my reign of mispronunciations and verbal typos," Lance says running a hand through Keith's perpetually messy hair.

"Adorable reign."

There's a flash of something in Keith's eyes. Lance almost catches it, the way they look in the dim light. The red-pink is darker right now and they look–

Huh.

"You have purple flecks in your eyes."

"Whuh?"

Lance holds his face close, their noses almost touching. "Yeah, I have to use my wolf-eyes, but I can see them. They have little purple bits," Lance smiles, "that's so neat. I've never seen that."

Keith swallows, backing out of Lance's touch and unwrapping himself from Lance, "Um, Shiro's giving me one of those psychic vampire pings. We should go back to his office, Allura and Coran are here."

Lance feels a little tug of sadness at the abrupt exit Keith makes but–

Okay, they've been making out a little more here and there in the past few weeks, nothing has really been defined in their relationship, it's definitely super casual. Lance enjoys being around him, and Keith does check a bunch of his boxes.

Lance shoves his hands in his jacket pockets and follows behind Keith. The problem is when Keith gets like this, immediately shutting Lance down and pushing him away when things start to blur the lines of casual and intimate.

Does he want those lines gone? Or does he want those lines well-defined and for Lance to ask him formally to cross them?

Those questions fly out of his mind in the instant the door opens and he trips over a piece of carpet and falls into the arms of a freaking _princess_.

"Bzugh," Lance fumbles with his mouth that suddenly feels very dry as blue eyes, dark skin, long white-blond hair and perfect tits and god damn she's strong and is that a British accent? That is fucking _hot._  What is even happening?

"You're the hippopotamus?"

Allura blinks a few times and promptly drops him on the floor. Lance groans.

 

**

 

Keith is staring _daggers_ at him, and Hunk is also giving him a _look_. Coran, Coran the wonderful meat man probably hates him for calling his goddaughter a hippo, and Shiro is still moody from earlier. Allura probably doesn't want to work with him _ever,_ and Lance is pretty much having the worst night since when a ghoul tried to eat his ear.

There is literally one thing he can do to make everything right, and he stands up and shouts it out in the middle of the meeting.

"I am going to the kitchen and making you all chocolate pudding because I'm sorry for everything I've done or said and nobody stop me!"

Shiro blinks. "Oh... okay?"

Allura turns to him. "You're the one who made that sanguinaccio dolce that made Shiro cry?"

Lance nods. In the corner of his eye he can see Shiro scowling at Keith.

"Would you like my help, Lance?" she offers. "I'd love to see how your process would change with my blood supply."

Lance swallows back the drool and nods, not trusting himself to use any human language in the presence of her smile.

 

**

 

Hunk is looming.

"What?" Lance asks, annoyed as he puts down his cookbook. Hunk is looming over him while he's in his rooftop reading nook and Lance is going to smack him on the nose if he doesn't give him any space.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What the fuck was what? Oh, you mean my double-bi crisis the other night?" Lance smiles. "Get it? I was having a bilingual crisis and then I had a bisexual crisis because _damn_."

"Yes, that! You drooling over Allura in front of Keith!"

Lance sighs and sits forward in his chair. "Okay, first of all, Allura is objectively fucking gorgeous, can we just agree on that?"

Hunk rolls his eyes. "She is aesthetically pleasing and has a relatively symmetrical face so yes, I get why you think she's hot."

"Secondly, I stopped drooling rather quickly, she's funny and nice and I actually think she and Shay would get along. Shay needs more human friends, can we agree they'd be an awesome medical-science dynamic duo and we need to set them up on a play date or whatever the human equivalent would be?"

"Oh my god you're right. Shay does need more human friends and we should, and I will find some way for them to accidentally be at the same place at the same time and they'll become like besties and Shay will lo-uh, she will appreciate my kindness and insight and we will continue our blossoming relationship."

Lance smiles. "You looove her."

"I said no such thing!" Hunk snaps. "Okay, Shay and Allura needing to be friends like, yesterday notwithstanding, stop distracting from my actual point."

"That being?"

"You did that in front of Keith. Remember Keith? The vampire who follows you around like a lovesick puppy and that you're hiding your feelings for behind the guise of a 'friends-with-benefits' type situation? Which by the way, I've been meaning to confront you about."

Lance scoffs. "What? Okay we are friends that _occasionally_ make out, and it is very casual and trust me, nothing is formally–"

"You had him over to Netflix and chill last week!"

"Nuh-uh! He'd never seen 'What We Do In The Shadows' so we were actually watching a movie, okay?"

Hunk raises an eyebrow.

"Oh come on! It's the best, and they got like so many things right except the whole man-wolf transformation thing, but whatever it's hilarious and you'd make him watch it too."

Hunk taps his foot.

"... Yeah we made out afterwards. Fuck, I did Netflix and chill him. Hunk, help?"

Hunk sits down in the extra beach chair next to Lance, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

Lance blinks slowly. "I don't know. Anytime we start getting close to doing something or saying something, y'know, _more_ , he shuts me down. Maybe I read his signals wrong? Maybe I come on too strong, or not strong enough, or he thinks I'm just like an appetizer and once he find the main course we can stop and he doesn't want to lead me on or something?"

Hunk lets out a quiet laugh. "Lance, you _are_ the main course to him, trust me. I've seen how he looks at you."

"Then why does he run away? I've made it pretty clear that we don't have to be casual, and anytime I bring it up, he pulls back. I get that something messed him up in his past, but I can't fix that," Lance sighs, "I'm trying not to take it personally, but I also can't chase him forever. Especially without knowing _what_ I'm chasing him for?"

"Have you told him that?"

"No."

"Because you're afraid of what he'll say."

It's not a question. Lance just nods, Hunk is usually right, he's made of math and logic and–

"Can I have a hug?"

"Always!" Hunk says and Lance hugs him hard. "Don't have anymore double-triple or even a single bi-crisis without coming and telling me, okay? I'm here for you, brother."

"He has purple flecks in his eyes Hunk, they are so damn _pretty._ "

 

*

 

To: "J-R Staff Group" <undisclosed recipients>  
From: "Shirogane Takashi" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: IMPORTANT UPDATE!!

 

As you may know, Kyonshi's expansion opened last week. We are still working closely with our building and construction partners to set an opening date for Jé-Rouges, however I'm pleased to announce we have enough equipment and appliances in the new space that we can begin working there. We will have an informal "soft open" for a small friends-and-family-only dinner service three weeks from today, 11pm to 3am. Please reply with names of 1-2 guests you would like to invite as well as any dietary or security concerns (obligate meat eaters or blood drinkers, human, etc.)

Formal announcements for opening night are coming. Thank you all for your hard work and patience. Let's toast to a successful future! 

Best,  
Shirogane Takashi

 

*****

 

To: "Shiro is A Bajillion Years Old" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
CC: "KEIEEEIEIEEETH" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Lance The Eggcorn King" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Re: IMPORTANT UPDATE!!

Hunk's bringing his mom and human girlfriend. I'm bringing YOUR mom.

xoxoxoxo

~ Lance

 

*

 

To: "Shiro" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Keith" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: Re: IMPORTANT UPDATE!!

 

Shiro,

Lance is drunk. Please ignore him. Except the stuff about Hunk's guests.

-K

P.S. I keep forgetting to tell you about this movie called "What We Do In The Shadows" that I saw the other week with Lance. You should buy it and watch it, it's really funny. Can we do coven movie night again??

 

*

 

To: "Shiro" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Keith" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: WAIT

 

OKAY I JUST LOOKED AT A CALENDAR WTF YOU ARE DOING THAT OPENING ON MY BIRTHDAY WHY SHIRO WHHYYYYYY

 

*

 

To: "K. Kogane" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Shirogane Takashi" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: Breathe

Moon cycles. I didn't want to have the soft open during the week of a full moon because that would be rude, Keith. And I'm not delaying it to Halloween, I have plans.

Please calm down. Get Lance some coffee.

 

*

 

To: "TAKASHI SHIROGANE IS 258 YEARS OLD" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Keith" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: RE: Breathe

 

I HATE YOU. DIE AGAIN. FUCKING DIE ALL OVER AGAIN FOREVER SHIRO YOU ARE GONNA HAVE EVERYONE KNOWING IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND YOU'RE GONNA MAKE THEM SING AT ME I HATE YOU.

FUCK YOUR FUCKING PLANS ITS PROBABLY JUST YOU AND MATT BEING ASSHOLES OH WAIT YOU ALREADY ARE ONE. DIE.

 

*

 

To: "Takakakakakashi lol" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Brewmeister McClain" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: ?!??!?!

 

What the fuck did you do to Keefers he threw his phone at the wall and he's making hissing noises into a pillow.

I am working on making vamper beer shiro it's gonna be soooo good i will call it sangrecerveza mmmmmmm I'm drinken the failures myself because i am a good egg lance hierro-mcclain un cubano con grande rabo.

Btw you tell Matt Keeeeefy thinks I'm funnier than him when I'm drunk SO THERE>

xoxoxoxo i love you

 ~ LAncey lance

 

*

 

To: "A. Alforson" <a.alforson@cunyphlebotomy.edu>, "M. Holt" <mattholt@mattholt.net>  
From: "Shirogane Takashi" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: Fwd: RE: Breathe

 

Okay he's acting like an angry teenager again and I'd rather he not take out another person's eye in a fit.

What do I tell him? Any suggestions?

 

*

 

To: "TAKASHI SHIROGANE IS 258 YEARS OLD" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
CC: "[Moon] Princess Sparkles" <a.alforson@cunyphlebotomy.edu>  
From: "Matt Holt!" <mattholt@mattholt.net>

Subj: Re: Fwd: RE: Breathe

 

LOL no idea but omg he's gonna freak out on you when he finds out it's because of Allura's Sailor Moon themed group costume.

P.S. I'm keeping Keith's nickname for you it's *~perfection~*

 

*

To: "Matthew" <mattholt@mattholt.net>  
CC: "Takashi" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Allura" <a.alforson@cunyphlebotomy.edu>

Subj: Re: Re: Fwd: RE: Breathe

 

Hey! I have not spent all this money on getting my hair colour to Neo-Queen Serenity perfection to have it ruined by some temper tantrum!

You are allowed to have Halloween plans and you don't have to explain yourself. But maybe hide the sharp things?

<3 Allura

P.S. Matt, confirm Pidge is my Chibiusa please?

 

*

To: "Moon Needle Power!" <a.alforson@cunyphlebotomy.edu>, "Tuxedo Vamp?" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>, "Sailor Dumb-Dumb" <mattholt@mattholt.net>  
From: "Pidge" <katiedid@holtfamily.net> 

Subj: Matt should be Uranus bc he's a butthole

 

Lol Matt seriously you need a stronger password than the dog's name backwards and with 3's for E's.

Allura it will cost you some $$$ and a lot of free candy to get me in a Mini-Moon dress but I'll do Black Lady in a heartbeat. :3

Btw I just got off the phone with my favorite vampiner.

Enjoy.

 

*

 

To: "Shironosaurus Rex" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Lance is a fucking Swearwolf" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Why are you so into Sailor Moon? CCS is waaaay better

 

Okay so in the last hour I have:

  * Been force-fed coffee by a very angry vampire.
  * Explained to said angry vampire the basic plot and structure of what I remember from watching the dub of Sailor Moon at 6:30 in the morning weekdays when I was on a weird sleep schedule because #werewolfproblems
  * Attempted to calm aforementioned angry vampire as my explanations only made him angrier
  * Showed him clips online, more anger, more hissing
  * Had to put on What We Do In The Shadows to calm him down when he bit through a pillow in rage.



 

Shiro, what is even happening? What is my life? 

Hunk's gf is a vegetarian btw but she doesn't mind we can just give her like some carrot sticks or buttered noodles she's super-chill ZOMG I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING BYE.

 

*

 

To: "Shay's Boyfriend" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Lance is a fucking Swearwolf" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com> 

Subj: DLJKAHLSKJHSF

 

HUNK

SOFT OPENING NIGHT 

SHAY AND ALLURA

OPERATION: GALENTINES

LKDSJHLFSH

!!!!

*

 

To: "Keith's Future Boyfriend" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Shay's Classy Gentleman Caller" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com>

 Subj: Re: DLJKAHLSKJHSF

 

YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS

omg I yelled that out loud Shay is giving me a weird look I had to tell her it was because you and keith worked out your bullshit and are finally consensually gently rubbing each other's dicks together lol get to work on that. ;)

 

*

 

To: "Shay's Beefcake" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Hunk's Future Face-Puncher" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: RIP Muppet Fur Pillow

 

HUNK NEVER PHRASE IT LIKE THAT AGAIN I almost vomited in my mouth. Just say HJ or reach around or diddle his fiddle like seriously we're adults.

I'm still kinda drunk and he's angry chewing the remains of the fluffy pink couch pillow (sorry bro we'll get a new ugly muppet pillow don't worry).

Taika Waititi = genius or secret vampire, thoughts?

 

*

 

To: "Keith's Current Admirer and Future Husband" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Shay's Beefcake Heck Yeah <333" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: It's not muppet fur it's SHAG you heathen

 

Secret werewolf. I hope we're distant cousins or something.

You gave him that pillow on purpose!! It wasn't ugly it was my favorite you jerkbag.

Sober up and smooch him and let him chew on something else. ;))))))

 

*

 

To: "Shay's Beefcake" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Hunk's Future Face-Puncher" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com> 

Subj: Re: It's not muppet fur it's SHAG you heathen

HUUUUNK HE READ THIS ENTIRE THREAD OVER MY SHOULDER AND HE'S LEAVING FUCK I HATE MY LIFE.

*

 

To: "Best Wolf Deserves Only Good Things" <lanceylance@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Shay's Very Sorry Beefcake" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: :(

 

omg nooooooo! 

Shay and I are getting in a cab and coming over to hug you and she's bringing the bunny she's fostering so you can have a snuggly friend. I'm sorry bro.

 

*

 

Lance is at the door before Hunk gets his keys out.

"Umm," Lance closes the door behind him and gives them a toothy smile. 

Hunk raises his eyebrows. "Keith decided to stay?"

"Yeah, just need a minute to clean up because we knocked some stuff over and there's blood-beer on the floor. Hey Shay, I like your rabbit. Very fluffy."

Shay smiles, "Hi Lance, I guess you don't need a cuddle-pal then?"

Lance shrugs. "I mean, I'm not, _not_ going to hold the little guy and make baby talk at him because oh my god, he's actually really, really cute can I hold him? Please?"

Shay grins and carefully hands Lance the golden-tan colored rabbit. " _She's_ a Lionhead rabbit, I was thinking of calling her Goldie."

Lance shakes his head. "Nah, call her Debbie Harry," he carefully pets the rabbit sniffing at his shirt. "Yeah, she's definitely a Debbie Harry. I am the best namer ever, right Debs?" he coos at the snuffling rabbit. 

"I get it, because she's blonde?"

"Also because she used to perform at CBGB's. Country Bluegrass Bunnies," Lance winks.

There's a gentle tap on the other side of the door. "We're good," Keith says.

Lance steps aside so Hunk can open the door and they walk in. Keith is wrapping himself up in his usual scarf and hat combination and he waves carefully. 

"Hey, I'll be out of your hair in a sec," he says to Shay and Hunk.

Lance frowns but shakes it off. "Hah! _Hare,_  nice pun Keith, hold my rabbit babe," he says handing Hunk the bunny.

"His rabbit?" Shay asks.

"I like how you didn't question him calling me 'babe'," Hunk beams at her.

Shay shrugs. "I mean, I've met you two."

Lance stalks over and rips Keith's hat and scarf off. "You're so funny, Keith this is Shay, you know the person that is totally okay around werewolves so she's not gonna be bothered by a vampire? So why don't you be a not-completely awkward or _rude_ person and say hello?"

Keith balks at Lance's words, then his expression changes to a scowl.

"I-it's okay! Lance, if Keith needs to run I get it," Shay says and Hunk stops her.

"Oh my god, please let them figure this out," he murmurs as Lance and Keith start snipping at each other in hushed tones. Keith has his arms crossed over his chest and Lance is waving his arms back and forth, and tugs at his own hair in frustration at one point.

"Fine!" Keith snaps at him with venom.

"Perfect! Great!" Lance answers back in a similar tone.

Hunk turns to Shay with a defeated look. "Damn, I was really hoping–"

"Shh, I know Hunk. Just cuddle the bunny," Shay comforts him, gently carding her fingers through his hair, tucking some of it behind his ear and smiling at him kindly.

"I'm _so_ glad!" Lance stomps his foot.

"Me too! Ugh!"

 Keith stalks over to Shay, holding out his hand angrily. "Nice to fucking meet you, Shay! I'm Lance's _boyfriend_ , Keith!" he yells.

 

*

To: "Keith & Lance Plz Get Together Squad" <undisclosed recipients>  
CC: "Shay B. <3" <shayrocks89@vmail.com>  
From: "Lance's Future Best Man" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com> 

Subj: WE DID IT FAM!!

 

OH MY LORD IT HAPPENED

IT FUCKING HAPPENED 

I AM BEARING WITNESS RIGHT NOW

KEITH AND LANCE ARE OFFICIALLY DATING THIS IS NOT A JOKE BREEP BREEP WE HAVE LIFT OFF

I MEAN THEY ARGUED THE ENTIRE WAY THROUGH BUT THEN THEY CALMED DOWN AND OMG THEY ARE SNUGGLING ON THE COUCH AND I'M HERE WITH MY GIRL SHAY AND A RABBIT NAMED DEBBIE HARRY AND THEY ARE DATING AND LAUGHING AND KLJDSLSDKJ MY HEART

<attachment: kl_holdhands.jpg>  
<attachment: keith_debbunnyharry.jpg>  
<attachment: lancetriedtopunchmelol.jpg>  
<attachment: shay_cutiepie.jpg>  
<attachment: lance_sneakykiss.jpg>  
<attachment: accidentaldoubledate.jpg>

 

*

 

To: "Hunk Garrett" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com>  
From: "Cynthia Tsukiyama-Garrett" <cynthiahowls@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: Re: WE DID IT FAM!!

 

Sweetie, tell Lance I am so happy for him! Both of my little wolves are making me so proud.

Such lovely photos. I am glad to see you and SHAY are well!?!?!? When are you bringing her over for dinner again? Have you met her parents yet?

Love,  
Mom

 

*

 

To: "Hunk" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com>  
CC: "Takashi" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>, "Katie Pidge" <katiedid@holtfamily.net>, "Matthew" <mattholt@mattholt.net>, "Coran" <gorgeousmeatman@smythebutchery.net>  
From: "Allura" <a.alforson@cunyphlebotomy.edu>

Subj: Re: WE DID IT FAM!!

 

Hunk! I love the pictures especially the group ones, you all look so happy! And what amazing news! I'm forwarding this to some friends as well, I hope you don't mind.

Did Lance really hurt his hand trying to hit you?? LOL @ the tears in his eyes.

<3 Allura

 

*

 

To: "H. Garrett" <hunkles@hcynthbar.com>  
CC: "A. Alforson" <a.alforson@cunyphlebotomy.edu>, "Clan Shirogane [no Iverson]" <undisclosed recipients>  
From: "Shirogane Takashi" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: Re: Re: WE DID IT FAM!!

 

If I wasn't already dead I would be. From the cuteness and relief.

Hunk, please tell me you know of a way I can get that picture of Keith with the rabbit on his lap and his head on Lance's shoulder printed out and blown up? I want to make a banner for his birthday with that image. :-)

Allura, don't worry I'm sending this to the entire coven. Except Iverson.

(I'm going to tell him in person so I can watch the little vein on his forehead pop out. He really hates werewolves.)

\- Shirogane Takashi

 

*

 

To: "Keith Kogane" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
CC: "Allura C. Alforson" <a.alforson@cunyphlebotomy.edu>  
From: "Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton-Smythe" <gorgeousmeatman@smythebutchery.net>

Subj: Re: Fwd: Re: WE DID IT FAM!!

 

Keith my boy I am so very happy right now I am setting aside a perfect hanger steak for Lance I know it's his favorite.

Sincerely Yours,  
Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton-Smythe

 

*

 

To: "Neo-Queen Serenity IRL" <a.alforson@cunyphlebotomy.edu>  
CC: "Proud Grunkle" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>, "Grumpy Grumpers" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Matt Holt!" <mattholt@mattholt.net>

Subj: Re: Fwd: Re: WE DID IT FAM!!

 

FINALLY can I have my revenge for him putting me to sleep for a day and a half now?

P.S.  Allura PLEASE tell Coran to change his email address? My server can only filter out so much spam before the porn bots start beating the algorithm D:

 

*

 

To: "Matt sucks" <mattholt@mattholt.net>  
From: "Keith" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: Fuck Off

 

fight me Sailor V

 

*

 

To: "Update Your Rabies Shots" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Matt Holt!" <mattholt@mattholt.net>

Subj: Re: Fuck Off

 

HA! I'm gonna be Jadeite you wolfucker.

P.S. omg did he finally teach you how to use your phone to change email aliases srsly how much dick did you have to suck?

 

*

 

To: "He Who Wields The Love-Me Chain" <mattholt@mattholt.net>  
From: "Bleep Blorp What Is E-mail?" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>

Subj: Okay

 

Yes, I am indeed trading oral sex in exchange for Lance helping me with the intricacies of this new-fangled gadgetry because I'm oh-so technologically backwards what's the internet? Is that on computers?

Anyway, I'll keep this brief as every moment I spend without a dick in my mouth means another moment spent without learning to text or meme.

Best of luck. Allura will be contacting you shortly, Minako:

<attachment: alluraSMS_screenshot.jpg>

 

P.S. When shaving your legs go against the grain. That's a tip from Hunk's girlfriend. Also she says if your thighs rub together, some deodorant will help prevent chafing.

 

*

 

To: "Matthew" <mattholt@mattholt.net>  
From: "Allura" <a.alforson@cunyphlebotomy.edu>

Subj: HOW DARE YOU

YOU ARE SO MEAN AND RUDE AND SHIRO WILL BACK OUT IF KEITH TELLS HIM WHAT YOU SAID AND YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD BE SAILOR V STOP RUINING MY PLANS MATTHEW!!

 

;________;

 

*

 

To: "Allura" <a.alforson@cunyphlebotomy.edu>  
From: "Matt Holt!" <mattholt@mattholt.net>

Subj: Re: HOW DARE YOU

 

... fine.

I need a wig. Party City ones itch so can we please go to the shop in the village this weekend and you help me find one?

 

*

To: "Keith" <keithk@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Pidge" <katiedid@holtfamily.net>

Subj: OMG MARRY HIM

 

OKAY SO MAYBE I DID A LITTLE DIGGING FOR THE WHOLE STORY I GOT CURIOUS DON'T TELL SHIRO

!!!! HE LIKES CARDCAPTOR SAKURA BETTER OMG KEITH WE GOTTA LOCK THIS DOWN. HAS HE SEEN MADOKA MAGICA??

WHEN YOU GET MARRIED AND HAVE 10,000 WOLFPIRE BABIES CAN YOU ADOPT ME SO I CAN DISOWN MATT AND COME LIVE WITH YOU TWO AND WATCH CCS & WWDITS 24/7?

For real though when can I meet him!!??

 

P.S. But you should tell Shiro his password is fucking weaksauce, "Ryou-an1ki", really? It was almost as easy as when it was "Akira1", lordy.

P.P.S. Ughhh can I borrow Umbra for a day? I got Matt and Allura to back off making me wear a pink wig and dress for Halloween but I have to be their Luna so I need to study a black cat and she's so perf.

P.P.P.S. Do you think I can get away with eating one of her mice? J/k I would never but I'm gonna see if I can fake it with some ketchup packets.

 

**

 


	6. The First Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge finally gets to meet her new best friend, Shiro hangs some art, and Keith counts on his new boyfriend.
> 
> Then there's a small incident at the restaurant with Lance while he's cutting up some stuff with a knife.
> 
> More on that next time...

 

******

 

"Wait, _highly coagulant_ saliva?" Shay blinks a few times. "Is that even a thing?"

Keith looks down at the rabbit in his lap and nods, petting the spot between her ears carefully.

"Shut up, shut _up,_ that is amazing!" Shay's eyes are wide and excited. "You have magical healing spit."

"Kind of, I guess?" Keith shrugs. "I mean it just makes the blood clot faster, it doesn't un-break the skin. It's more of a pain when y'know, I need to uh..." Keith opens his mouth, tentatively showing his fangs and making biting motions.

"Right," Shay nods, "I guess it makes it tricky when you–you from um, I mean you drink uhh, live people?"

"Or animals," Keith says quickly but then squeezes his eyes shut. "I just said that to a vegetarian."

Shay laughs. "It's fine! I've been around these wolves long enough that I don't get bothered by their obsession with fresh meat anymore." She gestures to Hunk and Lance over her shoulder. "Sorry, you're the first vampire I've met and it's just fun to piece out what's real and what's not from all the movies and stories and stuff."

Keith nods. "I'm probably a bad example, sorry."

"Why's that?" Shay leans forward to hand the rabbit a dried apricot from her pocket.

Before Keith can respond, Lance interrupts with a whine and flops down between them on the couch. "Are you sure it isn't broken? Internal bleeding?" he sticks his hand out to Shay.

She sighs. "Lance, it's red and sore and the only thing legitimately wounded is your pride."

"Shaaay," Lance groans. "I'm dying aren't I? Be honest."

"Fine, you have a minor contusion. At best," she smirks as Hunk sits on her other side, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Lance turns to Keith, "I'm contusioned," he frowns.

"Poor little wolf," he pats Lance's head. "Maybe don't try to open hand slap Hunk? Because he's built like a brick house?"

"You can say 'don't bitch-slap him like a little punk' Keith, we're adults here," Hunk says.

They all laugh except for Lance who grumbles and vows revenge. "I'm so gonna try and remember to bite your tail next moon, mark my words."

"All right, now I wanna get some photos of all of us." Hunk says, standing and balancing his phone on top of the television. "Okay, everyone move in closer," he gestures to Keith and Lance and Shay as they shuffle on the couch.

"A bit more, Keith your head is out of the frame," Keith puts his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance smiles and pulls him a little closer with his right arm. "Nice, okay timer's set!"

Hunk runs back to the couch, and hugs Shay tightly as she laughs in surprise. The phone beeps out a countdown, "I'm gonna take like a bunch at once, so everyone smile and say...?"

"Say, bunny rabbit!" Lance suggests, using his free hand to point to Debbie Harry in Keith's lap.

"Bunny rabbit!" they all shout before the first flash goes off.

And before the next one comes, Lance's hand travels upwards and grabs Keith's shirt, pulling him close enough to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Keith yelps in surprise, which makes Debbie Harry leap off his lap and towards Shay, startling her and causing Hunk to break into laughter.

"Yeah, this is the best one," Hunk says showing them afterwards "airborne bunny and all, " Shay nods in agreement. "I'm sending this one out to the email group."

"Ah geez," Keith buries his face in his hand.

"Reminder that you signed up for this," Lance says sipping a beer and flipping through one of the drink mixing guides Lucy leant him. "The shenanigans are part of the package, Fangs."

Keith looks at him, and kisses his temple.

"Mmm?" Lance turns with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Keith blinks innocently. "You signed up for me too."

Lance runs his teeth slowly along his bottom lip, just looking back at Keith with his big pink eyes flecked with purple, and his messy hair. Lance chuckles quietly.

"Yeah, I did. And now I have a _lovely_ vampire boyfriend," Lance boops Keith's nose and they laugh.

 _What would my mom say?_ he wonders as Keith curls up to his side.

 

**

 

They've almost finished all the construction, and most of the drop cloths and plastic sheets have come down off the walls of Jé-Rouges. Lance walks down the hallway into the dining area, breathing in the smells of the restaurant while everyone else bustles around, taking care of various tasks.

There's a strange chittering sound. High-pitched, but rhythmic like a purr. Lance stops in his tracks and looks down.

A small brown ball of fluffy feathers looks up at him with wide, amber eyes and a small pinkish beak.

"What is this?" he says, curious.

The owl chitters again. "Chhhk! Chhhk!"

Lance looks around, "Uh, hi?"

"Chhhk!" the little owl hops closer to him.

"Aww," Lance smiles. "You're lucky I'm not in full moon mode yet, I'd think you were a tasty snack. How did you get in here?"

The owl doesn't answer, flapping their wings, trying to fly up but managing a less than graceful hop onto his shoe. Lance melts, it's just so small and so cute. He bends down to cup his hands out for the little owl to hop onto.

"You're just the smallest thing! Maybe you got separated from your momma? Can't fly very well yet, can you?"

"Chhhhhk!" the owl answers and flaps their wings crazily, managing to get enough air to perch on Lance's shoulder. The owl chirps happily.

Lance smiles, "You're a crafty one, aren't you? Okay, you chill there, I'll find you a way out." He starts walking down the hallway and stumbles upon a sight even more surprising than a random little brown owl hopping around.

"Holy shit," Lance says gaping.

In all the time he's known Shiro, he has never, _never_ seen him like this. First of all, he's wearing _jeans_ instead of the usual fancy black pants. He's also wearing a rumpled grey t-shirt that Lance swears has _bleach_ stains, and _sneakers_!

"Sweet baby werewolf Jesus, it's like seeing an eclipse or a shooting star," Lance murmurs. The owl makes an affirmative chirp-chorp.

Shiro turns to face him. He's got a few nails between his teeth, and a hammer in his left hand, Lance finally notices that he's not wearing his prosthetic, his right shirt sleeve tied where his arm ends. "Hey Lance," he says with his teeth clenched, he takes the nails out to hold between his fingers, then swings the hammer to tuck under his arm. "I see you've made a friend?" Shiro smiles.

"Um, yeah, random owl got in here, but who the hell are you mister, and where did Shiro go?"

Shiro laughs. "Funny, I'm just hanging some stuff, didn't want to get any of my clothes messy." He gestures to the framed pictures at his feet, leaning against the wall.

"Uh, you know the decorators can do that?"

Shiro nods, "Eh, I like doing it myself, I'm not a chef or any good at waiting tables or running the house, but I feel like I should contribute something. And I've got all these pieces I've collected over the years just gathering dust in storage."

"Do you want any help?" Lance asks cocking his head to the side, his owl friend imitating him.

"Nah, I got my rhythm," Shiro says, putting a nail back in his mouth, running his hand across the wall and making a small mark with a sharp fingernail. He then moves almost too quickly for Lance to see, but his wolf-eyes and enhanced senses help.

Shiro throws the hammer in the air, takes a nail out of his mouth and places it on the mark, then catches the hammer mid-air and slams it against the nail, stopping it before it can fall. Back to normal speed, he taps the nail in a few more times until he's satisfied that it will stay put. Drops the hammer by his feet and hangs the picture.

"Wow, okay, you do have that down," Lance takes a moment to appraise the piece.

"It's a red-eyes, I had it commissioned the last time I was in Haiti from a local artist. Thought it'd fit the theme."

Lance grins. "Yeah, it's a good one."

"I was fascinated that they would paint them with this specific intricate tawny coat, and those distinctive black markings on the legs and mouth. The way the legends go, I thought they'd be all black or white," Shiro eyes him. Lance can tell he's waiting for a reaction. He says nothing, instead patting his little owl friend on the head.

"Can't judge a wolf by their colors, huh?" he says absently.

Shiro quirks his mouth. "There's no native wolf species in those islands though, only the legends of the jé-rouges that spread through Haiti, Dominica, Puerto Rico, Cuba..."

"Mmm."

"So I guess I was surprised when the artist painted what I swear, looks like an _Iberian_ wolf."

"Guess I would be too," Lance shrugs.

Shiro gives him a strange look. "Right, well I think Pidge might need to be going soon."

"Pidge?"

Shiro raises an eyebrow. "You didn't... oh that's really funny. I'll let Keith handle this," Shiro waves as Keith storms forward.

"Pidge!" he shouts.

"Chrrk," the owl answers, their tone changing slightly to one of annoyance.

"Oh, is that your name?" Lance asks the little bird.

"Pidge! What did I tell you?" Keith says, ignoring Lance's reaction.

"Um, why are you yelling at the owl like they can understand you?"

Keith sighs. "Because she can, Pidge, do it or I'll do it for you," he says snatching her off of Lance's shoulder and grabbing her to face him, their eyes locking.

"Hey! What are you doing? Don't hurt the little–"

Keith snaps his fingers. " **Change!** " he says throwing the owl in the air with his other hand.

The owl vanishes and instead a brown-haired fair-skinned girl comes tumbling down on the floor laughing. "Not fair! He was totally buying me as an owl!"

Lance gasps.

"Pidge, why are you like this?" Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. "What is the one thing I asked you _not_ to do today?"

"Don't play 'real or fake fur' in the coat room?"

Keith hisses, "No messing with the staff because–!" he looks to Lance and drops his voice lower. "Because what if they can't tell and they, try to _eat you_ , okay?"

"Oho!" Pidge turns to Lance with a smile. "But this is _the_ wolf-boy! And also my new bestest friend!" she says sticking her hand out to Lance for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Katie but everyone calls me Pidge. Wait, I should rephrase that, I'm Pidge and nobody calls me Katie."

"I'm Lance and everyone calls me Lance, and I'm very confused what are you?"

"Wanna guess?"

"She's a metamorph," Keith says, "she can change into animals and she is also very, very good at sneaking away to places she shouldn't be. Pidge, you _promised_ me you'd stay put, and I promised your parents I'd keep an eye on you."

"Ugh, you aren't my babysitter anymore Keith, good lord," Pidge huffs, "I just wanted to meet your boyfriend and make sure he's good enough for you and judge him and stuff." She blinks innocently with her arms swaying behind her back.

Keith frowns, looking between Lance and Pidge. "Yeah not today," he says grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hallway towards the exit. "I'm not dealing with both of you right now when we're this close to opening and another thing..." Keith's voice trails off.

Lance turns to Shiro when he laughs, and slams another nail into the wall. "Those two crack me up."

"So that was Pidge?"

"Pidge or Katie Holt, depending on how she's feeling. The Holt family has been a friend to my clan for some time now. Colleen and Sam Holt are doctors specializing in non-human ailments," Shiro carefully hangs another piece, this time it's an old-looking black and white photo. "I've known Pidge and her brother since they were babies."

"Did Keith really used to babysit her?" Lance asks, he's got an interesting visual of teenage Keith, looking after a small child that sasses him back like Pidge did.

Shiro tilts his head from side to side. "Kind of? They'd just plunk down in front of a TV and kept each other out of trouble."

"So essentially, yeah that's babysitting."

"She never judged Keith for how he looked, appearances don't really mean much to someone as adaptable and malleable as Pidge. It's how she sees the world, constantly moving and changing. I think Keith likes that about her, and they have a similar sense of humor."

"Well, I hope I made a good impression on her, she sounds like an important person to Keith," Lance says, scratching behind his ear.

Shiro touches the photo frame, humming to himself. "We're all a family, in the end," he says quietly.

"Come again?"

Shiro looks down at the ground, then back up to Lance. "Nothing important, did we ever finalize the menu for next week? We should go talk about that."

Lance walks behind Shiro, catching the photo out of the corner of his eye, and stopping to admire it.

Four figures stand in front of a set of dark curtains dressed in older clothes of the era. Three men, and one woman. He recognizes the scar on the face of one of them, running along the bridge of his nose, though the shock of white hair isn't there. He stands in front, younger-looking than the rest of them and puffing his chest out wide and proud, both arms clasped behind his back.

The woman has sharp, beady eyes, and a wicked smile. She is staring at one of the other men, and holds a fraying parasol over him, almost mockingly. He looks back at her with a knowing grin, his eyes are wide and kind, and he has long dark hair worn in a ponytail that's pulled over his shoulder.

The last person... Lance narrows his gaze. The picture is worn, the light seemed to catch on his face and he's nearly blown out of the photo, almost indistinguishable as a figure save for the clothing he wears similar to the others.

Below the photo, there is a small inscription in messy, handwritten Japanese, Lance guesses.

"Lance?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," he answers and catches up with Shiro.

 

**

 

"So, a little birdie tells me it's your birthday next week," Lance says into his phone "and that's not me being metaphorical, Pidge literally told me."

"Ughhh," Keith growls on the other end of the line.

"Oh-kay, getting the feeling you're not a big birthday kinda guy."

"Shiro is doing that opening night on it anyhow, so it's not like I can _do_ anything. I'm annoyed because I bet he's going to try and surprise me with something, or make a big deal out of it, and I hate that. I don't really like celebrating to begin with."

"Aww," Lance coos into the phone, "well we can do like an anti-birthday? I can eat cake while you watch and then open presents I bought myself."

Keith scoffs. "I wouldn't mind that because um," he pauses, "I just kinda like... Y'know hanging out with you... Doing whatever."

"Keith we're dating, officially. You're allowed to enjoy spending time with me and it's not like I'm gonna be shocked about that. It goes both ways though, I like spending time with you too."

"... it's still nice to hear." Lance feels a warm pull in his throat.

"You-you've got me there," he presses his lips together, "damn, you get me with the sincerity, every time. I mean, _damn_."

"Sorry," Keith says.

"Don't be sorry!" Lance laughs. "Man, you just know how to tug my heartstrings."

"Veins."

"Them too. Damn."

"I'm glad you like spending time with me."

"Augh! Keith!" Lance flops down on his couch, "you gotta warn me next time you start shooting those arrows, you little fangy cupid, you."

"Mmm, well do you wanna do something tomorrow?"

Lance sighs. "Can't, going out of town tomorrow. Full moon time."

"Damn it!" Keith snaps, "Sorry, I keep forgetting to make myself a calendar with reminders. I'm really bad with days."

"I mean, you live in a windowless mausoleum, yeah? I wouldn't expect you to be super in-tune with the rhythms of mother earth and sister moon, the way I am."

"Yeah," Keith sucks his teeth. "So you and Hunk are getting all packed up I guess?"

"We already did that. He's hanging out with Shay tonight before he gets too wolfy to behave like a gentleman around her. It's frickin' adorable, he's like so _gentle_ with her."

Keith laughs. "They are very cute together. So um, do you want some company before you disappear into parts unknown? Which by the way, do I ever get to know?"

"Ahhh, I can't tell you about our sacred hunting grounds. Big werewolf secret, no outsiders can ever know."

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm playing, it's in Vermont. Sometimes if we're good little wolves, Mama Garrett lets us go on the Ben & Jerry's factory tour on our way home. I'll bring you a little stuffed cow, I have a collection of them. Oh hey, I just totally figured out your birthday present!"

"A stuffed cow?"

"No, I'm gonna freeze some of the leftover blood cells from the stuff Allura centrifuged for me and make a sorbet. _And_ I'm gonna get you a stuffed cow. Maybe I'll cut out little felt fangs to sew on 'em. Oh my gosh, I'm the cutest boyfriend ever. Hunk better watch out, I'm coming for his title."

Keith hums. "So um, that's not a 'no' to me coming over, is it?"

"Well, of course you can," Lance hesitates, "but are you sure you want to? I'm very much about to phase so I'm all gangly and hairy and weird–" Lance is cut off by a knock at the door and a smell that makes him laugh.

"Hi Keith," he says answering the door. "You ran here or flew?"

"Both," Keith mumbles pocketing his phone and letting himself inside, pulling down his scarf. "I'm here, you can make me sorbet or blood sausages or whatever."

Lance rubs his neck, "Ah, sorry, it's a stronger phase this time around. My wolf-brain is all primal and my other senses are on overdrive right now. I don't trust myself to even use a microwave," Lance cocks his head to the bowl on the table. "I call it 'raw meat cereal'. It's just meat and cream and an egg because apparently I need as much animal fats and proteins as possible right now."

"Mmm," Keith says nodding, "Sorry, I assumed–I can go."

"Nope," Lance catches his arm. "You explain why you ran here first."

"Um," Keith starts.

Lance crosses his arms, and tilts his head, waiting for an explanation.

"I maybe um," Keith chews his lip, it's red from where he grinds his teeth down. "I maybe don't mind, the things."

"The things?"

"Remember when you said you thought vampires were into like, alabaster skin or whatever," Keith looks everywhere but at Lance. "We're not. Well, I'm not for sure."

Lance grins his wolfy grin, knowing full well his fangs are descending. "Well then, far be it from me to deny you my glorious–"

"Oh just shut up and let me–!" Keith suddenly rips Lance's t-shirt open and throws himself against his chest, burying his face against Lance as he inhales deeply and _groans_ with satisfaction. He runs his cold fingers through the hair and Lance can't help but laugh at the sensation.

Lance maneuvers the both of them to the couch so Keith can lie atop him properly, and he can situate himself comfortably with an armful of cuddly vampire.

"Okay, I take it back, you vampires are _definitely_ not into the hairless Greek marble statue type of guys."

"Fuck no," Keith says with one of those throaty groans that makes Lance's toes curl. "Damn it's so soft."

Lance runs his hand through Keith's hair. "So you wanna do anything fun or just lie here and count all my chest hairs?" he winks.

Keith sits up and gives him the _strangest_ look he's ever seen, his eyes blinking out of synch like a lizard and his body trembling in Lance's arms.

"Are you okay?" Lance furrows his brow.

"Why did you have to say that? Fuck! Lance! I _told_ you about vampires and counting!"

"Wait! No, no I wasn't serious! I take it back!" Lance starts but it's too late. Keith sits up, straddling his hips, giving himself a better view and starts silently, methodically counting the dark hairs along his sternum.

"Damn," Lance knocks his head against the couch gently. He endures maybe five whole minutes of quiet counting and watching as Keith's eyes run back and forth across his torso like a typewriter.

Lance sighs. "If I turn on the TV, will it bother you?"

"1,241... nope, 1,242..." Keith shakes his head and goes back to his whispering. Lance flips around and settles on some familiar sitcom reruns he can space out to.

He hears keys turning in the door and neither him nor Keith make any effort to move when Hunk walks in.

"Uhhh."

Lance gives him a small smile and puts a finger to his lips. "He's counting, please don't interrupt."

"7,092... Hi Hunk... 7,093..." Keith puts his finger down on Lance's stomach. "I didn't lose my place it's fine, 7,094... 7,095..."

"Right..." Hunk backs away slowly, stopping at the kitchen table. "Hey, can I finish this?"

"Go for it, pal."

"Thanks, brother," Hunk says grabbing the remains of Lance's 'cereal' and making a hasty retreat to his bedroom.

"7,113... you're not related... 7,114..." Keith says and it takes Lance a moment to realize it's a question.

"Oh! No, we grew up together, but he's not my blood-relative."

"Part of his pack... 7,267... 7,268... times the bit here, plus the second row... 8,456..."

"Wow, you weren't kidding about those times tables. No I mean, I'm an honorary part of the Garrett pack. Mama Garrett raised me when I got sent here when I was like three or four, I can't really remember."

"Sent here? 9,000... geez... 9,001..."

"Yeah, I was sent here by my mom and grandma. It's a–it's a story for when I'm less emotional and moony," Lance twists his mouth. "It uh, it wasn't safe for me in Cuba anymore."

"9,678..." Keith pauses with a finger over Lance's naval, "Do you ever go back to visit?"

Lance shakes his head.

"Not a good time for this conversation," Lance manages without his voice breaking. He knows his mind is muddled and primal but he hopes he's giving off enough signals for Keith to stop asking questions.

Keith nods quickly and goes back to his counting. Lance turns back to the television, trying to distract his thought-train. It's too late though, he's there. He's somewhere warm and he can taste salt in the air and–

 

**

 

_"Mama, what's a red-eyes?"_

_"Where did you hear that?"_

_"Grandma said that's what great-great grandma called us."_

_Lance smells banana leaf and cornmeal and hears the snap of moronga cooking on the skillet._

_"Great-great grandmother took the name from the legends of the jé-rouges, they were monsters that stole little children in the night!"_

_Lance shouts and laughs as his mother grabs him, picking him up off the kitchen counter and spinning him around. "We are nothing like that, my lovely child," she reassures him, hugging him close._

_There's a knock at the door, and someone, or some creature that he's never smelled before._

_His mother stills. Sends him outside to play with his siblings while she answers the door._

_A tall, thin man is there. His eyes are a color Lance had never seen, bright yellow contrasting midnight-dark skin._

_He says something to his mother in a language Lance can only halfway understand, something he's heard his grandma speak to his mother in hushed tones early in the morning when he can't sleep because his skin is itching and he's impossibly hungry._

_The thin man smells strange, but underneath the scent is another note that Lance catches when the wind whips around again. It's something kind, and gentle, in contrast to the sharp white teeth Lance catches sight of when he punctuates his sentences fiercely._

_His sister pulls him away from the window, and wraps him in her arms, comforting and shushing him. His brothers are spying on them from a better vantage point, and they can see over the windowsill without needing to be held up. He lets his sister hug him close, and watches as his brothers argue with each other, his eyes feeling heavy and tired._

 

**

 

Lance's reverie is broken when a cold finger runs along his cheekbones, pushing away tears he didn't realize were falling.

He manages a half-smile. "You finished? Or did your weepy overly-emotional boyfriend finally snap you out of your little counting spree?"

Keith shakes his head, and Lance notices he's got other his hand firmly on the hem of Lance's jeans.

"Seriously?" Lance asks flatly.

"I have. To finish." Keith looks panicked, his eyes twitching.

"Seriously?!" Lance squeaks and lets his shoulders fall. "Okay, hold on," he easily lifts Keith up in his arms and walks them to his bedroom, Keith wraps his legs around Lance's midsection, keeping his hand on his hem, humming numbers to himself. "Little bit of decency, thanks," Lance says pulling the door to his room shut with his foot.

"Okay, how do we? Oh, okay that works," Lance says as Keith throws his belt across the room, jumping out of his arms and counting the hairs trailing downwards, pulling his jeans lower and lower on his hips until–

Keith stops, mouth dropping open in shock.

Lance smiles. "So there _is_ something that can break a vampire's obsessive need to count."

"Oh you son of a bitch!"

"I told you I wasn't lying about the size."

Keith blinks, wipes the corner of his mouth where some drool had gathered. "Um. I think I know what I want for my birthday."

"You wanna make a wish and blow it?"

" _Yes_. Wait, what? Yes. I mean. Oh fuck, I am gonna–" Keith stumbles over his words, "I think I need to learn how to do lunges? Jaw stretches? Get fitted for a mouth guard or something," he chews on his fingernail. "God damn it."

"Hey, my eyes are up here."

"Yeah, and your big gorgeous cock is down there. Geez, you're gonna be away for three days and I'm just gonna be thinking 'dick-dick-dick' all the time, what the fuck?"

Lance pulls up his jeans, leaning in to kiss Keith's forehead. "I'm gonna get you so many cute little stuffed cows."

"Don't say 'stuffed' right now my brain is about to explode," Keith bites down on his fist and Lance laughs.

 

**

 

Lance wakes up with a pounding headache. It was a rough cycle, they got back the other day but he's still feeling woozy and sore. He can't remember much from when he was fully wolfed-out, but he woke up with stiff muscles, covered in broken tree branches, and an aching stomach. That means he probably ran around too much and tried to climb a bunch of trees, and fell out of most of them.

(Also he's 99% sure he ate another crow and _hates_ himself.)

It didn't help that Keith kept texting him and emailing him very distracting questions. Some he isn't sure how serious he is about. Like taking night yoga classes or what brand of condoms he should keep handy.

There's an adorable video that Shiro sent of Umbra head-butting Keith on the sofa and mewling at him while he sits nervously hunched over his phone.

"Umbra is trying to get some attention but apparently you're just too good of a boyfriend," Shiro narrates until Keith finally picks up his head and with a hiss and a swipe of his arms the video cuts out. Lance saves it to his phone with a smile. He sits up and groans immediately as his head feels like a jar of sloshing, burning liquid pain.

"Huuuuunk I need aspirin," he moans, shuffling into the living room.

"It's in the medicine cabinet?" Hunk says but then takes note of how tired and spent Lance looks as he flops down on the edge of the couch and rubs his temples.

"I gotcha brother," Hunk says standing up. "I'm gonna head out to do more prep at Jé-Rouges, do you want me to wait for you or you'll come when you're feeling better?"

"Mmmgh," Lance moans.

Hunk hands him two pills. "Come when you're ready."

"S'what she said," Lance mumbles and dry swallows the capsules. "Leave the bottle?"

Hunk nods and pats his head gently. Lance falls back on the couch.

I think I ate a crow I hate myself and my stomach is punishing meeeee  he texts Keith.

There's no response right away. Hunk leaves and maybe an hour later his phone dings.

**Sorry :(**

Everything hurts 

**Are you staying home?**

No, I'm coming in. I have stuff for yooooou. 

**Fine.**

?? Are you okay? 

**Very busy**

Lance stares at the message for a bit, there's something off about the way Keith is texting him. Maybe he'll feel better once he sees him in person?

On my way to JR

**Ok**

Lance frowns.

<3 

**thx**

Lance types out several versions of "WTF KEITH WHAT IS WRONG???" but doesn't send any of them. Just takes another dose of aspirin, throws on a decent outfit, grabs the souvenir he got Keith, his keys and wallet and runs out the door.

 

**

 

"Lance!" Shiro beams at him when he enters the nearly completed kitchen of Jé-Rouges, he'd been on a mission to find Keith, but Shiro stops him, guiding him by the shoulders to face the staff working there.

"Look at that," he points to where Hunk and Lucy are laughing among some of Shiro's vampire chefs, Lonnie and was that Russell or Jack? (Lance is still learning their names).

"It reminds me of when I was..." Shiro trails off. Lance looks up at him.

"Shiro?"

"Just... Just losing myself in a memory. There have been times of peace between vampires and werewolves. I was lucky enough to live through one of those. Before we backslid. It's nice to see it coming around again," he says, his voice going soft.

"Right well, speaking of vampires and werewolves getting along, can you direct me to where Keith–nevermind, I can smell him in the pantry."

"He's doing inventory, I'd approach with caution," Shiro says. "I keep telling him to take a break and pick it up later but he won't listen."

Lance nods and dashes off, waving at the others. He slides into the pantry where he can see Keith, his back to him, counting items on the shelves. He carefully approaches, taking the small stuffed cow out of his jacket pocket and placing it on Keith's shoulder playfully.

"Lookit, it's Drac-moo-la. Complete with little felt fangs and realistic cape I sewed from an old shirt of mine," Lance smiles.

Keith spares the toy a glance. "S'cute."

Lance raises an eyebrow. "You glad to see me or not so much? Should I leave you alone?"

Keith makes a whining sound and turns around, covering his face with the clipboard he's using for his inventory. "I don't deserve adorable presents right now, that's all."

"Okay, what did I tell you about these ridiculous–" he watches as Keith slowly lowers the clipboard to peek at Lance, and he stops mid-sentence.

Keith's eyes are blood-red, and even his sclera have turned a fleshy-pink color. He looks hollowed-out and empty, and there are deep dark circles under his eyes.

"Sweet vampire _and_ werewolf Jesus, what happened?"

"Um," Keith lowers the clipboard a little more, and his fangs look even more prominent. "I've just been really stressed out and busy and–"

"You haven't been eating," Lance concludes and pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. "Keith, what the hell?"

"It's not on purpose! Look, I'm the fastest and most accurate counter in the place and I need to get an inventory in before the soft open, and another for the real opening because there are investors that actually give a damn about reports like this! But then they keep throwing me off, and Shiro won't let me count during the day, so I have to count while everyone's working. And it's like I'm literally trying to hit a moving target and–"

Lance grabs Keith, yanking him forward and zipping him up into his jacket. He shushes him carefully, running fingers through his hair which feels like it hasn't been washed in days. The stress has permeated almost every inch of him.

Keith eventually lets the clipboard fall to the floor and drops his arms to his sides, sighing and burying himself in Lance's chest. He sniffs the top of Keith's head, "You overworking yourself into a fit isn't going to make the job get done any better. You need to stop, have a meal and a hot bath."

"Mmrgh."

"And I'm happy to help you with one or both of those things, okay?"

"Mrrrr," Keith makes that wonderful half-purr, half-groan.

Lance smiles, "Am I gonna have to fry you up a blood sausage or make you a quick pudding and feed it to you while you count stuff?"

"Mmmmaybe," Keith says tentatively.

Lance opens his mouth but is interrupted by a rumble from his own stomach. "Urgh."

Keith looks up at him. "The crow?"

"The fucking crow," Lance growls, looking to one of the side shelves as Keith steps out of his jacket. He picks up a stalk of fresh ginger. "I'm gonna make you something tasty, but first maybe make myself a quick indigestion killer. Um, you counted this shelf already, yeah?"

Keith shakes his head. "It's fine, I can remember one piece of ginger. Go on," he waves him off.

Lance plants a quick kiss on his cheek and hands back the little stuffed cow that fell on the floor. "Don't forget Count Drac-moo-la, she is here to cheer you on and provide you with dairy advice and also to _cheeeew yoooour cuuuud_ ," Lance says in a theatrical transylvanian accent.

Keith snorts a laugh and covers his mouth. "Not funny."

"Right," Lance winks and slides out of the pantry again. He sets a small pot of water up to boil on one of the burners, grabs a sharp knife and finds a spot next to Hunk to start chopping.

Hunk and Lucy nod at him but are very much engaged in trading stories of rowdy patrons with Lonnie and Jack-or-Russell, the four of them laughing at the similarities between half-drunk werewolves and snooty upperclass vampires.

"And the worst is that they never tip!" Lonnie says. "They are literally dripping in fancy silk suits and rolexes and they tip like, exactly ten percent. Meanwhile the working-class couple who probably saved the entire month just to show up and order one pint of AB-positive to share? They tip twenty or more! I don't get it, like sometimes I just want to take half because I feel bad or just throw it in the face of those snobby old-money vamps."

"Ahh that's the good thing about bartending, the booze-wolves will just feed you tips all night," Lucy winks.

"Yeah, but you start watering down their drinks after like 2am," Hunk points out.

"I wanna go home on time!"

Lance laughs along and brings his knife down.

It goes slow-motion, he sees the knife cutting down the seam of his left thumb and then into the fleshy part beneath. He can't stop it of course, the events are already in motion, can only watch as he slices into his skin and hiss in pain as it happens. When life speeds back up, he drops the knife, recoiling with more pain as the sting of the ginger he was chopping enters the wound as well. He pulls his hand quickly away and Lucy moves as fast as Hunk, getting him a dishrag to wrap his hand.

"Ow!" Lance yelps.

"S'okay, I don't think it's that–oh shit," Lucy says, looking at the countertop.

Lance's blood has spilled a bit there. Lonnie and the other vampires are looking at it with wide eyes and fangs out and–where did Zevon come from? And now there's another vampire, and another, and the weird angry one with the scar on his eye, and another...

Lance has literally chummed the water. The vampires descend on the cutting board and knife, licking and sucking every surface clean.

Hunk puts himself in front of the two other wolves, growling a warning as Lance sees himself bleed through the rag, a drop hitting the floor, alerting the already frenzied vampires that there's more to be had.

Eyes glow red and everything moves very quickly, Lucy and Hunk are growling, warning the others to back off as they flank Lance, trying to move him somewhere safe. But then Shiro flies in, hitting the ground with so much force the air in the kitchen whips like wind through trees.

He stands in facing his clan, a protective stance in front of the three wolves. "Get him somewhere safe! The rest of you, back down!" he bellows and Hunk and Lucy don't need to be told anything more, backing Lance away and shoving him behind a door that they lock shut.

"We'll tell you when it's clear!" Hunk says, and Lance continues to apply pressure to his hand.

"Fuck, why won't it stop?" he asks himself aloud, then remembers taking a double dose of aspirin this morning, and cutting ginger into his wound.

 _Anti-coagulants._  Things that he's been researching while coming up with vampire-friendly recipes, and trying to avoid blood-clotting ingredients. "Great job, just fucking put yourself on blood thinners and slice open your hand in a room of hungry vampires. I'm a fucking genius."

"Lance?"

He finally registers where Hunk and Lucy shoved him. Right back in the pantry.

With Keith.

Keith, the perpetually starving vampire. Who hasn't eaten in days and looks like death warmed over. Lance turns to look at him and another drop of his blood drips down to the ground. Keith hisses from behind his clipboard as he snaps it in two and lets it fall to the floor with a clatter.

"You... you're hurt..." Keith says in a low, deep voice, his eyes are practically glowing in the dim light.

Lance nods slowly, "Keith, are you?"

"I can help you, I can just–no!" Keith stops himself from moving any closer, and since when was he that close to Lance to begin with? He pulls back, wipes the drool from his chin, and grabs another dishrag from a clean pile on the shelves. Keith licks it, and holds it up to Lance to take with his non-bleeding hand.

"Take it, my saliva will help your blood start clotting and then you can heal yourself," Keith says, red tears welling up and threatening to fall from his eyes.

A lot goes through Lance's mind. Every time he's let his guard down around Keith, how many chances he's given the vampire to just bite him or tear his throat out and drain him. How many times Keith's held back, restrained from taking Lance's blood without him even having to ask.

How this would have been the perfect final set up, in a long con for a sneaky vampire to get a taste of his precious blood.

Lance breathes in the air.

Keith smells like _gold._  Like the gold color of cornmeal on his mama's kitchen counter, the sunlight breaking through clouds and warm sand. He smells like kindness and sadness and emptiness. He smells sweet and gentle, and also like greasy hair and pen ink staining cold fingers.

He smells like _Keith._ And Lance likes the way Keith smells. He trusts him.

Slowly he unwraps the dishrag, tossing it to the wayside and holds up a bloody hand to Keith.

"I trust you."

"What... What if I can't stop?"

Lance smiles, flexing the claws out from his right hand. "Then I'll stop you."

Keith steps forward, slowly. Lance meets him in the middle, slides his left thumb into Keith's soft mouth and–

Oh.

_Oh._

Lance feels fluttery and his heart picks up as Keith sucks on Lance's cut. Keith's holding Lance's hand in place with both of his own, his eyes shut and those amazing moaning sounds sending electric shocks through his body. Lance almost closes his own eyes, but it's over in a handful of seconds, Keith backing off and licking the remains from his lips.

"Mmm! It's so rich, so dense," Keith is practically keening, Lance looks down to see his hand completely healed over, his own immune system able to kick in once Keith stopped the blood flow.

"Wow, I feel so _full_ , so good. So _fucking_ good!" Keith laughs. "Oh man, I get what everyone says about werewolf blood, it's just, it's just so good and I feel like I could run for miles or lift a car or–"

Lance looks at Keith and gasps in shock.

"Lance? Are you okay?" Keith asks, suddenly grabbing his shoulders giving Lance a closer look at him as he scans his face. "Did I hurt you? Are you dizzy? Are you in a thrall? Can you speak on your own? Say something!"

Lance shakily turns, throwing off a bunch of random stuff from the shelves before finding a shiny, silver mirror-like serving tray. He holds it up to Keith's face.

Violet eyes stare in disbelief at the vampire they see staring back.

 

**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is morphed into a juvenile screech owl. [ This video will give you a better idea of her vocalizations.](https://youtu.be/c4hiYqWEnZA)
> 
>  
> 
> Next Time: Things change. Opening Night! Will Operation: Galentines be a success? Will Matt finally get to make an appearance? And what are Lance and Keith doing in the coat closet?
> 
> The answer to all these questions and more shall be answered soon. :D


	7. Begin | Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just after the first taste, some things have changed and some things have always stayed the same, whether Keith knew it or not. 
> 
> Lance and Shiro start to lay their cards on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this and the next chapter are actually one big chapter so I'm breaking them up to make them more digestible and not hit you with 14k in one fell swoop. So it's a fake double-update! :D
> 
> Secret acknowledgements and thanks to my beta that doesn't want to be thanked or acknowledged ;)

 

 

**

 

 

Lance sees it as it happens.

First, the small purple flecks in Keith's eyes darken, and they start growing bigger, blooming like ink drops in water and filling Keith's irises with a dark violet color.

Then his cheeks grow fuller, cheekbones no longer jutting out in jagged shapes, but still defining his face. The color of his skin loses the yellow-gray tones and starts to flesh out to pale peach, looking more vibrant, more alive. The tips of his ears shrink down and round out.

Lastly, he sees how Keith's hair changes. The color stays black, but there's softer texture to it. The ends flip, curling outwards.

Keith opens his mouth in shock, and Lance can see his fangs retract. Normal white teeth, no longer too big for his mouth. Even his lips look softer, plush and pink.

"What is... That can't be... I have to be dreaming I–" Keith stumbles backwards away from his reflection and fainting. If not for Lance's enhanced reflexes, he would have hit the floor, but Lance catches him. One hand carefully cupping Keith's head and the other arm supporting his torso. Lance finally catches up with the logical side of his brain, and panics.

_What do I do? What did I do? What is happening? Help him, gotta help him! Do something!_

"Shiro!" Lance shouts. "Shiro get in here!" he gently lowers Keith to the floor and tries tapping the sides of his face. "Wake up, c'mon wake up for me."

He hears the lock behind him break as Shiro muscles his way inside, with Hunk and Lucy following. "Oh my god, Lance! I didn't realize Keith was in here, did he hurt you?" Shiro starts and then gasps at the sight.

"Oh, wow," Lucy whispers and Hunk gasps as they both take in the changes in Keith's appearance.

"Um," Lance looks up at Shiro, guilt written all over his face. "I didn't–I didn't know this would happen and he was just–" Lance keeps talking even as he is pushed away to the side. Shiro takes his place crouched over Keith, trying to shake him back to consciousness.

"He was hungry, I trusted him and he _didn't_ hurt me Shiro. I _promise_ I didn't know this would happen!" Lance hears himself babbling, repeating the same things over and over.

"Shh..." Shiro says, lifting Keith up, propping him up against the wall of the pantry. Keith's eyes finally open, though he still seems to be slipping in and out as he grabs his head and blinks furiously.

"Did I pass out?" Keith rasps.

"Yeah," Shiro answers, putting an arm under his shoulder to help him walk back out into the kitchen, "I've got you, don't worry now."

"Is Lance okay? I didn't hurt him, did I?" Keith asks rubbing his temples, seemingly unaware that Lance is still within earshot.

"He's fine," Shiro glares at Lance, "I'm getting you back to Brooklyn, you'll see him later."

"That's nice..." Keith says before passing out again. Shiro catches him and lifts him up into a fireman's carry.

"I've dismissed everyone else for the night. Hunk and Lucy can fill you in," Shiro says. "After sundown tomorrow, you'll come see me at Shuten-Dōji," he nods to Lance, then disappears in a blur of speed.

Lance looks down at his hands. Not a scratch, nor a drop of blood left. They still itch, a strange numbness under the skin. _Keith-spit in my veins. It's all pins and needles._

His odd train of thought is interrupted as Hunk hugs him, and Lucy joins in. "It's okay, you're okay," they repeat.

Lance feels anything _but_ okay. His hands itch and his heart, there's this strange hollowness he can't describe. He wants to be the one making sure Keith is okay, he wants to make sure he's there when Keith wakes up, reassuring him, comforting him.

Lance lifts his head and looks around empty kitchen, finally noticing all the mess left behind. There are cutting boards on the floor, cutlery strewn everywhere, and the pot of water he set to boil is charred black at the bottom. There's scraps of meat, discarded onion skins, and spilled broth on the ground.

"What happened?" Lance asks.

Lucy and Hunk share an uncomfortable look.

"Shiro stopped the, ah um..." Hunk tries to find the right words.

"Okay, remember the opening scene of the Dracula movie with Gary Oldman?" Lucy says. "It was a blood orgy."

"For real?"

Lucy sneers. "I mean that was Hollywood, they make them look glamorous. Honestly, it was really disgusting. Shiro was yelling at everyone, and pretty much tore them all new assholes. In like, three or four different languages. That was the coolest bit, to hear him code-switch as quickly as he did."

"Whatever he did kept you and Hunk safe," Lance sighs. "That's good."

Hunk scratches his head. "I mean we've all been working at Mom's place for a while, we've all got our stories of almost chopping off fingers, or worse. It was bound to happen, better now than when we're open?"

"If we open," Lucy says, crossing her arms around her body. "Guys, if Shiro wasn't here, what if all of them attacked? There's only three of us, and he might not even be here half the time if he's still running that blood bar in Brooklyn!"

"No!" Lance snaps, "Damn it, no! We've put in so much work and this–this is going to help so many people. It's going to help us _all_ if we figure out a way to get vampires and werewolves to trust each other, and–I just don't want any fighting! Didn't Shiro say he was looking to hire some more muscle for security?"

Hunk looks at Lance, his face betraying his discomfort. "He did, but I think I know how I can help," he sighs. "Dang. This is gonna suck."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks.

Hunk shrugs. "I asked him and my mom _not_ to, but I don't know any other trustworthy werewolf muscle that we can get on such short notice," he takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna have to call my stupid asshole father, and see if my stupid meathead half-brothers will come in."

"Oh Hunk," Lance puts a hand on his shoulder. "Would it help if I make the call for you?"

"Nah, I'll do it," Hunk waves him off. "Gonna go cab it to Shay's. I need to hug her a lot."

Lucy turns to Lance as Hunk walks away. "You think his brothers will be enough?"

Lance nods. "Lucy, they call Hunk 'Tiny'. They're dumb, but they're huge and strong and can drop a vampire with one hand. If he gets them, we're gonna be safe."

"Yeah well, until then I'm telling everyone to only give you butter knives," she smirks and Lance finally cracks a smile.

 

**

 

Around 3am Lance's phone pings. It's a video attachment from a number he doesn't have saved, but the preview shows some familiar faces.

He hits play.

"Are you sure about this?" a voice he doesn't recognize narrates off-camera.

Keith nods vigorously and Pidge holds up a phone "I'm ready to call for a rescue at any moment!"

Keith stretches his arms out, and cracks his knuckles. "Won't be necessary."

He walks over to the green sedan they're standing in front of, crouches down and puts his hands underneath. He lifts it up over his head in one easy motion, like it was lighter than air.

"Holy shit!" Lance gasps.

"Holy shit!" the voice echoes and Pidge screams in delight, running in circles around Keith and underneath the car.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! He did it!" she shouts.

"Pidge, stop! Mom and Dad are gonna hear you!" the voice shouts and Keith just laughs, slowly lowering the car to the ground again.

"Told you. Now gimme my hundred bucks, Matt," Keith says with his hand out to the camera and it cuts out there.

Lance frowns at his phone, sending a text to the mystery number.

Is this Matt?

**_LOL no, this is Pidge! AKA your new BFF-4-EVAH_ **

Lance smiles, then feels a pang of concern.

Is Keith okay?

**_He's crazy good, he's like me on 15 Red Bulls and won't stfu about you, wolfy. I'd tell him to text you but he ran off into the night like 5 minutes after we finished that video. I thought he was with you TBH?_ **

Lance pauses, opening his bedroom window and sniffing the air, then listening for quiet footfalls.

Yeah, I got him. No worries. Thanks BFF! Lance texts back, then throws on his hoodie, a pair of sneakers and grabs his apartment keys.

 

**

 

Lance opens the door to the rooftop, the wind whipping through the air, bringing a slight chill with it. He finds Keith at the east edge of the roof, staring at the horizon.

"Keith!" Lance shouts.

Keith turns to him with a smile. "Do you think I could watch the sun rise?"

Lance walks closer to stand at his side. "Honestly, I'd rather you not risk it."

"I don't turn to dust though, I've been exposed to sunlight before and it hurts and burns, but it doesn't kill me," Keith says.

"Keith..." Lance starts and suddenly Keith's lips are on his, hands threading through his hair and he's jumping into Lance's arms. He stops, allowing Lance to gasp in a breath and he tucks a stay hair behind his ear.

"How am I ever going to be able to thank you for this?" Keith says with stars in his eyes.

"Um, this is a good start?" Lance says, taking his mouth again and licking a plush lip, tasting it, savoring it.

Keith lowers himself, legs hitting the rooftop, Lance realizes he was floating in mid-air before. Now he's slowly his winding arms around Lance's torso, pulling them flush against each other.

Lance readjusts, wrapping his arms around Keith's body. It seems bigger now, more filled out and he has a solid musculature that Lance can feel. He looks down as Keith tucks his head under Lance's chin, inwardly finding relief in the fact that he's still taller.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Keith murmurs.

"Yeah, just maybe hold back on the picking up cars to show off to Matt or whoever?" he says. "You can always bench-press Hunk. Equally impressive, and he's a lot less bone-shattering in case you drop him."

Keith laughs, "That's not what I meant!" he breaks the embrace and gestures to his body. "Look at me!"

"Yeah, I'm looking," Lance says, hugging his arms around himself as the cold bite in the air whips around.

"I'm not a monster anymore, Lance! I'm finally," Keith pauses, "Heh. I was gonna say 'normal'. I don't know if that works but yeah, I feel normal. I feel–"

"Oh, Keith," Lance cuts him off, and takes his face in his hands. Keith's eyes slip shut, as he leans forward, trying to start a kiss. Instead, Lance turns his head to the side and says directly into his ear: "You _are_ a monster."

Keith steps back, throws the hands off his face and fixes Lance with an incredulous look. "What!?" he snaps.

Lance laughs. "Keith! You're a monster. I'm a monster,. Hunk's a monster. Pidge, from what I can already tell, is a little monster-in-training. Hell, Shiro's a fucking _legendary_ monster! He slaughtered countless humans back in Japan, and hid it behind the deaths caused by famine and wars, right?"

"Okay, I know that, but–"

"You drink blood, and I run around the woods once a month eating up innocent little fluffy creatures, and one time a badger. Did I ever tell you about the badger? I only half-ate it, and at first I couldn't figure out _why_ I left the arms untouched. And then suddenly, I realized I left them so I could use the claws to pick out the guts from in-between my teeth!"

Keith still seems unconvinced. Lance huffs.

"Okay here's the kicker, the badger claws? They actually _worked_. They worked so well that Hunk had to talk me out of keeping them for the next moon. Keith, I'm a monster. I look at animals, and I either think 'food', or 'future food with built-in toothpicks', and is that not completely fucked or what?"

Keith slowly nods in agreement.

"It's fucked up, say it's fucked up, and I'm a monster, Keith."

"It's fucked up and you're a monster," Keith mumbles.

Lance feels his shoulders drop some of their tension. Keith looks down at his hands, wringing them together. Lance takes them in his own, squeezes them like how his mother would whenever he felt down. He catches Keith's big dark violet eyes, gives him a wink as Keith laughs.

His voice drops low and he brings Keith closer. "Am I glad you don't look like you're constantly starving and in pain anymore? _Absolutely_. I never, ever want to see you wasting away like that again."

Keith blinks slowly, a faint pink crossing his cheeks and Lance smiles at how healthy and _good_ he looks with that blush. He releases one of Keith's hands to caress his cheek gently.

"But how you look has never determined how lovely you are, how lovely you've always been. You're um, you're really important to me... you damn bloodthirsty monster."

Keith smiles, leaning into the touch, "Thank you, Lance," he whispers, his voice seems to be swallowed by emotions.

"Anytime, lovely."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Keith looks over at Lance's reading nook, the chairs and the beach umbrella in the middle of the rooftop. "Can I watch the sun rise with you today?"

"Promise that you'll tell me if you start feeling even the tiniest bit of pain?"

Keith nods.

"Then yes. But it's October, sunrise won't be for another three or four hours."

Keith's shoulders drop.

"So, how about we go back downstairs? You let me nap for a bit, and maybe I'll whip up some breakfast for you, me and Hunk. Then the three of us can watch it."

"I'd like that," Keith says.

 

**

 

Lance leads Keith into his bedroom, shedding his hoodie and kicking off his shoes.

"You can join me if you wanna just lay here for a bit? I know you don't really sleep, but you can watch videos on my phone, or listen to music, or I have some books or magazines you could read?"

"Well yeah, but I can sit in the living room too, if you'd be more comfortable that way?"

"Nah the bed's big enough for–oh. Sorry I didn't realize–"

"Oh geez, no I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't want to pressure–"

"Yeah, I get it if you don't want to just like _watch_ me sleep, god that's dumb."

"You don't–wait," Keith laughs, "Lance, really?"

"It was really presumptuous of me, I mean it's a big jump-up from couch-cuddles for sure. I'm half-asleep, and still thinking with my stupid wolf brain."

Keith smiles, showing off his newly fangless teeth. "Lance, I would absolutely love to share your bed while you sleep."

"Yeah?"

Keith nods, bending down to untie his shoes, putting them carefully in a corner. Lance takes the right side and Keith slides in on the left, allowing Lance to throw the blanket over both of them. Keith uses a pillow to prop himself up next to Lance.

"Okay, wake me up around 6?" he hands Keith his phone. "I'll get the coffee on for me and Hunk, and maybe a nice scramble for us to share. I have moronga that I can throw in an omelet for me, and the rest I can fry up for you," Lance says as his eyes start to slip shut, he sinks his face into a pillow.

"Maybe just some pork blood an' some cornstarch. Make you a pancake. Bloodcake. Ooh, blood-crepe?" Lance starts thinking up recipes in his head.

"Mmm, that sounds good."

"Yeah, sun'll come up after that, we'll go to the roof."

"6am, I'll wake you up."

"Setta timer if y'need..." he starts mumbling into the pillow, his hand reaching out to grab Keith's arm.

"No problem. I don't really sleep, remember?"

"Mmm, 'kay," Lance says, running his thumb along Keith's arm, and he feels him lean back. Lance draws him closer, and his leg instinctively rises to curl around Keith's torso and he feels him rumble with laughter before he nods off.

 

**

 

Lance hears a gasp and he feels someone shaking him awake. He peeks one eye open to see Keith running his hands through his eternally messy hair, and panicking.

"I forgot! It's already 9 in the morning and I think I fell asleep, and I'm sorry I should have set a timer––but you were all _warm_ and you started spooning me! It's all your fault, I lost my focus–"

"Wait, this is my fault?" Lance says opening both eyes and leaning his head on his hand.

"Yes! You breathe all heavy and rhythmic, and how am I _not_ supposed to fall asleep with you all wrapped around me like a big, warm–guy! Smelling all nice, and making those sounds. Plus, you have chin scruff rubbing against my cheek and that's just not _fair_ , I have to pet it," Keith rubs his hands along the stubble on Lance's face and he makes an appreciative hum from the attention.

"See? Then you make that noise, and how am I supposed to deal with that?" Lance laughs at Keith's pained expression.

"Hey! Calm down, c'mere," Lance wraps Keith back into his arms. "You actually slept for more than five minutes, isn't this a good thing?"

"Yeah... I just really wanted to see a sunrise with you," Keith sighs. "Who the hell told you to get blackout shades, by the way?"

"I work at a bar, I usually get home when the sun's coming up, and I like sleeping in the dark," Lance says, combing his fingers through Keith's hair, trying to mitigate the epic bedhead. "S'okay, we'll watch the next one," he yawns and misses the soft little gasp that Keith makes.

"The next one?" he asks.

"Yeah," Lance lets his eyes flutter shut again, "the sun rises another day, Keith. Plenty more to come."

"... I guess so," Keith says snuggling back against him, tucking his head back under Lance's chin.

"Cool cool," Lance murmurs. "Goin' back to sleep. Wake me up if you get hungry, I can make you something. Or when I cut myself shaving, you can lick my face."

Keith smiles into Lance's neck, pressing a kiss there. "I'm good, not hungry."

"Cool, then just lick my face whenever."

Keith laughs. "Silly scruffy wolf."

"Lovely snuggly vampire."

Keith kisses his neck again and hums contentedly as Lance drifts back to sleep.

 

**

 

As casual and friendly as he's gotten around Shiro lately, it still feels like he's being called to the principal's office. He goes to see him at Shuten-Dōji after sundown.

Keith walks with him most of the way into the back of house, but gets pulled aside by some random vampires in the coven that haven't seen him yet. They assault him with a barrage of questions about how he feels, or what he wants to do with his transformed self.

Lance uses it as a breakaway moment to slip away down the hall, he figures Shiro wants to talk to him alone anyhow. As he knocks on the door, he smells _them_. Lance sighs and lets himself in when Shiro calls out.

Hunk's half-brothers are there, the gargantuan Seido triplets. They're sprawled all over Shiro's office, eating chips and slurping down extra large Red Bulls.

"'Eyyo, it's Little-Lance! Is Tiny here with you too?"

"Hello Terry, Timothy, Tommy Jr.," Lance nods to each of them, " _Hunk_ 's not here."

"Aww man, guess we'll see him on opening night," Tommy Jr. says, "gonna hit the gym now, c'mon by if you wanna?" Lance gets three identical hard slaps on his back that nearly knock him over as the triplets exit the office.

Lance shudders. "They're still trying out for amateur wrestling gigs, y'know? I can't imagine them actually getting in the ring with someone and not managing to rip off a li-uhhh, nevermind." He stops himself from saying "limb" in front of Shiro, but he feels the damage is done.

"Welp. Guess that solves your security problem, huh?" Lance says, rubbing his neck. Shiro is standing up, his back to Lance, looking at the art hung over his desk.

"Have a seat."

"Right," Lance grumbles. Of course Shiro wants to keep his expression hidden, and make Lance sit first so he can tower over him. Even though he just had his spine readjusted by those three meatheads slapping his back, but _whatever._ Lance does as Shiro asks and stares at him as quiet hangs in the room.

 _Just keep on being fucking cryptic and mysterious and shit_ , Lance pouts. He doesn't flinch at the questioning look Shiro finally gives him when he turns around. _Yes, I know you can hear me broadcasting, Shiro._ Lance smirks.

"Did you know Keith's had werewolf blood before?" Shiro says, sitting down.

"No, I did not."

"He does not either. I'm going to let him keep believing that lie. He's going to have to believe that you were the first and _only_ werewolf he's ever fed on. I think you know why."

"Do I, now?" Lance says.

"He's mentioned that we've tried other methods to treat the effects his early starvation had on his body, yes?" Lance nods. "I was... concerned about his reaction if it worked. Especially with how impulsive, and near-savage he was back in those early days. I didn't tell him when he had been given werewolf blood, just that it was enchanted, or a rare type."

Lance rolls his eyes, "But it was werewolf, and donated willingly, right?"

Shiro clears his throat. "Of course."

"Right, you were saying?"

"Anyway, a healer believed that the higher concentration of blood cells would benefit Keith. We tried feeding him a little, and then a lot, but nothing took. Some of the other treatments helped. As I said before, when he was younger he was much worse off. Feral, unable to control his anger or–I'm getting off-topic," Shiro closes his eyes, like he's re-focusing himself.

"While werewolf blood can have powerful, energizing effects on vampires, healing is rare. At least, nowadays it is."

"Yeah, so what does this have to do with–" Shiro holds his hand up to pause Lance.

"It wasn't always. If I could acquire the blood of an _Iberian_ werewolf, it would be a different story."

Lance feels his mouth dry up, but resists the urge to clear his throat or cough. He holds on to the burn in the back of his throat, trying to distract him from where his mind wants to go. Last thing he was to do is broadcast his gut reaction to Shiro.

"Not only is their blood cell concentration higher, but antigens in their plasma have healing effects on vampires for some reason. However, I dismissed that idea right away. They were wiped out from Europe ages ago, during conflicts between wolves and vampires that happened before I was born."

"Then how did you know about Iberian werewolves?" Lance asks, trying to keep his tone even and without emotion.

"I know about Iberian werewolves, because possibly the last surviving one of them, was a founding member of my first clan," Shiro says.

Lance's jaw drops, he loses the battle with stoicism. "A werewolf was part of a vampire clan? No way!"

Shiro smiles. "We were known as the metal clan. I was one of the heads, and Kurogane Issa, or Issabella Gero–depending on who was asking–was our right hand."

He points to a photo on his wall. Lance recognizes it as another portrait of the same woman from the picture Shiro was hanging the other day. The one with the sharp, beady eyes, and the wicked-looking grin.

"She supported all of us, and we were all like family to one another. Some of us were even closer than that," Shiro muses.

Lance looks back to Shiro. "What happened?"

Shiro strokes his chin in thought, like he's deciding what he wants to tell and _not_ tell Lance. "Over time we became fractured, and we all broke away. The heads formed their own independent clans, and I assumed Issa just disappeared. She didn't want to be found after what happened, least of all by _me_ ," Shiro looks down at his hands, clearing his throat. "I wanted to respect her wishes. I didn't know where she'd gone until after she passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lance says quietly.

Shiro nods, and continues. "She willed some things to me, old photos she knew I would want, and some other assorted mementos. They weren't delivered to me right away, bouncing around a few of my old haunts in Japan for _years_. Eventually, through all the rerouting and networks of friendly vampire clans and werewolf packs, they arrived here. The packages had originated from Matanzas, Cuba."

Lance swallows.

"I was able to do some digging, went all around Cuba, and the surrounding islands, to piece together the mystery of what happened to her."

"What did you find?"

"I found out more about what the locals called _Jé-Rouges_ , that it was also the name used by a pack of werewolves that were based in the Caribbean, stretching across all the major islands at one point." Shiro says. "A pack started by an Iberian wolfmother from Spain, but that's all they'd tell me. Three daughters were born to her, and a local man named Leandro Rojas. They took their mother's surname, and spread her legacy."

Lance bites his bottom lip. "So, did you find out what happened to them?"

Shiro's eyes soften, but don't break contact with Lance's.

"They called it ' _jenosid nan jé-rouge_ '."

There's an awful silence hanging in the air. Lance looks away, covering his mouth with his hand. Looking at the wall opposite the photos and portraits, the art Shiro has there is a piece of calligraphy. He has no idea what it means, but he focuses his attention on the characters, the deliberate strokes of black ink that lay them on the white canvas.

Shiro narrows his eyes, looking back to the photograph. "If I knew who was responsible, I would personally hold them accountable."

Lance turns his head back and looks at Shiro's eyes. They're reddening in the corners.

"Issa may have passed before it happened, but her legacy and her family didn't deserve to be exterminated that way," he whispers.

"I know," Lance says.

Shiro rubs his eyes, shaking his head and returning to his neutral expression.

"One day Lance, you and I are going to lay all of our cards out on the table, and see what each of us is keeping in our hands," Shiro says, "I have a feeling we can piece together a bigger picture, but I also have the same thing holding me back that you do."

"What's that?"

"Fear," Shiro says, tapping a finger to his temple, "you broadcast your emotions too. And even if I don't show it, learning about what happened to her pack scared me. I'm very protective of my family, and if whatever knowledge that we both share puts them or your pack in danger, then perhaps we're both better off not knowing everything."

He puts his hands on the table, laying them flat. "But if that knowledge leads me to who, or whatever is responsible? I'm willing to risk _only_ my own life to repay that debt. Not yours or anyone else's."

Lance nods. "Gotcha," he stands to leave and Shiro follows to open the door for him before he stops himself, looking at the inscription on the photo one more time.

"Okay, I wasn't going to correct you, but it really is gonna bother me if I don't. You're saying her last name wrong, and I can't figure out why. Did you forget it or something?"

Shiro blinks. "When I knew Issa, she only went by Kurogane as part of the metal clan, it's Japanese for iron," he walks to the photo and runs his fingers over the text of her surname. "Is this not spoken as 'Gero'?"

"Right, I'm gonna give you a quick Spanish lesson. Her name is spelled 'J-E-R-R-O', but you keep saying it like 'Ger-oh', which is wrong. The 'J' would be pronounced like an 'H', not a hard 'G' sound. Also the two r's go like 'rrrr'," Lance says, rolling his tongue.

"So, it would be pronounced like..." Shiro stops himself.

"Yeah. Just like _Hierro_ , my mother's maiden name," Lance says. "Weird how the spelling of names and words evolved over time, right?"

"Very."

"Here's another quick lesson: _Hierro_ is Spanish for iron."

"Is it now?"

"That's one of my cards on the table Shiro. Your turn's next," Lance says and leaves his office, slamming the door shut.

 

**

 

Lance presses his body back against the closed door and feels his heart racing. "S'okay, calm down, that _was_ as cool as you thought it was. You dropped the damn mic, okay?" he whispers to himself.

"Lance!" Keith waves from down the hallway, and he takes off towards him.

Lance throws himself at Keith, hugging him close. "Are you okay?" Keith asks, taking Lance's face in his hands. "Was Shiro mad? I'll throw him through a brick wall if you want."

Lance shakes his head. "Nah, I just got a little spooked. Did you see Hunk's half-brothers leaving? They're like seventy feet tall, and 500 pounds of pure muscle, and they freak me out."

Keith scrunches his nose, "You're so _weird_ about tall people."

"Good thing you're my teeny-tiny widdle baby vampire boyfwend," he says and Keith groans as Lance rubs their noses together.

"Ugh, _stop._ I'm going back to the restaurant and finishing my damn inventory okay? We're two days from opening."

"Want some company?"

"Only if we sit in the empty car on the A train and make out."

"Sounds gross, I'm in."

 

**

 

Lance sleeps in until he can't stand another moment in bed, and jumps out laughing. He starts singing along loudly and off-key to the song playing on his phone, dancing around his room, throwing clothes on the bed and then hops in the shower.

The energy he feels is so wonderful and exciting that he purposely gets off the subway one stop from the restaurant, and jogs happily down the streets the rest of the way.

He salutes the hosts at the entrance to Kyonshi-II, and they nod him into the coat room. He throws aside the expensive faux-and-real-furs of the Upper West Side clientele with a flourish, and slaps his hand on the handprint scanner. He's buzzed into a small room with a similar swirly staircase as the one in the Brooklyn restaurant. He slides down the banister and jumps off with a laugh.

"Good evening, all you wonderful vampires and werewolves and gorgeous creatures in-between!" he shouts happily, his arms raised up. "Tonight's the night!"

Lucy and Hunk chuckle quietly and return to their prep-work. Hunk heads into the kitchen, and Lucy lays out more glassware on the bar with Lonnie at her side. The other vampires give him curious looks, but eventually shrug off his giddiness and return to their tasks.

"Oh whatever, you lame-pires and killjoy-wolves," Lance says taking off his jacket and going to the staff room to hang it up. He opens the door and walks right into Keith in the middle of an argument with Shiro.

"–front-of-house? I can't believe you'd put this on me, Shiro! You know I'm not customer-facing for a _reason_." Keith shouts and stomps his foot on the ground.

"Uhhh," Lance watches as Keith paces angrily, pulling at his hair while Shiro alternates between looking at him and his wrist-watch.

"The 'reason' is bullshit Keith. You've run Shu–"

"That's the blood bar! They're used to me! I'm not running front-of-house tonight, go call Karen and get her to come here now!"

"She's busy tonight. You have three more minutes left to convince me, Keith."

"Ugh!"

"I can uh, come back later..." Lance turns on his heel but then Keith is there, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room.

"No! Tell Shiro he's crazy, Lance! He thinks I should host tonight!"

"Oh," Lance blinks, taking in Keith's outfit and not really paying attention to what he's saying because, _wow_. Tailored black slacks, a matching black oxford and a bright red silk tie setting it off. Damn, he looks good, but he'd look so much better with the shirt tucked in, showing off his figure a bit more. Lance resists the urge to adjust Keith's outfit, seeing that he's angry and distressed enough as is.

"Lance!" Keith shouts again, catching his attention.

"Two and a half minutes," Shiro reminds him.

"Sorry, what? I just," Lance eyes him again, "red and black are definitely your colors," he says.

Lance almost misses the pink flush on Keith's face as he mumbles a quick thank you, then trains those big purple eyes on him. "Lance, please pay attention. Shiro told me I'm running the house tonight and–"

"That's great!" Lance interrupts. "You organized this place, so you know where everything is! Plus you're good at keeping track of numbers, no way we'll seat too many at once, or under-seat someone's tables or–"

"–it's crazy, right?" Keith finishes. "Wait, what?"

"You... don't want to host?"

Shiro clears his throat. "One minute."

"No! I was gonna stay in the back-of-house, make sure you're good on supplies or whatever, and run errands for the kitchen."

"That's stupid. You nearly killed yourself these past two weeks making sure we had enough supplies, _and_ backup supplies. And backup-backups."

"Lance! Agree with me!"

Lance hums, weighing the pros and cons. "I mean, if you really don't want to do it, of course you shouldn't have to?"

"Thank you!" Keith turns back to Shiro. "See, your chef-de-cuisine doesn't want me hosting."

"Mmm-hmm, that is a valid point. I would counter with the fact that the owner, the person signing your paychecks, says you should host. I think that overrules Lance."

"Why? You're not even staying!" Keith shouts.

"You're not?" Lance asks, hanging up his jacket, and taking his neatly-folded service apron out from his pocket.

"Matt and I are going to play billiards. I'll be back later."

"You'll be back to breeze in and take the credit after we've all driven ourselves insane making this crazy experiment of yours _work_ ," Keith huffs and crosses his arms. "Why don't you make Lance host?"

"Hell no, I'm waiting tables," Lance says, tying his apron around his waist and securing his notepad and pencil. "Gonna get so many tips from your rich bougie vamp-pals. Plus, this way I can ensure the success of 'Operation: Galentines', and make sure I check in on Hunk and Lucy and now _you_. I'll breeze in every so often, gracing you all with my humor and wit and sage advisory skills," Lance smiles.

Shiro's watch dings.

"And that's twenty full minutes of you failing to change my mind." he says, drawing back Keith's attention. "With that, I'm off. Put this on, and get the front-of-house staff in line," Shiro says handing Keith a black sport coat.

Keith snatches it angrily, balling it up and throws it at Shiro's head with a shout.

"Honestly Keith, are you not over these tantrums?" Shiro says letting the jacket fall limply to the floor.

"Dunno, are you not over being an _asshole_?"

Lance eyes Shiro. "Okay, no, I am stepping in," he says, putting himself in-between the two vampires. "Keith is not wearing that basic thing," he points to the jacket on the floor.

"Huh?"

Lance continues, approaching Keith carefully. "First of all, can I just? Thank you," he says, tucking Keith's shirt into his pants and pulling it up slightly to make sure it defines his shape, but doesn't look skin-tight.

"See, the focal point of the _ensemble_ is this," Lance says, touching Keith's tie. "It's what catches the eye, you're already dressed to show it off with the black shirt and pants, the jacket is overkill. Now let me, can I have your sleeves?" Keith holds out his arms and Lance unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt, rolling Keith's sleeves up to his elbows.

"Ah, so much better. More skin so you're not drowning in black, show off some of that pretty alabaster–mmph," Keith cuts him off with a kiss, Lance hums as it deepens. Keith's arms wind around his neck and he moans into Lance's mouth.

Lance pulls back. "I'm pretty sure Shiro just dashed off into the night while we were distracted."

Keith sighs. "It's fine, I'll deal with it. It's a soft opening, right?"

"Careful about saying 'soft opening' when you're all pressed up against me, looking this fine, smelling like–mmmm," Lance happily loses himself again in teeth and tongue and hands cupping his face, as Keith pulls him back to where they were.

"Don't tempt me, I'll lock us in here and help myself to an early birthday present," Keith whispers to him when they finally break away. Lance laughs as Keith's tongue flicks over the shell of his ear.

"Okay, yes! Maybe later tonight, huh?"

"Yeah," Keith says, and laces his fingers with Lance's, leading him out of the room and down the hallway to the dining area.

"Does Shiro usually pull stuff like this? Making last-minute decisions, and then skipping off with Matt or whatever?"

"Ugh, my entire afterlife," Keith says, "well, a big part of it. Anyway, he's planning something dumb, I bet. But meantime he's probably actually going to play billiards with Matt. They do stuff like this whenever there's a big event because Shiro secretly gets really anxious."

"Seriously? He plays it so cool."

"He likes to remove himself from situations until they calm down. I think he's nervous about tonight, which is why I still don't get why he wants _me_ running the front-of-house but, whatever."

Lance squeezes Keith's hand. "You got this, and like I said, I'm gonna be your _best_ server tonight. I'll be all over the place making sure everyone's good, but anytime you need me just say the word, I got your back," Lance emphasizes his point by patting Keith's backside.

"That's my ass."

"I have _two_ hands, Keith. I can have both!"

"Ugh, you're so," Keith growls. "Frustratingly charming."

"I know, right?" Lance beams. "Now I should probably head to the kitchen. We're getting closer to opening, Hunk's due for his own scheduled freakout. Hopefully he doesn't yarf all over the _mise-en-place_."

"Gross," Keith says.

"What, didn't Lucy and I tell you? We love our Hunks, even when he blows chunks."

"Ugh, Lance!" Keith drops his hand to cover his ears. "Great, thanks for that visual. I'm have to go prep the front-of-house team while I try _not_ to picture that."

"You're welcome!"

 

**

 

The air hangs thick and silent when the doors finally open, and the first tables are sat. Lance can see the divisions forming in the dining room, vampires on one side and werewolves on the other.

"Hrmph," Lance taps his pencil against his cheek. "Did we really purposefully split the house like this?"

Keith shakes his head. "Of course not, people keep asking for different tables, and I can't really say _no_ when we're not even close to being full. Ugh, what do you want?" he asks the guests approaching his front desk.

"Uhh, we have a table for two?" one of them answers.

Keith rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Name, or something?"

Lance smirks. "Dunno why there was ever any doubt to your hosting skills."

"Rrrgh," Keith growls as he looks up the reservation on his laptop. Lance laughs to himself, and walks over to where Lucy is carefully measuring out and filling two trays with pints of human blood.

"I can grab this one," Lance says, and then starts putting them all onto one large tray.

"Lance no, there's eight of them and everything has been precisely weighed and measured and–" he cuts her off and lifts the large tray easily with one hand.

"Feh, I got this girl," Lance says with a wink. "Time for the McClain charm to break the tension."

Even though vampires don't breathe, Lance feels like they're all holding in a gasp as he walks over towards the table of eight. All eyes are on him as he crosses over into their territory. They can smell the strong werewolf blood in his veins.

He puts on the biggest smile he can, and with a flourish and his enhanced agility, he slides the eight glasses of blood onto the table with one easy sweep. Not a single drop spills.

"What?" he asks, flexing his arm muscles, "I _lift_."

It's an old joke, but it breaks through the invisible walls between them as the table of vampires laugh and applaud him in amusement. He gives them a courtly bow. "Enjoy!"

Lance checks over his shoulder to see Keith looking at him with a barely contained smile. Lance grins and blows him a kiss, laughing at his reaction as he saunters back over to the bar.

"Load me up, Luce. I've got a rhythm going," he says, holding out his tray for the next round of drinks.

 

**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:
> 
> Fiona Apple - The First Taste  
> The Cars - Just What I Needed  
> Goldfinger - Here in Your Bedroom  
> Veruca Salt - Sleeping Where I Want  
> Sharon Van Etton - Every Time The Sun Comes Up  
> Letters to Cleo - Dangerous Type  
> Eels - Lone Wolf  
> Ben Lee - Begin


	8. Birthday Candles | Sunbeams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's opening night! Lance proceeds to make friends, while Keith makes a birthday wish, and blows.
> 
> However, the new moon brings something unexpected their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This part is why I'm changing the rating of this fic to Explicit because there are some shenanigans here, and more to come down the line.
> 
> Heh. Come.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

**

 

As the dinner service continues, there's a more relaxed atmosphere in the room. People no longer whispering, but actually talking to one another at normal volume. It's really sounding like the hum of a busy restaurant. Lance overhears a few people talkingabout how rude the host was at the front, but also how they found it endearing.

"He's just so grumpy, it's adorable!"

"Oh my gosh, he was like disaffected-emo-kid-realness, I _loved_ it."

"So funny! I hope he's here next time, I want him to roll his eyes and groan at me!"

Lance files that in the back of his mind to torment Keith with, but stops as he catches a familiar scent in the air. He quickly finishes taking his table's order before rushing over to the front desk to intercept the three guests that just arrived.

"I don't know how this happened?" Keith grumbles, "I swear I put you down for three, but now it says I only have you down for two."

"Mama Garrett!" Lance skips around Keith to give Ms. Garrett a hug, "Glad you made it! Henry, my man! How're the twins?" Lance sticks his hand out for a shake. "You haven't met Keith, right? Keith, this is Henry Garrett, Hunk's stepdad."

Henry shakes Lance's hand and gives him an odd look. "The girls are fine, you and Hunk saw them last week. Lance, what is going on?"

"And of course you know Shay, how's Debbie Harry? Everyone loves Shay, right?" Lance quickly moves to Shay, giving her a half-hug around her shoulders.

Keith points to the reservation screen on his laptop, "Lance, why did we move Shay to the same table as–did you and Hunk do this?"

"Anyway, Garrett's, you enjoy date night! I'll get Shay to her table," Lance says quickly grabbing Shay by the arm, and rushing her away before Keith or Hunk's family can respond.

"Lance, what are you and Hunk up to?" Shay asks, narrowing her eyes on him.

"Absolutely nothing and 'Operation: Galentines' isn't even a thing, you're talking crazy talk, oh look here's your table! Allura! You're here too! What a coincidence that our good human friends with medical backgrounds would be here on the same night _and_ at the same table!"

Allura puts down the menu, "Crazy coincidence indeed. Am I allowed to order now? I've been waiting for nearly half an hour."

Lance continues, ignoring her request. "Right? This is crazy! Allura this is Shay, as in the 'Shay' of 'Shay's Boyfriend' which is what we should all call Hunk when she's around, because he secretly loves it."

Shay sighs. "You and Hunk seriously have to stop this, and I have plenty of non-werewolf friends, okay?"

"Bunnies don't count, Shay." Lance says.

"Really? _Those_ two set this up? Not Shiro?" Allura looks at Lance with a raised eyebrow. "Do you just have no idea how regular person-to-person interactions work the second you wake up craving blood or raw meat?" Allura asks.

"Oh come on, like I said, you have a lot in common. You're both doctors!"

"I'm a phlebotomist Lance, I have certifications and licenses to draw blood for research purposes or donations, not a medical doctorate," Allura says.

Shay nods. "And I'm a veterinarian. I do hold a medical degree, but I'm sure our areas of focus are vastly different–"

"You both do medicine-y things! Anyway, I'm gonna let Hunk know to fire up your 'special' meal, be right back!" Lance clicks his tongue and shoots them some fingerguns as he skips off to the kitchen.

Shay shakes her head. "Well, I was more nervous about sitting solo with my boyfriend's parents for the night, so maybe I should be thankful our mutual idiot-friends are like this?"

Allura laughs. "Here I thought it was just vampires, werewolves do this too? Setting you up on little 'play-dates' with other humans, and just assuming you'll become best friends?"

Shay sits down across from Allura and laughs along with her. "Yep! And oh it's about to get better, I'm guessing Lance is getting my 'special vegetarian meal', which means a bowl of carrot sticks and buttered noodles."

"Stop! Oh my, are you serious?" Allura pauses. "Wait, so you're a vegetarian-veterinarian?"

"I know, it's a mouthful, right?" Shay says. "Okay but yes, Hunk made me buttered noodles _once_ and I aggressively complimented him for making me something without meat sauce, since he was so nervous about it. So now he _always_ makes me them," Shay sighs, "I mean it's Hunk, so of course he's learned to execute them to the point of perfection, and he does al dente like no other... Ah heck, I love his buttered noodles."

"Aww," Allura coos, putting her chin atop her folded hands.

"The carrot sticks are kind of random. Maybe I had them out one day when he and Lance were visiting, and they assumed that it's my favorite vegetable? I keep veggies out for the animals I foster, so I guess it could just as well have been celery sticks or pieces of raw broccoli."

"They are so strange, oh my–" Allura says as Lance brings out two large dishes of carrot sticks and buttered ziti.

"For you ladies to share, no need to thank me."

"Thanks Lance, tell Hunk I said so. But I think Allura wanted to order her own meal?"

"What? But look at all these buttery things, humans love this stuff!"

"Lance, I appreciate the thought, but not all humans eat pasta without sauce. I would love a steak, and since your sanguinaccio dolce is on the menu, I simply must have some of that," Allura says, smiling pleasantly through her irritation.

"Oho," Lance waggles his eyebrows, "I know my sweetness is irresistible, Allura, but you have to control yourself. I'll make sure you get as much of it as you want," Lance winks.

"Are you... flirting with me? Keith is literally right there across the room and he is looking directly at us."

Lance shrugs. "He can watch?" Allura throws her head back and groans in annoyance.

Shay carefully takes the paper menu from Allura's hand. "Um, may I? Thanks," she puts her napkin on the table and stands. Lance starts backing away.

"Uh, Shay, what are you–?"

"Lance, it's okay, c'mere," Shay holds out her hand and he stops backing off. She smiles sweetly back at Allura. "Now, pay attention, this works. Trust me."

Shay smacks Lance squarely on the nose with the menu. "Stop it!"

"Ow!" Lance yelps, covering his face with his hands.

"No! You stop it right now!" Shay smacks his arm, making him release his nose and she smacks that twice in a row. "Stop! Flirting! In front of Keith! And you take Allura's order!" She smacks his nose one more time.

"Okay! Okay!"

"Allura, you said you wanted steak, yes?" She nods, "Lance what's the best kind of steak you have?" she slaps his hand and he takes out a notepad.

"Hanger steak!"

"How does the chef recommend it?" Another nose smack.

"Medium or medium rare!" Lance cries.

"Allura?"

"Oh, medium is fine, thanks.

"Yes, and that dessert, we want two of them!"

Allura interrupts. "Oh! That has pork blood in it, Shay dear."

"Gross!" Shay smacks Lance's attention back to her. "Then one for Allura, and can you make me one without blood?"

"So just like, warm chocolate with orange zest?"

"Is that a _problem?_ "

"No!" Lance squeaks.

"Good! Go put in her order, and then turn your ass right around and go apologize to Keith for flirting! Now!" Shay slaps the menu one last time down on the table and Lance rushes off.

"That was _brilliant!_ " Allura claps and Shay does a little half-curtsey. "Brava! Encore!"

"Ahh, you just eventually realize they're like overgrown wild puppy-dogs. So you have to assert yourself, and they'll listen. Werewolves are very maternal, and that helps too, they're used to following orders from a 'wolfmother'."

"I think this helped lot too!" Allura holds up the crumpled menu and laughs. "Do you think it'd work on vampires? Oh, maybe if I folded it and put some garlic skins in-between the pages."

"I dunno? Wouldn't hurt to try. And by that, I mean it wouldn't hurt us, which is the point," Shay winks and they both laugh.

 

**

 

Lance watches them from Keith's front desk. "See, me and Hunk are geniuses. They're best friends already. Sharing jokes, and relating about human stuff."

"I don't really think they're joking about scolding us like misbehaving pets."

"Oh you can naysay all you want. But they're totally having a _bonding moment,_ Keith."

"Ugh," Keith crosses his arms. "For some reason hearing you say that made me _incredibly annoyed,_ and I'm not sure why."

Lance turns to face him. "As if millions of annoying voices suddenly rolled their eyes and were then silenced?"

"I guess," Keith pouts, moving some of the reservations around the computer screen, keeping himself occupied.

"I gotta remind myself to make you watch Star Wars."

"Pidge already marathoned me. I'm good."

"Hey," Lance touches Keith's shoulder, "I shouldn't have been flirting with Allura like that. I'm a little punch drunk with all the excitement tonight, and my inner douchebag kinda took the reins–you remember Chad Chaddington?"

Keith taps his fingers on the desk. "Lance, I honestly don't care if you flirt with Allura or anyone else. Actually, lately it's been kind of funny because she claps you back so fiercely."

"Yeah, she's super protective of you. Like a good mama-wolf. Mama-pire. I dunno, do you have those?"

"Like I was saying, I don't mind you flirting..." he trails off.

"But?"

Keith turns to face Lance. "But, you don't do any of the other stuff we do with anyone else, right?"

"Jesus no," Lance winds one of his arms around Keith's waist, bringing him close, and with the other he tilts his chin up so their eyes meet. "I'm completely monogamous for you. I'm a one-wolf guy. I mean, I'm a one-man wolf. Okay so there's this song by Rufus Wainwright, and I'm butchering it–but you get my drift, yeah? It's just _you_ , Chomps."

Keith smiles. "Then flirt away. Just, keep your hands where I can see them."

"You got it," Lance catches sight of the clock behind them. "Hey, five minutes to midnight, it's almost your birthday."

"What?" Keith whips around, then picks up his radio. "Lance and I are going on our break, take over for me Russ!" Then he grabs Lance and drags him off to the back-of-house.

"Wait, slow down! Keith we've only been open for like an hour and–" Keith ignores him, heading into the staff room.

" **Get out!** " he snaps his fingers at the vampires in there, and they run away quickly. He takes out a silver key and locks the door.

"Okay, that just happened."

"I want my birthday present, Lance. And I want it to be the first thing I get on my birthday. Take your pants off."

Lance's eyes go wide. "Wait, you were serious?"

"Shit, I forgot that mouth guard. I mean, I don't think I need it anymore, but still."

"Keith, uh, you–"

"Your pants are still on," Keith says, quickly untying Lance's apron, throwing it to one side of the room, while working his belt buckle open with his other hand.

"Keith!" Lance yelps. "Pause for a second!"

"What?"

"Okay, so remember how before a full moon I uh, I get taller and well, everything kind of proportionally..." Lance gestures with his arms. "Grows?"

"Yes?"

"So after the full moon I–well I don't _shrink_ , but I reset back to normal. Y'know, average?"

"Really?" Keith wastes no more time in unzipping Lance's jeans. "Oh thank god, it's _perfect._ "

Lance blinks. "Huh. Y'know, you hear a lot of ways to describe a thing, then something completely new comes around and surprises you. In a good way. I'll take it."

"I mean, it's still above average, but this is like the difference between a jawbreaker and a banana. This? I can handle," Keith drops to his knees.

"So you're saying one has more... a-peel? Get it–oh oho holy fuck! Sweet werewolf Jesus, you–! Uhhhh..."

Keith's mouth.

Is _on_ him.

Swallowing him whole.

Pressure, perfect amounts of warm, wet, and a tongue coaxing the underside of his shaft, Lance gasps. Keith's mouth leaves him, the cool air in the room hitting wet skin and making him hiss.

"Of course you're a fucking grower, you can't make this easy on me, can you? Okay, back to the original plan," Keith says.

"The fuck do you mean and–oh my god," in a flash, Lance finds himself thrown back onto a pile of pilfered fur coats from upstairs. Keith must have laid them down in those moments he left Lance's cock unattended. His pants have been pushed further down and Keith has hooked Lance's legs over his shoulders, to nestle himself comfortably between them. He's pulled his hair back into a short ponytail, which Lance has less than 2 seconds to admire before he's lost in the sensation of Keith sucking the head of his cock back into his mouth.

"Fuck!"

 ** _Try to keep quiet._** Lance hears Keith in his head. While giving him head. Lance almost laughs but instead bites down on his fist.

_Okay, so this is pretty rad though. I can dirty talk at you with my mind._

**_I guess._ **

_You fuck–oh my god you're fucking amazing. How did you get this good?_

**_What do you mean, how did I get good at sucking dick? You're so weird._ **

_Oh my god, it's because you're a fucking natural. You are a natural born sucker, and you've somehow transferred this talent downtown and I'm reaping all the benefits! Holy vampire and werewolf Jesuses, thank you both._

**_Please don't make me laugh when I have my mouth full._** Keith pauses and Lance catches a narrowed eye. He smiles and reaches down towards Keith.

_Fuck, can I please touch your head? I wanna pull your hair. I wanna fuck your perfect goddamn mouth._

**_Next time._ **

_Not into hair-pulling? Gotcha._

**_No, I like that. I'm wearing all black, so I don't wanna like it too much._ **

Lance barks out a laugh. _Fuck yeah, next time._ He winks at Keith and the pressure changes, Lance moans into it, thrusting his hips upwards, starting to match the rhythm Keith is setting.

**_Let me know when you're close because–_ **

"Fuck!" Lance shouts, there's little flyway strands of Keith's hair tickling the skin inside his thighs. Between that, the pleasure and attention he's getting from Keith's amazing talented, near _sinful_ mouth, he loses it. He comes in a burst and grunts as he spills into Keith's mouth.

"Oh fuck, that was so good. Did you–Keith?!" Lance looks at the distressed vampire skittering across the floor, holding a hand over his mouth and quickly pulls his pants back up, sliding over to him.

"Are you–oh fuck, you can't swallow," the realization hits Lance and he smacks his head, feeling like a complete idiot.

Keith shakes his head furiously.

"Of course you can't–fuck we need a cup or something, here!" Lance reacts without thinking and holds out his cupped hands beneath Keith's mouth, "Spit it out!"

Keith does, spitting every drop into Lance's hands, rubbing the excess off his tongue and even reaching behind his teeth to make sure he's clear before he leans back.

"Sorry, I should've warned you sooner," Keith says, his voice worn and raspy.

Lance closes his hands, making a _face_ as he feels the sticky liquid trapped within. "Oh goody, it's still _warm_."

Keith shakes, and then a laugh comes out. Lance follows suit, they're laughing uncontrollably, Lance's hands still clasped together as if he's praying.

"Oh geez, I swear I didn't, I don't know why this is so funny!" Keith says. "I was trying to be sexy."

Lance shakes his head. "You are sexy. Sex is _gross_ , and we forget about realistic contingencies. Like how I'm gonna start keeping paper cups at my bedside table, because we're _definitely_ doing this again."

"You do really, _really_ like my mouth. You started picturing this dick-sucking award ceremony and I nearly lost it."

"Red carpet or Olympics style?"

Keith laughs again, leaning in close to press their foreheads together. "Don't remember. I'll have to revisit it next time."

"Happy Birthday, Keith Kogane," Lance murmurs. "Did you make a wish?"

Keith nods. "Can't tell you. Won't come true."

"Oh of course, I know birthday wishes are powerful magic. I want it to come true. In an eco-friendly, disposable cup, if possible."

Keith sticks out his tongue. "The one time I swallowed I threw up so much blood, like instantly, it was really bad."

"Ew," Lance says. "Okay, I'll take a warm load in my hands over that any day."

They're interrupted by a careful knock at the door.

"Uhh, Keith? Lance? The door's locked, should I get one of the triplets to break in?" Lucy asks.

"No, we're coming," Lance catches himself. "Just finishing uhhhh..."

"I locked the door because I was having a headache," Keith calls out. "I'll get the key." He quickly puts the coats away and smooths out his clothes, trying to un-rumple himself.

"Ah, Keith, can you fix my zipper?" Lance whispers, "my hands are full."

Keith does so, trying to bite back a laugh as he adjusts Lance's clothes as well. "Damn it, I know you're not trying to be funny."

"I'm always trying to be funny, lovely."

Keith puts a finger to his lips and opens the door.

"Hi Keith, sorry you're not feeling well, but we need Lance in the kitchen. Hunk keeps breaking that fancy Italian-sounding pudding, and he's getting really stressed out. Is there something wrong with your hands?"

"I uh, sneezed and couldn't find a tissue. I'll wash off and get to the kitchen."

Lucy sniffs the air and rolls her eyes. "Yeah right, _something_ sneezed, wash those hands in boiling water about 50 times before you touch any food, okay?" she turns and walks away.

"Subtle," Keith says.

"Oh, like you were coming up with anything better! Heh. 'Coming up'."

Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. "Geez, why do I like you so damn much, especially when you say things like that?"

"I'm told I am frustratingly charming," Lance kisses his cheek and rushes off to the bathroom.

 

**

 

"Nuh-uh, you put on gloves or you leave this kitchen," Hunk says, pointing a knife at Lance when he walks in.

"Damn it, Lucy," Lance mutters. "I washed them!"

"Gloves!"

"I am, I am, get off of my back," Lance says as he puts on clear plastic gloves. "How can I help you?"

"Ugh, next time bring some cheap cologne or something, I can still smell it." Hunk says.

"Smell what?" one of the other cooks asks.

"Nothing!" both Lance and Hunk answer.

"Okay so I'm stirring slowly like you said, but I don't know if I'm overworking it or something because see? Broken." Hunk sighs and tries to dump out the ruined dessert.

"Hold up, first of all save the congealed blood, run it through the ice-cream maker. We'll add a surprise sorbet," Lance says, thinking out loud.

"Ooh, yeah, that works!" Hunk directs one of the other cooks to follow Lance's instructions.

"Second of all, you have this one going that doesn't look too bad," Lance says pointing to the other pot on the stove. "I can try to salvage it, but I need a good luck charm. Someone bring me Keith!" Lance orders one of the other vampires who nods and runs off. "God, I love that."

Keith pokes his head up through the opening behind the bar that looks into the kitchen. "What?" he asks.

"Just look at me with those big gorgeous eyes so I don't break this pudding," Lance smiles.

"Lance!" Keith starts flushing pink.

"Oh _that's_ what embarrasses you? Me saying you have pretty eyes? Methinks your reactions be a bit askew."

" _Lance!_ " Keith hisses.

"Seriously, you two are going to make me vomit. If I hadn't already before we opened," Hunk says rubbing his arm.

"Ha!" Lance says, triumphant. "Look what I just did. Un-broken, chocolate perfection," he grabs a tasting spoon and dips it in, handing it to Keith as he reaches his hand through.

Keith immediately swallows it down. "Oh fuck me," he says through half-lidded eyes.

Lance doesn't even have a chance to react before Hunk has a hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare respond, are we good?"

Keith nods, holding the spoon back out and frowning when Hunk refuses him more.

"Mean," Keith sticks his tongue out "and on my birthday!"

"I thought you didn't want anybody to do anything for your birthday?" Hunk asks.

"Just because I don't want attention doesn't mean you shouldn't give me presents or do whatever I want."

Lance shakes his head, grabbing a tasting spoon, scooping up another biteof sanguinaccio dolce and walking out of the kitchen. He ducks under the bar and hands it to Keith, he sucks on it like a happy kid getting to lick frosting or cake batter off of a spatula.

"I do have an actual present for you later, okay? Behave yourself a little longer, brat."

Keith shrugs but allows him a quick forehead kiss before returning to the front-of-house.

Lucy leans over. "You got it bad, Lancey-Lance."

"I know," Lance says, leaning his chin in his hand. "Damn."

 

**

 

Lance returns to the bar around 2:30 in the morning as he hears a small scuffle between Lucy and Lonnie. "What's goin' on?"

"Lucy, you cannot start watering down blood, we have to serve exact portions," Lonnie whispers angrily to her.

"Look, I wanna make sure we're closing at 3, and I can't just stand up on the bar and shout 'Order up now or go the fuck home!' to everyone, now can I?"

"Why not? I do it all the time back in Brooklyn." Lonnie says with a shrug.

"Seriously?" Lucy gasps, then looks at Lance.

"I mean, it's not something we'd do back home at Howlin' Cynthia's, you're sure these bougie vamps don't mind?"

"Uh, no? They know that you can literally force them out at any moment just by rescinding their invitations inside," Lonnie explains.

"That's all I needed to hear," Lucy says with a voracious grin as she leaps onto the bar top with one easy jump. "Hey! We are closing in thirty minutes! Last orders now or get the hell out!" She beams as the vampires immediately react, either gathering up their things or putting in final orders. "Oh, this feels awesome. And don't forget to tip your damn servers, you fucks!"

"And, that's enough," Lance says yanking her down as she twists and lands easily on her feet. "I'm gonna go grab final orders, okay?"

"I'm gonna get home on time, this is the best!" Lucy sing-songs as Lance walks back into the dining area to check on one of the tables in particular.

They'd ended up combining the Garretts with Shay and Allura once a four-seat opened up, and they were staying until the end of service in solidarity. "Any last-minute requests from the kitchen?" Lance asks.

"I think we're fine, Lance but–Takashi!" Ms. Garrett beams as Shiro appears at their table.

"Why, Little Miss Cindy, you haven't called me that in years," Shiro says, opening his arms so she can stand and hug him.

"Well, I haven't been 'Little' in just as long," she says with a wink, introducing Shiro to her husband and Shay while Lance watches. Ms. Garrett is always a little bit looser when she's had a few drinks, dropping a lot of her controlling wolfmother tendencies.

"So proud of both of these boys for putting on such a wonderful evening for us!" Lance yelps as Ms. Garrett grabs him in a side hug.

"Aw, Mama Garrett..." Lance whines as Allura sneaks a quick picture with her phone.

Shiro smiles. "Yes, I am very proud as well. You'll forgive me if I keep it to a handshake, Lance?"

"Ahh, or a crisp high-five will do me just fine," Lance says holding up a hand when Ms. Garrett sits back down, and Shiro obliges.

"Anyway, please cover all their bills under my name, no Cindy, I won't accept your money here," Shiro says holding up a hand when she attempts to open her wallet.

"No worries, Shiro beat me to it, Hunk and I were gonna cover all of ya regardless," Lance smiles. "Did you want to join them? I can grab another chair."

Shiro shakes his head. "I won't be long. I'm just here to help close up and take care of something important," Shiro walks over to an empty table and steps up on top of it. He puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles loud, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Geez, here it comes," Keith mutters, standing next to Lance as the rest of the crowd looks on and the staff assembles around him.

"Hello everyone! Family, friends, and friends-of-friends alike. Thank you all for coming to the informal opening night of Jé-Rouges! Some things I must acknowledge. Firstly, our fantastic partners in construction and design, for helping create this space."

There's a small round of applause.

"Next I must say, this would not exist without our talented chef-de-cuisine and our executive chef, respectively. Please continue the applause for Lance McClain and Hunk Garrett."

Lance gives the crowd a regal Queen Elizabeth wave as Hunk ducks his head and blushes, the group cheering them on.

"Another important acknowledgement, I put a lot of pressure on him tonight, and he really rose to the occasion. Our charming, effervescent, and always optimistic, Keith, who ran our front-of-house tonight. Thank you, Keith!"

There's a mix of laughter and cheers as Keith snarls.

"Finally, as you all know this was an informal opening to test out the waters, and while we will be closing again to review what worked and what didn't, I don't see any reason not to announce our official opening date. I hope you'll join us back here next week as we open on October 31st, Halloween night! Tell all your friends, packs, clans, whoever you want to bring! We will start accepting reservations after that. Thank you, again!"

There's a gasp and a cheer as Shiro hops off the table, looking Keith square in the eye. "I told you I had plans for Halloween."

Keith rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I'm not hosting again."

"We'll see..." Shiro says cryptically as Keith scoffs.

"I agree, we'll see indeed..." Lance smiles.

"Shiro!" Allura stomps over to him. "Halloween?!"

"I'll still be at the parade with you, Matt and Pidge, please don't worry."

"You'd better," Allura threatens, poking him in the chest with her finger. "Also, Shay shall be joining our group. I'm working on her costume myself."

"Oh are you two best friends now? Who could have ever seen that coming, oh right! Me and Hunk. Totally called it," Lance says clicking his tongue.

Allura shakes her head. "You're ridiculous."

"That's a strange way you say 'thank you' but I guess your accent is what's making it sound all funky. You're welcome."

 

**

 

They finally finish cleaning up and resetting the space around 4am. Hunk leaves with Shay and his family. Shiro and Allura leave hashing out their final Halloween plans, bickering back and forth about logistics.

Keith and Lance stay behind until the rest of the staff is gone. Keith is helping himself to Lance's impromptu blood sorbet, and Lance is trying to figure out a way to kill more time.

"Seriously? People liked me scoffing at them?" he asks.

"And rolling your eyes, looking all annoyed when they asked for simple things."

"I was annoyed."

"See! You're a perfect host. Just try it out for one more night," Lance says. "Please?"

"I guess... I dunno, I'll think about it," Keith says as he finishes his sorbet. "Okay, I'm stuffed."

"Damn," Lance looks back at the time on his phone. "I can't do your present yet."

"You don't have to give me another present Lance, I'm fine. Besides, Shiro's probably gonna do something stupid and embarrassing when I get back to the coven, and they all finish sleeping through the day. I saw him ordering party supplies online. There's gonna be a sparkly feathered birthday crown," Keith frowns.

"Heh," Lance says, "but I have this plan, I just need to waste a bit more of your time."

"Yeah?"

"Come back to my place with me? The gift is there anyhow."

"Sure thing," Keith smiles and they lock up the restaurant, leaving hand in hand and walking towards 96th street station.

They sit in a corner of the train for the ride, Keith is practically in his lap with how close they're snuggling together. Lance tucks Keith's head under his chin and sniffs his hair.

It smells like sweat, and the smells of the opening night. Burnt attempts at sanguinaccio, steaks, and pints of blood sloshing around as well as Keith's own sweet, gentle smells.

"What?" Lance asks when Keith gives him an odd look.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I just like how you smell, okay? How are you not used to this by now?"

"Mmrgh," Keith bites his bottom lip. "I'll never be used to it, I guess."

They sit in silence for a few more beats.

"What do I smell like?" Keith whispers.

Lance smiles. "Blood."

"Ugh, of course," Keith grumbles.

"And, let me finish!" Lance pokes Keith's nose, "Blood _and_ ink, like from your pens when you take notes. You smell like the restaurant tonight, so I'm filtering out those smells. Here, lemme get another whiff," Lance takes a deep inhale at the top of Keith's head as he laughs.

"Mmm, gold."

"Gold?"

"Gold like cornmeal from when my Mama or grandma made tamales, or like warm sand on a beach, or a sunbeam. Gold like saffron baked into bread or egg bagels from the corner deli. Damn, I'm making myself hungry."

Keith laughs. "I smell like all those things?"

"There's–" Lance hesitates, "–there's more. There's this one smell I have trouble explaining. It's very," Lance tries to figure out the right word, "simple."

Keith gives him another look.

"I don't mean that in a bad way! Simple like, something easy."

Keith turns his head and gives him a more baffled look.

"No! Like a blade of grass, or penny, or a drop of water. It's something small and simple."

"You're making me out like that song from Sound of Music. Am I packages tied up with string, too?"

Lance laughs. "Sorry, I'm explaining it all weird. I just don't have the right words. Anyhow, this is our stop."

"Right," Keith stands and Lance takes in his smell again. As they walk off the train with a few other people, it hits him.

"You smell simple like humans do," he says just as the train pulls away, thundering noise as it speeds down the tracks, drowning him out.

"Did you say something?" Keith asks.

Lance shakes his head.

 

**

 

Lance wastes some more time snuggling with Keith on the couch, watching weird horror movies on television and laughing. His alarm goes off, and he asks Keith to follow him.

"Okay, so I didn't have much time to put this together. It's really un-polished and it's gonna look super-homemade," Lance says, leading Keith up the stairs to the rooftop.

"I'm sure it's fine Lance," Keith says, and Lance heads over to his setup. He gestures for Keith to sit in one of his beach chairs. Lance walks behind him and throws a large, smokey-gray plastic sheet over his beach umbrella, creating a tent around his reading nook. He opens a slit in the front and steps in, sitting in the chair next to Keith.

"I went to a hardware store and found this acrylic vinyl that filters UV rays. So now we can watch the sun rise together," Lance says. "Surprise! Do you like it?"

"Lance..." Keith touches the plastic sheet, and then puts his hands on his chest, looking at him and sighing deeply. "I love it," he whispers, voice raspy and deep.

"Well, see if you love it when you don't burn up," Lance points out at the horizon, "it's starting."

The sun rises slowly, and Lance watches Keith carefully, not taking an eye off of him, terrified that he'll turn to dust at any moment.

But Keith is fine. He's there, grinning as light stretches out across the rooftop and his smile grows in proportion.

"Wow..." Keith says quietly. "Just, wow," he looks over to Lance. "Did you miss it?"

Lance smiles. "Yeah, it's okay."

Keith reaches over and squeezes his hand. "We'll have more sunrises."

Lance bites his lip. He's so fucking _gone_ for him.

"Lance?"

"Yes, lovely?"

"How am I gonna get back inside?"

Lance blinks. "Uhhh... in my jacket?"

Keith laughs. "Good plan."

 

_**_

 

_The sun is setting behind them, Lance watches as his shadow stretches out and he looks like a giant. He runs towards his house to show his mama, but is scooped up by his sister who returns him to where his brothers are arguing in the backyard. She sits down on the grass and puts him on her lap._

_"Stay put," she warns and he sticks out his tongue and squirms on purpose to annoy her._

_"It's creole, not patois. He must be Haitian," Marco says._

_Luis shakes his head. "I don't think he is, he doesn't smell right, he smells like a tourist."_

_"Does it even matter?" Veronica asks. "What was he saying?"_

_"Uhhh," Luis stalls._

_Marco rolls his eyes. "You're useless, Luis. They were talking about great-great grandma Izzy."_

_Lance notices Veronica tugging grass out of the ground, she's nervous._

_"What was great-great grandma like?" he asks them._

_"Mean," Marco answers bluntly. "What!? She was mean as hell! She made mom cry. Veronica, you were there."_

_Veronica nods. "Yeah, she was really mean."_

_"You two shouldn't talk about her like that! She was the wolfmother, show some damn respect," Luis narrows his eyes._

_"You never even met her! She was a mean, nasty, angry old lady," Marco scratches the back of his neck._

_"But she was really funny. She had a very dark sense of humor." Veronica smiles. "She liked me best because I sassed her back, she gave me these weird strawberry chocolates."_

_"Hmph," Marco sniffs._

_"Marco's sour because he got a smack in the face when he tried to snoop around her house." Veronica laughs._

_"I want some," Lance says, tugging Veronica's shirt for attention. "I want candy, not a smack."_

_"Lance, this was before you were born. Great-great grandma died about a week after we met her. She was really, really old," Marco sighs._

_"I know, I just want the candy!"_

_"Shush, jèn-jé-rouge," Veronica says, throwing a handful of grass blades at him. Lance starts crying._

_The three of them try to quiet him, but soon Lance is howling, and his mama and grandma are running outside, scolding his siblings. Then he's in his mother's arms, gently being rocked back and forth and soothed._

_The thin man looks at him with those yellow eyes. He looks right back, but doesn't know how to greet him, words fall from his mouth that he can't understand._

_"Bonjou–ah. Hello, little one," he says and Lance sniffs the outstretched hand carefully, then nods. He smells strange, but not dangerous._

_"He's my youngest," his mother says._

_The thin man speaks to her. "There's a pack she was friendly with back in the day, Tsukiyama. I can make some calls and see where they ended up, if it's safer for him."_

_His mother nods. "Do whatever you can."_

_"Oui, madam."_

 

**

 

Lance wakes up and touches his face, feeling dried tear tracks running down his cheeks.

He sighs. The new moon is tonight, and it's messing with his head. He feels tired and weary, even though he's fairly certain he slept for 10 hours.

"Damn it," Lance stares at the wall, contemplates staying inside, but everything at the restaurant is still so new and fragile, they only have three days until they open officially. Lucy, Hunk and the Seido triplets aren't going to be working tonight, so he's gotta show up at least to support the rest of the staff and be some kind of ambassador-wolf.

It takes him an hour before he can find the resolve to put his socks on.

It's going to be a long night.

 

**

 

Lance drags his feet as he shows up an hour late, gigantic cup of iced coffee halfway-finished, his hoodie pulled up and hands in his pockets. Keith's almost immediately at his side and Lance yawns. "New moon, fucks with my energy," he mumbles as an excuse for his laconic behavior.

Keith rubs his fingers along the fabric of his hoodie, "You didn't have to come in, we've planned around that since all the other werewolves are sleeping at home."

"Mmmrgh," Lance shrugs, then notices Pidge sitting on the bartop. "Hey, Pidgey-Pie."

She smiles, "Aww Keith don't send him home, Mom and Dad finally said I could come hang out!"

"Probs because all us big bad wolves are too exhausted to try and eat you up if you transform into a tasty little chimp-nuck," Lance winks, swaying on his feet as he tries to give her finger-guns but just ends up dropping his iced coffee on the floor. He whimpers pathetically as Pidge and Keith scramble with napkins to clean up his mess.

"Geez Lance, you really should go home, you can barely stand," Keith says, trying to prop Lance upright against a bar stool.

He shakes his head, "No. Maybe... Cold water first, that helps." Lance turns and kisses the top of Keith's head and shuffles off towards the employee bathrooms. He splashes water on his face a few times and takes a deep breath.

"C'mon McClain, wake up," he tells his reflection. "You've got this, it's a stupid new moon, you're not some weak little pup anymore you're–"

He stops, heart beating faster and skin pulling tight as goosebumps run up and down his body. He feels his hairs standing on edge and–

He smells something _bad_. Something dark. Something malevolent.

Every part of him is frozen in fear at first. It turns into a sudden urge to protect, releasing his muscles and pumping adrenaline through his body.

_Protect them._

_Find the dark thing, tear it apart._

_Protect yourself, and protect everyone in here._

He takes off from the bathroom towards the source of the dark power he feels appear out of the ether.

_Find it, find it, find it, kill it, kill it. KILL IT._

His mind races as his feet hit the floor and he charges back towards the main dining area.

_There it is._

He runs towards the darkness, his fangs bared, his body shifting and changing. His mind falling into a warm, restful place so he can act without hesitation, defaulting to his purest instincts.

 

**

 

Keith worries his index finger in his mouth, Pidge pokes him in the side.

"You should just put your foot down and take him home, y'know? Just zoom off and come back. I can cover for you?" she says.

Keith smirks. "I promised your parents I wouldn't leave you alone. Especially around bottles of blood and alcohol. Remember the EZ-Bake incident?"

Pidge shrugs. "Never gonna let me live that one down are you? Fine, I'll get dumb-dumb, hey Matt!" she shouts.

Matt's at Keith's side in a blink. Keith's startled, but does his best not to let it show.

"What?" Matt asks, annoyed and pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Hey, Keith."

"Hi Matt," Keith says, nodding to him but keeping his eye on the door to the employee area, impatient for Lance to come back.

"Keith needs to get his boyfriend back uptown, can you stay here with me?"

"It'd really help me out," Keith adds.

Matt shrugs. "I guess I can be benevolent for a spell."

Pidge rolls her eyes. "You are soooo kind," she squeals as he pulls her into a headlock and they play fight and laugh back and forth.

"I'm gonna get Lance, it's been too long–" Keith says grabbing the door to the back-of-house.

There's a growl, and a loud fierce, angry, animalistic sound as he opens the door. A dark blur of teeth and claws flies over Keith's head, and racing towards Pidge and Matt. Keith reacts as quickly as his abilities let him, putting himself in-between the creature and the Holt siblings. He looks down, trying to catch the gaze of the strange beast crying out at them.

**_Let me in your head, calm down, whatever you are. I'm listening. Talk to me._ **

_Fuera! Yuma peligroso! Muévete!_

"That's..." Keith trails off as he finally takes in the creature in front of him, dropping to his knees in shock, putting him at eye-level with–

Familiar shrewd blue irises, pupils tightened in anger. A fawn-brown muzzle similar to the color of hair he's run between his fingers, and speckled patches of lighter fur that match tan skin he's kissed over and over again.

Keith senses Matt and Pidge disappearing from the room without a sound. The wolf whinges in distress, and paws at his hand. Keith gasps at the movement, but holds his hand out carefully.

The large wolf sniffs it, before letting him put it down on his head, and Keith runs his hand down the sides of the wolf's face. The wolf starts to calm, sitting on their hind legs.

Keith tries catching the wolf's eyes for another glimpse into their head.

_Ah, es mi corazón. Mi vida. Lovely._

"Lance?" Keith whispers.

He answers with an affirmative bark, wagging his tail happily.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't wanna do a direct translation thing so you can interpret Lance's thoughts based on context:
> 
> Fuera/Muévete: Variations on Leave/Move/Get out  
> Yuma: Cuban slang for an American or person from a non-spanish speaking country  
> Peligroso: Dangerous  
> Corazón: Heart  
> Vida: Life
> 
> Please, PLEASE let me know if my Spanish is off or if there's a better word or phrase I can substitute! I used some online and IRL resources for the little bit here but I'm always happy to learn more.
> 
>  
> 
> (I have a massive Paper Skin playlist so I'm gonna start adding chapter-relevant portions of it to my endnotes in case you're like me and you enjoy putting together soundtracks. I'll link things when I get the chance or do a Spotify list).
> 
> Soundtrack:
> 
> Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Date With the Night  
> The Feed - Debaser  
> CC Adcock & The Lafayette Marquis - Bleed 2 Feed  
> Green Day - Bab's Uvula Who?  
> New Found Glory - Sucker  
> Rihanna - Birthday Cake  
> Peaches - Operate  
> Le Tigre - Don't Drink Poison  
> Fatboy Slim - Wonderful Night  
> Nouvelle Vague - Friday Night, Saturday Morning  
> Scissor Sisters - It Can't Come Quickly Enough  
> Altered Images - Happy Birthday  
> Eels - Trouble With Dreams  
> Echo & The Bunnymen - The Killing Moon  
> Screamin' Jay Hawkins - Frenzy


	9. Come As You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein we take a trip to the Holt-Stoker Apothecary to meet Pidge's parents, Colleen and Sam, as Keith gets to know a different side of Lance.
> 
> Also Matt's there. What's his deal, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, this chapter has a lot of time-jumping back and forth from Keith's POV within a handful of days leading up to and including Halloween. I hope this clarifies any confusion that may arise. I have noted longer time-skipping when it happens.
> 
> Second, THANK YOU for your patience. I wish I could have finished this chapter earlier but real life was not having it. I hate to say but I have to backburner the next chapter, I should be able to resume a more regular update schedule in a few weeks. Mea culpa. :(
> 
> Third, a thank you to my beta who never wants me to thank them and I will continue to make this joke until they let me properly do so. ;P
> 
> See the endnotes for translations.

 

 

 _He still has that little nick missing from his ear_ , Keith thinks, running his hand over the side of the wolf's––Lance's face. He leans into Keith's hand, coaxing more petting and touching from him.

"Aww, he's such a cutie!" Karen squeals as she takes over lavishing attention on Lance, scratching his head with her long nails. Lance wags his tail and turns back to the other vampires. They keep calling him over, petting him and feeding him little scraps of raw meat, and Keith isn't sure how to feel about all of it.

 _That's my boyfriend, not a pet_ , Keith frowns. "You all realize that he's still _Lance_ , and he's not some puppy dog to play with."

"Tch, Keith we _know_. But look, he's such a friendly guy! Aren't you? Aren't you?" Karen says making kissy sounds at Lance and scratching behind his ears until he rolls over on his back and presents his stomach for them to all coo over and pet adoringly.

Keith crosses his arms tighter around his body, looks to the door when Shiro finally enters.

"Just got your message Keith, what in the..." Shiro walks past Keith and to Lance, bending down to get a good look at him. The other vampires move away and Lance turns around to starts sniffing at the air, taking in the new arrival in the room. He must recognize him as he relaxes on his hind legs and wags his tail.

"Mmm-hmm. Distinctive black markings on the tail and front legs, I knew it," Shiro mutters and smiles. "Okay let's see how deep you've gone," his eyes go wide as he catches Lance's gaze.

Keith is strong, but he's nowhere at Shiro's level when it comes to psychic ability or manipulation. All he's able to get out of Lance are garbled images and thoughts in Spanish.

"Sí, está bien," Shiro says, nodding.

"Wait, does he not understand us right now?" Keith asks. "And why are you talking out loud? Can't you project into–" Shiro holds up his hand.

"Okay, one at a time," Shiro turns to Keith "Lance can understand a little of what you mean by the tone of your voice. Since I'm trying to coax direct answers out of him, Spanish is my best chance to reach a part of his consciousness that handles complex thoughts and ideas. He's blocking me from being able to suggest a thought, though he's perfectly fine with me skimming the surface, okay?"

"Okay," Keith frowns. He doesn't like only hearing half of their conversation, and understanding virtually _none_ of it.

"No sé, que es 'el mano del diablo'? Un momento, por favor," Shiro turns to Keith. "He's talking about some kind of danger that you were in because of some 'thing' that was here before. Did someone try to hurt you?"

"No, I was just here with Pidge, and then Matt came..." Keith stops.

"Matt..." Shiro nods. "So that's why Sam and Colleen were worried about him being around wolves. They get rather protective of their territory, don't they?"

Keith smacks his forehead. "Yeah, I'm just realizing now that he's never actually been in the same room as Matt before–that's what scared him, but enough to transform? I don't get it."

Shiro turns back to face Lance. "Mano del diablo–es _Matt_ , es un amigo, hermano de Pidge, no peligroso para tu novio. Comprende?"

There's silence between the two of them before Shiro speaks again. "No, Matt es un... ah yo no sé, un tipo de hada? Un hada que, ahhh, Irlandesa? Un tipo de hada céltico? No sé como describo este en español. It's tricky." Shiro laughs. "Sí, un hada de Queens. En Sunnyside. Ah, es cerca de Astoria, usar 'R train' antes de Lexington." Shiro nods at whatever Lance responds with. "Si, hermano de Pidge, mi amigo, amigo de Allura y Keith, pero... a veces bien o malo, es muy 'random'? Sí?"

Keith shuffles his feet along the floor, anxious energy building up. "You're going to teach me Spanish when this is over."

"Mine is decent, but according to Lance, I lisp like a 'Yuma Europa', whatever that is. He'd be a better teacher." Shiro smiles and Lance starts whimpering for his attention back.

Shiro narrows his eyes. "Comprendo, y estamos ayudarte."

"What is it?" Keith asks.

"Well, now that I've explained that Matt isn't a demon, he's open to trying to figure out how to change back. Because he's really trying, but he can't right now," Shiro stands up, dusting off his slacks. "I think we need to take him on a little trip. I'll run back to Brooklyn and drive the car here." Shiro looks over to his coven, trying to entice Lance over with a package of raw bacon.

"Maybe wait outside for me?"

Keith nods. "Gladly. Where are we taking him?"

Shiro puts a finger to his lips, projecting his thoughts to him.

**The Holts, don't tell him. Also get a hold of Hunk and his veterinarian friend. We need all the help we can get and they're the subject matter experts when it comes to Lance.**

Keith looks back at Lance as he resumes playing with the amused vampires surrounding him, soaking up as much attention as he can. Keith feels anger stirring again.

_He's not a pet, not a dog to play with, that's the man I lo–_

Uh.

Keith coughs into his hand, clearing his throat and yelling across the room. "Hey! That's my boyfriend. Stop trying to get him to play fetch!" he snaps his fingers for attention. "It's not gonna happen."

 

**

 

**_Get in loser, we're going shopping_**.

Keith frowns at the text from Pidge, he shifts in Lance's embrace to poke him awake.

"Mmnshnp," Lance mumbles, one eye opening carefully and wincing at the brightness from Keith's phone screen. "Whuh-huh?"

"Translation?" Keith asks.

Lance opens both eyes and gently pushes the screen away from his face so he can better focus. "It's a quote from _Mean Girls_. Good movie. Text her back the phrase 'Boo, you whore', she'll love it," Lance says.

Keith does so, and his phone vibrates as Pidge texts him repeatedly in a garbled code of some sort. Random letters and occasionally numbers and exclamation points. He shows it to Lance.

"Is her phone broken? Was that a code or something?"

Lance laughs quietly. "Nah, she's good. Are you goin' shopping with Pidge?" he asks.

"Allura's doing a final round of Halloween prep and they told me I have to go," Keith pouts. "She's still trying to convince me to join her group costume and now Pidge said she has an alternate plan, I don't trust either of them to not buy something ridiculous and expensive and guilt me into wearing it so I figure I should go along and veto it in person."

Lance snorts. "Allura's not gonna be happy until she's got all her Sailor Scouts, is she? Lucky me, I've got the excuse of taking the twins out trick-or-treating with Hunk before work."

Keith gets another cringe-inducing text from Pidge. Another picture of a girl in a red cloak and short skirt, at least this one doesn't have body glitter on her cleavage. "Take me with you?" he whines and snuggles in closer to Lance.

"Sure! Hunk's little sisters are a blast! You're still gonna need a costume," Lance hums. "Wait'll you see what they've got Hunk going as."

"What are you wearing?"

"My traditional 'I'm too lazy to figure something out so I'm ripping up an old flannel and wolfing-out halfway'-costume."

Keith raises an eyebrow. "You're going as a werewolf?"

Lance puts a finger to his lips. "Shh, don't tell," he smiles and runs his fingers through Keith's hair. "I betcha you could pick out a nice black cape and do a pretty convincing vampire."

Keith laughs. Pidge texts his phone again, this time with an even more suggestive and uncomfortable looking costume. "Ugh, I should go," Keith sighs, dropping his phone down on the bed and sitting up to put on his jeans and pullover.

"Whoa," Lance says, flipping through the messages.

"Yeah, she keeps sending me pictures of busty women in poofy red dresses and red capes. It's annoying. Especially the ones where she edits my face onto theirs." Keith shudders.

"Keith, these are Little Red Riding Hood costumes."

Keith looks at Lance blankly.

Lance sighs and sits up and repeats himself, enunciating each word carefully. "Little. Red. Riding. Hood. You get me?"

"... You're saying that like it means something but I honestly don't know the reference."

"Oh my friggin'–seriously?!"

Keith shrugs.

Lance types something into his phone and hands it back. "Okay I just googled this, please read the Wikipedia article and at least one of the 500 public domain versions of the story?"

"Are you upset?"

"Only at the cave or whatever you grew up in where you were deprived of fairytales and a childhood," Lance grumbles, crossing his arms.

Keith doesn't know how to respond, so he looks down at his phone. _Once upon a time_... _That's how you start a fairytale. It's some kind of rule, isn't it? A road to grandmother's house. A girl named Little Red_ –

"I'm sorry," Lance is in front of him, lifting his chin to meet his gaze. Shrewd blue eyes that normally crease with mischief and mirth are saddened and apologetic. "That wasn't an okay thing of me to say. I'm not trying to be short with you, the new moon is coming and I'm so damn tired. I'm not thinking before I speak."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it like that," Keith says. "You slept all night and most of the day and you're still tired?"

"New moon means I get weak and sleepy and a bit edgy because I can't transform."

"You can't transform? Not even partway?" Lance shakes his head.

"Not even a claw or fang could I bare if I tried. Makes me feel vulnerable, sorry if I got snippy."

Keith shrugs. "You're not as bad as you think you are, wolfy," Keith turns to lace up his boots and leans in to kiss Lance's cheek.

"Hey," Lance says just before Keith's about to walk out of the bedroom, "if anything, I think you'd make a cute Little Red. Poofy dress and thigh-highs or not. Either way, I'd be your Big Bad," he winks.

 

**

 

"What do you mean he's wolfed out?!" Hunk shouts through a yawn over the phone. It's a strange mixture of exhaustion and disbelief. Keith grimaces and bites down on his lip while he listens. "He can't–it's a new moon! No one transforms without the moon, it's uh," Keith can picture Hunk trying to shake the sleepiness off as he trails away.

"I can text you a picture?" Keith offers. Lance interrupts by pawing at his hand. "Uhh, he's trying to let me give him my phone, is this normal?"

"I don't know! I'm usually a wolf alongside him! I mean, there was the Bronx Zoo incident but––okay not the time for that. Unless, was there a coyote in the bar? He _hates_ coyotes. Jackals too."

Keith struggles a bit, trying to push Lance away from the phone, "Uhh, not a coyote or a jackal but he met Matt and he's a–," Lance interrupts him, making a sharp barking sound into the receiver.

"Hey! Calm down! Sorry, Hunk like I was saying Matt's a–"

"That _was_ Lance." Keith hears the panic in his tone drop down a few notches. "Fuck, he is wolfed out. Where are we meeting you?"

"I'll text you the address. Shiro went to get his car, he's driving here and then we're taking Lance to Queens. We can pick you up if that's easier?" Keith asks.

"Yeah, might be best, I'm still half asleep. I'm gonna see if Shay can get us some coffee. Call back when you're on the Triboro." Hunk hangs up and Keith leans back on the stoop in front of one of the apartments near the restaurant, Lance pillowing his head on Keith's thigh. He pets behind his ears carefully.

"Is that a wolf-dog?" Keith looks up at the human night-jogger that's stopped in front of them, still running in place.

"Uhhh," Keith looks down to Lance, he doesn't give him much more than the werewolf equivalent of a shrug. "Yeah, I guess it is?"

"That's really irresponsible," the human says, now stopping and putting their hands on their hips.

"Excuse me?" Keith asks.

"Breeding wolf-dogs is cruel and they're risky to own, especially to other dogs in the neighborhood. Did you even know that they can't be vaccinated for rabies? It's really irresponsible of you to have one, or support owning one," the human sniffs.

Keith honestly cannot believe what he's hearing. "I'm irresponsible... because he was born?"

"Well, what's done is done. You should donate him to a nature preserve. He's a hybrid wild animal, he's not supposed to be someone's pet."

Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. "So because he's a hybrid, you think he doesn't deserve to be part of regular society, is that what you're saying?"

"Society? I don't know where you're getting that from–"

"No I get it. He's mixed from all the wrong parts, he's too much of something dangerous and not docile enough–" Keith cuts himself off and takes a deep breath. "You should leave. Very quickly."

"Is that a threat?"

Lance growls, his eyes flash red and the human steps back. Keith drops his hand and his fangs descend. "Yesss," he hisses and the human screams, running away.

"Can you believe that jerk?" Keith says, returning to his neutral expression.

Lance barks in agreement. Keith looks down at him.

"Sorry if I took it too far, that just got under my nerves, I know you're not a real wolf-dog but even if you were, you couldn't help the way you were born, yeah?"

Lance puts his paw on Keith's leg, making noises like he's trying to calm him.

"Yeah, I just," Keith bites his lip, "I dunno, I didn't like the way that guy was talking about wild hybrids and stuff."

Lance puts his head back in Keith's lap, looking up at him with blue puppy eyes.

"It's a long story," Keith whispers, petting his head until Lance's eyes close and Shiro finally pulls up to the stoop.

 

**

 

Keith devours several versions of Little Red Riding Hood on the train, and when he shows up at the Village Halloween store he gives Pidge a _look_.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"Sometimes I can't figure out if you're pure evil or pure brilliance and it worries me."

"Can't I be both?"

"Hey! That's my thing!" Matt interrupts and the three of them laugh before Allura starts dragging them around the store, loading up everyone with different outfits or masks or options for wigs and make-up kits.

Keith's talking to Pidge and Matt about something inconsequential when it happens. A little human kid starts running around the store waving a toy lightsaber, the kid suddenly runs up behind Matt and smacks him on the back of his legs with it.

Keith hears Pidge catch her breath, and he can sense the uncertainty in the air when Matt's expression goes blank.

A flip of a coin, or maybe a roll of a die, not knowing where it will land. Keith's muscles tense, thinking of all the ways he could remove the child from the area without being seen.

Matt's eyes soften and Pidge exhales as he turns around, smiling at the kid. "Careful there," Matt starts, "because if you strike me down, I'll become even more powerful than you know!" he winks and the kid squeals in glee and runs off.

"That's not the line," Pidge huffs.

"I was paraphrasing," Matt says as he wiggles his fingers.

At the other side of the store, the child's mother bends down to pick a fifty-dollar bill off the ground, that no other patrons claim to have dropped. Smiling at the turn of good fortune, she agrees to buy the toy.

Keith grins and turns as the Holt siblings continue arguing about Star Wars trivia. He turns a corner and bumps right into a mannequin wearing a gorgeous crimson hooded cape.

 

**

 

"Here we are," Shiro says as he parks in front of the familiar building. **Get ready to drag Lance out of the car and into the building if we have to** , he projects to the rest of them. Keith, Hunk and Shay nod.

"Holt-Stoker Apothecary," Shay reads the sign over the building, sipping her coffee as she exits the car. "Pretty house, are those real berry bushes in front?"

"Don't touch them," Shiro warns.

"Why would we, oooh..." Hunk trails off. "Yeah, I feel weird about this place." Lance whinges in response as Keith shoos him out of the backseat and towards Hunk.

"Shiro, do you think it was wise to bring Hunk along, what if he reacts like Lance did?" Keith asks.

"I don't think so. Lance is a different breed," Shiro says, "right, Hunk?"

"Uh, no comment," Hunk says, looking down at his coffee cup and scratching behind his ear idly, avoiding a smug smile from Shiro.

Keith feels incredibly frustrated that there's something unsaid hanging in the air between them, but he's interrupted by Pidge's mother, Colleen, opening the door to call them inside.

It takes the combined strength of the two vampires, a sleepy werewolf and finally a good push from Shay just to get Lance inside the house. Keith and Shiro hold him to the floor while Colleen closes the door.

"Oh my, I never thought I'd see that in my lifetime!" she says with a lilting Irish accent. "An Iberian werewolf, what a rare creature indeed!"

Keith takes in Hunk's shocked expression and tries to quell the violent reaction Lance is having by holding him tighter. Colleen chatters on, barely taking notice of Lance's agitation.

"What a gorgeous coat of tawny colors, and of course those telltale distinctive black markings on the forearms. See, that's how you know he's a real Iberian wolf, oh!" Lance snaps his teeth at her fingers and starts growling in earnest, his eyes beginning to glow red.

"So sorry, I must have gotten carried away seeing a creature we thought was extinct! Yes, of course, you're in quite the predicament. My husband Sam and I got to work as soon as we received Shiro's message. We've not got a lot of time to waste if the goal is to get him back to his un-morphed state before sunrise. We think we have a solution, if you'll help bring him into the back, Sam is already prepping the exam room."

"Sorry, I'm still kind of lost here, what's going on?" Shay asks as she follows the group along.

"Ah yes, pardon, I can lose track very easily, thoughts move faster than my mouth, they tell me," Colleen smiles and holds out her hand. "Colleen Stoker, botanist, toxicologist, and healer of ailments supernatural. Descendent of seelie and unseelie beings by birth, though I don't show it as much as my children.Pleasure to meet you, miss?"

"Uhh, Dr. Shay Balmera. Veterinarian," she says taking Colleen's handshake. "I'm sorry, I know I should be asking more about the seal-thing but... you're a botanist?"

"Yes! And excellent, a veterinarian is perfect to have on hand. Sam! They're here!" Colleen opens a door to a small room with a metal table, leather straps hanging off the edges. Sam Holt is there, setting up what looks like an IV drip. "This is my husband, Dr. Samuel Holt, PhD. Biochemist, engineer and geologist by trade, Ovidian metamorph by birth. Sam, dear, come say hello to everyone!"

If Lance was only resisting before, he full out panics now and manages to break free of both Shiro and Keith's grip. The door is shut quickly by Shiro while Keith dives for the scruff of Lance's neck.

Lance shakes Keith off and charges the door, which doesn't budge. He starts clawing at it madly, whimpering and looking at Keith with frantic, wet eyes. Keith drops down to sit on the floor near Lance, tired of dragging him and watching him panic.

"Lance please," he whispers, ignoring the meet and greet that Shiro and the others are having. He thinks about his tone of voice, and puts as much emotion as he can into his words. "Just stop. _Please_. Look at me."

Keith inches closer to him, touches his back, Lance whips around with glowing red eyes that fade as they meet his own. He stops and faces Keith, ears twitching.

"Can you even understand me?" Keith whispers, peering into Lance's mind.

_Mi vida, con todo me corázon. Mi novio dentito. Ta bien?_

Keith presses his forehead against Lance's muzzle. "You're so teaching me Spanish when you're back, okay?"

Lance growls. _Mano del diablo..._

Keith looks up and sees that Matt has entered the room. Everyone else has gone silent while Matt and Hunk are stare at one another. Matt's expression is blank, and Hunk's ponderous. Like they're weighing out how each feels about the other.

Matt's much easier to read when he relaxes his face.

Hunk sniffs the air. "I don't particularly trust him, but I'm not like, terrified or anything. He's just _weird_ , is all."

Matt rolls his eyes. "Story of my frickin' life," he mutters.

 

**

 

"It's that stupid coin flip," Matt says, peeling the label off his beer. "There's just a moment when I don't know which side it's gonna fall on. Guess it comes with the territory."

"You can't help it Matthew," Allura waves her hand. "No use dwelling."

"Equal parts malevolence and benevolence. And I have abso-fucking-lutely no control over it. Fuck, that's depressing," Matt finishes the last sip of his beer. Keith looks at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, uncontrollable urges to suddenly do terrible things because of your nature. Must be rough," he crosses his arms.

"Oh, you do not get to say you have it worse, vampy," Matt points at him. "You know when you're getting the bloodthirst and you can actually live off of animal blood or donated blood or whatever," his eye sparkle, "or are you exclusively living off of blood from Dogboy now?"

Keith hisses and Allura sighs. "And there's that malevolence, Matthew _please_."

He pulls back, the darkness that was creeping into the edges of his eyes retreating.

"Sorry, that was mean."

"Nah, I get it. I do have better self-control, I was just being antagonizing because..." Keith trails off and Matt squeezes his eyes shut.

"Yeah, that was me winding you up. Sorry, again."

"You're a jerk," Keith laughs and flicks a pretzel at his head. He misses.

"Hey, I'm the jerk who made it so you would find your perfect Halloween costume!"

"Thanks, jerk."

 

**

 

" _Aconitum vulparia_ ," Colleen says, holding up an unfamiliar plant bearing pale yellow flowers shaped like slender bells.

Hunk shudders and puts Shay in between himself and the plant. "Ugh," he says. "I've never seen it in person. Never wanted to. It smells so _bad_."

"What is it?" Keith asks, Lance sniffs the air and backs himself into the corner of the room.

"Well, the flowers of the Acontinum genus have many names. Aconite, monk's hood, blue rocket–"

"Also queen of poisons, devil's helmet, and the one you'll know best, _wolfsbane_ ," Pidge says, suddenly appearing in the room, her eyes turning to her parents. Keith figures she was hiding as a small creature in the corner, out of sight. "Mom, you can't be serious. You're going to poison him?"

"Pidge, honey we told you to wait in your room," Sam Holt says, trying to lead his daughter to the door.

"It's my fault," Matt says quietly. "Please, there has to be another way?"

"It's risky but, wolfsbane is the only substance that can un-morph a werewolf, even during a full moon," Shiro says, rubbing his chin.

"And kill them!" Hunk adds. "I'm with Matt and Pidge. There's gotta be another way."

"We've no intention of killing your friend," Colleen says. "After we have him swallow a very, _very_ small amount, I will immediately treat him with activated charcoal, and Sam will administer a saline drip. We also have atropine solution in case of cardiac issues, and I'll be monitoring his blood pressure."

"Atropine... Deadly nightshade? _Mom!_ " Pidge balks. "You're going to double-poison him?"

"Actually," Shay interrupts, a pained look on her face. "The science is sound. Activated carbon if administered within an hour of poisoning can treat most, if not all of the gastrointestinal symptoms. And atropine therapy, in small doses, has been successful at treating brachycardia and hypotension."

"Eh?" Hunk asks.

"Slow heart rate and low blood pressure, which are symptoms of wolfsbane poisoning if it gets into the blood stream," Shay explains.

"Hence why he's only going to eat it, not have it injected," Colleen explains. "We're working against a ticking clock, the night isn't getting any younger. We need to move now."

Shay shrugs off her jacket, which Hunk takes, and rolls up her sleeves. "I can monitor his pulse and heart rate if it helps, it sounds like you two will have enough to deal with."

"That would be very helpful, thank you dear," Colleen says.

Keith looks at Lance, and drops to his knees, putting his arms around Lance. "Can, can someone explain what we're doing to Lance first?"

"Keith," Shiro says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He needs to know, he needs to consent to this. I want him to be able to consent before we do this, Shiro please tell him. Please?" Keith begs, feeling tears start to well up in the corners of his eyes.

"Keith, I'm not sure I can explain it. His mind is very simple right now, he barely can grasp what I said before, and I'm not sure a term like 'activated charcoal' will make much sense."

"He won't remember this when he wakes up Keith, it'll be all hazy like trying to remember a dream," Hunk adds, his hand comes down solidly on Keith's other shoulder. "Look, I don't like this plan, but Shay thinks the science is sound. And well, we don't have any other ideas, do we?"

"Matt!" Pidge shouts. "Fix this!"

Matt sucks his teeth. "Katie, I've been trying to undo this ever since it was done," he says, hanging his head and taking off his glasses.

The eyes that open back up are Matt's natural ones, not the ones his glasses distort through glamours and enchantments. Hazel irises resting in gleaming onyx-black sclera. "I'm not in control of what happened anymore. I scared him, and he went feral. It's just as much my nature as it is his."

Pidge stomps her feet. "I hate stupid nature."

"I know," he says and hugs Pidge close. "I'm just a big stupid Púca okay? And I'm sorry."

"You're not stupid." Pidge's shoulders drop. "I love you Matt, but I'm gonna burn all your blackberries if this doesn't work," Pidge mutters into his shirt and the Holt siblings leave the room, talking quietly.

Keith still grips Lance tight. "I don't, I don't want him to do something he can't consent to. I don't care if he won't remember it, because that's even worse. He's gonna wake up poisoned and freaking out and–"

"And alive. He'll be himself," Shiro's grip gets tighter.

"Shiro, I need him to know–"

"He knows," Hunk interrupts. "I'm sure he knows how much you care about him." Hunk smiles at Keith. Shiro nods.

"He knows. He feels the same way Keith. He adores you."

Keith buries his face in soft fur of Lance's neck.

He's so _warm_.

 

**

 

"Lovely, is there any particular reason why my messy closet is suddenly bothering you?" Lance asks as Keith continues to sort and match his shoe pile into something less chaotic.

"I need a bug-out room," Keith mumbles without thinking and lifts his head to see Lance's puzzled expression.

"Bug-out?"

"Oh," Keith realizes that wolves probably don't make those, "so, the window faces the door, yeah?"

"Yes, I'm aware of the topography of my bedroom."

"Well, I've been spending the night here more and more and I just thought..." Keith trails off.

"You want to start bringing some stuff over? I can clear a dresser drawer–"

"No! I just need a safe spot in case the curtain is up or breaks or something," Keith explains, pointing to Lance's blackout shades. "The sunlight will cover the door so getting out of the room and hiding under the couch or in the bathroom is tricky. The closet's off to the side, so I can hide in here without getting hurt. I was just making some room so I don't trip over your stuff. I don't need much space," Keith says finally clearing a small corner of floor. He steps in, curling his arms around his knees and sitting down. "See, nice and cozy. I'm good."

"You're 'cozy' in a tiny corner of a dark closet and oh geez, I forget I'm dating a bat sometimes," Lance laughs. "You know, I can put some of the UV-vinyl over the windows if that helps too?"

Keith smiles. "I just like having a contingency plan set up."

Lance looks at the floor, mumbling something.

"Um, did I hear that right?"

"Like I said. Lick my face or take a bite if you need it, whatever, it's just blood," Lance doesn't meet his eyes, his cheeks starting to flush red. "I don't hate it, or whatever."

Keith's mouth forms a round little "o" in surprise. "Ah, yeah, that's good to know. Like, in case of an emergency."

Lance rubs the back of his neck.

"Or... not an emergency?" Keith says carefully.

"Whatever works for you," Lance bites his bottom lip. "Y'know, what makes you uh, happy."

Keith slowly stands up, hands at his sides. "What makes me happy," he echoes.

"S'why I cook. I like feeding my family, my friends, people in general. I like making them happy and whatever sentimental stuff you wanna attach to that."

Keith's in front of Lance in a blink, kissing him gently on the mouth. "I like that about you," he says quietly.

Lance's hands find Keith's. They're so warm and calloused but he likes that. The hands of someone who's lived grabbing at the world, taking it apart and putting it back together to understand it. That's how Lance thinks, he learns by doing, by falling down and getting back up.

Keith teases a nail along Lance's neck. Allura painted them black with accents of crimson red the other day while she was doing her makeup tests, and he kind of loves it.

"It's okay," Lance whispers, surprising Keith as a warm hand rests over his own, his nail digging into Lance's skin at the pressure. He blinks but follows through, a small sliver of a cut starts to form as the skin rips easily.

Red blood, arterial blood, oxygen rich, the best kind. Shiro taught him to avoid blue veins full of dark blood. Look for sunny, orangey-red blood.

He leans in to lick it away quickly, but pauses as Lance's hand moves to the back of Keith's head.

Keith can feel his pulse flutter as he begins to drink. It's not going to last long. Between his saliva causing the blood to clot faster and Lance's healing abilities, it's not long before a quick drink becomes an excuse to suck a hickey into Lance's neck.

"Again..." a crackling voice says. Lance's eyes are hooded and lust-drunk and it makes something drop in the pit of Keith's stomach.

"Other side?"

Lance nods.

Keith doesn't bother with a fingernail this time as Lance bares other side of his neck for him, pulling his shirt down and tilting his head to the side. Keith's fangs descend farther than before, long enough to puncture, and he nips into Lance's lovely skin. It breaks away and he forms a tight seal with his mouth, not letting a single drop even threaten to escape. He doesn't want to stain Lance's clothes.

Lance's hand fists his hair again, pulling it and Keith whines. He's yanked away, the cut healing and his body is–

His body is electric. He can feel every muscle stretching and strengthening. He swallows and he feels full and happy and cared for.

The hand pulling at his hair is good, the other tugging at his clothes is even better. Keith nods.

"How strong do you feel right now?" Lance asks, half lidded eyes are now open wide, an intense gaze boring into Keith.

"I feel good. Strong, yeah, I feel strong."

Lance yanks his head to the side roughly and Keith laughs, barely registering a sharpness but Lance whispers deep and dark into his ear. "Strong enough to handle me?" Keith turns to see Lance's eyebrow raised in challenge. He feels strong hands gripping him, it would bruise a human or maybe even another wolf, but to him he just feels pressure and warmth.

"... There's one way to find out," his smiles back full-fanged and challenging.

"I'm serious Keith. I'm a heartbeat away from ravaging you. Now is the time to tell me to stop or slow down."

Keith kisses him roughly. "I trust you," he looks up into Lance's eyes. "Trust me too."

Lance grins and Keith falls to the bed, clothes shredded from his body by greedy claws and a warm, strong body crashes into him.

He wraps his arms and legs around him, holding on as Lance tries his best to tear him apart.

But he's got bulletproof skin, and there's no pain. Only pleasure. Only lo–

_Te amo._

Repeats in his head over and over again. Keith holds Lance's face in his hands and closes his eyes, letting Lance's scattered thoughts put into words what he can't yet.

_Te amo. Te amo, mi vida. Te amo siempre._

 

**

 

They move Lance off of the floor and on to the metal exam table. The IV and atropine syringe is ready, as well as leather straps should he start to panic and potentially harm himself. Colleen has ground down a single flower with the mortar and pestle, carefully measuring out a fraction of that.

"I'll do it," Keith says, "he trusts me. He won't bite my hand off if I feed him that."

"Keith, it makes more sense if it's me," Shiro says rolling up his sleeves. "My skin is just as tough as yours in case he bites or scratches."

"No!" Keith snaps, and Lance growls at Shiro. "Please, I want to help him."

Shiro twists his mouth, "I don't care if he resents me though. I don't want him to harbor any kind of mistrust."

Keith shakes his head. "No, I think we can get through this. We're stronger than this."

Shiro nods to Colleen who hands Keith a pair of sterilized gloves, which he slips on. And then the dose of wolfsbane. He closes his fist around it and turns to Lance.

"I know," Keith pets Lance with his free hand, soothing him as he whimpers. The smell of it must be scaring him.

Hunk walks over to the exam table, pats Lance on the back. "Be strong, brother," he tells him, and Keith could swear he means it for both him and Lance. Hunk turns to Shay, kisses her quickly. "I can't stay, I know I'll start–I don't want to panic, or make him panic, or make him think that–"

Shay's fingers touch Hunk's lips, stopping his nervous babbling. "I'm going to make sure he'll be okay. You wait outside for me, okay? Take deep breaths and I'll be out there hugging you and telling you everything's fine before you know it."

Hunk smiles and quietly excuses himself from the room. Shay puts on a fresh pair of sterile blue gloves, and stands next to Colleen and Sam by the medical equipment.

Shiro positions himself in Keith's eyeline, standing tall and proud and nodding him on.

"I know, Lance. You have to trust me," he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and picturing everything that could happen. He think's of Lance's smile, his laugh, his wicked grin. He thinks about the first time he saw those blue eyes narrowing in on him, and loud, slurping sounds made in the alley behind the werewolf bar all those months ago.

He thinks of the night his life changed forever.

"I love you so much, Lance," Keith says.

He pulls Lance's jaw open, and covers his mouth with the hand holding the wolfsbane, forming a tight seal.

"Swallow it, please just swallow it," Keith runs his other hand along Lance's neck. "C'mon, I know you're scared. I'm scared too." He feels the muscles of Lance's throat move, contracting and expanding as he swallows it down.

Lance's claws tap against the exam table frantically as he shakes his head back and forth and shuffles away from Keith, whinging in pain. His shakes look more and more like he's saying "no!" and then Keith hears his voice.

"No! No!" a half-wolf shouts, morphing quickly out of that state and back to human, "No! I don't like it! I don't want this! I–Keith?" Lance asks, his eyes bloodshot and his skin pale and sickly.

Keith doesn't have a moment to respond as Lance immediately starts to gag and Shiro's pulling him away. Colleen is dosing him with the charcoal tablets and then she's strapping his naked body down to the table as he trembles. Sam is prepping his arm for the IV while Shay holds his opposite wrist, counting the beats of his pulse along to her watch.

Shiro holds Keith tight, telling him he did the right thing, it's all going to be okay, but his words fade into the distance when Shay looks up with a grim expression.

"Just dropped down to 55, I'm giving him the atropine," she says. Sam and Colleen nod as Shay takes the syringe off the metal tray.

Keith feels his own heart start to break because now there's needles in both of Lance's arms. Lance is crying in confusion and coughing and now Shiro is rushing Keith out of the room.

Everything is blurring from sterile white walls into into rows of deep, dark green and Keith seesflowers and velvet-leafed succulent plants begging to be touched. He feels the night air, and realizes they're in the backyard, where Colleen has hidden her massive garden behind enchantments and glamours. Pidge used to take him here when he needed a quiet place to think. He would spend hours hidden behind curtains of ivy and giant, winding century plants.

Keith buries his face in Shiro's sleeve, bloody tears staining his jacket.

 

**

 

Keith pillows his head on Lance's chest, counting his heartbeats when he has an odd thought and laughs at it.

"What's so funny?" Lance mumbles.

"I was just thinking about how you only use Spanish when you're a wolf or when you're, uhhh," Keith feels his face flush.

"In the throes of erotic passion and climax, yeah? I thought this was known."

"Yeah," Keith coughs, "just thought it was funny that you don't _think_ in Spanish by default. Shiro thinks in Japanese that's like two centuries old so if I peek in his head I have no idea what's going on."

"Mm, so was I talking about eating some nice tasty rabo again?"

"No it was," Keith pauses, trying to control his tone, "ammo, or something."

"Like, gun ammo?"

"I dunno, just lots of ammo this, ammo that. Maybe you think about playing video games?"

"Keith," Lance sighs, and his chest tightens as Lance brings him closer. "You're a terrible liar," he whispers.

"W-what?" Keith stammers.

"You're a bad liar, okay? I know you know what 'amo' means."

Keith clicks his tongue, Lance caught on to him. "Ugh, I'm the worst vampire, I can't even do manipulation right. Shiro is so much better at this."

"Okay, first of all, Shiro is a liar and a manipulator but he's rather transparent once you start paying enough attention, which is why he keeps clever wolves like me and Hunk at arm's length and why I notice that he's super passive around Allura because she's smarter than the both of us, and probably would unravel him in about an hour."

"You're perceptive."

"I'm observant, this is all stuff one can plainly hear or see, my dear Fangy-foo-foo."

Keith groans at the nickname and Lance continues.

"Second, why do you want to manipulate me with words or by lying via omission? You demonstrated a fairly competent amount of manipulating me about an hour ago. The end result being mutually enjoyed by both of us, I assume?"

" _Very_ mutually enjoyed," Keith says running his hand up and down Lance's chest in appreciation.

"Mmm, good to know. Rowrrr, by the way, very rowrrr," Lance growls and pulls Keith in for a quick kiss. "And thirdly, is there a reason you and I won't go into why you know what 'amo' means in English? Or are you trying to get me to say the L word first?"

"Ummm," Keith drums his fingers against Lance's skin. "Well, is there a reason you want me to say it first? Or are you trying to beat me to it? I mean, please, feel free to tell me about your feelings on the L-word in relation to me," Keith smiles sweetly.

Lance opens his mouth but no words come out.

"So it's a mutual hesitation then?" Keith says.

"Um."

"Right."

"It's the new moon making me act like this, okay?"

Keith laughs quietly. "It's always gonna be something to do with the moon, isn't it?"

"Well yeah," Lance sits up, pulling Keith up as well. "My life, everything about me is tied to the position of the moon in the sky. Everything is planned carefully around each and every phase."

Keith sits back on his legs. He laughs darkly. "And everything in my life depends on the sun. Everything I can or can't do is because of it."

"Look at us," Lance says tucking a strand of Keith's hair back behind his ear. "Tied to the will of the sun and the moon. What a pair."

"A pair of what? The sun and the moon are on opposite ends of the spectrum."

Lance shakes his head. "The moon doesn't oppose the sun. It goes around the world, changes the tides, and maybe it tries to shadow the sun, but never takes it away. They both make the world what it is in their own ways. They're a good team."

Keith moves closer to Lance, straddles his hips and strokes the sides of his face.

"I kind of like that better than star-crossed lovers, or something sentimental like that."

"Right? Tragic, star-crossed lovers who can never be together is so lame! Give me complimentary lovers who have differences, but in the end they make each other better together, even though they can stand strong on their own."

"The sun and the moon," Keith says.

Lance runs his thumb along Keith's bottom lip. "You and me, Keith."

 

**

 

Keith hears voices faintly, and he rushes to the recovery room. Lance is already looking much better than when he left him. Still appearing a bit fragile, but he's sitting up and chatting with Colleen as she takes his blood pressure. Sam hands him a pair of blue plaid pajamas to change into, as the only thing keeping him covered is a blanket over his lap.

"Lance!" Keith shouts and throws himself at him, Lance holds his arms open as Keith jumps into them, hugging him and curling against his body. He hears a steady heartbeat and feels himself relaxing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lance says. "Do you need something to eat?"

Keith squeezes him tightly. "Shut up, I'm fine, stop worrying about me," he sniffs. Lance laughs and Keith waits while he changes and sits on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Stay here with me?" Lance asks. Keith nods his head.

"As if I'm letting you out of my sight the rest of the night, wolfy. You're stuck with me."

"Thanks, choppers," Lance winks. "I have trouble sleeping in strange beds, but they say I gotta stay until my blood pressure stabilizes," Lance yawns.

"Yeah?" Keith says, helping to ease Lance down and back under the blankets.

"Mmm, yeah. Gonna be glad when we get home, back in our bed," Lance mumbles as he nods off.

Keith grins and tucks himself in next to Lance, feeling exhausted from everything and just wanting to lay down and count the beats of Lance's heart to help him relax.

 _Our bed,_ Keith thinks as his eyes shut and he falls asleep.

 

**

 

Lance's voice stirs Keith awake.

"Wait. You're a... What was it, a pocky? Pooky?"

"He's a púca," he hears Pidge respond, amusement tinging her voice.

"No, I refuse to believe that's a real thing. You're just fucking with me because English is my second language and you're cruel, cruel people. There's no way that's an actual word for something."

"Hey!" Keith hears Matt now. He smiles to himself.

"He's like a demon or something and you're trying to keep me from being scared by giving it the stupidest name in the known universe so I won't get freaked out. Nice try, pookers."

"We're really not, Lance. Púca is a word!" Pidge says through laughter.

"Well then what the _fuck_ do you do, pook-a-choo?" Keith laughs hard enough that he can't hide being asleep anymore and opens his eyes. Matt is rubbing his temples and Pidge is giggling into her fist.

"I'm writing all these nicknames down, oh man," Pidge sighs. "Morning, Keith. Or, well late afternoon, I guess?"

"Hey," Keith nods at the Holts and turns to give Lance a kiss on his cheek. He pillows his head on Lance's shoulder and Lance brings an arm around him to tuck him close.

Matt takes a deep breath. "Okay, so a púca is an Irish spirit that brings good tidings or misfortune––depending on who tells the story––they're like tricksters by nature. And I'm not a full one, I have just enough blood of one or something that I've got some of their traits. Like causing good or bad luck. Also a little bit of shapeshifting, but not nearly at Pidge's level."

Pidge nods. "Mom's got that fae blood on her side, she says some descendants of ours were seelie and others were unseelie. Dad's just a regular metamorph. I take more after Dad, as you can tell, and Matt got shafted with having trickster blood. He literally can't control whether he's kind or cruel to someone. Which is why you got all freaked out when he showed up."

Keith nods. "I get 'Matt the antagonist' most of the time. He doesn't always like me for some reason or another. But every other vampire he's just fine with," Keith pouts. Lance soothes him with a kiss.

"He's a damn fool," Lance murmurs, "so wait, you can shapeshift?"

"In a limited capacity, yeah. I have a few animals I can assume the form of. Pidge is the walking menagerie."

"What animals? Specifically," Lance presses.

"Uh, horse, rabbit, river otter, goat, raven, fox–"

"Coyote?"

"Yeah, or a jackal."

"Well that makes sense why I don't think I like you. I _hate_ coyotes. And jackals. God, jackals are the _worst_. Right Hunk? Fuck jackals." Lance asks as Hunk and Shay walk in to see him.

"Do not drag me into your territorial anti-canine bullshhhh...shoes. Bullshoes," Hunk smiles innocently at Pidge.

"I'm 17, not 12. I know you're trying to say bullsharts," Pidge winks and Hunk laughs.

"But you're a wolf. Those are like your cousins, right?" Matt says.

"They're my competition for resources. Also coyotes are huge jerks."

Shay nods. "True, in the wild, wolves tend to kill coyotes."

"Okay, but what about dogs?" Matt asks.

Hunk sighs. "Oh geez, please don't go down this road," he says but it's too late.

"I don't really care for dogs. I prefer cats," Lance sniffs.

"To... eat?"

"Oh sweet Jesus no! I'd never eat a cat! I love them! And they love me. Didn't Hunk ever tell you about the time I got adopted by the lion pride at the Bronx Zoo? Hunk, tell them!"

"What!" Pidge shouts, intrigued. "Seriously?"

"You are the strangest fucking werewolf in the universe," Hunk says laughing, "I swear Lance is part were-cat or were-panther. One full moon, my step-dad had to drag him away from socializing with mountain lions. Also he keeps trying to climb trees like he's a leopard."

Keith smiles and tugs Lance down to whisper in his ear. "So, I don't have to worry about you and Umbra if I bring her over to visit?"

"You only have to worry about me stealing her and keeping her forever," Lance says.

"Good to know."

"We get it, he likes cats, tell us the Bronx Zoo story! I need to know how he got into the lion enclosure... with no ulterior motive whatsoever," Pidge mumbles the last part quickly.

"It's a long one, Lance, do you mind?"

"I do, so kindly take it outside. I need more beauty sleep and Pidge's brother smells like nightmares."

"I... what?"

"You smell. Like nightmares. Like creepy dolls with their eyes painted all white. Like pins and needles in your fingertips. Like a slimy, wet hand on the back of your neck."

"Okay," Matt says.

"Or like the embodiment of every evil little kid whose parents died under mysterious circumstances in a horror movie."

"I get it."

"He smells like the feeling you get looking at photos of things that have tiny uneven holes in them."

"Lance! You're freaking _me_ out now!" Hunk shouts and Lance stops. Except for Keith, they all start saying goodbyes to Lance and leave the room. Matt stalls in the doorway.

"Lance?"

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry."

Lance shrugs. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. Scorpion stings the toad. Vampire bites the man. Werewolf wants the púca put on a rocket-ship and launched to the other side of the solar system. It's just our nature. David Attenborough and shit."

Matt rolls his eyes. "Right."

"Thanks though, um, you're someone that Keith says is a good friend so uh," Lance looks between him and Matt. "I'll keep the wolf in check, and you two just keep on being pals or whatever. But be nice to him or I'll rip your guts out."

"Understood," Matt says closing the door carefully.

"Finally," Lance breathes and flops down on the bed, turning to Keith. "Hey, you."

"Hi, good to see you back."

"Glad to be back. Can you go grab Momma-Pook and Papa-Pidgers and get me discharged?"

Keith nods. "Yeah, sounds good," he gets up.

"You can come back home with me." It's not a question anymore. A statement.

Keith pauses. "I have to go back to Brooklyn." Lance frowns.

"Why?"

"Pack a bag or two. Make sure I have my halloween costume. Some stuff for, I believe, there was discussion of a dresser drawer?"

Lance isn't in his wolf form anymore, but Keith swears if he still had the tail, it'd be wagging. "Yeah?"

"Well, if the offer is still open?"

"Of course it is!" Lance says enthusiastically. "I mean, it's probably what we should do now."

Keith smiles, "Why is that?"

Lance flusters. "I dunno. Maybe I remember someone saying, L-word something something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lance chews on his fingernail. "I do too, just so you know."

"Good to know."

Lance bites the inside of his mouth. "A lot. Um. I just, I think we're getting there but it's scary now. Ugh, this isn't coming out right. Dang it."

"Lance?" Keith walks back to him, sitting on the side of the bed. Lance sits up and wraps one arm across Keith's chest, lays his head on a shoulder. Keith pats Lance's thigh.

"You don't have to say it yet. And if it makes you feel awkward, I won't say it until you're ready," Keith whispers, "I'm glad you know how I feel though. I trust that–"

"I trust you. I'm just, scared," Lance says abruptly.

"What are you scared of?"

"Matt Holt. Things with tiny uneven holes in them. Those demon dog things from the first Ghostbusters movie. Wolfsbane poisoning. Someone sticking a stake in your heart while I watch. This nightmare I get sometimes where I'm surrounded by tall people with purple skin that are dissecting me and baking me into a cake."

Keith stares at him silently in the wake of the raw honesty.

"I trust you, but I don't trust the world. I wolfed out, breaking all the laws of werewolf dynamics that I've been bound to my entire life, just because I thought you were in danger. Maybe I'm afraid of what I'm capable of, now that I don't know where my limit is anymore?"

"Hey," Keith takes Lance's hand and kisses his palm. "Do you think I wouldn't rush in and kill any and all tall purple people and save you? Because I would. Start adding that into your dreams."

Lance smiles.

"We're a team, remember? Not star-crossed, blood-bound lovers."

"Yeah, we're a team," Lance nods. "A really good team," he says squeezing Keith's hand. "And I L-word, something, something. In your general direction."

"Same. Lots of L-words."

Keith presses his forehead to Lance's.

"Maybe this is easier for now, te amo, see-em, um," Keith fumbles.

Lance wriggles his nose. "Te amo, siempre."

"Te amo siempre, _guapo lobo,_ " Keith says and quickly slips out of the room, hearing Lance make flustered sounds in his wake.

 

**

 

Keith adjusts his red hood, fidgeting in his seat next to Lance on the train, "Tala and Susi, right?"

Lance nods. "Yes, those are still the twins’ names. Hasn't changed since you said it five minutes ago."

"And they're six years old. In... kindergarten?"

"Just graduated into first grade, you can relax! You know, they'd love if you ask them these questions. Kids that age like to introduce themselves and talk about themselves to adults."

"Sorry, I just," Keith makes a face. "The only kid I was ever around was Pidge and it was just after I joined Shiro's coven and things were different. So, I don't know if I'm good or bad around kids, and I'm pretty sure I'll be bad. I only got along with Pidge because she's a delinquent like me. I mean yeah she was eight, but a delinquent nonetheless."

"You'll be fine," Lance gives him a fanged smile, drawing his attention. He's in ripped jeans and a torn yellow plaid shirt, half-wolfed out with furry pointy ears and a familiar fluffy tail, as well as plenty of fur peeking out from his clothes. "Just don't indulge Tala when she starts asking 'why'. She loves that game."

"Game?"

"Right, sometimes kids like to constantly ask adults 'why' over and over again even if you've already answered a question. Like she'll start with 'why's the sky blue?' and just keep asking you 'why?' to every answer. Also Susi is a bit sensitive to being around strangers, so if you see me or Hunk shuffling her away, don't make any deal about it or ask her if something's up. She gets embarrassed."

Keith balks. "Why are you only telling me this now? I'm a stranger!"

"Keith! Calm down, I meant like big groups of new people or strangers. We're gonna run into other groups of kids in the neighborhood when we start going trick-or-treating, she might get a little shy."

"She and I are gonna have something in common then," Keith groans, pulling his hood over his face. Lance flips it back.

"Well then, you're gonna be her favorite, isn't that cool?" Lance says, pulling Keith out of his seat as the train comes to a stop. They walk to the door of Cindy and Henry Garrett's brownstone and Lance leans on the buzzer.

"They're gonna hate me," Keith mutters.

"Impossible, unless you plan on asking them to eat brussel sprouts."

"What–you didn't tell me that was a thing! What if I did?"

"Keith," Lance sighs and lights up when the door opens, Henry Garrett greeting them with a smirk.

"Stop leaning on the buzzer, Lance," he smacks Lance's hand away and gives Keith a genuine smile, "Hello again, Keith! Please, come in! Lance those shoes had better be covered in fake mud for your costume otherwise you're taking them off now."

Lance rolls his eyes and unties his sneakers. "Can't escape your nose for dirt, can I?"

"Was that an offer to mop the floors?" Henry banters back. "Hey, Cin! Lance and his boyfriend are here!" Henry calls towards the back of the apartment.

Even though he's met both Henry and Cindy on several occasions, hearing that address suddenly panics Keith.

He's Lance's _boyfriend_. He's meeting the people that–well from as much as Lance will tell him, these people raised him like one of their own children since he was four years old. They're as much Hunk's family as his.

Keith turns to see Lance beaming back at him. "What?" he whispers.

"You look so good," Lance whispers back, tilting his chin and stealing a kiss. "I mean, I know you went for the 'steampunk inspired badass black bodysuit' Little Red, instead of the 'innocent girl in a poofy dress lost in the woods' aesthetic. Which you'd rock equally hard, for the record."

"I guess," Keith rolls his eyes.

"Please tell me you'll keep the cape on tonight?"

"Oh my god, _Lance_! There are kids here and we have to work and–" Keith's indignation dies on Lance's lips. "Mmmmph. Damn it."

"Just keep the outfit for later?" Lance whispers.

"If you're good."

"And if I'm big and bad?"

"Then maybe just the cape. Only the cape."

"Not really encouraging my best behavior, are you?"

Cindy clears her throat, drawing their attention and Keith hops away from Lance. "Hi! Cindy! Miss Cindy! Uh, Cynthia?"

Cindy shrugs. "Everyone chooses what they want to call me, and it's fine. Though, 'Little Miss Cindy' is what Takashi used to call me when I was a teenager."

"Wow. And now I'm never calling you that again," Keith laughs, "Shiro is so weird."

"If it's any consolation, he was struggling with English at the time. He didn't know when to stop with honorifics and was terrified of coming off as rude. I indulged him, but my parents gave him some serious side-eye."

Keith turns to Lance. "Can I just stay here and we can trade embarrassing Shiro stories all night with Cindy?"

"I'm afraid not, free candy and making Hunk pose for photos in his costume awaits. Are they ready?" Lance asks.

"Well, I think I'm supposed to announce them," Henry grins. "Girls! The city is in danger! Assemble!"

"Yes!" Lance says, whipping out his phone and tapping the video recording button on the screen.

Two young girls run down the stairs laughing. They have darker skin than Hunk, more like their father's, but they definitely have their mother's fierce, nearly solid black eyes. One twin is in a green dress that has a black stripe around the middle, and short black hair. The other is wearing a similar powder blue dress with her longer hair up in pigtails. They're followed by Hunk, making whooshing sounds and holding his arms up like he's flying with them.

Keith has to bite his fist. Hunk is in a similarly styled dress as the girls, but his is sized to fit his obviously larger frame. It's baby pink, and he has a bright red bow in his hair.

"Powerpuff Girls reporting for duty!" the three of them shout and strike a pose, smiling brightly.

"Wow," Keith says. Hunk doesn't look at all self-conscious, posing for pictures for Cindy and Lance with glee.

"I know, I don't think I've ever seen Hunk without his headband. He _sleeps_ in that."

"I don't sleep in my headband, Lance!" Hunk says. The girls giggle. "Anyway, Tala," he gestures to the girl in the blue dress, "and Susi," the girl in the green dress. They scoff. "Sorry! Bubbles and Buttercup. This is Keith." Hunk gestures to him and stage whispers. "Call me 'Blossom' tonight, okay?"

"Hello Keith, Lance's boyfriend!" Susi says.

"Hiiii Keith the vampire!" Tala says at the same time.

"Tala!" Susi snaps at her sister, "Mommy and Dadski said no vampire stuff!"

"What? He _is_ vampire stuff!"

Keith laughs. "It's okay, I really don't mind. I'd rather you two know and be okay than it be some big secret or something."

"See?" Tala sticks her tongue out at her sister.

Keith ducks back behind Lance a bit, worried that he might have just started a fight between the sisters. "Sorry," he mumbles into Lance's shoulder.

"Keith, siblings fight, right? Like Pidge and Matt? You should have seen my sister and brothers go at it."

Keith smiles. Lance's observant nature coming in to the rescue again, knowing exactly what he needs to hear.

"Lance are you really just a regular werewolf again?" Tala whines at him.

"Hey! I'm not just any werewolf. I'm that werewolf that says '364!' to the Mayor in The Nightmare Before Christmas. I'm intrinsic to the plot." Lance protests.

Both girls and Hunk roll their eyes. "You thought of that five minutes before getting on the train, didn't you?" Hunk says.

"I thought of it after someone on the train guessed that was my costume, so nyeh," Lance sticks out his tongue.

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood!" Keith says a little too loudly. "Um, I forgot a picnic basket."

Cindy snaps her fingers. "Henry! We have one upstairs, don't we?" Henry nods.

"Just a minute, we'll be right back, I think I can find a checker-cloth too..." Cindy says as they walk away.

Keith feels incredibly awkward, Hunk and Lance are looking at photos to post from his phone while the twin girls are _staring_ at him.

"Um, did you want to tell me about–"

"Can I ask you a question?" Tala interrupts.

"O-of course!" Keith stammers.

"Are you part Japanese like us? Your eyes are purple, by the way."

Keith shakes his head. "Uh, well my dad was half-Korean, and the vampire that sired him was Chinese and Japanese but I'm not sure if that counts. My mom–"

"My mom's Japanese and Hawaiian and my Dad's black but my brother's dad is Samoan and Japanese and a jerk so I'm not supposed to talk about him. Families are complicated."

Keith nods. "Yeah, I get that."

"I wanted to make sure you knew your eyes are purple because you can't use mirrors, right?"

"Oh, that's just a myth. I have a reflection," Keith smiles.

Tala lights up. "Ooh! Does that mean I can ask you vampire questions?"

Keith blinks. "Sure?" he hesitates and Tala rambles on.

"How long have you been a vampire? How much blood do you drink? Where are your fangs? Do you turn into a bat? How do you hang upside down when you sleep in a coffin? Does garlic kill you? What's the worst thing about being a vampire besides drinking blood?" she says in a burst.

"Okay," Keith takes a deep breath. "I was born a vampire and I'm twenty-five, so that long. I've never measured how much, I just drink when I'm thirsty and stop when I'm full. I don't show my fangs unless I'm about to eat, it's kind of considered bad manners, or at least in my coven it is. I don't turn into a bat, and I sleep in a bed, not upside down. I can't eat most solid foods or things that aren't made with blood, but if I do it makes my stomach hurt or I get nauseous. The smell of garlic does give me a headache, so maybe that's where the myth comes from? And the worst thing is... not being able to stop counting things. You have 2,788 panels of wood on your floor, by the way."

Tala blinks. "Whoa. Okay, I like vampires now. It'd be cooler if you could turn into a bat."

Keith smiles. "There's this guy in my coven who _says_ he can. But he's grumpy and bitter and refuses to show us, so we all think he's just pretending."

Tala giggles. "He sounds funny!"

"Sometimes older vampires can get a little weird. You've met Shiro, right?" Keith and Tala both laugh. Susi tugs at Keith's cape for attention.

"Why are you Little Red Riding Hood? The wolf is the bad guy in that story," Susi says, stomping her foot. "The wolf is always the bad guy," she mumbles towards the floor.

Lance and Hunk look from her to Keith. "Susi..." Hunk leans down to try and hug her but she brushes him off.

"I don't _like_ it."

"I-I can go get changed," Keith stammers. "I'll just, I'll put something else on."

"Right, Keith I'm sure I can find you something between the clothes me and Lance have upstairs," Hunks says.

"He has to have a costume for trick-or-treating, Susi!" Tala whines. Keith feels like he's caught between two bad situations and he's not sure how to fix it. Pidge was never like this, Pidge was stubborn and silly but she just said sarcastic things to him and made him watch hours of TV and movies and–

Keith gets an idea, holding up a finger to pause Lance and Hunk from intervening.

"You know, I grew up with a different version of that story. The wolf isn't the bad guy in the one I heard," Keith kneels down to Susi's level, mirroring Hunk's posture from earlier. "Do you... Do you want me to tell you it?"

Susi keeps her body language closed, but her eyes peer towards him. She nods.

"So uh," Keith looks up at Lance who is mouthing frantically. "Oh! Once upon a time..."

Tala sits next to Keith, much like how Umbra does when he sits on the couch. Keith resists the urge to pet her on the head but crosses his legs like she does.

"Once upon a time, there was a Little Red Riding Hood. And a Big B-Big Wolf. Really big wolf."

"Big like a werewolf?"

"Right!" Keith nods. "So, the Big Wolf and Little Red met on the path to grandma's house. Little Red's grandma was sick, and so the Big Wolf asked if he could come help her feel better. Little Red had a basket full of her grandma's favorite foods, and the Big Wolf could smell them."

Keith watches as Hunk and Lance also sit on the floor, listening to his story. He grins. "The Big Wolf had a very strong nose, and could smell everything, right? And he was also a very clever wolf, so as he was walking with Little Red, he started picking herbs and flowers from the forest path.

"By the time he got to grandma's house with Little Red, he had a bundle of beautiful flowers to present grandma to cheer her up. The herbs were medicinal. He and Little Red went to grandma's kitchen, and they used some of the meats and vegetables in her basket, along with the herbs, and cooked her the most delicious soup! Grandma ate it all, and felt so much better, that she hopped out of bed!"

Susi turns to Keith slowly.

"What was in the soup?"

"Ummm," Keith thinks, looking at Lance, and at Henry and Cindy in the doorway. "Moronga. It's this delicious sausage full of spices and meat. Have you had it?"

Susi nods, "What else?"

"Bone marrow. Very nutritious bone marrow. That was the stock for the soup."

"What were the herbs?"

"Wolf's... grace. A very special herb called wolf's grace. And there were no brussel sprouts at all in the vegetables."

"Okay, so what did grandma do when she got better?"

"She made them all her famous chocolate pudding."

"Do wolves like chocolate pudding?"

"She made a special version that was Little Red and the Big Wolf's favorite."

Keith almost gasps when Susi suddenly sits in his lap, taking his left knee. Tala follows as she sits on his right. He looks at Lance snapping pictures along with Cindy, he can picture them being sent off to Shiro and the others as he speaks.

"What next?" Susi says.

"Yeah, what happened next?" Tala adds.

"Well... the news of Little Red's grandma getting better spread throughout the forest. All the creatures, big and small, and all the people were very curious and they started asking about the magic soup. Grandma let the Big Wolf and Little Red use her kitchen to feed any hungry or sickly neighbors. But grandma's house was only so big, so Little Red asked Great-Uncle, uhhh, Old Red... Very _Very_ Old Red... if they could do anything else. He gave them money to build a big, beautiful... restaurant! The Big Wolf would invent all the recipes and Little Red would help make them. All the animals in the forest were very happy and very well fed."

"And since Big Wolf was one of the chefs, the animals and people realized their prejudices against wolves were unfounded, and changed all their stories back to having coyotes and jackals as the bad guys because those are legit jerk-animals!" Lance interrupts, shouting over Keith.

"Shh!" Hunk smacks his side.

"Yes, well kind of? Anyway, even though Little Red and Big Wolf came from different sides of the forest, they had a common goal. All they needed to do was slow down, and listen to each other, and be brave enough to share their feelings."

"Is that the moral of the story?" Susi tilts her head to one side.

"I guess, yeah? It can be scary to open up to someone, to trust someone. Little Red and Big Wolf might have been strong on their own, but working together they were unstoppable! So even though it was scary, and no one thought they should trust each other, they trusted themselves. They trusted their judgment, and they found they shared a common goal, and a passion for making people happy, wolf or human or anyone in-between."

"Vampires too?" Tala asks.

"Yeah, vampires too."

"What did they feed vampires?"

"Jellified blood, frozen like ice cream."

"Was Little Red a vampire? I thought she was a human?" Susi says, pulling Keith's cape again.

"Little Red could be a vampire, or a human if you want?"

Tala sucks her teeth. "Maybe she could be half human, half vampire? What's that called again?"

Susi taps her chin, "No, I want Little Red to be a vampire. Big Wolf is a werewolf, remember?"

"'Kay," Tala shrugs.

"Right then," Keith smiles. "Little Red is a vampire–"

"And in the end Little Red marries Big Wolf in the end and they live happily ever after." Susi nods. "Also Little Red is actually a boy so the forest has to legalize gay marriage. The animals all marched with signs and rainbow flags to celebrate."

"Yes! And then they have lots of babies and live in a castle! Because the Big Wolf is secretly the long-lost Prince of the wolf-kingdom." Tala throws her arms up happily.

Keith and Lance share twin looks of amusement and embarrassment. Hunk wipes tears from the corners of his eyes from laughing.

"Best story ever. Are we ready to get some candy now?" Hunk asks his sisters.

"Yeah!" they shout in unison, and he scoops both of them up in his massive arms.

"Powerpuff girls, let's go!" Hunk charges out of the living room, grabbing three plastic pumpkins.

Lance walks over to Keith and offers him a hand to pull him off the floor.

"And you were worried kids wouldn't like you?" he says, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"I literally just made that up on the spot, Lance. Driven by pure panic and adrenaline."

"I see a future as a night-school kindergarten teacher for you."

Keith rolls his eyes, walking over to say goodbye to Cindy and Henry. He gasps when she embraces him suddenly.

"That was beautiful, Keith," Cindy says. Henry hands him the picnic basket and shakes his hand.

"Glad to have you here, son. Take care of Lance."

"Yeah, I'll look out for him tonight."

Cindy winks. "He's not talking about tonight."

Keith blinks, nodding quickly and walks back to Lance as they leave the brownstone to join Hunk and the girls outside.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good? Were um, were Hunk's parents–?"

"Yes, they were absolutely testing you. It's a werewolf thing."

"Oh," Keith grins. "I think I passed?"

"You already did, but it's good to get that formality out of the way too." Lance offers his hand to Keith. "Shall we, Little Red?"

Keith takes Lance's warm hand in his own cold one, squeezing it tightly.

"Lead the way."

They walk hands clasped together, along the streets, walking from brownstone to brownstone with Hunk and the twins.

"Nice houses here," Keith muses.

"Yeah," Lance nods. "I've thought about moving here before."

"Mmm, it's a nice neighborhood. So's where Shay lives in Astoria."

"Or in Sunnyside, where Pidge is."

"Harlem's nice too."

"Upper West Side is pricey, but really nice."

"Close to work."

"Yeah, and to all the trains that we use."

"Hmmm," Keith hums, catching Lance's eye.

"Pricey though," Lance says.

"Yeah, we'd need one of us to have some kind of very rich, very, _very_ old great-uncle or something. But uh, not that there's anything wrong with where we live now. I mean, where we each live individually, not like we live together or, geez I'm rambling."

Lance squeezes Keith's hand.

"I dunno, sometimes I think there's one thing missing from where I live."

"What's that?"

"A pet cat. I'm stealing yours."

Keith laughs and pushes against Lance playfully.

"Something to think about, I suppose..." Lance says, wrapping an arm around him, pulling Keith closer.

"Yeah," Keith says, leaning his head on Lance's shoulder and letting his eyes slip shut for a moment, counting the beats of his heart.

 

 

**

 

**Four Months Later:**

 

 

 

Keith hears a shout, and opens his eyes to see his boyfriend holding his head in his hands and shaking. Keith he can hear his pulse thundering, reaches out a hand carefully to touch Lance's arm.

"The nightmare again?" Keith asks quietly. "Purple people?"

Lance pulls his hands away and nods. "Fuck."

"Fine, but you're sleeping in the wet spot after."

He laughs, "Funny."

"Never gets old," Keith murmurs, his hand moving over Lance's heart, bringing him back down to their bed. "You're safe, I've got you here."

Umbra mews from her usual place at the foot of their bed where Lance has retired some of his old jackets for her to nestle in. " _We've_ got you here." Keith smirks as the black cat trots over to purr and rub Lance's face. He scoops her up in his arms, petting her as she purrs loudly. Keith loves watching them together.

Lance places his hand over Keith's cold one, he loves the shiver, the gooseflesh that rises along his skin.

"Good, good. Keith, can you check my alarms for tomorrow? Gotta get up early, my hands are too shaky right now."

"I gotcha," Keith says, reaching over to their bedside table. "Setting your alarms for tomorrow. You're driving out to the hunting grounds for the full moon, and I'm waiting here. All lonely and lovelorn."

Lance scoffs. "You're gonna laze around, empty the fridge of all my bone marrow and blame the cat, then watch _Princess Bride_ on repeat with Pidge."

" _Labyrinth_ , but good guess."

"Mmm. Always keeping me on my toes, huh Kogane?"

Keith finishes setting the alarms and places Lance's phone back in the charging dock. "Yep, the thrill and excitement of binge-watching the same movie on Netflix so much that maybe someday they'll vague tweet about my viewing habits."

"Ahhh, that's why I love you."

"Love you too."

Lance taps Umbra, signaling to her, and she trots back to the end of their bed, nestling back in her jacket pile. Lance yawns and blinks a few times, eyelids feeling heavy.

"There was something..." Lance fades in and out. "Can't remember. Probably wasn't important."

"Then sleep, everything's all set for tomorrow."

Keith leans over to kiss him, checking the windows one last time to make sure the blackout curtains are drawn tight.

He wouldn't have to worry as on the other side, dark, heavy clouds have filled the sky. They block out all the stars and the nearly-full moon, carrying with them a devastating payload.

Snow slowly begins to fall, small flakes at first, that seem to melt away into nothing on the ground. But it continues, wind whipping them up and down again, so they start falling in bigger and bigger fluffy white clumps, sticking to the pavement and piling up on cars, sparkling against the lights of the city.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some translations, as always let me know if you think I'm missing a better word choice. (I know Shiro's Spanish is rough but some of his basic choices are purposeful):
> 
> 1\. _Sí, está bien_ || Yes, he's good (Shiro is referring to Keith)
> 
> 2\. _No sé, que es 'el mano del diablo'? Un momento, por favor_ || I don't know, what's 'the Devil's Hand'? One moment, please.
> 
> 3\. _Mano del diablo–es Matt, es un amigo, hermano de Pidge, no peligroso para tu novio. Comprende?_ || Devil's Hand is Matt, he's a friend, Pidge's brother, not a danger for your boyfriend, understand?
> 
> 4\. _No, Matt es un... ah yo no sé, un tipo de hada... etc._ || Put this section through google translate if you need a word-for-word. In summary, Shiro's struggling to figure out how to describe a Púca to Lance, so he calls him an Irish Fairy (he doesn't have a huge Spanish vocabulary). Then he confuses Lance because they're not in Ireland, so he tells him Matt's from Sunnyside, Queens. Then he reaffirms Matt isn't evil or a danger, but can be randomly good or bad.
> 
> 5\. _...according to Lance, I lisp like a 'Yuma Europa', whatever that is._ || Lance is referring to the fact that Shiro speaks European accented Spanish.
> 
> 6\. _Comprendo, y estamos ayudarte_ || I understand, we are helping you.
> 
> 7\. _Te amo/Te amo siempre_ || I love you/I love you forever
> 
> 8\. _Guapo lobo_ || Sexy/handsome wolf
> 
> 9\. _Mi vida, con todo me corázon._ || Mi vida literally means 'my life' but can also be used as a pet name like honey/sweetie/etc. The rest refers to Keith having all of his love (heart).
> 
> 10\. _Mi novio dentito._ || A callback to an earlier chapter where Lance gave Keith the email alias 'Keefacito dentito". Dente means teeth, and the "ito" is a modifier to make something sound small or cutesy. This is Lance's Spanish-speaking way of calling him "Fangs" or approximately "my little toothy boyfriend"
> 
> 11\. _Ta bien?_ || A contraction of Está bien, kind of a "You're okay?"
> 
> And because I apparently need to make this end note longer, here's this chapter's soundtrack:
> 
> Masha - Come As You Are  
> Ida Marie - I Eat Boys For Breakfast  
> Madonna - Dress You Up  
> Fever Ray - The Wolf  
> Creedence Clearwater Revival - Bad Moon Rising  
> Dead Sara - Lemon Scent  
> The Kills - Heart of a Dog  
> The Black Crowes - Hard to Handle  
> Veruca Salt - Come Clean, Dark Thing  
> The Hold Steady - Chillout Tent  
> Kenickie - Punka  
> Letters To Cleo - Cruel to Be Kind  
> Shakira - Que Vuelvas  
> AFI - Halloween  
> Tricky - Diss Never (Dig Up We History)  
> AC Cashdollar - Heaven


	10. Snowed In | You Wreck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Keith and Lance get snowed in, the full moon is coming, and they spend the night together. Meanwhile Shiro is definitely not playing billiards, Hunk can't remember the names of flowers, and who is Alastair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Omg this took way too long, mea culpa. I know it's a short chapter but we're in an 'interlude' section of Paper Skin right now. I have a lot of art links to update, see the main endnotes for all of them (or check the [paper skin art tag](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/tagged/paper-skin-art) on [my tumblr!](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/)) but I'd like to thank my lovely beta for surprising me with a commission of [this illustration of Halloween Keith and Lance](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/post/176234092380/heres-some-klance-commissioned-by-the-beta-as-a) from the last chapter by [crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!
> 
> Also we have a very special guest that hasn't made a formal appearance yet in Voltron hence why they'll go nameless for now, but if you're a little spoiled for Season 7 you can guess who it is pretty easily...

 

**From T. Hunk Garrett's phone, Wednesday, February 08, 20XX**

 

 

To: "Hunk Garrett" <hunk@redeyesbar.net>  
CC: "Cindy Garrett" <cynthiahowls@hcynthbar.com>, "Lance McClain" <lanceylance@redeyesbar.net>  
From: "Henry 'Hank' Garrett" <hank_garrett@lgarou.com>

Subj: Fwd: Severe Weather Alert - Winter Storm Update

 

Hunk,

Your mother and I have been going back and forth but we've settled on pushing the trip a day ahead of schedule to avoid any road closures or hazardous conditions for driving. We'd like to be more certain the ride back home will go smoothly as the storm is set to pass by then, but extra days off and provisions should be accounted for. Your mother is on the phone with Ranger Jim at the moment to make sure we are set for an indefinite(?) stay.

-H

 

Begin forwarded message: 

 

 

 

> To: "Hank Garrett" <hank_garrett@lgarou.com>  
>  From: NY State Weather Alerts <weatheralert@nys.gov>
> 
> Subject: Severe Weather Alert - Winter Storm Update
> 
>  
> 
> Inclement Weather Service Advisories: 
> 
> Inclement weather may have affected operations at local transit facilities. Please seebelow for more information.
> 
>  ----Read More----

 

*

 

To: "Hank" <hank_garrett@lgarou.com>  
CC: "Mom" <cynthiahowls@hcynthbar.com>, "Keith's Boyfriend" <lanceylance@redeyesbar.net>  
From: "HUNK!" <hunk@redeyesbar.net>

Subj: Re: Fwd: Severe Weather Alert - Winter Storm Update

 

Thanks, I think it's definitely the right call, better safe than sorry. I'll divvy up the tasks.

Lance can you talk to Shiro?

-H^2 

 

*

 

To: "Shay's Thot" <hunk@redeyesbar.net>  
CC: "Mama G" <cynthiahowls@hcynthbar.com>, "Hankster" <hank_garrett@lgarou.com>  
From: "Luffy: The Vampire Player" <lanceylance@redeyesbar.net>

Subj: Re: Re: Fwd: Severe Weather Alert - Winter Storm Update

 

Talk to Shiro about what?

 

*

 

To: "Keith's IDIOT Boyfriend" <lanceylance@redeyesbar.net>  
From: "HUNK!" <hunk@redeyesbar.net>

Subj: ARE YOU KIDDING ME???

 

LANCE READ THE FWDS DANG IT

 

*

 

To: "Shay's Hangry Man Dinner™" <hunk@redeyesbar.net>  
From: "Wolf Like Me" <lanceylance@redeyesbar.net>

Subj: Re: ARE YOU KIDDING ME???

 

Oh snap, it's gonna snow?

 

*

 

To: "IDIOT!!!" <lanceylance@redeyesbar.net>  
From: "HUNK!" <hunk@redeyesbar.net>

Subj: OH MY GOD YOU ARE HOPELESS

 

LANCE. FUCKING NOREASTER TRISTATE AND NEW ENGLAND FUCKING SHUT DOWN TELL KEITH TO GET OFF YOUR DICK AND PAY ATTENTION.

 

*

 

To: "Hunk 'Never Overreacts' Garrett" <hunk@redeyesbar.net>  
From: "Romancer of a Neck-Romancer" <lanceylance@redeyesbar.net>

Subj: I WISH :(

 

First, rude.

Second, extra rude bc he can't be on my dick right now I'm in a Shiro-meeting.

Third, triple rude, now I'm picturing it and Shiro won't stop coughing. Actually this is awesome. What else should Keith be doing on my dick?

~ Lance

 

*

 

To: "IDIOT!!!" <lanceylance@redeyesbar.net>  
From: "HUNK!" <hunk@redeyesbar.net>

Subj: Re: I WISH :(

 

LANCE GOD DAMN IT.

 

*

 

To: "Keith Kogane" <keithk@redeyesbar.net>  
From: "HUNK!" <hunk@redeyesbar.net>

Subj: HELp

 

PLease go tell your STUPID ANNOYING boyfriend to read his emails and mention the snowstorm to Shiro I am having a gd conniption in the middle of Whole Foods everyone is staring at me.

P.S. Are they fucking meeting about menu updates again?? This is the third time this month?! Why are they being so fussy all of a sudden?

 

*

 

To: "Hunk G." <hunk@redeyesbar.net>  
CC: "Lance <3" <lanceylance@redeyesbar.net>, "Almost 259 Years Old & Still Old" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@redeyesbar.net>

Subj: Re: HELp

 

  * Snowstorm acknowledged.
  * Shiro said he'll call Cindy and see if he can help.
  * Lance said something I won't repeat but I think he just wants you to calm down



-K 

 

*

 

To: "Hunk G." <hunk@redeyesbar.net>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@redeyesbar.net>

Subj: the post-script

 

Thought I should leave this off the email chain.

They were playing a card game. Shiro said it's called "Knockout Wist”. I have no idea what it's about.

Please stop giving Lance fodder to sent dirty thoughts to Shiro though, he gives me stupid doofy smiles and it's so embarrassing that it makes me want to stab him in the eye.

-K

 

*

 

**From Lance Alessandro Ignacio Hierro-McClain's phone, Thursday February 09, 20XX:**

 

To: "Garrett Pack (NY)" <undisclosed recipients>  
CC: "Shirogane Takashi" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Hunk Garrett" <hunk@redeyesbar.net>

Subj: IMPORTANT UPDATE!! #URGENT

 

Hey Fam,

So if you've been paying attention to the news, there's a Nor'easter coming really close to the next Full Moon. We're moving up the drive to VT one day early so we don't get snowed in or get stuck from any road closures. Extra supplies have been ordered and the park rangers know we're coming. Email, text, call or just let any Garrett know if you need help getting your stuff together or can't miss a workday. We've got some help volunteered from the Shirogane clan who will convince any of your supervisors that you have extra vacation time.

If all else fails, contact any member of the Seido pack, they hunt out by Montauk and you can take the LIRR to them.

Please send a reply to this email to acknowledge you have read and understood it before the end of day.

Hunk

 

*

 

-Missed Call from Shay's Boyfriend-  
-Missed Call from Shay's Boyfriend-  
-Missed Call from Shay's Boyfriend-  
-Missed Call from Henry 'Hank' Garrett-  
-Missed Call from Mama G.-

 

_Text Messages from 'Shay's Boyfriend' to 'Fancy Lancey' Thursday 6:47pm:_

 

> LANCE FUCKING REPLY TO MY EMAIL!!!  
> WE ARE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HEADCOUNT  
> ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE MY MOM IS SO MAD RIGHT NOW.

>> What email?  
>> (This is Keith, Lance left me in charge of his phone, he's meeting with Shiro again and didn't want distractions.)  
>> sorry I sent the call to vm, tell your mom I will answer if she calls again.

> UGH LANCE FILTERS OUR STUFF. SEARCH FOR A MOON EMOJI FOLDER.  
> Make him read the entire email out loud and fucking quiz him if you have to.  
> Wait!!  
> You're actually responsible!! 

>> Thanks?

> I'll forward it to your email. Read it and just make sure Lance knows we're leaving a day early.

>> Got it. Why?

> Don't want to get stranded in the snow and wolf out and go crazy and eat someone or get shot by hunters or something worse D:

 

*

 

 _Text Messages from 'Fancey Lancey' to 'Shay's Boyfriend' Thursday 6:59pm:_  

 

>> HUNK STOP MAKING MY BOYFRIEND FREAK OUT  
>> HE IS SCREAMING AT ME AND SHIRO  
>> this is the 21st century we're not gonna die in the snow like the fucking Donner Party  
>> I AM ACKNOWLEDGING YOUR STUPID EMAIL

> THANK YOU WAS THAT SO HARD  
> JFC  
> I'm just gonna send everything to Keith from now on you are such a space cadet

>> Oh fuck Shiro just threw Keith into a wall

> WHAT

>> Keith just got up and kicked him down some stairs  
>> They're like throwing and suplexing each other and breaking really expensive looking furniture

> Oh no, are they really that mad?

>> I DON'T KNOW THIS IS WEIRD!!  
>> It honestly seems like they're more annoyed than angry but sweet werewolf Jesus  
>> this is fucking weird vampires are so violent  
>> and they're just like TALKING the entire time

> Talking?

>> Well arguing/complaining.  
>> "Don't interrupt my meetings!"  
>> "This is more important than your stupid meetings!"  
>> "You don't act like this in front of company!"  
>> "I'm allowed to be worried about these things! Stop policing my feelings!"  
>> "You feel everything all the time, you need to let it go!" Wtf does that mean?  
>> Shit!!  
>> Shiro just went through a wall  
>> Like, there's a Shiro-shaped hole in the wall right now

> Holy fucksticks

>> DO I STOP THEM wait  
>> omg of course not  
>> They're fucken bulletproof  
>> Literally there's not a scratch on either of them

> I guess that's how vampires work things out?  
> I mean don't they mind-talk most of the time

>> Keith doesn't, he hisses at anyone that tries  
>> (I think he prefers to start the conversation and these guys don't ask for permission)

> I mean I'd be bothered by vampires popping into my head randomly  
> But I didn't grow up with them hanging around all the time  
> Occasional once in a blue moon Shiro-visit notwithstanding

>> Ehhh with Keith I got used to it  
>> Especially because I figured out how to think porn back at him ;)

> Of course you did  
> How's the spar?

>> They're in the main lounge now, coven is scattering  
>> They don't seem to mind the violence but they seem bothered by the yelling  
>> LOL there's a jar of earplugs on the mantle  
>> everyone is grabbing for them and running away from the brawlers  
>> one of the vamps told me Shiro gets it from his army days or something about his upbringing?  
>> And Keith has always been like this? 

> I'm legit just enjoying this play-by-play right now  
> FFFF Shay likes tulips or orchids? I'm having wolf-brain fail :(  
> That flower with the points and freckles

>> Tiger Lily  
>> How do I remember that?

> Bc you secretly want to be a werecat florist  
> Thanks boo-boo kitty

>> Np Hunkybunny <33333  
>> Jesus why is it wolves get the violent rep? These two were just like a Tarantino movie.  
>> Kill Bill but with vampires and no swords.  
>> Keith in Uma Thurman yellow jumpsuit. Mmmm.  
>> Okay they calmed down  
>> (I think my wolf-brain kicked in and that image embarrassed Keith into submission lol)  
>> Walls: 0, Vampires: 3  
>> Old-ass Vase prolly worth more than the GDP of Finland: 0  
>> Shiro fucked off to the east village or something damnit  
>> Guess we have to finish our meeting after moon

> Keith said you were playing cards

>> *match  
>> as in card game match  
>> autocorrect is weird

> Right. Please don't change the menu  
> Why did he leave?

>> idk why said he was gonna go play billiards at some bar in alphabet city or something but I think he's embarrassed bc Keith kinda kicked his ass  
>> omg my boyfriend is so fucken hot right now LOOK AT HIS FLOOFY MESSY HAIR  
>> [img: k_postfight.jpg]  
>> I'm gonna tap that ass & I'm gonna bury my claws in that hair and get him even messier

> Why are you like this?

>> YOUR FACE that's why  
>> My phone is almost out of data can you google "Award Lock, 07-01 avenue A"

> Residential address

>> Not a bar? Billiard club?

> Nope. Private residence. Duplex. Filed permits with local chem-handlers for storage and waste pickup.

>> Weird.

> Not really, Pidge's family uses the same company to get rid of stuff from finished spellwork.

>> Huh

> You're sure it's "Award Lock" and not "a Warlock"?  
> Makes more sense if they're using that chem dump for magic waste.

>> Yeah I'm dumb I heard it wrong.  
>> LOL omg Keith just told me he's probably not playing billiards.  
>> WINK WINK

> ???

>> He's racking up a different set of balls.

> omg

>> Chalking up another dude's stick

> LANCE

>> Aiming to sink a corner pocket of funtimes

> STOP

>> Okay I'm running out of euphemisms.  
>> Our soon-to-be-259-year-old vampire grampa (vampa?) is having a booty call

> I GOT IT  
> Good for him though :)

>> Srsly.  
>> Keith says I'm not allowed to go spy on him and see if I approve wtf  
>> We should leverage your mom 

> We should let the vampire with violent tendencies and that can throw us both through a brick wall do whatever the fuck he wants in his private time.

>> Point  
>> It's still cute when old people find love

> Agreed :D

 

**

 

**From Shirogane Takashi's phone, Friday February 10, 20XX:**

 

To: "Lance" <lanceylance@redeyesbar.net>  
CC: "Shirogane Takashi" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>, "Hunk" <hunk@redeyesbar.net>, "Keith" <keithk@redeyesbar.net>  
From: "Cynthia Tsukiyama-Garrett" <cynthiahowls@hcynthbar.com>

Subj: The Storm

 

Lance,

We tried your phone multiple times but it kept going to voicemail. We really couldn't wait any longer. Please call the Seidos or see if Takashi has a room you can use. The phone signal is very weak here, I'm using the park ranger's office for WiFi. 

Be good. Don't panic. Let us know asap when you're somewhere safe.

Love,  
Cindy

 

*

 

To: "Hunk G." <hunk@redeyesbar.net>  
CC: "Cynthia T-G" <cynthiahowls@hcynthbar.com>, "Mr. Steve Warlock" <shiro@1783kyonshi.net>  
From: "Keith K." <keithk@redeyesbar.net>

Subj: IT IS ALL MY FAULT OMG SO SORRY!!!

 

HUNK I AM SO SORRY

I don't know when you'll see this it is literally all my fault I set his alarms for the wrong day because he said "tomorrow" and he didn't know it was past midnight and then I forgot to plug it back into the charger so we just woke up!! I'm gonna try to drive him up now bc Shiro has snow tires on one of his cars and I can drive in indirect sunlight so please don't freak out if I show up at the hunting grounds. I'm only driving him bc it isn't safe to run or fly him over.

-K

 

* 

 

_Text Messages from 'Miss Cindy' to 'Takashi', Friday 8:08pm_

 

> Takashi, please tell me you didn't teach Keith how to drive?

>> Very funny Cindy.  
>> He taught himself. Why do you ask?

> How's he at driving in snow?

>> I will get back to you.

 

*

 

_Text Messages from 'Takashi' to 'Zevon W.', Friday 8:10pm_

 

> Zev, Is my Porsche in the Garage?

>> No we got the snow tires in time so you're good

> What are you talking about?

>> He said you wanted the snow tires on the fastest car so he could get on the road at sundown

> WHO SAID IT ZEV??

>> Is this a trick question?  
>> Keith?

> KEITH?!

>> Yeah Keith Kogane? Weird vampire, always talking about stuff, screams when you try to think at him.

> TURN ON THE LOJACK NOW

>> It's on the I-87 north

> ZEV UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE YOU DO NOT GIVE HIM A CAR UNLESS YOU HAVE ME STANDING THERE APPROVING IT OR I WILL SNAP YOUR FANGS OFF MYSELF

>> Roger that

 

*

 

_Text messages from 212-XXX-XX66 to 'Takashi', Friday 7:56pm_

 

> You left your ugly socks here. I'm going to burn them. :)

>> They are cashmere

> They are hideous  
> And now they are ash-mere

>> :(

> Fire cleanses evil  
> And BAD FASHION

>> I assume this means you are going to buy me new ones?

> Whatcha gonna do to me if I say no?  
> Takashi?  
> Helloooooo?

>> Sorry  
>> Gotta postpone for tomorrow night  
>> Have to take care of the dumb impulsive angry teenager

> LOL Takashi he's as old as you were when you got the bite  
> Did YOU always make good decisions when you were that age??  
> Oh nvm I forgot you had to be the responsible one because of brother dearest

>> I was the younger one actually  
>> He looked out for me before things went bad

> Takashi why did your hair turn white again??

>> It was wartime  
>> Nothing good happened  
>> Not trying to justify it but  
>> He was our commanding officer  
>> He made a decision  
>> It was followed

> Yeah but you weren't  
> Ugh this is not a good convo for text

>> Agreed

> (I need at least 3 glasses of wine before even attempting to unpack your baggage)  
> MY POINT IS!  
> Keith is an adult  
> Treat him like one  
> He might just surprise you

>> Sigh  
>> I will consider this after I've pulled him out of the snow and dragged him back here

> Okay how about this  
> Come over & watch me get wine drunk  
> Let me help you unpack & release some more of this "But I'm The Good Twin!" perfectionist bullshit you're holding onto  
> Then if you're still upset? We call the wayward son

>> Fine  
>> I'm using your computer to turn on the LoJack  
>> One hour before sunrise if he's still driving I'm calling him  
>> AND I want my socks un-burned

> Greedy boy  
> Make me ;)

>> Now who's not acting their age?  
>> (haven't been a boy since the 18th century thanks)

> Takashi make meeee  
> (haha I forgot you're a 1760s baby)

>> Cradle robber ;)

> Coffin robber?  
> Did I ever tell you about Nibbles my plague rat?  
> I miss her  
> She was very loyal

>> I'll be over ASAP with that Pinot you like later  
>> Xoxox

> The Rosé from the vineyard in Sonoma?

>> Of course!  
>> I like a man with good taste

> Haha well I like MY man  
> Here, safe and warm and maybe shirtless  
> (Very shirtless)  
> (I'm serious, remove your shirt at the door I've got a fire going)

>> Ryoukai!

> I'll conjure you up some pink socks to match the wine <3

 

**

 

**From Lance Alessandro Ignacio Hierro-McClain's phone, Saturday February 11, 20XX**

 

_Text Messages from 'Wolflorist Lance' to 'The Hunk Bunny' Saturday 3:24am:_

 

> Hunkeerere  
> If I eat keef  
> Remember meeeee  
> xoxooxoxxx  
> -lanspacito

>> Don't try to eat him. You'll break your teeth on his skin.

> He's takin a way mifono  
> Ayyyyy I love him tho  
> I'm gonna bite his nektreeenee  
> Juicy like a peach im so good right now

>> Please finish this poetry when we get back. I'm crying.

 

**

 

Keith braces himself as he presses the speaker button on the phone and Shiro's voice echoes with rage in the car. 

"KEITH ALASTAIR KOGANE!"

Keith sighs. "Shiro, I know."

"You are an hour away from sunrise! Turn around right now or I'm shutting the car down with the LoJack and dragging you both back myself!"

Keith blinks slowly, staring out at the road ahead. Snow is still steadily falling, catching the lights of the highway, but he can see it's sticking to the ground and clumping into drifts. Tree branches hang lower, heavy with white powder, and he sees blinking lights ahead.

Road closure. Just one more exit and they would have been there. He slows the car to a full stop, chews on his lower lip as all kinds of ideas run through his head. Abandoning the car and flying Lance there himself is still an option, sure visibility is low but–

"Nnngh," Lance shuffles around the passenger seat. Keith can hear the distress in his tone. The way he pulls at his arms and legs. 

His limbs are stretching and growing, his body preparing for the next night's transformation. He needs a guaranteed space that is safe and warm and maybe some food would help. Keith looks at the clock, Shiro's right, sunrise isn't due for another hour but with how slowly he'd have to drive...

"One exit away," Keith murmurs. "Fuck."

"Keith, you can't–"

"You're right," he interrupts Shiro, coming up with his own plan in the moment. "The road is closed so I'm gonna turn around, there was a motel a few miles back. We'll rest for the day and I'll get him to the hunting grounds by dusk even if I have to run or fly him there."

"Keith, I can help you."

It's not a request or an order this time, just a statement. 

"I know," Keith answers, carefully backing up to u-turn the car, they've been the only ones on the road for miles. "Thank you, Shiro."

"Call, or even think something my way, I'll be there."

Keith shakes his head. "I got this. We're gonna get a nice room, a decent meal for Lance and a bed to rest in so he won't have to be cooped up in this car much longer."

"I've dealt with werewolves before and during the full moon," Shiro adds. "It's going to be different from the thing that happened with Matt." 

Keith looks over to where Lance is sitting, facing the passenger window, staring out of it with wide eyes and pupils blown out. His hooded jacket pulled up, hiding the fuzzy wolf-ears that he can't morph back. "Yeah, we've talked about contingencies in case of an emergency. I know what to do."

"He can bite you but don't let it break the skin," Shiro says.

"I know."

"I'm serious! They have lycanthropic venom seeping out of every pore, watch out for spit or sweat too. Don't let it get into your system."

"Ugh, Shiro I'm not planning on licking his armpits or anything like that."

"Don't forget to double bag his were-dong!" a different voice Keith recognizes chimes in, shouting over Shiro. "Triple magnum condoms and duct tape if you have it!"

Keith raises an eyebrow. "Is that who I think it is?"

Shiro is speaking low to someone in the background then returns to normal volume. "Um, too much wine," he says.

"You don't drink wine," Keith clicks his tongue. "Tell him I said hi?"

"Right. Please be careful?"

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow after sundown. Go find a nice dark hole to get cozy in," Keith says with a smile, hanging up after hearing Shiro balk and his companion start laughing uncontrollably.

"Alastair?" Lance finally says in a small voice.

Keith nods, "Ah, that was my dad's name." 

"Keith Alastair Kogane," Lance repeats, voice getting wistful. 

"That's me."

"Keith Alastair... Hierro McClain Kogane Shirogane Jingleheimer-Schmitt," he sing-songs.

Keith smirks. "Cute."

"Keith Alastair, you're so fucking sexy I wanna tear your clothes off and fuck you raw until you cry blood," Lance changes tone again, "Fuck! The sun is coming up!"

Keith nods. "Yeah, that's why I turned around so we can stop at a motel, the road should be open tomorrow and I'll get you there before dusk. I promise. This way you can get some rest, maybe I can scrounge up some food and you can take a shower or whatever you need," he adds. Lance has been alternating between shaking with chills and sweating buckets. 

Lance turns to Keith, tears in the corner of his eyes. "You're gonna take care of me?"

"Of course!"

"I-I'm so lucky!" Lance is crying now, just letting tears run down his face. 

All those times he refused to let Keith see him the day before a full moon suddenly make sense. He's manic, unstable in emotion and action.

"Keith!" Lance sobs.

"Lance, it's okay," Keith winces. "I love you, I'm happy to take care of you."

"Oh my gosh," Lance sniffles. "You love me? But you-you're so cool and sexy and pretty and funny and smart and–oh my god. Keith, I think I love you too?"

Keith rolls his eyes. "Lance, I know. We say it pretty much every day."

"We do?"

Keith cocks his eyebrow as he turns to Lance, pulling carefully into the motel parking lot. "Are you having a memory lapse? Or are you just fucking with me right now?"

"The cute vampire I found in the alley is in love with me," Lance hums, no longer crying, instead he's leaning back in the seat with a satisfied smile, eyes blinking heavy. "Fuck, I'm tired. And I reek. I wanna take a shower. And _then_ fuck you raw. Maybe eat something. Eat you out until you cry. Then vamos a la playa, es mi favorito todo le monde pa non loups-garou, mwen se jé-rouge, big silver moon hanging over the ocean. It's the most beautiful thing." 

"I'm guessing this is a little of everything," Keith huffs as he parks the car. Lance is mixing his languages, and was that French mixing in with his Spanish? "Promise me you'll stay here while I go get us a room and don't run off into the woods?" Lance nods. 

Keith reaches over and carefully puts his hand underneath Lance's hoodie, scratches behind his fluffy ears until he makes a satisfied sound.

"I'll hurry back," Keith says.

"Mmm," Lance melts back down in the seat as Keith slips out of the car and runs through the snow towards the motel office.

 

**

 

He gets Lance situated in the room and in a shower before he leaves to raid the little convenience store next to the motel office, running there and back through the snow in Lance's jacket. The cold doesn't bother him, but Keith doesn't want to raise any suspicions with the humans in the area.

Keith slips back into the room with a plastic bag of beef jerky, pre-packaged pepperoni, and a fistful of coffee creamers he got from the front desk. It's not Lance's usual pre-moon "raw meat cereal" but hopefully it will satisfy him.

"Hey!" he calls out as he hears the shower stop. "Found some stuff that I think you can eat. They only had skim milk at the store, I know you prefer whole or cream but I can go out and get that if you–"

The door to the bathroom slams open.

Lance is naked, dripping wet, and his eyes are bright red. He's staring at Keith like he's the meal.

"Lance?" Keith says, feeling intimidated as Lance towers over him, taller than he's ever been. He's covered in dark, thick hair, and he has a long tail twitching behind him.

"Keith," he says in a deep voice, fangs catching the corner of his mouth.

"You're hungry," Keith starts.

"I told you what I want to eat."

Keith puzzles at this but Lance throws the small table he'd placed the meat and creamers atop. It hits the wall and shatters.

"Did you?" Keith's mind is blank because his boyfriend is fucking huge and he peeks down and yeah.

 _Everything_ has grown in proportion.

Keith swallows back saliva before it can drip from his mouth. Damn, he really does want to try getting that massive cock in his mouth, wants it heavy and pressing his tongue down and wants the–

Shit. Lance is talking. He completely ignored that and now there's a clawed hand reaching out to him and his eyes are so red, but it's not a bright or warning-red. It's a different shade now, familiar and inviting.

Lance's eyes are soft burgundy wine. Heady and dark-red with lust and Keith thirsts.

"Please, Keith," Lance rasps.

"Sorry, you're just," Keith breathes deep. "You're gorgeous when you're like this. Big and hairy and strong and thick, and your eyes look like wine or brandy and I just–"

Lance growls, yanking him closer. "Clothes off before I can't help but tear them to shreds."

Keith nods, stripping quickly and throwing them far away from Lance's reach as he's shoved onto the bed, bouncing once before Lance's weight steadies him. They're grinding against each other, Keith's arousal rubbing against Lance's thickness.

"Hungry," Lance growls and before Keith can even gesture to the discarded food, he's flipped over onto his stomach as a wet, large tongue licks down his tailbone and laps at his entrance.

Oh.

_"... I wanna take a shower. And then fuck you raw. Maybe eat something. Eat you out until you cry..."_

Keith suddenly remembers Lance's ramblings from the car. He shivers as Lance laps his tongue over and over him. "S'like a peach," he hears breathed into his skin.

Keith tries not to laugh, he's in a weird place between incredibly turned on and amused at the insatiable wolf squeezing claws into his cheeks to gain better access and he relaxes into the touch. Lance's tongue breaches him, it's good, but he knows there's more coming.

"Lance, you know I have stuff that we can actually use to–mmmph," Keith allows him to grab the back of his head and push him back down into the mattress as Lance attempts to prep him with spit alone. Keith shrugs, he's the invulnerable one, Lance is probably going to– 

Wait.

Lance is frozen, holding Keith's wrists to pin him to the mattress, the weight of his body holding him still. But now he's panting fast, like a scared animal.

"Lance?" Keith asks.

"Y-you have to tell me to st-stop," Lance is trembling.

"Why?"

"If you don't, if I keep going, I'll try to break you and I won't be able to stop, and what if I scratch you or get you with my sweat or my spit! What if my werewolf stuff poisons you or I hurt you and I can't-I can't hold back when you smell this good and fuck–I hate this. I hate this animal that I've become. I can't–!" 

"Stop." 

"I'm trying!" Lance cries.

Keith scoffs. "No, I meant stop the pity party. Ugh, okay I'll just show you."

He makes his hands into fists, and in one swift motion he pushes back against Lance, lifting himself up and breaking Lance's vise-grip. He leans back on his thighs, straddling Lance's hips and forces Lance's arms around his waist in a hug.

"Okay firstly, I love you."

Lance nods.

"Secondly, I am a vampire, do you remember this? My skin is bulletproof, you regularly treat me like a chew toy and I keep telling you it just _tickles_. You aren't going to be able to tear me apart unless you've got wooden stakes under your fingernails. Do you know how many nights you've yanked me around by my hair? You haven't been able to pull out a single one." 

Keith leans farther back against Lance's cock, hard and wet and dripping. Triple-magnum condoms and duct tape be damned, he's getting that in him tonight. He grinds his hips down, setting a rhythm for Lance to follow.

"Thirdly, adding all that up, and I realize you've got feral wolf-brain going on here, but try to pay attention," Keith angles his head to speak directly into his ears. "Anything you do or have done to me, is because I have _let_ you do it."

Lance groans, grinding his cock against Keith's backside faster now.

"Throwing me around like a ragdoll? Fucking me raw until I scream and cry blood? I let you do those things because they get me off too. I'll only stop if it's bothering you, not the other way around. I love how much you want me. I love how excited you get for me. I fucking love your cock, before or after the full moon because you are goddamn _hung_ and that turns me on. If you think for one minute you could do anything without me being able to stop you? Then I'm chalking it up to your wolf-brain and your rational-brain not connecting right now."

Lance nods, whimpering and tightening his grip around Keith's waist.

"We've had this conversation months ago Lance, but maybe you need a reminder. I can flip you over and throw you around too. But I don't, because you're the one with bones that can break, with soft tissues that bruise," Keith drops his fangs, turning Lance's head to meet his eyes. "Your skin is like _paper_ when I bite into it. It tears away like nothing."

Lance swallows, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Keith."

"We good?" he smiles.

"Mmmhmm." 

"Okay, resume fucking me and I'll go back to pretending you actually have an ounce of strength to hold me down."

Lance laughs, warm breath in his ear. "Too kind."

"Yes, I'm the kindest, most patient boyfriend ever. Would you like me to struggle and wriggle around? Whatever gets me fucked quicker. Also, if you can hold back on breaking more furniture? Honestly I think the only thing in any real danger in this room is the bed. Also your dick, if you really are going in dry."

Lance barks a laugh.

"Seriously, Lance you know this is why I have KY in my pocket at all times. I don't want you nagging me about getting all chafed or whatever when we have perfectly good lube just waiting for your–what did you call it? Massive ding-dong." 

"Size queen."

"Cock tease."

Lance growls and pitches forward, as Keith yelps happily, feeling himself pinned down and held and _loved._

 

**

 

They lie in the ruins of what used to be a bed. Mattress clawed up and spilling out stuffing. Somehow the tattered remains of a blanket have been preserved, and Keith drapes it over them both as he lays his head down on Lance's chest. 

"You still with me big guy?" Keith asks, patting a pectoral muscle.

"Mmm, in and out. Time's a flat circle. Lucidity comes and goes."

There's something gnawing at Keith. Lance might not be able to answer it clearly but he's too curious not to ask. "Hey Lance, earlier in the car, was that french you were speaking?"

"Sorta," he mumbles.

"What was it?"

"Creole. Picked it up in Harlem, downstairs neighbors from Aux Cayes. Recognized some things they said."

"Yeah?" 

"Little words. Knew it wasn't french, so asked if they were Haitian. Mom and grandma spoke both," Lance yawns, "Left before I learned it. Asked them for some translations, in case I..." Lance's breath hitches, Keith rubs his chest gently.

"It's okay." 

"In case I can see them again. Wanna be able to say some things to them," Lance sniffs, burying his face in Keith's hair.

"That's sweet, Lance," Keith tries to comfort him. Lance has never made it clear what happened to his family, one of many ambiguous open secrets they both seem glad to keep unspoken between them.

"I was th' jèn-jé-rouge," he mumbles, "don' wanna forget that."

 _Jèn-jé-rouge._  

_Jé-rouge._

It echoes in Keith's mind. Even after all these months working in the restaurant, hearing it every day, it haunts him. Why was it so _familiar_ , even before he heard the words? 

He blinks around the haze of pain and starvation and emptiness and digs through the murky abyss of his memory.

Why did he know that phrase? Where or _when_ did he hear it? He feels Lance's fingers carefully combing through his sweat-soaked, messy hair. Long, sharp nails and–

The vision hits him suddenly.

 

**

 

_Her hair is jet black silk, waves that just touch below her shoulders and she laughs as she lifts him off the ground. She wears a long purple and black gown that hangs low so she looks ethereal, like she floats on air. She combs through his messy hair with long, sharp nails so carefully.  
_

_Her eyes are warm violet, her skin is pale ivory, and her smile is comforting and thrilling all at once._

_"Keeeeith," she says in her strange accent, drawing his name out so that it almost sounds like 'kiss'. "Vat shall I do wis you, did you run avay again?"_

_Keith just smiles and looks down at the puppy._

_"Such a strong boy, such fierce spirit, you vill do as you please, von't you, my little knight?"_

_He nods._

_"I know vhere you get zat from," she grins and takes him closer to where the puppy is. "Stubbornness also runs in my family, unfortunately," she narrows her eyes and frowns, looking away from him._

_He squirms and reaches down towards the cute little thing, all fluffy ears and wagging tail and bright eyes, wrapped in soft blue blankets. He wants to take that puppy with them when they go back home._

_"Oh! So you vant to take him wis you?" She laughs. "I'm sorry Keith, he has to stay here."_

_"Ma!" he tries to say 'mine' but his little mouth can't form the right words, it feels small, tongue sticks in awkward places and teeth are too sharp. She understands him though._

_"No, he's not yours, Keith, and he's not a puppy," she pushes the hair out of his eyes and tucks it behind his ears, "He's a volf," she whispers._

_"Woof?"_

_"Volf."_

_"Wan. Wan mah woof."_

_She laughs again. "Say zis, say 'wo-olf'," she pronounces carefully, trying through her accent to sound more American like he does._

_"Wo-olf," Keith parrots back._

_"Good! Now try, un jé-rouge."_

_Keith makes a face, "Ooh-sha-roo."_

_"You'll vork on it. Oh, Alastair! Zere you are," she looks up at the man entering the room with a sheepish look._

_"I'm so sorry 'bout that, he got outta my sight again," he says taking Keith from her. Keith hugs his father, nestling in the crook of his arms._

_"It is okay, I vas teachink him about ze jé-rouge."_

_"Is a woof," Keith says to his father. "Mah woof."_  

_She laughs. "Ah, apparently I'm not zat good of a teacher. He keeps sayink it like zat."_

_His father laughs as well, "That might be my influence, the Corpus Christi still comes out every now 'n then, sorry 'bout that."_

_"Your accent is nothink if not part of your charm, Alastair. Vell, I suppose I cannot fault him for it."_

_Keith reaches back towards the little wolf on the table, wrapped in blankets, his ears peeking out and twitching. Trying to wriggle out of his father's grip but he's got him tight._

_"Not now Keith, let's leave them be," his father says walking him out of the room, Keith looks over his shoulder at the woman as she cradles the small creature in her arms._

 

**

 

Keith is back in his own body, his own skin. His mouth doesn't feel too small or tongue too big for it anymore. His heart is pounding and he shivers, feeling unsettled.

"My wolf," he says aloud, still coming back from wherever the hell he was before. A memory? A dream?

Lance shifts around, cuddling him closer. "Mmm, my vampire."

"Yes," Keith whispers back.

He lies awake and unsettled until dusk. He can push past the rush of whatever he's recovered when he has a task to focus on.

 

**

 

Keith stuffs an envelope full of all the cash in his wallet and leaves it on the broken bed. He'll have to text Shiro to send the motel some money to pay in full for the damages they've caused. Lance is already waiting in the car, and once the sun is low enough, Keith makes a break for it. Ignoring the way the light stings and burns him until he's back at the wheel.

They peel out of the parking lot and are racing down the road, back to where they were the night before, except now it's been plowed and salted and he can see the final exit.

Lance is shivering, clawing at himself, "Th-the park ranger. Lemme–"

"Shh," Keith quiets him as they slow down for the park ranger station and a man in a green uniform and brown hat steps out. Keith braces himself as the ranger leans down to the window and he rolls it down carefully, suppressing a hiss at the lingering daylight pinching his eyes.

"Hi, officer, uh, ranger, I just need to drop off my–"

"Cindy told me you were coming," the ranger smiles. "Hi Lance, you okay? We've been worried you wouldn't make it."

Lance nods to him.

"Speed limit's 15 on these roads but he needs to get down there fast. Just try not to hit a tree or any wildlife, road curves a lot. Use the horn, they'll meet you down there."

Keith nods and rolls the window back up as the ranger raises the gate. He takes a deep breath, revving the red Porsche before gunning it. 

Lance yelps in shock at first then starts laughing as Keith madly drives along the twists and turns of the road into the woods, honking his horn, hoping it will hold back any wildlife that might try to cross the path and slow them down or worse.

"You're a maniac!" Lance shouts.

"Yeah, Shiro doesn't usually let me drive like this," Keith says, leaning closer to the wheel, feeling the power and the speed and the thrill of racing into the dark unknown. "But you gotta trust me," Keith smiles at him.

He slows eventually, reaching a small dirt-paved lot with other cars. Cindy and Hunk are running towards them.

"You made it!" Hunk shouts, pulling Lance out of the car and into a giant hug. Cindy has her arms around Keith, thanking him and telling him what a wonderful job he's done. She's got a pair of solid black wolf ears on her head, just like her son.

Then he's being dragged down the dirt path by Cindy. Panic starts to set in. This is their hunting ground, right?

"Uh, Cindy, I can just fly or drive back or–"

"No!" Lance shouts over his shoulder, Hunk is walking briskly with him down the same trail. "He's staying here! I need him!"

"I'm not arguing with that, don't worry. You'll be fine. Hunk, you'll keep an eye on him?"

Hunk gives a thumbs up as they enter the clearing and Keith finally gets a look at the place. There's a circle of cabins with a few fire pits and deep, dark woods surrounding them.

"What is this place?" Keith asks, "Some kind of campground?"

"Used to be a sleepaway camp, went out of business, I bought it to use for full moons. Whole area is protected land, and there's a fence around the perimeter so we don't wander too far. Cabins are fully furnished for the days before and after, so we have showers and beds and places to store food or medicine if needed."

"That's really a clever, whoa-oh!" Keith slaps a hand over his eyes at the sight of fully naked half-wolves meandering about the campsite. "Um, okay. Naked people. Uhh, naked wolves. Nakedness. Sorry."

"We don't like tearing our clothes up before the full moon," Hunk explains. "You two take bunk 6, and don't worry about the nudity, it's not gonna last much longer."

As Lance is shoved into 'bunk 6', Hunk says a quick invitation to let Keith walk inside and shuts the door behind them. Lance is panting heavily, looking at Keith with those brandy-colored eyes and drool falling down his chin.

"Is it time?" he asks. Lance nods, and Keith helps him out of his clothing, watching as he stumbles outside, stark naked into the oncoming night.

He closes the door and stands quietly in the middle of the cabin. One howl starts it, and then another joins in. Howls growing more and more animalistic with every moment that passes until they mix into barks and yips. He hears the sounds of feet––paws scattering along the ground.

Keith makes himself busy by separating out Lance's clothing and putting it away in a drawer. There's a scratching sound against the door. A dog-like whine, but deeper.

"Lance?" Keith asks. The scratching continues. Keith reaches out with his mind, and while it's not Lance, it's still familiar.

Wait.

Keith opens the door to a large, friendly-looking, super fluffy wolf sitting there with a sand-grey fur coat and whiskey-colored eyes. Tail wagging, and tongue sticking out playfully, they make a deep sound, a happy greeting bark from low in their throat.

"Hunk!?"

"Borf!" Hunk replies.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is Hunk.](https://flic.kr/p/bCNH8r)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> He Borf.
> 
> **
> 
> Soundtrack!
> 
> Archers of Loaf - Freezing Point  
> The Rolling Stones - Gimme Shelter  
> Snow Patrol - Disaster Button  
> Arcade Fire - Keep The Car Running  
> The Toques - Breakdown  
> Garbage - Temptation Waits  
> The Ponys - I Wanna Fuck You  
> Feist - Brandy Alexander  
> Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris & DJ Frank E - Tonight (I'm Fucking You)  
> Tom Petty - You Wreck Me  
> Duran Duran - Hungry Like The Wolf  
> Lauren Christy - Breed  
> CSS - Let's Make Love And Listen To Death From Above  
> Liz Phair - Flower  
> Slim Harpo - Strange Love  
> Björk - Aurora  
> My Brightest Diamond - Feeling Good (Nina Simone cover)  
> Belle and Sebastian - The Fox In The Snow  
> Mary Lou Lord - Lights Are Changing  
> My Morning Jacket - One Big Holiday


	11. Wolf Party | Carrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full moon wherein Shiro worries, Hunk reminisces, Lance provides, and Keith just sits back and enjoys being a guest at the Wolf Party.
> 
> It's a good memory he'll want to hold on to, especially when things get rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the Beta who I call Cham but I'm not allowed to thank them but I've just entered an alternate timeline where I can. THANK YOU CHAM!! ;)
> 
> Also, two shout outs, first to [snowthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowthunder/pseuds/snowthunder) (tumblr [@snowthunder](http://snowthunder.tumblr.com/)) for her beta magic as well! I owe her my kneecaps.
> 
> Spanish help and dialogue coaching from the lovely [Nonbinary_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen) ([@bondingrazzledazzletime](https://bondingrazzledazzletime.tumblr.com/) on tumblr), see the endnotes for their translations.

 

 

"Alls I'm sayings is," Adam pauses, the wine is definitely hitting him. He very gently puts the glass down. "All. I am. Saying. Is––I can speak words, I _swear._ "  
  
Takashi smiles from where he's relaxing on Adam's bed, his left arm tucked behind his head, shirtless (Adam insisted on a no-shirt weekend or he'd be thrown out), and prosthetic off. "I know, all you are saying is what?"  
  
Adam flops down on the mattress edge, "Is that, you can tell me things, wine and sex marathons are always appreciated, but like, just fucking text me or call me if you're having a bad memory day. You know me, I'm not one to judge."  
  
Takashi twitches his mouth back and forth, eyes falling to where his prosthetic arm is leaning against the bedside table. "I know."  
  
"Do you need another adjustment? I can take a look at that when I'm sober tomorrow."  
  
Takashi shakes his head. "It's fine."  
  
"Okay," Adam nods, "I trust you to be honest with me."  
  
"Ow," Takashi hisses, grabbing his chest, just shy of his heart, above a circle of old scar tissue, "oof, that's some premium, grade-A guilt you're tripping me with."  
  
Adam laughs, "Can't feel guilty if you aren't doing something you know you shouldn't be."  
  
"You and your damn logic," Takashi winks. "Okay, free question and answer time. Go ahead."  
  
Adam inches closer to him on the bed, touching Takashi's forehead, smoothing his thumb over the creases in his skin. "What are you thinking about that's got you making these worry lines on your face?"  
  
"I'm thinking about... if Keith got Lance to the hunting grounds okay. If someone's gonna catch Allura cooking the books at her job to set aside blood for her clients. If Zarkon's still alive. If Akira was right. If I could have saved Ryou. If you'd still like me if I ever told you exactly how many deaths I've been directly responsible for before I was a vampire. If when I die, I'll see Kuroshi in my next life."  
  
Adam blinks. "That's... a lot."  
  
"Yeah well," Takashi takes Adam's other hand in his own. "Like you said. I have baggage to unpack."  
  
"Kuroshi... that was your horse, back during your army days, right?" Takashi nods. "You know I do soul-summonings, never a 200-something year old horse, but I'm happy to try? I can put out some feelers amongst my fellow necromancers and see what they say."  
  
Takashi smiles, squeezing Adam's hand. "I appreciate the thought, regardless." His phone vibrates from where he plugged it in the corner. Adam stands to retrieve it.  
  
"Well, you can cross one thing off the list," he says handing it to Takashi.  
  
"Keith?" he answers. "What's going on?"  
  
A low, odd sound comes from the other end.  
  
" _BORF! BORBORBORF! BORF!_ "

**

  
"Hunk, shh!" Keith scolds the fluff-monster trying to jump up to reach his phone. "Shiro? It's me, sorry about that. I'm uh, I'm at the campground."

He hears Shiro laughing on the other end. "So you're on your way back? Tell Hunk I said hello too."

"Um," Keith worries a finger in his mouth. "Lance and Cindy kind of, they implied I should stay?" Keith shuts his eyes, waiting for Shiro to chew him out or worse.

"That's fine. Have fun, get some pictures of the twins if Miss Cindy doesn't mind? I'd love to see them, I bet they're adorable little puppies right now."

Keith furrows his brow. "You're not mad?"

"Oh, I am _furious_ , Keith. You took my Porsche and drove like a maniac during a snowstorm and could have totaled it or ran someone off the road. Don't think I'm not going to read you to absolute _filth_ for that one."

Keith can't help a small scoff of laughter. "Is Adam making you watch that show about drag queens again?"

"... My point is, they invited you to stay, it's incredibly rude if you refuse or run off in the middle of the night," Shiro says. "Is Hunk sticking to you like glue, following you everywhere?"

"Yeah, how did you–?"

"He's the pack leader. He's doing it to show the other wolves you're on his level and should be treated as such."

"What?!" Keith shouts, then slaps a hand over his mouth as the glowing eyes of the other wolves turn to face him. "Sorry! Uh, I'm fine, back to whatever," he says to them.

Hunk trots to his side, looking at his pack and barking sharply. They all return to their various activities; running around, chasing animals, chasing each other, or just rolling around in the soft, snow-dampened grass.

"Okay, can we back up a minute?" Keith says. "I thought Cindy was in charge."

"There's a lot of dynamics in werewolf packs. Cindy is still the wolfmother, the matriarch and the one who decides who can join or leave. But a few years ago she told me Hunk was getting ready to take on more responsibility. She has him in charge during the full moon so she can look after her young."

Keith looks at the wolf at his side, catching his honey-brown eyes as a memory projects into his mind.

 

**

 

_"Me? Are you–are you sure?"_

_His mom nods, as does his stepdad. "I'm not young like you, sweetie, the twins are probably the last for me. You're going to take over the Garrett pack eventually. The sooner you start taking on more responsibility–"_

_"What about Lance?" Hunk says, gesturing to the lazy, prone figure on the couch, flipping through a well-worn cookbook._

_"Pffft, no," Lance scoffs. "That's all you, Hunk-a-roo."_

_"You know Lance can't lead a pack he wasn't born into," his mom drops her voice low, "he's not–it's complicated."_

_"I know it is," Hunk whispers back._

_"I_ **_can_ ** _hear you!" Lance says from the couch. "I know it's because y'all can't take my raw, unbridled jé-rouge strength," he smirks, eyes flashing red for a moment._

 

**

 

Keith blinks back out of Hunk's mind as it closes off again. Like he's been gently pushed out of a door that clicks shut.

"Oh," Keith nods, finally taking in the way all the other wolves seem to defer to him.

"Anyway," Shiro continues, "If a werewolf tells you to stay with them during a full moon, you do not refuse. _Ever._ It's a very big deal to them. It means they trust you. Or they feel threatened or unsafe, but we can talk about that another time."

"Even though I'm a vampire?" Keith asks.

"I told you about Issa Kurogane, yeah? The werewolf back from my metal clan days? She'd have one of us with her every full moon, usually Akira, but sometimes me or my brother. She didn't feel safe otherwise. There are always hunters in the woods, and there were... _other_ threats we had to consider," Shiro says.

Keith rolls his eyes. Shiro always has to make things so damn cryptic. "I guess that makes sense."

"So, like I said, have fun, stick with Hunk and no one will bother you, and I'll see you and my Porsche spotless and filled with gas in my garage tomorrow night."

"Of course," Keith sucks his teeth and rapidly adds, "by the way, Lance and I destroyed a motel room having sex last night. I used one of your aliases on the registry, so don't be surprised when they call you about the damages, _Sven Holgersson_. Bye!"

Keith quickly hangs up the phone and sets it on mute to filter any follow-up calls or texts. "So," he turns to Hunk, "that's taken care of. What now?"

Hunk gives the wolf equivalent of a shrug, trotting a circle around him as he sits back down on the porch of bunk number 6.

Keith looks back out at one of the werewolves, one in particular trotting by happily with a squirrel in their mouth. "You're not hungry?" he asks Hunk.

Another wolf shrug, as one of the pack wolves appears at Hunk's side, dropping what looks like half of a quail in front of him, and slinking away. Hunk looks back at Keith and gives him a satisfied lick of his fangs.

"They just _bring_ you stuff? You don't go hunting on your own?"

Hunk's still a little difficult for Keith to read, he has trouble breaching Hunk's mental barriers, but he gets a mental nod with a caveat in response.

"So you hunt if you feel like it, but for the most part the pack just shares whatever they catch, yeah?"

Another non-verbal affirmation as Hunk starts picking apart the bird.

"And I'm guessing Lance is up a tree somewhere?" Keith sighs as he sits next to Hunk on the porch, crossing his legs. "He's really the only one that does that, yeah? Must be that whole weird Iberian-red-eyes thing you guys are always talking about."

Hunk looks out into the middle distance, as another memory flashes into Keith's head.

 

**

 

_The airport is crowded, Hunk is small, and Henry is talking to him on his knees, so they can meet eye to eye. Hunk can see his mother over Henry's shoulder. She's talking to a strange man wearing a purple suit. He has skin dark like the night and eyes hidden behind mirrored sunglasses. In the man's arms is a fidgeting young boy with tan skin and brown hair that looks around his age._

_"Do you remember when we went to the street fair and you won Bubbles, your goldfish?" Henry asks._

_Hunk winks, "Because you leaned me over the fence and I put the ping-pong ball in the cup when nobody was looking."_

_"Right!" Henry laughs, "and when we took Bubbles home, remember how we kept her in the bag? And then we put the bag in the water tank for two hours before we let her out? Do you remember why we did that?"_

_Hunk nods again. "So the water wouldn't be too cold or too warm and she wouldn't get shocked," he answers._

_Henry smiles warmly, and Hunk feels proud that he got it right. Especially because Henry makes his mom really happy, and she sings in the morning whenever he's visiting. He never yells or growls like his father does, and he never lets his half-brothers call him fat or_ **_worse_** _._

_"That's right! We had to give Bubbles some time and space to adjust," Henry pauses, rubbing his chin. "Well, we need you to do something similar now."_

_Hunk nods. "We're getting another fishy?"_

_Henry shakes his head. "Your mom has a friend that needs us to look after her son. He might need some time and space to adjust though, he's from a country called Cuba, and he doesn't speak English. He only speaks Spanish."_

_"I can count to ten in Spanish!" Hunk smiles._

_Henry ruffles his hair. "Just give him time and space and a lot of love, okay? He'll adjust when he's ready."_

_Hunk looks back over to his mother. She's walking toward them now, holding hands with the boy. The tall man in purple is gone._

_"Lance, this is my son Tsuyoshi, but you can call him Hunk. And this is my, um, special friend, Henry."_

_The boy, Lance, looks up at her, and then down again at the both of them. He doesn't answer, instead looking behind her to try and see where the man in purple went; at least, that's what Hunk guesses he's doing._

_"Cin, don't you think–?" Henry starts._

_She holds up a hand. "Immersion, Hank. He'll pick it up quicker this way."_

_Hunk remembers Bubbles, swimming circles in her plastic bag, waiting to be released._

 

**

 

Keith wipes at his eyes. "Wow."

Hunk's done with the bird, bones and all, and is thoroughly licking his paw clean.

"I mean, I knew he came here when he was young and all, but wow. He didn't know _any_ English?"

Hunk does the mental nod again.

"So you still give him space to just kind of, do whatever he needs to feel comfortable, yeah?" Keith runs his teeth over his lips.

It's more than a little familiar, like the kid gloves he was handled with when he was first brought into the Shirogane clan. Everyone had been carefully coached by their leader to give him a wide berth, to not overreact when he lashed out or when he screamed at them for psychic intrusions.

"I get that," Keith says, patting Hunk on his shoulder, "being in a place with people who are supposed to be just like you, but still feeling different, and needing to adjust. The coven I was in before Shiro's wasn't–"

Keith's interrupted by a sudden burst of high-pitched yips as two young wolf pups rush him, knocking him on his back out of surprise. They pounce and trample him, barking happily and licking his face as he laughs.

"Hey! Hey, yeah I know you too!" Keith sits up and Tala and Susi finally calm down enough to relax in his lap, reminding him of the time they sat for his fairytale on Halloween. "Gosh, you two are adorable. Hunk, I'm not allowed to take pictures, am I?"

Hunk makes a curious sound, angling towards two other wolves watching him carefully. One is nearly solid black, save for some greying hairs on their muzzle and the edges of their face. The other in contrast, is almost completely ghost-white.

"Uh, Cindy?" the black wolf barks in response. "And Henry?" the white wolf nods. "No pictures, yeah? Not even for Shiro?"

Cindy growls and the girls jump off his lap, following their parents as they trot away. "Guess that's a no," Keith answers for himself. Hunk moves closer to him, having cleaned the food from the corners of his mouth and nuzzles into his side.

"Hunk!" Keith laughs, "I'm fine! You don't have to reassure me!" he pats Hunk on the head regardless and gets another hilarious tongue blep. "Damn, if you guys ever want to break the internet, just let me get a couple of photos of you making that face."

Hunk barks.

"Shay would love it, by the way," Keith sighs. "Speaking of our respective partners, any idea where mine is? Should I go check the trees or start looking around for crow-feathers?"

Hunk sniffs the air, and his fur stands on end, making him look even bigger than normal, more fluff and muscle showing. He rushes off the porch toward where a commotion is brewing at the center of the campsite. Keith follows him, and he's given another glimpse of one of Hunk's memories.

 

**

 

_Lance is smiling, holding his hand up on the kitchen table._

_"Uno mas. One more time."_

_Hunk rolls his eyes, they're older now. Lance isn't gonna beat him in arm wrestling though. He's got chicken bones for arms._

_"Last one, okay?" Hunk puts his arm out and grips Lance's hand._

_"Double or something?"_

_"Double or nothing," Hunk gently corrects. He's learned Lance prefers it to being pulled aside later and told he's arranged a sentence poorly or used the wrong word in a phrase. "And yeah, loser does the other's chores for two months, I guess?"_

_"Count it down," Lance grins and grips._

_"One... two..." the grip changes, if Hunk wasn't a were he wouldn't have picked up on it but even as he senses the change in the air, it's too late, "-three, ow! Ow!"_

_Lance flexes a sudden burst of strength that slams Hunk's hand so hard into the table that he screams in shock. Chicken bone arms and legs and scrawny frame be damned, he could crush rocks with that kind of grip!_

_"What the–" Hunk reels as Lance jumps up._

_"Two months no chores!" he shouts with glee as he throws his arms up in triumph._

_"Everything okay?" Henry asks, walking into the sitting room. "I heard a yell?"_

_"Lance cheated me!" Hunk exclaims. It's the only way to explain it, it's got to be!_

_Lance gasps, offended. "Hey! I'm not a cheater, I'm_ **_stronger_ ** _than you. Mwen se jé-rouge, deal with it."_

_"What does that even mean?"_

_Henry pauses the conversation, shushing Lance and sending him out of the room._

_"Lance is… different than you or your mom," Henry rubs his chin._

_"Are all Cuban wolves like that or something?" Hunk rubs his hand, it feels like it's starting to swell from being slammed down so quickly, he should get some ice._

_"Sort of," Henry says, "sorry he rolled you, kid. Don't take any more arm-wrestling bets with him, okay? He did that to your Mom last week to get out of doing the dishes."_

_"He's stronger than mom?!" Hunk squeaks. Then thinks for a minute. "Can we get him to do that to my stupid birth father?"_

_Henry laughs and hugs Hunk, ruffling his hair. "We'll see what we can do next time he visits."_

 

**

 

Keith blinks, coming back into real-time and the circle of wolves he's standing amongst.

"So, Lance is stronger than he looks. I know that from uh, first hand experience. But why are you thinking about that now?"

Hunk sniffs the air again, nodding ahead, and Keith sees the other wolves starting to shuffle around, opening a path. He reaches out with his mind and hears a familiar "voice" thinking loudly, angrily.

And in Spanish.

" _¡Ay Coño! Que mierda estaba pensando, madre de Dios. ¡Es tan pesado!_ "

There's a faun-brown wolf dragging something along the ground.

Something big. Bigger than Keith's ever seen. Big and chocolate brown and… antlered?

"Oh my fucking god," Keith's mouth hangs open in shock. "Is that what I think it is?"

Lance stops in the middle of the clearing, releasing his grip on the neck of the moose. He looks down at his catch, and Keith senses feelings of pride, but also concern?

" _Necesito asegurarme que tenga sangre suficiente. Esto debería ser suficiente,_ " Lance thinks.

"Sangre... blood? You brought that for me to drink blood from?" Keith balks. Lance turns around and gives him a wolfy smile, eyes glowing red. He barks in affirmation.

"Oh, oh _Lance,_ you uh," Keith steps forward, "you really shouldn't have. I'm not hungry and uh–"

He now notices the other wolves in the pack licking their chops and salivating at the sight of the gigantic kill. Lance is growling at them defensively, so Hunk follows up with a warning bark.

"Oh, geez. You've got wolf brain. You're giving me the first bite," he approaches the enormous animal cautiously. He's never actually seen a moose up close, and he's glad it's dead because the animal is _massively_ bigger than he imagined.

And then the creature groans, legs twitching and Keith quickly realizes it's only _dazed_ , but still wholly alive.

"Lance! What the hell?" Keith shouts and jumps back.

Lance happily trots over to the moose, and with a swipe of his claws, severs their jugular.

"Oh my god. You wanted me to have fresh blood. This is wolf-brain you trying to provide for me."

Lance looks at him and tilts his head. " _¡No dejes que se enfríe! ¡Come!_ "

"Okay, yes I remember the word for 'eat', fine. If it will make you happy I'll just, ugh." Keith tentatively puts his index finger into the pool of warm blood seeping into the ground. "See? I'm eating it," Keith puts his finger in his mouth and–

Huh.

It's actually pretty tasty. And he is a bit hungry. Maybe more than he realized and, well, it's just gonna go to waste if he doesn't… Keith leans down and swallows a few more mouthfuls of blood, and, okay, maybe a full pint (or two).

"Okay, that actually was pretty good. I'm done, have at it."

Lance nods and barks at Hunk, who barks to the rest of the pack as they descend on the creature, tearing it up amongst themselves.

Keith goes to sit back on the porch, Hunk and Lance at his feet, both of them happily chewing away at a thick slab of moose-meat and chittering back and forth in little barks and yips as they share Lance's kill.

"Well, at least it wasn't a crow?" Keith murmurs as he watches the wolves decimate the giant beast, until all that's left are bones, some entrails, and fuzz-covered antlers.

 

**

 

As the night winds down, Keith senses the change in the air, he doesn't even need to see the sunlight starting to break through, the dawn approaching, or the sky turning from dark blue and black to lighter shades of orange and pink. The wolves stop wherever they are, flopping over on their sides or backs, eyes shut as they fall asleep, their energy spent.

Lance whimpers and Keith ushers him inside the cabin. "C'mon moose-hunter, let's get you in the bed or on the couch or something."

Lance walks slowly, and Keith realizes he's too tired to move any further, so he closes the door, and carries the tired wolf to the bed. He starts going through the dresser, pulling out boxers and clean pajamas as he hears a more Lance-like groan.

Lance is back out of wolf form, still covered in some residual fur and scruffy facial hair. He's wobbling, like he's about to fall over so Keith uses a pinch of speed to be at his side to steady him. He helps him into some soft, clean clothes and gets him tucked in to the bed before joining him. They assume their usual sleeping arrangement, Lance on his back and Keith curled up on his right side, arm thrown around his torso.

"Love you," Keith whispers.

"Luff y'too," Lance's words are fumbled from his tired mouth, but he understands him all the same.

 

**

 

It's maybe a few hours later when Keith blinks back awake, there's someone pounding at the front door. He groans, trying to bury himself deeper in the blankets. "Lance, feed the cat," he mumbles out of habit.

He hears Lance laughing from a corner of the room, and opens his eyes to a room that isn't their apartment bedroom. Oh, right. They're in some little bunk in the woods and Lance is smiling, walking towards him wearing pajamas and holding coffee.

"Morning, lovely," he says, giving Keith a coffee-breath kiss. The knocking on the door resumes. "Sweet werewolf jesus! Hunk calm down! I gotta make sure you don't burn my precious vampire boyfriend, okay!" he yells towards the door.

"Mmm," Keith mumbles sleepily. "Whass, goin' on?"

"Post-moon. Everyone freaks out like this, go under the blankets for a sec before Hunk punches a hole through the door," Keith does as he's asked, hearing Lance pad over to the other side of the room and open the door, then shut it quickly.

"It's safe?"

"Un-blanket! Come see Hunk in all his beardly glory!" Lance says cheerfully and Keith hears Hunk groan.

"Wow, it _is_ a nice beard, Hunk," he says as he gets out of bed, admiring the multi-toned black to brown beard fully encompassing Hunk's face.

"Mrgh, I usually have time to shave it, just turn on the news, okay?" he says, pointing to the tv on the other side of the cabin and sitting down on the couch in front of it.

"Yeah, this commercial for the miracle sponge really is worth almost breaking the door down," Lance smirks over his coffee cup and Hunk rubs his temples.

"It's playing on a loop, this isn't a goddamn movie, _Lance_. Can you please be patient for like a minute?"

Lance quirks his mouth. "You want aspirin or caffeine?"

"Both. Injected into my veins," Hunk groans and Keith pats his arm as Lance goes to pour him coffee and grab the headache pills.

"You okay?" Keith asks quietly. He doesn't seem to be in as good spirits as Lance.

"I'll be fine, s'just. Oh here, Lance! Come see, it's on again!" Hunk grabs the remote and raises the volume.

"As we've reported before, it seems there was a break-in last night at the Evergreen Fields wildlife sanctuary," the newscaster says as grainy security footage starts to play. "As you can see, the sanctuary security cameras could not capture a clear image of the perpetrator, likely due to their moving too quickly. All we can tell from the footage is that a large bull moose was taken down and dragged off the property by the unseen figure in the footage. Police currently have no leads, as the tracks were lost as the snow from this weekend's nor'easter continues to melt away. More on this story, as it develops."

"Holy shit," Keith drops his jaw.

Lance narrows his eyes. "Something broke into a moose sanctuary?"

"Some _wolf_ did, yeah," Hunk glares at Lance. "Go look outside and tell me what you see."

Keith hides behind a pillow as the door opens and shuts. Then again as Lance runs back in.

"We ate a moose! There's a gigantic fucking moose skeleton out there!"

"Uh, yeah," Keith tries to bite down a laugh. "Wow, you really don't remember?"

"I don't but I've got a pretty good guess who in the pack is strong enough to single-handedly take down a _goddamn bull moose_ and drag it back themselves," Hunk growls.

"What? You think this was little ol' me?" Lance says innocently.

Keith nods, "It was."

Lance snaps his mouth shut. Thinks about the situation. Opens his mouth again. "Huh," he says, sipping his coffee. "You'd think I'd remember doing something that cool."

"You broke into a wildlife sanctuary and nabbed a protected species! Because your stupid wolf-brain just had to _show off_ for your damn boyfr–"

"Actually, that's not why he did it," Keith interrupts, the two werewolves giving him curious looks. "Um, you were all crazy-wolf-brain-Lance but uh, you were thinking things like 'sangre' at me. I think you thought I needed a lot of blood so you went after a really big animal that would have enough for me."

Hunk's eyes widen. Lance just lets a smile spread across his face. "I killed a bull moose and dragged it back just for you?"

"Technically you knocked it out, you didn't kill it until you were back at the campsite. I think you wanted to make sure I had fresh blood."

"Oh my god, I'm a fucking bad-ass provider wolf! I took down a moose for my man!" Lance puts his hand on his hip and sips his coffee proudly.

Hunk pinches the bridge of his nose. "You took down a goddamn megafauna because you thought your boyfriend was _thirsty_?"

"I'm sorry," Keith says. "I probably shouldn't have been here in the first place."

Hunk takes a deep breath. "We got really lucky with the snow melting, but honestly? It's not the worst thing he's done while wolfed-out. There was the zoo break in. The mountain lion thing. The time he climbed a power line and caused a blackout."

"Ut, ut, ut! Stop ruining my bad-ass image here, Hunkleberry!"

"S'okay, I know he's an overgrown jungle cat trapped in a wolf-body," Keith smiles. Lance accepts the jab with a nod of agreement.

"My point is, you being here actually _might_ have stopped him from hurting himself? Like, there's no broken tree branches or the stuff we normally have to clean up. Also, he pretty much provided the entire pack with enough food to keep us all in one place the entire night. We didn't do nearly as much damage as we usually do."

"Really?"

Hunk nods. "So uh, good job being provided for? Just, maybe next time bring some blood so Lance doesn't think he needs to go slaughter a buffalo or something for you," Hunk pats his shoulder and grabs the coffee and aspirin off of the table for himself.

"Next time?" Keith murmurs to himself. Was that an invitation to come back for the next full moon? Keith smiles into the edge of the pillow, hugging it closer.

Hunk stands, stretching out his limbs. "Anyway, we're all getting set to head out, so start figuring out who you're riding with, Lance."

"Oh," Lance says. "Right, gotta do the drive home."

"If you're up for it, me and mom and Hank are taking the girls to the Cabot cheese factory. Val and Mina are gonna detour for the Ben & Jerry's factory. There's room for you in either of the vans," Hunk says. "We'll see you back in the city later, right Keith?"

Keith nods. "Yeah, I'll probably wait for sundown to drive out. It's okay if I'm staying here until then?"

Hunk nods. "Do you need one of us to refill your car before we go?" he asks.

Keith shakes his head. "Nah, got gas at the motel after I was done checking us in. Should be good when I get back on the road. I'll see you back at the apartment, Lance?"

"Uh, give me a minute first," Lance says, looking at Keith, but not moving to leave.

"Go! Have fun doing all your post-moon stuff. I'll be fine," Keith stands and shoos him off as Lance slowly walks outside the cabin with Hunk, dodging the ray of sunlight that breaks through for a moment. He takes a deep breath, it's starting to get quieter, and he can hear footsteps and laughter as the pack heads out to get into their cars and drive off to their various different side-trips.

Keith looks around the cabin, he can busy himself with tidying it up later, he really does need some sleep but he hears Lance shout, "Door's opening!" and ducks away from the sunlight as he quickly opens and shuts the front door.

"Did you forget something?" Keith asks.

"Yep," Lance says, suddenly lifting Keith up in his arms with a devilish smile. "Almost forgot to tell everyone I'd see them tomorrow, because I'm staying here to snuggle and fool around with my boyfriend until we can drive home _together_."

"Lance, you don't have to stay here with me, I know you wanna go do all that fun stuff on the way home with your pack," Keith says, winding his arms around Lance's shoulders as he's carried towards the bed.

Lance scoffs. "Yeah, like I really should be heading off to an ice-cream factory after a snowstorm!" he lays Keith down carefully, tucking him in the blankets and stroking his hair.

"And the Cabot cheese factory?"

"Ah, no worries. I made Hunk promise to pet Kaltenecker for me," Lance says with a smile. "She's my favorite dairy cow, I always get selfies with her. But now, I get post-moon cuddles with my boyfriend! That's worth like, a billion Kaltenecker-selfies. Even more."

Keith smiles as Lance slips under the covers, pulling him close. "I'm serious Keith, I've never felt like this after a full moon. And yes, I may or may not have broken a few wildlife conservation laws…"

"Mmm-hmm?" Keith smirks.

"But having you looking after me? Taking care of me?"

"Making sure you didn't eat a crow?"

"That too, but Keith, you have no idea what a difference it was to wake up and not be naked and bruised. Usually I'm feeling sick, scared, and alone. Or in a compromising position, making me worry that I've done something horrible. Today I got to wake up and see your lovely face, hug you and kiss you, and I just _knew_ I was okay."

"Lance," Keith says, his voice threatening to quiver. "Ugh, you can't be this sappy at me right now! I'm full of moose blood, and I don't know what that'll do and you're making me all emotional and stuff," Keith buries his face in Lance's chest. "Just fall asleep already so I can creepy stare at you and rub your scruff against my face. And maybe take your shirt off." He laughs.

"Hold on," Lance says, kissing Keith quickly on the cheek before jumping out of bed again. "I gotta grab something from Mama Garrett before she leaves, I'll be right back. Blanket!" he shouts and Keith ducks underneath it as Lance opens the front door and the light floods in.

Lance comes back after a few minutes, plain manila envelope in hand. "What's that?" Keith asks.

"Some stuff from Hunk's grandparents in Hawaii, old photos that Shiro was asking about."

Keith sits up, intrigued. "Oh?"

"Yeah, they knew my great-great grandmother back in the day, and she visited them a few times," Lance carefully slits the end of the envelope and empties the photos out on the bed. "It took a while to restore from the negatives, some of them are really old. Ah! Here she is," Lane holds up a photo.

It's a black and white photo, from maybe the forties? Fifties? A short, strong woman with a warm smile like Cindy and dark eyes is standing on a beach, smiling, with her arms around another taller, lean woman with slightly lighter-colored hair and Lance's same sarcastic smile, and sharp, beady eyes.

"That's Hunk's grandma Lulu, and my great-great grandma, Izzy."

"Cool," Keith says, "but how come they look about the same age? If that's Cindy's mother..."

"Mama Garrett's older than she looks, and she waited a long while before she started having kids. Being a wolfmother is a big deal, you don't start out as one. She had to wait until she was ready to start her own pack. And besides, werewolves don't really start to show their age for some time. We kind of plateau in our thirties or forties. Remember how I told you the oldest I ever met was 130?" Keith nods. "Well I never met great-great grandma Izzy, but she's over 300 years old in that picture. And she didn't start having her kids until like, the 1930s or something."

Keith nods, "Wow."

"Wolfmothers all gotta start sometime, I guess? She definitely sowed her wild oats before settling down," Lance laughs. "There are some other things wolfmothers can do that others can't. Mama Garrett knows more about that stuff though."

Lance flips through the photos and brings up one of the same woman, his great-great grandma Izzy, on the same beach and standing in front of three young girls. Two of them are nearly identical, wearing matching swimsuits and waving at the camera with big smiles and the same light-colored hair as their mother. The third looks different, plaited dark hair that lies flat on her shoulder. She's looking away from the camera, and unlike the other two is wearing sunglasses and a large straw hat.

"Her daughters?"

Lance smiles. "Yeah, the Hierro triplets. First Iberian werewolves born in almost two centuries. That's my Great-Aunt Reina, and my Great-Aunt Talia, and uh, I guess that's my Great-Grandma."

Keith looks at Lance, his expression is pulled tight, is he confused about something? "Lance?"

"Sorry, I just––we never had any pictures or stuff of her in the house," Lance chews his bottom lip. "My grandma, Alessandra, was raised by my great-great grandma Izzy."

"Did something happen to her?" Keith asks, pointing at the girl in the photo. Lance shrugs.

"My mom and grandma never really said much about her, I never even knew her name. They'd just whisper about 'la holgazana'. Or if grandma Alé was really heated, it was 'la holgazana buena para nada de mi madre'. My brothers and sisters never let me ask about it either."

"Kiara," Keith says, carefully turning the picture over in Lance's hand to show him the writing on the back. "It says 'Isobel and her daughters: Reina, Talia and Kiara, Hilo Beach'. Your great-grandmother's name was Kiara."

"Huh," Lance flips it back over. "Good to know, I guess." He shuffles through a few more photos before picking up one that's definitely familiar to Keith.

"Whoa! I've seen this one before, for sure," Lance smiles. "Different poses, but it's from the same photoshoot, right?"

Keith nods. "Yeah, the old metal clan picture Shiro's got in his office," he looks over the four familiar figures. He focuses in on Akira Kogane, the vampire that sired his father. The calm in his expression, even with his eyes turned to the woman at his right side.  She's winking and blowing a kiss to the camera. Definitely Lance's relative, Keith smiles to himself.

"Guess they couldn't restore it fully, this guy's still all whited out," Lance points to the figure in the lower left corner, face obscured by a white blotch.

Keith shrugs, "Yeah well, Shiro doesn't really mind that," he yawns, starting to feel a little sleepy and curling back around Lance. "I think there's a mirror or something in the background they forgot to cover and the flash hit it all weird."

"I mean, as long as he has some photographic evidence that his hair wasn't prematurely going grey, right?"

Keith narrows his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Y'know, how this shows that he used to have his hair all the same color before it started going white or whatever?"

"Pffft!" Keith laughs. "Shiro's hair turned white _before_ he was a vampire! That's how he got the nickname."

Lance blinks, looking back and forth at the photo and Keith as he nestles back in the bed, pillowing his head on Lance's bicep.

"He's the one that got blown out of the picture, that's why he doesn't bother fixing it," Keith says with a yawn.

"No, he's standing in the middle here, right?"

"Ohhh," Keith blinks slowly, "No that's _Ryou_. His twin brother."

"What?! Shiro has a _twin_? A _twin_ brother? And they, they have the _same_ scar?" Lance says in disbelief. "The exact same scar, in the same place? I mean identical twins I can buy but that's a bit much."

Keith's starting to fade in and out, sleepily mumbling. "Mmm, the vampire that turned 'em. Really crazy, weird cult vampire with a god complex. Marked all of his 'children' like that. They ran away, an' Akira saved 'em, or something. Dunno the whole story. Shiro doesn't like to talk 'bout stuff involving him."

"Why not?"

Keith's half asleep now, his mouth on autopilot as he repeats what he's heard over and over again, whispered or psychically shared amongst the halls of Shiro's coven. The reason to never bring up the name Ryou Shirogane ever, or even _think_ it in Shiro's direction.

"Ryou's the one who tore off Shiro's arm. And Akira killed him."

Lance swallows. "So... Is that how his clan broke up?"

"Yeah, metal clan fractured. Everyone went off on their own," Keith nuzzles Lance's arm with his face. "Ah, fuck. Don't tell Shiro I told you that. He was probably planning some big unnecessary  _dramatic_ reveal. Just look surprised or something when he does?"

"Yeah, okay," Lance mumbles.

"Right then. Shirt off. Sleep time now, I want some more post-moon scruff to pet," Keith says as he helps Lance out of his t-shirt and settles his pale hand on his boyfriend's lovely chest hair, running his fingers rhythmically through it.

Keith starts to drift to sleep, ignoring the flutter in Lance's heartbeat as it eventually calms, and steadies to a slow, restful pace that Keith can count along to until he's out.

 

**

 

It's just after sunset when they finally decide to leave the cabin and head back up the path to the snow-paved parking lot. Only Shiro's Porsche is left, all the other wolves having already driven back to the city.

Keith watches through the rearview mirror as Lance finishes loading up the car and slides into the passenger seat with a smile. "Ready!" he beams, buckling his seatbelt.

He turns the keys and the car purrs, and without warning, the stereo starts up. Which is odd, because Keith doesn't remember leaving it on.

"Huh," Keith says, pulling slowly out of the lot and onto the dirt road.

"Yeah, did we have it on before?" Lance says, fiddling with the knobs. "Is it a radio station?"

"I usually have it on auxiliary, plug in your phone or something," Keith says as he hisses in recognition of the song. "Ugh, anything but this."

"Uhhh, Keith, I'm trying. It's not on a radio station either. It's not even _on_."

"What?" Keith stops the car on the dirt road back toward the ranger station, and confirms that the stereo is off, despite the fact that music is definitely blasting from the speakers. "Leave it for a minute, I wanna see what happens," Keith says carefully.

The song starts to loop around to the beginning after they pass the ranger station and get onto the highway. And again. And _again._

By the fifth play, he's nearly digging grooves into the steering wheel. "Lance, pull the damn thing out."

"You sure?"

Keith nods and Lance rips the stereo out of the dashboard with a quick tug.

The music plays on.

"Lance, call Shiro. Put him on speaker."

"Trying, it's just going straight to voicemail."

"God damn it, grab my phone, call 'Adam W.' and put _him_ on speaker."

"Got it," Lance says, putting Keith's phone on the dashboard. It rings twice before he hears Adam answer.

"Hey, angsty teenager!" Adam answers cheerfully.

"Hey, wine-aunt necromancer!" Keith answers back with the same tone. "Any idea why the stereo we just ripped out of Shiro's car is playing the song _Kyrie_ by Mr. Mister on an endless loop?"

"Wow, really? An endless loop of _Kyrie_ with one play of _To Be With You_ by Mr. Big thrown in just to fuck with you? Geez, that sounds like a pretty nasty curse."

"Yeah it's almost like a powerful warlock, with an _ancient decrepit old, OLD man_ vampire fuckbuddy decided to hex the car or something!" Keith sucks his teeth. "But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you."

"Huh, you must have pissed off that old-yet-still-sexy vampire pretty bad by stealing his car and driving off in the middle of a nor'easter and maybe this is like, your _punishment_ or something."

Keith hisses, and Lance claps his hands over his mouth, stifling a laugh.

"So, anything else I can help you with Keith? Would you like to know if the sky is blue or water is wet?"

"You're seriously gonna torment the both of us for four and a half goddamn hours with stupid 80's cock-rock."

"Actually, it should change over to Hootie & the Blowfish once you hit the I-95. I'm not that cruel, Keith. Also, hello unnamed boyfriend passenger!"

Lance swallows down his laughter. "Hi, guy who's probably gonna need a new wall when Keith throws Shiro through yours."

"Pfft, as if I haven't spelled them for rubberization upon impact. They _bounce_ , it's actually kind of funny to watch."

"Seriously?!" Lance exclaims and Keith growls, hitting the end call button hard enough to crack his screen.

"Oh man, this is truly evil. I knew Shiro was hiding that dark side, deep down. I'm totally telling Hunk, Allura, and Pidge on him, we'll plan our revenge. We can pull over for earplugs if it helps?"

"Bet he's spelled them not to work in the car," Keith grumbles.

Lance laughs again, reaching out to brush his fingertips along Keith's face, mouthing along to the lyrics dramatically. He even pretends to sing into his fist as a microphone, miming a passionate serenade to Keith until he breaks into a smile, and then a laugh.

"Hey, if we gotta suffer the evils of cheesy 80's pop music and 90's college rock, at least we suffer together, right?" Lance reaches out his hand.

"Right," Keith half-smiles, keeping his left hand on the wheel, and reaching out to squeeze Lance's with his right.

"Love you, fangs."

"Love you, moose-killer."

"Hey!"

They both laugh and Keith looks at the road ahead, speeding just a little above the limit, enjoying the surprised little yelp Lance makes as he pushes down on the accelerator.

"Keith!"

"What? Car's not in my name, wanna see how long it takes until I get Shiro _all_ the speeding tickets?"

Lance pauses, considering, running his teeth along his bottom lip. "Punch it," he says, bracing himself as Keith takes the speed up another 10mph.

Keith loves him so much in that moment. His face, his smile, his laughter eclipsing the terrible music playing in the car.

He loves him.

_Who do you love?_

He loves Lance McClain.

_Such a happy memory, isn't it? Tell me why you love him._

He loves his face. His smell. His touch. His taste.

_What else?_

His blood flowing down his throat.

_Good. That's so good._

His thick, strong blood. His blood that saved him. His blood that cured him.

_That's it, Keith. That's what we need you to say._

The only blood he ever wants.

 

**

 

"Only him," Keith whispers, voice stinging his throat as he pushes himself to speak. He remembers that night, was it one, two years ago? The first full moon he spent with the Garrett wolfpack. The drive home with Lance back to their apartment. The apartment where it's safe and Lance is waiting for him and–

The witch snaps him back into focus. He aches for blood, it's been so long since he fed, his fangs are out, cutting into cracked, dry skin.

"Yes? And what else?" she asks.

"Only blood I want. His blood."

"You want his blood. We can bring him to you, and you can have him," bony fingers with long, sharp nails turn his face and he meets the horrible eyes that have haunted his nightmares for so many nights. "What will you do for his blood?"

Keith doesn't answer. Wants to spit in the witches' face but he can't even form enough saliva for that. He's lost count of the days they've been starving him.

"Would you drain him dry? Take every last drop of his blood?"

Keith sneers. "Never," he manages before the dryness in his mouth sends him into a coughing fit. She releases his face and drops him back to the ground, the metal shackles on his wrists and ankles clanging against the cold stone floor. She shuffles back into the shadows and the door slams shut.

Haggar ascends the winding staircase to her master's chambers.

"My lord Zarkon, he still resists," she tells him, entering the room without invitation, as is her habit.

Her master doesn't move from where he sits at the large desk, hands folded together. "It's only been two weeks. We've broken him before, and he will break again."

"How can you be so sure, my lord Zarkon? He's been rehabilitated by the Shirogane clan, the old tactics aren't going to have the same effect–"

"Rehabilitated, yes. However, the blood heir of Akira Kogane now shares the weakness of his namesake," he smiles. "And we are exerting pressure directly on that weakness. He will break, and we will finally have the power we need. You will ensure that I wield complete control of it, and then we will both get what we desire most."

Haggar nods, glancing towards the large white crystal on a metal stand placed between the two of them. "Yes, my lord Zarkon. We _will_ unlock the power hidden within the blood heir of Akira Kogane, and use it to wipe this tainted world clean of the vampire filth that stains it."

He smiles, a hint of sharp teeth showing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, we've looped back around to around when the prologue happens. So everything's gonna be okay, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Right?
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>  
> 
> Translations by [Nonbinary_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen):
> 
> 1\. _¡Ay Coño! Que mierda estaba pensando, madre de Dios. ¡Es tan pesado!_ || Damn! The fuck was I thinking, mother of god, it's so heavy!
> 
> 2\. _Necesito asegurarme que tenga sangre suficiente. Esto debería ser suficiente._ || I need to make sure he gets enough blood. This should be enough.
> 
> 3\. _¡No dejes que se enfríe! ¡Come!_ || Don't let it get cold! Eat!
> 
> 4\. _La holgazana/'la holgazana buena para nada de mi madre'_ || A slangy term for 'deadbeat' or literally 'lazy good for nothing mother'
> 
>  
> 
> ** 
> 
>  
> 
> Music Refs:
> 
>  
> 
> [Kyrie by Mr Mister](https://youtu.be/9NDjt4FzFWY)  
> [To Be With You by Mr. Big](https://youtu.be/L6-uJLteKek)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mini Soundtrack:
> 
> TV On The Radio - Wolf Like Me  
> Diplo, French Montana & Lil Pump - Welcome to the Party (feat. Zhavia Ward)  
> Ednaswap - Stop Counting  
> The Ramones - Howling at the Moon (Sha-La-La)  
> Tungevaag & Raaban - Wolf (Thank you to [littlecoffeepanda](https://littlecoffeepanda.tumblr.com) for the song rec!)  
> Adam & the Ants - Dog Eat Dog  
> L7 - Moonshine  
> Fiona Apple - Carrion  
> Iggy Pop & the Stooges - I Wanna Be Your Dog  
> The Knife - Heartbeats  
> Nouvelle Vague - Friday Night, Saturday Morning  
> Air - One Hell Of A Party (feat Jarvis Cocker)  
> Volumes - Hold On, We're Going Home (cover)  
> Feist - My Moon My Man  
> Jim James - State of the Art (A.E.I.O.U.)  
> Lera Lynn feat. Shovels & Rope - Wolf Like Me (cover)
> 
>  
> 
> [Also this my new photo reference for Iberian wolf Lance FOREVER (look at that SMILE!)](https://flic.kr/p/7BAt8z)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: We find out what Lance and the others were doing when Keith disappeared, and Allura takes on a new client.


	12. In The Meantime | New In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes missing, Lance does not take it well. Neither do any of his friends. Meanwhile, Allura asks Hunk to help her meet a potential new client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Cham and [snowthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowthunder/pseuds/snowthunder) for beta and input!
> 
> Quick warning: if you do not like wriggly insects, please scroll from the words "vegetable crisper" until the line "Lance shakes his head, the timer going off on the rice cooker." They are mentioned and slightly described but not graphically so.
> 
>  
> 
> (I have stolen the idea that ghouls drink coffee from Tokyo Ghoul because I love it and I love coffee)

  


It's raining the day it happens.

Lance stomps into the apartment, drops his shopping bags on the kitchen table, steps out of his soaked-sneakers, and starts to take off his damp clothes. He can usually tell when it's going to rain the morning of, but the new moon was last night. He's still a little fuzzy-headed even though he stayed home and slept through it like Keith wanted.

"Hey," Keith says, taking in his sopping wet boyfriend, "did you forget an umbrella?"

"Ugh," Lance scoffs, more annoyed with himself than anything. "It's coming in waves, at first it's drizzling then it's downpouring like crazy. I'm never going to have dry socks again."

"Aww, poor wet wolfy," Keith coos, leaning in to kiss him. He then turns to sort through the grocery bags while Lance heads to the bedroom to change into dry clothes. He grabs a towel, and his laptop to get some work done. There're some new recipes he needs to run by Coran to see if he can acquire the right kind of meat.

Lance is toweling his hair dry as he flops gracefully onto the couch, throwing a blanket over his legs and opening his laptop to start working. He peeks over the back edge to where Keith is frowning at the groceries.

"What?" Lance asks, and as if on cue, Umbra mewls at him from where she's perched on the couch arm, glaring with her yellow eyes. "Oh fuck, I forgot to get the cat food," Lance smacks himself on the head. He's not looking forward to trudging back out there, he just got all cozy and dry and–

"Yup," Keith sighs, looking over at where Lance has nestled himself comfortably. "It's fine, I'll run to the corner grocery."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem," Keith is already slipping his boots on. He's wearing his soft black sweater and jeans. He grabs his black umbrella, a twenty from his wallet, and his keys. "It's cloudy enough, and I'll be quick."

"You're the best, lovely!" Lance says as he blows Keith a kiss. Keith smiles and returns the gesture before closing the door.

Lance closes his eyes for just a minute, the warmth of his laptop and the blankets making him warm and sleepy.

He wakes up hours later as Umbra nuzzles his face, meowing frantically. His laptop has been pushed to the floor by the impatient cat. He stumbles to the kitchen and–

No cat food.

Nothing's moved or been put away in the cabinets like they should have been.

And Keith's phone is sitting on the table. Buzzing with a few unanswered calls and texts.

"This isn't right," Lance says.

 

**

 

That day has replayed in his mind for a week. Every time, he does something different, something he should have, could have, would have.

He shouts "don't forget your phone!" at Keith.

He jumps up and offers to walk to the store with him.

He tells Keith not to worry and feeds Umbra from his stash of raw meat.

He grabs him and kisses him so hard they forget everything, and make love right in the middle of the living room.

He tells him to wait for the rain to stop, and his scent isn't washed down a drain.

But each time Lance wakes up, none of those things happened the way they should have.

And Keith is still gone.

 

**

 

Lance spent the first twenty four hours feeding and playing with Umbra, thinking thoughts at Keith as loudly as he could. _Lovely, are you okay? Where are you? Come home. We miss you. Tell me if you need help. Tell me where you are._

The only thing it accomplished was to alert Shiro, who went into full force panic mode, cutting Lance out of all conversations regarding where Keith might be, in the name of keeping him and everyone else "safe".

In other words, Shiro had leads he wasn't going to share with Lance. There were words he would dance around in conversation. He pulled his clan together, along with the Stoker-Holts and even his on-again/off-again (and currently off-again) warlock boyfriend to start tracking spells, searching every corner of the city if not the globe.

Lance stayed inside.

Hunk would bring Shay to visit. Allura and Coran would pass through, making sure he had plenty of food and necessities. Pidge would invite herself over and start a movie or tv show marathon and talk at him incessantly until he responded. Mama Garrett and Hank would bring the girls around to hug him and they'd show off a new book they learned to read or crafts they made him in school.

Lance would just close his eyes and think to Keith every night. _Lovely, wherever you are, I'm going to find you. Just give me a clue, give me anything you can._

No response, just the sound of Umbra purring at his side, trying to comfort him.

 

**

 

Two weeks of Keith missing, and Lance finally makes a decision that takes him outside of the house.

"I'm not going to the hunting grounds, I'll stay at Shiro's for the full moon."

Mama Garrett understands, Hunk offers to stay as well but Lance refuses. He's a pack leader, he has to stay with the pack regardless of what's going on in their personal lives.

So Lance finds himself sitting cross-legged in the middle of Shiro's neatly cleaned, werewolf-proofed basement room, drinking beer and waiting to feel the change start.

"You're sure you'll have enough space?" Shiro asks from where he walks in from behind.

Lance takes another drink. "S'fine."

"You don't want something else? I have raw meat."

"I finally figured it out," Lance says, motioning for Shiro to sit next to him and handing over a beer bottle that Shiro realizes is a homebrew, not store-bought. "After almost two damn years of messing around with plasma and making Allura centrifuge _all_ the things, I finally got the recipe right. We were gonna bring it in for everyone once I got a big enough batch done. It's blood beer, vampire-approved. _Sangrerveza._ "

Shiro sniffs the bottle carefully. "Seriously?"

Lance nods. "G'wan, try some, I promise it's safe."

Shiro takes the tiniest sip, holding it in his mouth for a moment before swallowing. "Oh my god," he rubs his eyes, tears coming down immediately.

"Are you crying because you've never had beer before?"

"Lance, people in 5000 BCE had beer. Of _course_ I've had beer! Just, not in over two centuries! Oh my god, this is good," Shiro takes a drink in earnest now. "This takes me back to my army days, when we were on covert ops in China," Shiro narrows his eyes at the bottle. "Uh, sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Lance asks.

"Um, Lance, I was in the Japanese army. During the Edo period. And my unit was secretly sent in to China even though we were closed off."

Lance shrugs.

"That's the American school system for you," Shiro mutters.

"What? Is that supposed to mean something?"

Shiro relaxes his shoulders. "I guess not, maybe we were sneakier than we thought."

"Oh wait, is that like something from that video I saw, ' _how 'bout I do it anyway!_ ' or something like that?"

Shiro shrugs this time.

"One day, we've gotta get our wires un-crossed," Lance chuckles slightly as Shiro finishes his beer.

"When it's safe," Shiro says as he stands back up.

"What's keeping it from being safe?"

Shiro doesn't answer.

"Is it the same reason Keith disappeared?"

Shiro finally looks down at him on the floor. "Issa–your great-great grandmother–I've told you she saved my life, yes?"

"You've mentioned that in passing. She saved you. She saved your brother and your big brother-mentor, Keith's dad's sire or whoever. She was your right hand. She protected you all."

"She was incredibly independent, and rightfully so, she was one of the strongest, fiercest werewolves I'd ever met. The only thing she ever asked for was one of us to guard her during the full moon."

Lance bites his lip. "Because of hunters?"

"Yes," Shiro pauses, "well that's, not entirely it. When we were together as the Metal Clan, we made our share of enemies–not just your usual vampire or werewolf hunters. The one night a month when Issa was the most vulnerable, she trusted us for protection. And we would have laid down our lives for her if needed."

"So you not telling me things is you cosmically paying her back, or something?"

"I'll let you be, the sun's going down," Shiro politely excuses himself as Lance feels his skin start to pull. He throws his clothes into a corner and morphs into a wolf with little more than a groan as his body rearranges itself.

At some point, Shiro comes back in with a tray of raw steaks to find him sitting in nearly the same spot on the floor, whining in distress.

Shiro sits by his side, Lance eats a few bites, but not much. He spends most of the night with his head in Shiro's lap, too tired and too weak to manage much else, refusing to eat enough to get any energy to give into his instincts to run, hunt, kill, or play.

Lance would rather eat a murder of crows than spend another full moon like that.

 

**

 

_Text messages from Allura Alforson to Hunk Garrett, Monday 2:04pm_

 

> What are you doing tomorrow?

>> Working

> Pardon, let me rephrase  
> What are you doing tomorrow before work?

>> No real plans I guess? Why?

> I'm meeting with a potential new client.  
> Shiro is usually able to come with or spare me an escort for my safety  
> But right now I wouldn't dare to ask  
> He's got to focus his resources on finding Keith ofc

>> Same here  
>> If we're not working, we're all nosing around chasing down any lead

> Yes well, sadly this is a client meeting I can't delay any longer, he's been trying to meet with me for over a week now  
> I'm running out of polite excuses  
> and I honestly could use the extra money :(  
> I need to register for more credit hours because of my student visa, etc.  
> I should just marry Matthew or someone for the green card it's so annoying

>> LOL Shay says you can marry her if he's busy  
>> I was gonna offer too but she beat me to it  
>> She's gonna dump me if I try to stop you two from getting married

> Tell Shay I will make an excellent wife and she better not be joking because I will marry her  
> Especially if immigration "misplaces" one of my files again  
> FIVE HOURS AT THE UK CONSULATE Hunk it was the worst I was on the phone with Coran and my bff Romy in tears at one point  
> I almost booked a flight back just in case  
> Anyway, like I said, I need to see if I can use this client. Capitalism and sundry.

>> Understandable. Like how the restaurant is still running and everything  
>> Can't stop when everyone's got bills to pay and stuff  
>> Shiro can't put us all on stipends or whatever when he's already exhausting his resources

> So would you be able to be my escort?  
> I could pay you a cut of what the client will give me  
> Or owe you a favor  
> I just need protection, I don't like meeting clients solo until I know they're trustworthy  
> (Especially with what I'm supplying)

>> Oh my gosh YES Allura you don't have to pay me!!  
>> I want you to be safe! I'm a really good guard-wolf too!  
>> What time & place?

> Okay I'm telling him I can try for 5pm, I'll get the address confirmed  
> We meet up at 4:30 nearby and game plan  
> Thank you Hunk!!

 

**

 

 _Bills to pay,_ Lance reminds himself as he watches the bustling evening at Jé-Rogues from behind the bar. Lucy and Lonnie carefully dance around him where he stands, not asking him to move an inch, or do anything but watch.

It's _his_ restaurant, after all. Well, it's his and Keith's. Shiro presented them with the paperwork on Lance's twenty-fifth birthday over one year ago.

(Shiro had named himself an advisor and benefactor, but all the decisions were now his and Keith's to make).

It had been closed for nearly a week and a half after Lance realized Keith was missing. But he couldn't put people out of a job, and there were all the reservations that had to be un-cancelled and hastily rescheduled by the interim staff spared from the Shirogane clan.

Mama Garrett had looked him in the eye and told him to go to work that night. Give himself a distraction, try to occupy his mind with something that didn't involve replaying one of the worst days of his life over and over again.

Lance still wasn't up to waiting tables, so he made his rounds behind the bar, then to the kitchen to check in on Hunk and get a big, warm hug. Even the Seido triplets were cautious in their approach.

Everyone giving him a mixture of the "I'm so sorry" and "We're glad you left the house"-looks. He's starting to regret coming to work.

Lance's ear twitches as he hears a small commotion up front. He sighs, they really shouldn't have put James Griffin on hosting duties, he's got a bit of a temper.

"What's going on?" Lance asks. James stops yelling into the phone as he approaches.

"Finally!" he says, "Okay, ma'am I'm putting you on with the owner, hold please," he puts the call on mute. "I gotta get to the kitchen, Nadia's trying to count the pasta again."

"So?"

"It's currently boiling!" James says and takes off towards the kitchen.

Lance sighs and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

There's a pause before a woman asks. "... Is this really the owner?"

"Yes," Lance says.

"Which one?"

Lance ignores the sting of adrenaline at that question. "Lance McClain, can I help you?"

"Is the other owner there? The one that works at the front."

"Excuse me?" Lance asks.

"The _other_ owner, dark hair, gives everyone attitude, wears a red tie."

Lance breathes out and says very carefully. "He is currently unavailable."

"Why?"

"Who is this?" Lance is starting to get suspicious now. He sees the number is restricted on the caller ID but he whips out his phone to text Pidge to have the records pulled for the time and see if she can–

"I usually speak with him when I make a reservation, I was just curious as to why you put that mouthy jerk on the phone."

Lance almost smiles, growing a little more trusting of the mysterious woman on the other end. "Well, the other owner is out of town, so we're trying our best."

"Whatever," she says, "cancel my reservations. I'll come back when he's there."

Lance cocks an eyebrow. Keith has a fan? An older woman by the sound of it, he's gonna–

Fuck. He can't tease him about it.

Lance bites his lip and brings up the reservation list on the computer. "Okay, name?"

"It should be under Crowley."

Lance types in what he hears. "I don't see anyone with that last name?"

"Are you sure? I should have a couple under that name."

"No, I'm checking, Crawly, yeah? C-R-A-W?"

"No, it's Crowley, Crow-lee. Not Crawl-lee. C-R-O-W, like the bird? A crow?"

Lance pauses. "A crow? Is this a prank? Who is this?"

"Ugh," she says and then Lance hears her hang up.

He types in 'Crow' and three days of reservations come up.

_Crowley, K. 1 seat. Undisclosed type. Garlic allergy._

Lance takes a picture of the reservations with his phone camera and texts them to Pidge before cancelling them, as well as the phone log with the conversation date and time.

 

**

 

Hunk spots Allura in the coffee shop at one of the window booths just a little after 4:30pm. He slides in the seat opposite her and gives a half smile. She returns it politely.

They've all been walking around with the same acknowledgment. Something is lost, missing in their lives and it feels awkward to smile fully or laugh or mess around until what's lost is found. Even though it's been nearly a month now, and nothing's changed.

"So, when I'm meeting a new client, I'll do most of the talking. Don't take any food or drink from them. If they get insistent and we need to out of politeness, pretend to eat, spit things out into a napkin or pour out the drinks when they aren't looking."

Hunk nods. "Makes sense."

"Now, if I start feeling threatened or like I need an escape, I'll use a particular phrase, ah, mm." Allura pauses as their server comes and Hunk orders a small tea with lemon from them.

"Right, you were saying?"

"If I need you to get me out of there, I will fake a cough or sneeze and I will mention that I forgot my handkerchief. If it's real, I will ask for a tissue or just say 'pardon me', but if I specifically say afterwards,  'pardon, I seem to have misplaced my handkerchief' that is the signal that we need to leave. You can say it's in the car or something and escort me out."

"Got it," Hunk thanks the server for the tea and Allura asks for a refill as well.

"Now if I think it's a more dire situation, which has happened only once, but thankfully Shiro was with me at the time, I will use a different phrase. 'Quiznack', it's a word Coran uses to swear with. That's code for we need to leave the building immediately and get to safety. Feel free to use these phrases as well should you note anything terribly off-putting that I don't."

Hunk looks around the diner and the neighborhood. They're pretty far downtown, just outside of Battery Park City where the client lives. It's a pretty normal place, tourists and Wall Street executives seem to be the main clientele. It's not a seedy, dark neighborhood, with back alleys and people all hunched up and keeping to themselves.

Then again, Allura's meeting with someone that wants to be supplied with human blood from her. She's definitely taking the right amount of precautions regardless of how safe the area seems.

"So, shall we?" Allura asks, nodding to their server to bring over the check.

"Your guard wolf's at the ready," Hunk gives her a thumbs up.

 

**

 

"Well the Crowley thing's a bust," Pidge says, "if you look at the reservation records she's been regularly visiting Jé-Rouges and Shuten-dōji for a while now. James was probably being an idiot and rubbed her the wrong way, and she likely remembered Keith working the front desk."

Lance crosses his arms. "You really think it's a waste of time?"

"Look, if she had something to do with this, why make her presence more obvious now? Besides, the only thing I found is an apartment rented to a K. Rose Crowley in Brooklyn. It's not near Shiro's territory, closer to Coney Island."

Lance rubs his chin. "Coney Island?"

"Yeah," Pidge says, "didn't you say you used to hang out by there?"

Memories flood in of blond hair, dark black eyes, teeth clamping down on his ear, and whispers of jobs and favors for people that Lance wasn't allowed to know about.

"Damn it," Lance says, "I hate this."

"I know," Pidge starts, giving him a sympathetic pat. "It's been rough for you this month."

"No... well yeah, but now I'm angry that I think we have a lead to follow, and Shiro's gonna rip it out of my head if we don't act fast and before the sun goes down," Lance frowns. "I'm gonna need your help."

"Are we really going to start sneaking around without telling Shiro?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope!" Pidge grins.

 

**

 

Allura knocks on the door of apartment 3-A with Hunk at her side. Her heart rate is fluttering, he notices, the fear of the unknown.

He stands a little closer to her, hoping it will help calm her nerves.

Hunk's not expecting her heart to beat even faster when the door opens and they're greeted by a long-haired, blue eyed man with tan skin and fine, pointed features. An angular jaw, sharp nose and bright white teeth that shine when he smiles.

"Ah! Miss Alforson, it is a pleasure to finally meet you!" he says, holding out his hand. His accent is lilting, slightly British, but not as pronounced as Allura's.

Allura laughs nervously, then quickly composes herself. "Yes, hello Mr. Rankinozaff, was it?"

"Rakazinov," he corrects, pronouncing it with a slightly eastern european accent. "It's fine, my surname is often difficult for others. Lotor is fine."

Allura beams. "Thank you, Lotor." They pause, just smiling at each other in the middle of the hallway.

Hunk blinks. Then coughs.

"Oh! My dear, I'm so sorry," Lotor stammers, opening the door to his apartment wider.

Allura waves off his concern. "Oh no! It's fine, we just–!"

Lotor steps aside, "Please do come in, may I take your coats?"

"Ah, of course and yes, this is Hunk, my guaaaa-guy. Friend-guy. Just a friend!"

Hunk accepts the polite handshake Lotor offers, he gets a quick whiff of him and the area while he and Allura chat. He's keeping an ear out for those code-words, but otherwise he's scoping the place out, trying to get the lay of it. Also, the _smells_.

Lotor… is not a vampire? That's clear from the first scent. He's smells a little like something human, and something _else_. But that's all Hunk can tell for the moment.

Then again, there are other scents Hunk starts to separate out as he enters the sitting area and four faces turn up to him, as well as a cat sitting on the couch. The cat hisses at the intrusion.

"Ah, I'm such a fool, I almost forgot about this meeting! These are just some friends from school, over for our weekly poker game. Ladies, I'm terribly sorry, we might have to end this early."

The four shrug and nearly wordlessly gather their things and leave, one of them taking the cat along with her.

"Now then, shall we speak in more, frank terms," Lotor smiles, a hint of fang finally showing in his mouth. They're small, passable, but definitely _not_ human canine teeth. "I'm guessing your bodyguard knows what you are capable of supplying me?"

Allura blinks a few times. "Yes, we needn't mince words. I sell consensually donated human blood. You are interested in buying that from me."

"Well then, let's have ourselves a proper talk," Lotor ushers them over to the table. "I would offer you water or tea, but I doubt you're going to eat or drink anything from me until we've established proper trust, so I'm not going to waste a perfectly good cup until you do."

Allura smiles differently, her eyes challenging Lotor now. "And what makes you so certain I will eventually accept your gifts of hospitality?"

Lotor smiles back. "Patience is a virtue of mine."

Hunk looks between the two of them. Lance's voice in the back of his head is shouting " _GET A ROOM!"_

Instead he huffs, sinking down further in the couch.

Huh.

There's a... familiar smell to Lotor. Again, not entirely human, but not a vampire. What is it?

 

**

 

Adam throws open the door with a frenzied "What?!"

"Uh, hi?" Lance asks and Pidge blinks a few times.

Adam pinches the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, that was rude, come in, come in," he ushers them inside.

There's a round rug in the middle of the space. A small table with candles lit, and various incenses burning. Colleen is sitting on the rug, in lotus position with her eyes closed, silently mouthing words.

"Hi, mom," Pidge says, leaning over to kiss her cheek and she nods an acknowledgement, not breaking her chanting.

"I didn't mean to snap," Adam sighs. "Running locator spells without anything to show for nearly a month kind of sets you on edge. Also I'm fucking _starving_ and all I have are rice cakes. Why do I even eat these?" Adam says as he stuffs one in his mouth. "Iffs liff chewen stywofoam!"

"If they're like chewing styrofoam," Pidge asks, "then why do you buy them?"

"Low calorie, high sodium content," Lance says reading the label. "Helps replenish blood for those of us that regularly uh, _donate_. I usually get jerky strips or pre-cooked salami slices, but I'm not a pesco-vegetarian," he starts rummaging around Adam's pantry. It's a bit more sparse than usual but he finds rice, soy sauce, and other ingredients he decides he can make use of.

Lance starts up Adam's rice-cooker, the instinct to feed him taking over any awkwardness about using a messy and unkempt kitchen without permission. Maybe he'll be more agreeable on a full stomach.

"Oh," Pidge raises an eyebrow. "So you and Shiro are _on_ again?"

Adam frowns. "No, and not that it's anyone's business. I just have to do a lot of bloodletting for these spells."

"Dang, you have to lose blood and you don't even get any booty out of it."

"Pidge!" all the conscious adults in the room yell at her simultaneously.

"Anyway," Adam sighs, swallowing down a rice cake with a grimace. "We don't have anything new to tell you. And Taka–Shiro made me promise to tell him first if I did but trust me, I wouldn't be this grumpy if I wasn't still empty-handed. What is Lance doing in my kitchen?"

"Is this just dried nori or proper furikake? I can't read the labels," Lance asks, holding up an orange can with Chinese characters.

"Furikake. What are you making? The kitchen's a mess you don't have to–"

Lance ignores him, opening the freezer. "The albacore or the toro, which is the freshest? Nevermind, yellowtail smells best. You're getting the toro too, I like the color combos."

"Ooh, I want some of whatever you're making!" Pidge says shuffling into the kitchen.

"Start to work on putting away and cleaning the dishes then," Lance says in his work-voice. She nods and starts helping to tidy up.

"Lance, I get it, you cook when you're stressed."

"I also cook when other people are stressed," Lance sniffs. "You've been running locator spells for almost a month because of my boyfriend," Lance hides the sound that catches in his throat behind a cough, "take a minute and sit back, okay?"

Adam doesn't stop from where he's hovering. "What?" Lance asks.

"Just… tell me if you need something from the fridge. Particularly, the vegetable crisper."

"Why? What's in there–?" Lance narrows his eyes and opens the door, peeking inside the crisper drawer, then shuts it immediately, his entire body and _soul_ shuddering.

"What is it?" Pidge asks.

"Dishes!" both Lance and Adam point her back to work.

Lance whispers angrily to him as he minces the yellowtail tuna on a cutting board. "Oh my god, Adam? How long has that been dead? Pesco-vegetarian my _ass._ "

"Umm, it's a necromancer thing?" Adam whispers back.

"Really Adam? You keep _live_ maggots in the crisper drawer? _Ugh_."

"Yeah, I call the big one Nibbles IV."

"How the hell am I supposed to know which one is the big one? They're all the size of _rats_. Subway rats!"

"Nibbles is the big one, Squirmy and Oscar are best friends so they're always together, Bernice is the funny one, Cassandra can see the future, and Aloysius is a jerk."

Lance gives him a deadpan stare. "I would actually vomit but this is probably really expensive fish and I respect _my_ ingredients."

Adam sucks his teeth. "I keep them well-fed, they keep me young and healthy."

"Those are your pets?"

"Familiars, sure."

Lance shakes his head, the timer going off on the rice cooker. He cleans his hands an extra three times more than necessary before he starts assembling the tuna-stuffed rice balls, using plastic cling wrap to shape them. Then he drizzles them with soy sauce and a generous dusting of furikake flakes for extra flavor and to up the sodium content.

Colleen sniffs the air and holds up a hand, freezing the wisping smoke of the incense and the flickering candles in time. "Is that lunch?" she smiles.

Lance brings around a tray of food for the four of them to share, and Adam has already devoured an entire rice ball, making his way into a second and third, one in each hand.

"Oh my god, this is amazing," Adam sighs. "Real, actual human food."

"You're sure it's not too fresh? I could let it rot outside for a week or so," Lance says as he nibbles on a raw piece of blood-red tuna. Pidge and Colleen laugh and praise his cooking as well.

"So you've been practicing east Asian food?" Colleen asks.

Lance shrugs, "Cheap ingredients, high sodium content, replenishes blood supply. Hunk's been messing around with Middle Eastern and South Asian cuisine so I figured I would branch out too."

"And it just so happens that this cuisine is related to your part-Korean boyfriend like how Hunk's girlfriend is Egyptian," Pidge says quietly.

"Speaking of," Adam cuts in, having finally eaten enough that he looks calmer, his usual sardonic and cheerful self. "You have a lead, don't you?"

"I have… something. An idea."

"Sundown isn't for a while, Shiro's still asleep," Adam looks over his shoulder at the window. "I'm not gonna bother pretending I could stop you from going off on your own. But I can't in good conscience let you put Pidge in danger."

"Hey!" Pidge objects. But Lance nods in agreement.

"Which is why I came here first," Lance looks over Adam's shoulder to the lump on his couch wrapped in blankets, gently snoring away. "I know you've got these spells going, and I'm sure it's taking up a lot of your energy, but I was wondering if you could spare some for a bit?"

 

**

 

Hunk finds himself checking his phone constantly, texting with Shay even though she's working. Refreshing his email and messages, he even opens a few of those stupid spam ones about big big savings and travel discounts.

He's so damn bored. All Allura and Lotor have been doing since she showed him her price list is chatting about every little thing; they've gone from the weather to where they went to school in England, and now they're ranting about politics.

"It's ridiculous! Do they really want to end up jumping through all the hoops I had to just to finish my schooling at Eton? Lucky enough my mother was from there, even though I was born and raised in Belgrade until I was seven."

"I'm dreading that hard Brexit, we all know it's bloody coming."

"Blood!" Hunk suddenly exclaims. "Sorry, I just, you two were meeting about _blood_ , right? Like, that's the whole point of this, right?"

Lotor gives Hunk an annoyed look, and Allura flusters. "Oh my gosh, it's nearly six! I'm so sorry, Hunk does have another job and," she smiles, "yes well, shall we finally get down to the meat of it, as it were?"

Lotor leans back on the couch, "Go right ahead."

"Right, are you looking for something regularly delivered? Most of my clients are on a weekly or bi-weekly basis. Also, do you have a preferred type? B and O are the trickiest to come by, so as you can see my prices scale upwards, but I know AB isn't everyone's preferred because of the antigens."

Lotor laughs. "Oh, I haven't a preference at all! Whatever you've got handy, a pint should do me right now. I'll just contact you whenever I need more."

Allura blinks, reaching for her messenger bag and taking out a small cooler. She removes a bottle, holding it up to show him how little it is. "Just, _one_ pint?"

"Yes, I put a few drops in my tea in the mornings and I'm set," Lotor says, counting out a wad of cash and putting it on the table. "I'll probably be good for the month, depending on my classes. Sometimes a sip when I'm stressed out helps clear my head."

Allura takes the money, counts it, and hands it to Hunk before setting the blood down quickly.

Hunk hears her heart beating faster. She's tensed, waiting for a reaction. Lotor just smiles, doesn't reach for the blood at all. "Perfect, thank you."

"You don't want to sample it?"

"I trust you're not cutting it with cornstarch and syrup or something else, for what you charge," Lotor smiles wider, white teeth showing. "You seem a woman of her word, Allura Alforson."

"You have remarkable self-control for a vampire, Lotor Rakazinov."

Lotor narrows his eyes, and now Hunk hears _his_ pulse speeding up.

"I'm _not_ a vampire."

Hunk feels something clicking in his head. "What are y–" he starts but Allura cuts him off.

"Right! Right, my apologies, you mentioned that in your emails," Allura says with a laugh and knocks her head playfully. " _Quiznack_ , Hunk we should get going or we'll be late!"

Hunk nods, having already pocketed the cash, and grabs Allura's bag for her, putting himself in-between Lotor and her as they walk quickly towards the door. He pauses as Lotor unlocks it for them, and Hunk quickly escorts her out of the apartment and past the elevators, towards the stairs.

She seems to want to move quickly, and Hunk catches her eye, getting a nod as he picks her up off the ground easily, running down the stairs and out of the building. They catch a cab and she hastily gives the driver an address before she falls back, panting.

"Hunk, I haven't been completely honest with you," she says, quietly.

"No shit," Hunk says, handing her the cash and her bag.

"I wanted _you_ to come with me to meet Lotor specifically. Not just because I was out of options."

"Why me?"

Allura stares out of the window, then turns to pull Hunk in close to whisper to him.

"I needed a werewolf who was familiar enough with Keith's scent. But one who wouldn't have reacted as Lance could have, or someone who would tell Shiro on me."

Hunk's eyes go wide.

"I need you to confirm for me what I've suspected," Allura takes out her phone, showing Hunk the emails between her and Lotor. She taps on one word in particular.

"What Lotor is, it's similar to Keith, right?" Allura asks.

Hunk thinks about the smell in the apartment. It wasn't Keith's scent, but it was _like_ Keith's. Like the way werewolves from different packs smell. It was like, he was part of whatever weird vampire subspecies Keith was.

Hunk nods. "Absolutely. Like how me and Lucy aren't blood related, but we're both grey wolves when we change. It's a little like that. Same species, but not directly linked by family."

Allura breathes out and speaks up to the driver, "I'm so sorry to do this, but we're making a change of destination. Can you to take us to Williamsburg?"

 

**

 

Lance's nose twitches.

Ghoul nests are not his favorite place. Pidge is already covering her face with her sleeves.

"You don't have to come with me if it's that bad," he says to her.

Pidge shakes her head. "I'm trying to think of an animal with a worse sense of smell than a human. Ugh, Dad has to teach me inanimate objects soon."

Lance smirks. "I know, they smell like stale coffee grounds, rotten food and seawater."

"Ugh, okay old standby," Pidge puts her hand on his shoulder and morphs into a tiny owl. She drops into the hood of his jacket, out of sight but chirps to let him know she's close.

Lance walks forward, banging on the door. The sun is starting to set, they should be awake.

Sleepy eyes meet his. "Eyyy, Lance!" Rolo says, holding out his hand for a high five. "Long time, no see? How've you been?"

"Not handcuffed to a tree in Far Rockaway, so better than the last time you actually did see me," Lance says through gritted teeth.

"Right, that was funny! You were all freaked out and shit."

Lance resists the urge to huff or growl, not wanting any more of that horrible smell assaulting his senses. So he pastes a fake smile on his face. "Is Nyma here?"

Rolo blinks a few times. "Oh man, I dunno, lemme ask," he shuffles indoors to where Lance can clearly see Nyma sitting on a couch, reading a magazine.

"Nyma, have you seen Lance?" Rolo asks. She turns to look at him, then the door, then back to him.

"Rolo, go put coffee on," she says tapping his cheek and pointing him off to their kitchen. Lance lets himself in, carefully closing the rotting wood door behind him.

"Hey Lancey-Lance," Nyma says, sitting up and putting her magazine to the side.

"Nyma," Lance walks carefully inside towards the couch.

"How've you been?" she asks.

"In a healthy relationship. You?"

Nyma laughs. "Man, you're never gonna let that one go."

Lance takes off the cuff from the helix of his right ear, pointing to the missing slice. "Well you think I should give it a few more years and see if my _fucking ear_ finishes growing back?"

"Oh my god, I _said_ I was sorry!"

Lance hears Pidge coo slightly from where she's tucked away in the hood of his jacket. He rubs his temples. "I'm not here to fight with you. Uggghhh," he groans. "I hate how it smells here."

"You used to say it was an acquired taste," Nyma smirks. "So why are you here? Social call?"

Lance looks around the room, "Does the name Keith Kogane mean anything to you?"

If Nyma still had a pulse, it might have started racing. One of the many reasons Lance still has trouble trusting her, but at least the way her eyes widen betray familiarity.

"I…" Nyma trails off. "Yes."

"The people who took him contacted you, didn't they?"

"Yes," she says again.

Something stirs in the air. Whether Nyma can tell or not, Lance isn't sure. But her pupils widen. "They gave us a job," she says, without Lance even having to prompt her to speak again.

Nyma stands up, walking towards one of the rotting floorboards and pulling it up. She empties a bag of matchbooks onto the table.

"We find the human that Keith Kogane is seeing, and we make sure he gets one of these," she says robotically. Lance sniffs the change in the air. The matchbooks all have Keith's scent.

"So it's a trap," Lance nods. "But… they think I'm human."

Nyma blinks. "I just-I just told you everything. Why did I tell you…"

Lance smiles taking a matchbook from the pile. "Just not your lucky day, huh?"

"I'll say," Matt says from the sofa, leafing through Nyma's magazine. "Looks like some kind of weird 'gift of gab' type curse on your tongue, loosening it up."

"Wha-how long have you been here?!" Nyma says.

"A while," Matt shrugs.

"We're going now," Lance says, "thanks for the heads-up Nyma. One of these days come by and see me at Jé-Rouges. I'll find you something dead to nibble on and you can meet my _boyfriend_."

Lance slams the door shut. Matt de-materializes and Nyma is left with her mouth hanging open as her memory starts to cloud.

She goes to where she smells Rolo brewing coffee.

 

**

 

_Text Messages from 'A.C. Xa' to 'Lotor R.', Tuesday 7:30pm_

 

> u do realize that was a werewolf wi  
> th the blood girl?

>> I hadn't

> it was

>> My sense of smell is terrible, you know this

> i kno  
> u gonna tell ur mom?

>> If she asks specifically if I have met any werewolves today?  
>> No. :)

> ur mom doesn't like it when u lie

>> Lying by omission isn't the same

> it is  
> tell ur mom b4 she finds out  
> she always finsd out  
> *finds

>> Are you going to tell her?

> no  
> maybe  
> idk  
> i want u to

>> I will tell her should it prove beneficial or necessary

> ezzie thinks u like the blood girl  
> z and narti are pissed we didn't get ur money from the game  
> (bc u suck hard at poker)

>> I do have the worst poker face.

> no u don't  
> u just make bad calls  
> dont fuck blood girl if she is friends with weres

>> I play a long game

> lol

>> Come back to the apartment and if I win I won't take a cent  
>> Just your silence

> interesting

>> If I lose I'll call her in front of you four and tell her about the werewolf

> :)

 

**

 

Lance looks over the address printed on the matchbook. Some location up north of the Bronx, just outside of the city.

He tells Matt to take Pidge home, keep her out of sight of whatever's gonna come for him when he gets there.

Matt draws a rune on the back of his hand with a sharpie, the ink fades into his skin as the sun sets. "We'll track you, if you're not back before sunrise, it'll activate like a homing beacon."

Pidge swallows, and rushes forward to hug Lance. "Come back to us in one piece, wolf-friend."

"I will, my tiny owl partner in crime."

She sniffs into his jacket. "When you find Keith, give him all the hugs from us too?"

"I promise," Lance squeezes her tight and lets go.

Matt gives him a firm handshake. "You got this," he smiles.

Lance nods, and takes off towards the location on the matchbook.

 

**

 

Shiro blinks as they watch the tape again. It's familiar, the security footage from the grocery store where Keith went to pick up cat food that rainy afternoon he disappeared. The last known images of him as he pays and leaves the store to walk back out into the rain.

"What am I looking at?" Shiro wonders aloud, "is there something different?"

"He gets matches!" Adam says with glee. "Look, the clerk slips a matchbook into his bag."

"I don't get it. He doesn't smoke, why would he?"

"We didn't find the matchbook when we found his shopping bag in the garbage can between his apartment and the grocery store. The clerk might have been psychically or magically commanded to give him the matches, as a way to mark him as the target. If we find that, we can find a clue!"

Shiro hums to himself as the door bangs open and Hunk and Allura run in.

"Shiro, you have to let us help you!" Allura says, jogging to him, waving at Adam. "We figured out where Keith must have come from, and we–"

Shiro snaps his fingers and Allura claps her hand over her mouth. She shrieks angrily into her own palm.

"What have you two been doing?" he looks between Allura and Hunk, scanning them for surface thoughts. Hunk is locked down, but how Allura spent her afternoon comes tumbling to the surface.

"Seriously?! You cannot take Lotor as a client, I told you to stay away from his kind, they're too dangerous!" Shiro snaps his fingers again and Allura is finally able to release her hand from her mouth.

"You-you bloody motherfucker! You _thralled_ me! You aren't allowed to do that!"

"And you aren't supposed to associate with _those_ damn–" Shiro shudders, "Allura, they are all born and bred to hunt vampires! No, I'm not allowing you to associate with one of his kind–"

Allura slaps him across the face. "Hunk got his scent, he knows! And I know too! You can mess with my head but Hunk's not so easy, is he? Huh? You're pathetic, Shiro. You're so obsessed with protecting and shielding us from the truth, you end up fucking yourself over when you should have learned better by now! Let us help you!"

Adam slowly stands, and nods to Hunk, slipping out of Shiro's office quietly along with him. The air is thick with anger and frustration on both ends.

"Shiro," Allura says, trying to regain her composure. "I know it was not our place to ask you where Keith came from, especially if he didn't want to tell us. But we know now. It gives us so many more ways we can help, do you know how many of my clients I can reach out to and ask about the–"

"No!" Shiro shouts. "You-you have to stay away from them! They're too dangerous!"

"Why!?" Allura shouts back. "Why don't you want–"

"Because they killed the Iberian wolves in Spain! They killed Lance's family in Cuba! They killed Akira, and his clan and almost every single vampire bearing his name! They were–they were there when Ryou–" he cuts himself off, covering his mouth and sobbing into his left hand.

"Shiro," Allura says quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder, then pulling him into a close embrace.

Shiro's voice breaks, "Allura, there is no greater threat in this world, to a vampire or a werewolf, than a _dhampir_."

 

**

 

Lance hears them coming, suppressing all his instincts to react or fight back. He has to stand in the empty lot that the address led him to. He has to allow them to put the rag of chloroform over his mouth and pretend to be surprised it's there. He has to let it happen like he's not strong enough to fight them off even though the chloroform is starting to take effect. He goes limp sooner than he needs to.

They'll take him to Keith.

That's all that matters now, he thinks, as he's roughly thrown into the back of a vehicle and slips into darkness.

He wishes the drugs were stronger, he has the recurring nightmare about tall people in purple on the way to wherever he's going.

 

**

 

Lotor shows his hand.

"And that's my win," he gathers the chips, though it's purely ceremonial at this point. Everyone is pouting, groaning and Zethrid looks like she wants to throttle him.

"I told you, I play the long game," Lotor says to the girl at his side.

"Fine," she huffs. "I still think you should tell your mother about the werewolf."

Lotor sneers. "She wouldn't care," he shuffles the cards out of habit.

"Lotor?"

"She's got something big planned for tonight, she already told me to avoid contacting her unless it was an emergency. The last thing on her mind is _anything_ to do with werewolves," Lotor sighs.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arrested Development Narrator Voice* Lotor was wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
> Soundtrack:
> 
> Spacehog - In The Meantime  
> Maxïmo Park - Going Missing  
> Everything But the Girl - Missing  
> The Buzzcocks - Something's Gone Wrong Again  
> Tom Johnston - Where Are You Tonight?  
> Little Boots - New In Town  
> The Cars - Since You're Gone  
> Barbara Lewis - Hello Stranger  
> S-S-S-Spectres - Witches Vs. Wolves  
> Eels - Fresh Blood  
> The Mighty Mighty Bosstones - Where'd You Go?  
> Toto Coelo - I Eat Cannibals  
> Sleeping At Last - I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) [Cover]  
> Elliott Smith - Needle in the Hay  
> Tom Waits - What's He Building?
> 
> [Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/thatironstring/playlist/6lpmZn5ltoXDY7HP9KRGMC?si=Rt2gMFa2TgOBXHPyhxz8WQ)
> 
> **
> 
> Next Time: We find out what happens after Lance rescues Keith in the prologue, and Shiro remembers how the Metal Clan was forged.
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com) or feel free to join [the PS Discord!](https://discord.gg/2sqdShD)


	13. Homecoming | How the Metal Clan Was Forged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soldier, a painter, a vampire and a gay man. Takashi Shirogane didn't always know the right words to define himself. He's been lucky enough to have friends and a chosen family to help him along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **GENERAL NOTE:** Sections that begin with bold text with timestamps  & locations indicate flashbacks. Everything else is present day (2018). If I needed spaces for flashbacks there's only one star instead of two (AO3 won't let me indent ;__;)
> 
> Thanks to my lovely betas! [Cham]() (tumblr [@maauthulhu](https://maauthulhu.tumblr.com)) and [snowthunder]() (tumblr [@snowthunder](https://snowthunder.tumblr.com)) <333
> 
> Thank you Dee aka [Nonbinary_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen) ([@bondingrazzledazzletime](https://bondingrazzledazzletime.tumblr.com) on tumblr) for Spanish help and input. See the endnotes for their translations.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to [Ray/knjtk](https://twitter.com/knjtk_) for all the Japanese language help and letting me ask a bajillion annoying questions about honorifics. See endnotes for their translations as well.
> 
> Thank you to my Twinstar for Dutch help. No translations, just wanted to shout her out for being the best ever and letting me yammer at her about art museums in Amsterdam and logistics. :D

 

 

 

**Matanzas, Cuba, 1998:**

 

 

Dark blue ocean, a silvery moon hanging above, reflecting on the surface. The sky alit with stars against a white sand beach.

It hangs above the mantle in an empty house, covered in dust.

"What is it?"

"The last painting I ever made," Takashi says, touching his prosthetic arm unconsciously. "I gave it as a gift to Issa. She saw me sketching it, and asked if she could have a copy. I told her I'd paint it during the full moon. So she'd be able to see one whenever she wanted."

"It's beautiful," Adam says, taking his left arm, pulling him in close. "You should try painting again. These colors, they're so nice."

Takashi smiles, leaning his head against Adam's shoulder. "Maybe."

"There's so much," Adam pauses, "there was so much _love_ in this image. I can sense it."

"I painted it in Hawaii, when we were visiting, just before…" Takashi trails off.

"Before everything went wrong?"

"Yeah."

Adam puts his hand up, closes his eyes as the air lifts in the room, dust blowing off the painting and restoring the richness of when he painted it decades ago.

"No, it's love," Adam smiles at him. "Issa felt nothing but love anytime she looked at this painting. And she filled it with that love, that's all I can feel reflected back at me," Adam steps forward, taking the painting from where it hangs. "We'll keep this safe, and take it back with us. And you'll paint again someday."

Adam kisses his cheek, and takes the painting outside.

Takashi takes one last look at the house. Torn to shreds, furniture broken, blood soaked into the floor and curtains. Everything telling him of a battle fought and lost.

"Jenosid, nan jé-rouge," he whispers, repeating what the locals called it.

 

**

 

Shiro thanks Allura with a silent nod as she hands him the bottle of B-negative from her messenger bag. "Just add it to my tab, I know this is the rarest stuff," he says, voice still a little worn from all the shouting and crying earlier.

Allura waves her hand, "It's on me." She joins him on the couch in his office, taking one of the cushions into her arms and waiting patiently while he drinks.

"So, Keith came from a dhampir coven?"

Shiro remembers that night, frantic knocking at his door, Alastair begging for his help. He pushes it aside for the moment to focus on the present. "We rescued him. They had no business even calling themselves a coven; dhampir live in nests, all loyal to a single commander. Those dhampir called themselves 'The Galra of Zarkon'."

Allura hugs the pillow closer to her body.. "So these... _Galra_ , they’re really bad weren't they?"

Shiro swallows another mouthful of blood. "We lost so many of our friends and families to them. I try to keep it quiet that Keith shares any blood with them. Fortunately, he presents more like a vampire, so we're able to play it off as just him being weaker due to being a prisoner of the Galra," he looks down at the bottle. "In a way he was. They tormented him, starved him, experimented with him."

"But like you said, Keith's not all dhampir," Allura says.

"His father was a full vampire. A Kogane, a very powerful bloodline. He's got more clout than I do with that name," Shiro laughs, wiping away blood red tears with the back of his hand.

"So, that's why they kept him alive? He's got some kind of legacy power or something?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was for his blood alone," Shiro says.

 

**

 

**Base of Mount Ibuki, Japan, 1798:**

 

His footsteps are quiet against the snow-covered ground.

So quiet, that Takashi wonders if the stranger is actually just floating on air beneath the long, purple robes he wears.

"You escaped." the stranger says. Not a question he asks, simply a statement of fact. His accent is strange. Formal and regal, yet he wears the robes of a peasant or a monk.

Takashi nods with the last of his strength.

"Not many are strong enough to fight off the influence of a vampire like the one that did this," he motions across his face, mimicking the scar that was branded into Takashi's skin by the insane would-be yōkai they escaped from only days earlier.

The stranger reaches into the pockets of his robes and produces a vial of red liquid, Takashi feels a burn in his skin, an itch to taste it.

"My name is Kogane Akira, I can help you both," he says, looking to Takashi and his brother, as they lie still in the falling snow.

 

**

 

"Akira Kogane was, at one time, the most powerful vampire in the world," Shiro says.

"And he's related to Keith?" Allura says.

"Alastair Kogane must have been the last vampire sired by Akira before he passed away," Shiro answers, "Keith's mother was a dhampir, and Alastair his father. The Kogane blood is strong enough that he presents as a naturally-born full vampire does."

"And that's not common, a naturally-born vampire?"

Shiro nods his head. "Keith is probably common for a dhampir, it means he has some human blood in him, but uncommon for a vampire. Without knowing about his mother, and the little time I spent with his father, I honestly don't know much about what vampire or dhampir traits he retained from–"

Shiro stops himself as a weak, familiar voice whispers in the back of his mind.

_...Shiro?_

"Keith? Keith!" Shiro shouts and stands up so quickly the bottle of blood falls and spills to the ground.

"Shiro? What's going on?" Allura asks, just as Adam and Hunk run into his office, saying something about Matt and a tracking spell, but Shiro ignores them and closes his eyes, reaching out with his mind.

**_Keith! Where are you? Let me see through your eyes, I'll come get you–_ **

_I'm looking down on the Jersey Turnpike,_ Keith answers. _Bring a car, we're exhausted._

Shiro blinks as he looks through Keith's gaze on the traffic winding around in circles, and the tired wolf in his arms.

**_What happened?_ **

_Couldn't figure out where we were, and whatever was preventing me from getting a thought out to you was covering a far radius of the area. Lance wolfed out to sniff us in the right direction, and we thought we could run or fly all the way back. But he's too low on energy and so am I. Can you just come get us?_

**_Stay where you are, I'm on my way._ **

"Hey!" Shiro shouts, quieting the room. "They're in New Jersey, I'm driving to where they are, Allura you're with me. Hunk, you take Adam and ask Shay to be ready at the clinic, Lance might need medical attention. We'll meet you there."

Everyone nods and disperses. Allura walks quickly, keeping pace with Shiro as he heads off to the garage, grabbing his black jacket. Allura checks that she has everything in her shoulder bag of blood samples, and slides into the passenger seat of one of his cars, giving Shiro a thumbs-up.

 

**

 

**Williamsburg, Brooklyn, 2016:**

 

Lance stares at the painting.

"When I was 18, I got a package from Mama Garrett's family in Hawaii. All this stuff that was willed to me that I was supposed to have. Flatware from my great-great grandmother, they all had this image on them. She must have had them custom-made or something. I remember a painting like this, my grandma Alé said it was from great-great grandma Izzy, and she gave it to my mom and one of my siblings would get it someday too."

"It hung above your mantle, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Lance sniffs. He's looking at the painting, but also beyond, just staring into a swirl of memory. Shiro backs down from skimming his surface thoughts to give him privacy as he remembers.

"I painted it for her." Shiro laughs at Lance's expression. "I had both arms at the time, yes."

"Oh! Um, sorry. That wasn't what I was–"

Shiro waves off his stammering. "Consider it a housewarming gift."

Lance bites his lip. "How did you know?"

"Keith's not as clever as he thinks he is, trying to hide a consignment for your lease in a stack of purchase orders I have to sign off on. Also, he's been not-so-secretly packing for about a week now. Just tell him I'll miss him but, I know you'll keep him safe."

Lance nods. "I swear on my life, no one will find out he's a vampire or anything like that."

Shiro hands him the painting, Lance takes it carefully, hands quivering a bit.

"This painting is everything Issa loved most in the world. The moon, the ocean, the night sky, a white sand beach to run on. And she loved this painting because it reminded her of," Shiro pauses, "one of the last good nights we had together, as the Metal Clan."

Lance takes a deep breath, and hands it back towards Shiro. "I-I can't take it from you. You should keep it."

"Lance, it's okay, I want you to–"

"It smells like my house," Lance interrupts. "It smells like the house I grew up in and I _can't_. Maybe someday, but not now. Not yet."

Shiro nods and takes the painting back from him, setting it carefully against the wall by his desk. Lance is rubbing at his eyes and face, trying to compose himself.

"I'm sorry, I thought after all this time, it might be okay."

Lance looks up at him with a familiar grin. "Paint us a new one."

Takashi can't say no to those blue eyes, or that wicked smile.

"Keep Keith out of trouble," he says, "and I'll see what I can do."

 

**

 

They find them on one of the few service roads just off the edge of the turnpike. From afar, anyone else would see a man and a large brown dog sitting in the grass.

Closer up and they'd find an exhausted vampire and a nearly-unconscious werewolf with his head in the former's lap.

"Keith! Lance!" Allura shouts with relief as she jumps out of the car, crouching down to hug Keith carefully, and Lance as well. She's asking a barrage of questions and Keith is just smiling through them.

"Oh my word, are you thirsty? I brought my samples with–" Keith grabs the bag from her and starts downing bottles of blood without need of any other invitation. After the third or fourth pint, he finally regains his voice.

"Hi, Allura, good to see you too," Keith says and Shiro gets out of the car, looking across the hood at them with a smile. He notices Keith's wearing Lance's jacket over a frayed black shirt, and jeans that are a little too long for his legs–they must have switched clothes before Lance changed.

Allura bursts into tears and hugs him again so forcefully it knocks him against the grass. "Sorry," she sniffles.

"Don't be, I'm expecting at least twice as many crying hugs from Hunk and Pidge. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're shoving your boobs in Lance's face and he's just pissed he's too tired to enjoy it."

"Oh!" Allura pulls back, taking in the sleepy wolf in Keith's lap that she had inadvertently been hugging as well. "Oh Lance, you poor thing. Did they hurt him?"

"They sedated him, and he lost some blood. I think he's just dehydrated right now, you wouldn't happen to have a water bottle?"

"Uhhh, I have more blood?"

Lance whimpers and Keith shakes his head.

"I told Hunk to contact Shay, they'll be ready for us when we get back to the city," Shiro says loud enough for the three of them to hear. Allura helps Keith carry Lance to the car and gets him situated in the backseat.

"Shiro," Keith starts, and Shiro embraces him without another word.

"I know," he says squeezing him tight. "I'm glad you're okay."

Keith looks down to Lance in the backseat and smiles. "He's saved me twice now," he whispers.

Shiro just nods as Keith settles in the back with Lance next to him, whispering and petting him while Allura tries to compose herself in the front with Shiro. He puts his hands on the wheel.

"Ready?" he asks.

"If there's anyone I trust navigating this mess of a roundabout on crack, it's you Shiro," Allura smiles.

 

**

 

**Hilo Bay, Hawaii, 1927:**

 

"One hand on each side of the wheel, that's it Takashi," she smiles.

Takashi nods, his hands shaking and gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Now with your left foot, lift it carefully and very slowly press down with your right–oh!"

The car goes speeding ahead, and both of them scream in shock. Issa is laughing though, her signature mad cackle of delight directed at Takashi's terror and anxiety as the vehicle takes control.

"Break! Break!" he hears shouted from behind as he tries to find the pedal with his foot and he feels them coming to a sudden crashing halt. He squeezes his eyes shut feeling the impact and pressure of _something_ hitting the front of the vehicle. Takashi covers his face with his hands.

"You are the worst driver _ever!_ Damn it, Takashi!" his brother shouts as he and Akira scramble to leave the car to see what, or who, Takashi just hit. Issa is still quietly chuckling in the passenger seat.

"Well, that's one way to find Louise Tsukiyama, hit her with a car," she grins at him. Takashi buries his head deeper in his hands if such a thing were possible.

"I am never doing this again," he grumbles.

"Yeah, you are," Issa pulls his hands away from his face and gives him a wink and a toothy smile. "Aloha, Lulu! It's me, your cousin Izzy!" she shouts as she gets out of the car to say hello to her werewolf "cousin".

Of course Louise is not injured, merely stunned. Takashi is only slightly mollified by that. It will take more than a terrible motorist like him to bring down a werewolf.

 

**

 

Shiro navigates the turnpike with ease, getting them through the Lincoln tunnel and across midtown in record time. It's only about an hour before they're across the Queensboro bridge, and heading to the clinic where Shay works.

Dawn is approaching, Shiro knows Keith wants to stay in the backseat with Lance, and Allura is still nervous about driving in the city, so he's going to have to drive with a bit more urgency than usual. He's able to somehow get to Steinway Veterinary Clinic before the day breaks fully.

Shay is at the door to invite both him and Keith in quickly; they already have a bed for Lance, and a saline drip to rehydrate him.

Hunk is squeezing Keith so hard that Shiro's fairly certain he'd crack a bone or two if Keith wasn't a supernatural creature. Allura is on her phone with Pidge, giving her directions to get to the clinic.

Shiro turns to Shay and murmurs, "I'll need to find a place to sit and wait out the day, the windows here are facing east."

Shay blinks. "Oh! Of course, let's get Lance into a private room, we have windowless areas in back, follow me."

"Thank you," Shiro nods politely, holding the door for Shay as she takes Lance into a small room. He's already starting to perk up from the saline drip, able to lift his head and give Shiro a wolfy smile. Eyes bright and red.

Shiro smiles back as Shay goes to bring the others in.

"You look… nothing like Issa did when she was a wolf, you know? Her eyes were always blue, her fur was a bit grey at the muzzle but," Shiro bites his lip. "You have her smile."

 

**

 

**Nagasaki Prefecture, Japan, 1831**

 

"Akira-san," he asks, "do you think it's true? A real _Jinrō_?"

"We don't have much else to go on, do we?" Akira says as they stand in front of the house. The one the neighbors whisper about behind closed doors of the strange, forked-tongued _nanban-jin_ that lives inside.

They speak of nights when the moon is full and how they hear howling and screaming. Animal carcasses and bones strewn about the streets in the morning.

"You have met one before?" he asks.

"I have heard and seen enough to believe they exist regardless," Akira closes his eyes, "but if my suspicions are correct, this one is special. From the Iberian peninsula, it is said they were–"

The door opens, and she holds up a candle to light their faces.

"You would think creatures such as yourselves would learn to be _quiet_ ," she yawns, revealing sharp canine teeth, and pulls her dressing gown closer, "it is past midnight, or whatever you call it here. Really, really late. Too late to entertain whatever you two want from me. Come back tomorrow after sundown."

"Y-you speak Japanese?!" he gasps.

Akira shakes his head. "Apologies for my companion, he has not met a European before tonight."

She narrows beady, sharp eyes on them. "Is this your way of finding out where I have come from without asking?"

Akira raises an eyebrow, accepting the unspoken challenge in her words. He puffs out his chest, rolls back his shoulders and clears his throat.

"Tú eres La Doña Issabella Anastasia Jerro. Nacida en las montañas del Norte de España en el año de nuestro Dios, mil quinientos ochenta y seis, y eres un lobo de Iberia. Posiblemente el último vivo, ya que sobreviviste la masacre que ocurrió casi cien años atrás cuando cazadores invadieron durante una noche conocida como 'La Luna Roja'," Akira says quickly, with a perfect Castilian accent. "Would you like me to translate that for my companion?" he asks, loud enough so the other vampire can hear him.

She swallows. "Por favor, _no_ ," she replies, then switches back to Japanese. "Like he said, my name is Issabella, and other than rooting around in my head—and I can tell it was you, _chupasangre_ ," she glares at Akira, "what do you want?"

"Iza-beya?" Akira's friend sounds out. She rolls her eyes in frustration.

"Just Issa, or if you must be formal–and I am sure you will be–Kurogane-san is _fine_ , it is an approximation of my surname. And you are?"

"You may call me Akira," he says, "and this is Shirogane-san, my companion and–"

"Tch, shush, be quiet!" she says, putting a finger to Akira's lips to silence him, walking towards the vampire behind him, bringing the candle up to his face and getting a better look.

"You are… a child of the one known as Shuten-dōji? He scars them across the face like that, doesn't he?" she says, running her finger along her own nose and cheekbones mimicking the scar he has.

He turns his face away from the candle. "And if I am?"

"Then I am suddenly very interested in what you have to say," she smiles, bearing fangs and her eyes twinkling in the flickers of candlelight.

"Are you really an Iberian… wolf-person?" he asks.

She nods. "If that is what you need."

"We do," Akira says, moving her finger from his mouth. "His brother is injured, and he will die before the sun is up if we do not act quickly."

"Please," Ryou asks quietly. "Please help him, it is all my fault he–" he stops, unable to finish as he chokes back a sound.

She steps back, "I will, in exchange for a simple favor."

"Whatever you wish."

*

Takashi sees a grinning face he doesn't recognize and smells blood, his mouth opens on instinct and fangs drop. He needn't use them, as a cut wrist is pressed to his mouth and he drinks the blood flowing into his mouth as if it might be his last meal.

It is thick, rich, _powerful_ blood. Blood that fills him, and he feels his body knitting itself back together in moments, pushing out the terrible pressure from his chest. He stops drinking, feeling sated and energized and strong and he laughs in spite of it all. He feels somewhere between giddily drunk and the sensation of an adrenaline rush making him want to run and scream and put a fist through a wall just because he _could._

"They got so close," a voice he doesn't recognize says, and he finally takes in the strange woman in the room, holding the stake that nearly punctured his heart in her hands. It must have been pushed out from his body where he had been pierced. He feels his chest, still healing itself over with skin and tissue.

"You are very lucky to still be counted amongst the un-living right now," the stranger, a foreigner, says in Japanese, much to his surprise. He turns to where Akira stands with a satisfied grin and Ryou holds his own chest in relief.

"Wh-who are you?" Takashi rasps, his vocal chords are still healing over.

"Kurogane Issa," she smiles. "And you must be sweet little Shirogane Takashi-kun, I've heard so much about you," she sighs, "another child of the Shuten-dōji. Of course."

"You know him?" Takashi lifts himself up from the bed easily, closing his shirt, "the yōkai who cursed my brother and I?"

"Of course I do," she smiles a wicked smile. "And you are going to help me find him, so that I can kill him."

 

**

 

When Lance wakes up in his human form, his eyes are blood-red. It takes a few blinks before they return to their usual blue.

 _He really does have her eyes_ , Shiro muses to himself as he stands up to hand Lance some spare surgical scrubs to wear since he's naked beneath a white sheet on the exam table.

"Is Keith okay?" Lance asks as Shiro turns around so he can dress himself with some privacy. "Ugh, stupid IV, I can't get the shirt on."

"He's fine, he's getting a lot of hugs from Hunk and attention from Allura and Shay––speaking of whom," Shiro walks to the door, "I'll get her to remove that. You were dehydrated."

"Thanks," Lance mumbles. "I'll eagerly await her freeing me from this so you can chew me out for not telling you what I was doing, or asking for backup."

Shiro taps his chin. "I'm still thinking about that, whether you really needed us tagging along, or if that would have ultimately led you down a different path."

"So no, 'Lance you idiot, there's more strength in numbers!'-lecture?"

"We'll see when we unpack everything that happened. First, let's get you detached without ripping open an artery or something else important."

Lance smiles. "You have this way of saying a lot without saying much, y'know?"

"I know."

 

**

 

**Wakayama Prefecture, Japan, 1831:**

 

Akira and Ryou lead them along the road, Issa in the middle, and Takashi at the rear.

They've begun the longest part of the journey back to the mountain where Shuten-dōji and his clan lives, and horseback is really the best option as it's all land from here.

Still, Takashi wavers, not able to bring his up to speed to match the others.

"Have you not ridden one before?" Issa asks, slowing her horse's pace enough to meet Takashi's.

He closes his eyes. Memories of Kuroshi, loyal to the very end. His coal-black eyes, and solid black coat, save for the white star on his forehead.

How he heaved for air until–

"Oi!" Issa is snapping her fingers in his face. "You awake, Shiro-kun?"

Takashi nods. "Apologies, Kurogane-san. I had a horse before I was…" he trails off.

"Before you were what?"

"Before this _terrible_ ," Takashi pauses, composing himself, "this terrible––why are you laughing?"

Issa holds a hand over her mouth. "I just realized what you meant! Before you were cursed to be a creature of the night, a living dead man, a _chupasangre_ of maliciousness and wickedness and to live in constant-pffft!" she roars with laughter. "I am sorry, I am truly not mocking you, wam-pir, or do you prefer vampire? I have heard them call you Kyonshī–"

"I am not a _Kyonshī_ ," Takashi narrows his eyes. "Ōkami-nanban-jin."

"Yes, I am a wolf-goddess foreigner in your lands, Shiro-kun," she sighs, "I should be a wolfmother _queen_ , living in the mountains in Spain. Leading my own pack–ahh enough about me. Let us talk about you."

Issa trots ahead, blocking Takashi's path and forcing his horse to a stop.

"Move."

"Why do you not like talking about what you are?" Issa grins at Takashi's reaction. "You avoid using a word that even draws _close_ to vampire. But that is what you are now. Kyonshī, Chupasangre, Wampir, _Vrepit sa_ ," she lists.

"Vrepit sa?"

"I heard that when I was traveling through the old Bohemian kingdom, on my journey east. 'Vrepit sa!', that's what the vampires were calling themselves, means to thrust into something with a sword, or your teeth."

"Ah."

Issa peers closer, invading his space. Takashi shrinks back and she laughs again.

"Pick a word for yourself, Shirogane Takashi-kun," she says as she clicks her tongue, her horse follows the direction and trots forward. "And then keep adding to it. Find an identity that feels _right_ when you say it out loud. Or just be miserable and angry for the rest of your time like your _charming_ twin up there," she drops her head, muttering into her chest. "No hay uso de mi tiempo en ayudarlo, por lo que he escuchado de Akira."

Takashi doesn't answer, but pushes his horse a little faster to match Issa's pace.

"You are not answering, so you know it is because I am right," she says with a melody in her voice.

"I am a quiet… _vampire_."

Her eyes light up. "Ah! So what else are you?"

Takashi thinks, looking back at Issa's devilish smile.

"I do not know if I have the words for all of what I am yet."

"The world is full of words for you to learn, Shiro-kun. Perhaps you will find the right ones for yourself someday."

 

**

 

Shiro watches from where he's perched himself atop a filing cabinet in one of the back offices of the clinic. It's amusing to see Keith as the center of attention.

It's even _more_ amusing that he doesn't seem to mind, for what has to be the first and only time Shiro can recall.

Lance has latched on from behind, burying his face in Keith's neck, his arms wrapped tightly around Keith's torso. Meanwhile, Keith is being welcomed back by everyone currently onsite: Allura, Shay, Hunk, and Adam. Matt and Pidge have joined them with Keith's cat, Umbra. She's furiously purring and rubbing her face against his which makes him laugh when her whiskers tickle him.

"A month?!" Keith shouts, drawing Shiro's attention back to the conversation.

Pidge nods. "Mom and Adam had all these tracking spells going, and Shiro and Lance were driving themselves crazy chasing down all other leads," she sighs and scratches Umbra on the forehead. "Also Dad and I drove Lance to Costco and you now have a year's supply of cat food."

Keith laughs and turns his head to kiss Lance's ear as he squeezes tighter. "You kept Jé-Rouges open, though, yeah?" Keith asks. "I mean, everyone that works there has bills to pay, and I'm not like a super-essential employee–"

"Shut up!" Lance snaps and then puts his head back down on Keith's shoulder, taking a big sniff. "You are so _fucking_ essential, don't you dare," Lance mumbles into his skin.

"Okay, I meant like front of house, someone covered me?"

"Uh yeah, Kinkade was on it for a while. Then he lost his voice and we switched him with Griffin, but he almost lost a bunch of the regulars, so we finally switched him out with Rizavi," Hunk says rubbing his neck sheepishly. "That's on me, I thought he'd be okay with the phones like you are, since he's almost as good at inventory and stuff."

"You put James Griffin on the front desk? Oh _geez_ ," Keith pinches the bridge of his nose, "just make me a list of the clients he ticked off, and I'll start calling them to apologize or whatever."

"Crow-something," Lance murmurs into Keith's neck, "she's like, your super-fan."

"Who?" Keith asks with a shrug.

Pidge snaps her fingers, remembering. "Oh! Rose Crowley? Y'know, that's who actually got us thinking to check in with the ghouls that Lance knows out by Coney Island, and that's what helped us find you! We should send her a thank you gift. Is she a vampire or a ghoul or a were-something? Like should we be thinking a bottle of double-O negative, a steak, or like random fingers and toes in a bouquet?"

"Crowley?" Keith quirks his mouth back and forth. "Huh, sounds familiar. I'll check my files."

"Hey," Adam murmurs to Shiro, "I need to get my stuff from your place. I'm gonna see if Matt can help me teleport there and you should come along too, otherwise you're stuck here until sundown."

Shiro nods and walks to the back with Adam and Matt. He catches Keith consoling Hunk as they walk away.

"It's fine Hunk, you did what you needed to do to keep things running. It's on me to take responsibility for not having anyone trained to fill in for me, like how you or Lucy can fill in for Lance. Don't feel guilty about this."

 

**

 

**Mokuola Shoreline, Hilo Bay, Hawaii, 1927:**

 

"Each of the old werewolf families has something unique about them," Louise explains in English to Akira, Takashi, and Ryou while they sit on the beach, as the near-full moon hangs in the sky. Louise's young daughter is running along the beach, splashing and skipping rocks along the water.

"The Tsukiyamas are intelligent–especially in the fields of mathematics or engineering. My husband is currently working in Washington in something called a 'think-tank'. The Seidos are physically stronger than most, they tend to be like 'muscle for hire' or excellent at sports. The Greyens are even-tempered, it takes a lot for them to lose their composure."

Takashi nods, picking out bits and pieces of what's being said but largely letting it turn into background noise. English is so _complicated_ , and of course Ryou is picking it up much faster.

Well, maybe that's because he's actually paying attention.

Takashi is content losing himself in his sketchbook as he lays down a rough outline in charcoal. He has an idea from the first night they were on the beach, and Issa commented on how lovely the big, bright moon was, reflecting off the water.

"What about Kurogane-san… Sorry, the pack Issabella is family to?" Ryou asks.

"It would be 'Issabella's pack', Shirogane-san," Akira gently corrects, then nods at Louise to continue.

"Well, Iberian wolves are great healers. They can heal themselves quicker than other werewolves, but also their blood contains healing properties that can benefit certain other... _creatures_."

"Ah!" Ryou says. "So it is not a secret, that she and her kind can heal vampires from injury."

Louise smiles and nods, and they continue chatting.

"That is a lovely drawing!" Takashi hears next to him, Louise's daughter is peering over his shoulder.

"Ah. Mm," Takashi scrambles to remember the proper address for an adolescent woman, "thank you, Little Miss Cynthia."

She laughs. "Cindy is fine."

Takashi nods, "Little Miss Cindy, _sumimasen_."

Akira clears his throat. "Say 'sorry', Shiro-kun."

" _Sorry_ ," Takashi says through grit teeth. Akira is being such a _pain_ about this. It's not like they're staying there for very long, they have a clan to return to, after all.

"So that's how you tell you and your brother apart?" Cindy asks as she sits down next to Takashi. "He's Shirogane and you are just Shiro?"

"Mmn," Takashi nods pointing to the white patch in his hair, "because this is also good to help identify us."

Cindy smiles. "What if you're color-blind?"

"Then I am called Takashi, he is called Ryou."

"Can I call you Takashi?"

He pinches his mouth, looking to Akira's warning glare and Ryou's bemused smile. They both know he keeps rather quiet around strangers, and how unnerved he is by the lack of formality Americans have shown him thus far.

"If you wish it," Takashi concedes.

Cindy smiles, "Well that's hotsy-totsy, _Takashi!_ " she says slapping him on the shoulder, and skips off down the beach.

"Sorry, she's a bit more energetic than usual since the full moon is coming. Issabella tells me you will stay with us through that?" Louise says.

"Of course," Akira answers, "we are happy to watch over you and your pack."

Louise shrugs. "We don't get too worried. Before sundown the bridge to the island gets closed off to tourists by our friends in the Hilo police department. But it is always comforting to have a guard or two should someone wander along."

_I will do it,_ Takashi says, switching to psychically projecting to Akira and Ryou, not wanting any more scolding for his disregard for English, _I want to draw the moon in full._

_I'm fine to come as well_. Akira nods.

Ryou rubs his chin. _I would rather stay on the main island and see more of that, if it is all-right with the two of you?_

They agree, and before Akira can speak to Louise to confirm, a shout comes from behind the group.

"I said I heard what you said, old woman!" Issa screams at Mrs. Tsukiyama. She's stomping away, face flushed and her eyes are puffy from crying, the blue standing out even more than usual. "I don't care what you–"

"You are far older than I, Issabella Jerro!" she shouts back. "We are not immune to the effects of time, though you seem to believe it so! Every day you spend wasted with these––these _vampires_ instead of finding a suitable mate, and repopulating your kind, is a slap in the face of your ancestors!"

"You have no right to speak to me as such! You have no idea what I have lived through!"

"You have no right to deny your species a chance at rebirth, you _selfish_ , impudent, foolish girl!" Mrs. Tsukiyama spits at the ground, "Disrespect begets disrespect. And that is what you show with your inactions."

"¡Dejame sola, _vieja_!" Issa screams and runs off. Takashi and Ryou both look to Akira, who is already standing to follow her as she runs along to a far part of the beach, out of their view.

Louise approaches Mrs. Tsukiyama. "Mother?"

"She acts like a child, she can be scolded like a child," she says, "she's had centuries of adventure, it is time for her to become the wolfmother she was born to be. You'll have to explain this all to Cynthia someday."

"Wolfmother?" Ryou asks.

Mrs. Tsukiyama turns her nose at him. "Not all werewolves have the ability to be wolfmothers, and it is a responsibility to your kind to perform your birthright duties as such. To mate and bear as many children as you can, to start or maintain a pack," she continues to ramble on about what differentiates a wolfmother from an average werewolf.

Takashi suddenly wishes he knew less English, the way Mrs. Tsukiyama is talking about wolfmothers reminds him more of how a farmer might describe an animal used for breeding. It makes him uncomfortable to hear Issa narrowed down to that, when he knows she is so much more.

He looks back at his sketchbook, focusing the outline for the painting he's planning, making notes in the margins of all the colors he will need Issa or Louise to buy him during the day when the shops are open.

 

**

 

"That's the last of it," Adam says vanishing his tracking supplies out of Keith's old room. It had the strongest lingering vestiges of his aura, so it made sense for Adam to keep some of his crystals and other assorted totems to channel from there. "I'm done here."

"Yeah," Shiro says looking at his shoes. They're shiny.

Well, they're always shiny.

"You should get some rest. Keith's back. He's safe, you can take a break from watching the kids," Adam winks.

"I am not Keith's father," Shiro frowns.

"You know what I meant," Adam sighs. "You're the Mom-friend. Dad-friend. Dad-of-the-Undead-friend to that quirky little offshoot of your coven that you're forming."

Shiro tilts his head in confusion.

"Oh don't play naive, Takashi," Adam says with a smile as he starts counting them off on his fingers. "A vampire, a half vampire-half dhampir, a couple of werewolves, a shapeshifter, a púca, some humans, and a butcher from Williamsburg that has an inexplicable New Zealand accent. You could make a TV show about all your wacky hijinks, romances, and fighting against the forces of _whatever_."

"You forgot the sarcastic necromancer warlock," Shiro smirks.

Adam shakes his head. "I'm a special guest star, just your on again/off again love interest. I pop in, say a catch phrase, maybe if we're feeling some kinda way, we make out or hook up. Then reality settles in, and we pick a stupid fight and then we're off-again."

"Sounds like us," Shiro mumbles into his shirt. "Thank you for everything, Adam, I–"

"Hey, stop. Go find a place to take a nap. I'm gonna crash at my place and we can talk whenever."

"Adam, wait!" Shiro crosses the room to where Adam is, and he stops.

"Look, if you need me, I'll back you up. I'll always help Keith whenever he needs it. Oh, and Lance too, guy makes same damn good on-the-fly onigiri."

Shiro laughs quietly into his hand.

"This isn't my fight Takashi," Adam pauses, tapping his foot on the ground, "y'know what? It's your call. Say the word, and I'll make it mine. Just call me, and I'll come."

Shiro nods.

 

**

 

**New York City, New York, June 28th, 1969:**

 

"I cannot fucking believe this, Adam!" Takashi says as he throws open the door to Adam's apartment and storms inside. "You got _arrested!_ "

"Takashi, they were beating people like us to _death_ , I had to go help!"

"Adam," Takashi pinches the bridge of his nose, "I'm not–"

"Stop right there, don't tell me you're not 'like them'. You are a part of _this_ community, of _our_ community! I don't care if you don't want to shout it from the rooftops, but we owe it to help our brothers and sisters–"

"This isn't about me being... _queer_ ," he says the word quietly, but regains his indignation when Adam gives him a pitying look.

"I'm not a _person!_ " Takashi shouts. "I _cannot_ be arrested. I cannot have fingerprints in a system, and I cannot set off red flags withdrawing huge sums of money to bail you or the rest of our community out!"

Adam blinks, then drops his voice. "Well I'm sorry that I can't stand by and watch corrupt cops beat the life out of people like _me_ without doing something. People who are queer like me, or black like me, or _both_. I'm sorry if this _inconveniences_ you, but I think that's bullshit, and you are a person. Maybe you lost your soul or your heart along the way and," Adam gasps for a breath, "your excuses are also bullshit, Takashi. This is about you being repressed and maybe you _should_ shout it out loud. You _should_ find a rooftop and just shout that you are who you are. That you're queer."

"How are you so sure that's what I want?"

"Well, then why are you crying?"

Takashi touches his face, realizing there's bloody tears falling down his cheeks. Adam's in his space now, rubbing them away, kissing him. "C'mon baby, what's going on here? Talk to me."

"I should go."

"Takashi, don't!"

"Just, if you're going to one of those demonstrations, call Coran or Colleen if you need bail money, I'll send it through them."

He shuts the door, ignoring Adam's shouts of protest.

 

**

 

Shiro walks into his office before Shuten-dōji is set to open for the evening, the kitchen staff already scrambling around him to get the back and front-of-house in order. He greets them politely and curtly, he's got a bit of a headache. Shiro couldn't silence his restless mind to get any sleep, as much as he tried to.

He's not expecting Keith to be at his desk when he walks in the office.

"Hey Keith," he says, closing the door gently. "How did it go?"

"Which one of these is yours?" Keith says, flipping through the large book open on Shiro's desk. "I always forget."

"That bad, huh?" Shiro says, then pulls another art book from his shelf. "It's in this one, actually. That one is post-war Japanese art. I traded it for a book on painting techniques with one of the _koumou-jin_ , so it wound up in Amsterdam."

Shiro flips through the heavy art book to the page in question, laying on the desk in front of Keith.

"Ah, right, ' _Black horse with white star, unknown Japanese artist, 1778. Rijksmuseum, Amsterdam,_ '" Keith says, reading the caption beneath the painting Shiro made of Kuroshi. "You ever think about writing to this museum and getting credit?"

Shiro shrugs, "I usually don't worry about hiding in plain sight, but the less records with my actual name, the better," Shiro sits in the chair facing his desk, tapping his chin. "You didn't answer my question. Did your talk with Lance go badly?"

Keith shakes his head.

"So it went well?"

Keith looks back down at the book, fidgeting with the pages.

"It hasn't happened yet," Shiro rubs his forehead. "You're hiding here, aren't you?"

"I just thought I'd let the rest of the clan know I was back, and that I was okay."

Shiro raises an eyebrow. "And?"

"And... I'm totally hiding from Lance because I'm fucking terrified," Keith bites his lip. "I know they're just _words_ , and ones I know he probably already knows! But I'm still afraid of saying them to him, does that make sense?"

Shiro nods. "Words are as powerful as we allow them to be. But they are especially powerful when we are honest after lying for so long, or simply stop omitting the truth. I can understand your hesitation or concern with making sure you choose them carefully."

 

**

 

**San Francisco, California, June 26th, 1983:**

 

His hand doesn't tremble even for a moment as he lifts the megaphone, and clicks the button.

"My name is Takashi Shirogane, and I am a gay man!"

The crowd below cheers and he passes it down the line on the rooftop, his brothers and sisters shouting their identities and their pride into the night air as the parade marches along the streets.

He's already caught the eye of the one person he wanted to see, and he backs into the shadows, dropping down the side of the building into the alleyway where they can meet.

Adam's got confetti stuck in his messy hair, he's glowing with sweat from spending the day at the parade, and the rainbows and hearts painted on his cheeks have already started to melt down his face.

He's so gorgeous, that if Takashi could breathe, he would lose a breath or gasp from the sight.

"I didn't mean it literally."

Takashi laughs. "Yeah, you did."

"How did that feel?" Adam asks.

"Terrifying."

"Still?"

"Mmm," Takashi scratches the back of his head. "I was scared you weren't gonna hear me, and I'd have to stalk you at next year's pride."

"Takashi!"

"It felt good," he says, taking Adam's hands in his own. "It felt like... I finally had the words for something I could never explain. But if I'm being honest, it made me feel a little sad, that I've wasted so much time without saying them."

"Well," Adam starts to tug him towards the parade and the revelry, "you have nothing but time now, so what's next?"

"No idea," Takashi smiles and lets Adam pull him into the crowd and kiss him deeply as the crowd cheers and shouts, lights flashing, confetti flying, and fireworks booming in the distance.

 

**

 

Keith sighs. "How do I tell him what I am, what people like me have done, and what if he never looks the same way at me again? The whole time I was back wherever the Galra and that witch had me, the only thing keeping me sane was thinking about going home, about going back to my normal life. How do I stop everything from changing?"

Shiro puts his hands on Keith's shoulders. "You don't have a choice. After tonight, nothing will be the same between you two ever again. Whether you tell him everything or nothing. Whether you lie or tell him the truth or you mix up both. Everything has already changed."

"I don't want it to."

"That's fine. You're allowed to want everything to stay the way it is. You are allowed to think about a perfect moment in your life when you felt happy and loved. And you freeze that moment. You hold that moment in your heart, and you let it give you strength. You fill that moment, that image with all the love you have for Lance and you let it be your north star."

"I don't understand."

"There are moments in my life, Keith. When I was at my lowest, or at my highest. When I thought nothing could get worse, or nothing could feel better, and then something else would happen and everything would change. I think about those moments, and I remember how it felt like the emotions and the pain would never leave me. But they did. And they will."

Keith looks down at his feet.

"Vampires don't age, but we still _grow_. Welcome to being an adult, Keith. It _sucks_."

"Thanks, Shiro."

 

**

 

**New York City, New York, 1927:**

 

Takashi can't feel his arm.

And yet he can.

It's a strange sensation, to say the least.

Akira is speaking with a man outside the room in hushed tones. They're speaking English, so even if he concentrated he would barely be able to eke out what they were talking about.

"Takashi," Akira says as he re-enters, "this is Adam. He will help you."

Takashi scowls. "Nihongo de hanashite kudasai, Akira-san–"

"No, I'm not saying it in Japanese for you. You need to learn this language."

He looks deep into Akira's eyes, thinking, _What makes you so sure I'm staying here and won't be on the first ship back to…_

"Aw, don't be mean Akira," a voice cuts into Takashi's thoughts and his eyes land on dark skin, a soft smile and fine features.

"Sometimes this one needs to be thrown around a little bit before he gets enough sense knocked into him," Akira smirks.

"This cutie pie here?" Adam scoffs, "Nah, he's a big softie, I can sense it. Bet'cha would apologize to a fly for swatting him, right?"

"Cue-tee pie?" Takashi repeats. Adam is in his space now, taking measurements of his left arm, comparing them to the bandages on his right shoulder, writing them down in a small notebook.

"Yeah, you are a cutie pie. American for 'is this little vampire single'?" Adam winks and Takashi feels his face flush. "I know a dive with an underground speakeasy in Brooklyn that doesn't ask questions. Then again, there's always Christopher Street if you're not digging my vibe here. I don't take offense, once you've been around for your third or fourth century you really do stop giving a good god damn about what anybody thinks of you. Right, Akira?"

He nods. "America, is very different right now," Akira smiles. "I think you've been closed up a little too long. Adam is going to work with some local humans and magic users to help you with a prosthetic arm, seeing as how you can't visit a regular doctor. Maybe you should immerse yourself in the local culture. Watch some shows, enjoy the nightlife."

Akira starts to head for the door.

"Akira-san!" Takashi calls out, "Ah, Akira. Where… where are you going to be going… now?" he asks carefully, enunciating each word as clearly as he can through whatever spell or medication that Adam has given him to make his head swim.

Akira pauses. "It's best if I don't tell you. Goodbye, my friend."

"Good… bye…" Takashi says as Akira leaves the room, not realizing it's the last time they will see each other. Takashi feels his head swimming again, and he rubs his temple with his left hand.

"You okay?"

"Something, making me feel," Takashi looks up and catches Adam's gaze. "Did you give me… medicine?"

Adam shakes his head no.

"Then why do I feel… oh."

"You feel something? Like in your arm or your chest? Pain?"

Takashi shakes his head.

"You are making me feel like… water."

"You're thirsty?"

Takashi shakes his head.

"How different are things here?" Takashi asks."For people… like us?"

Adam smiles slowly, "Yeah, I'm taking you to Brooklyn. I think you'll like it there."

 

**

 

"I feel like I sent a lamb to slaughter," Takashi says when Adam opens his door.

"And you don't want to be there to see if you get back a fluffy lamb and a happy wolf, or shish-kebab."

"Pretty much," Takashi holds up a bottle of Pinot noir, and a flank steak. "A treat for you, and a treat for the babies."

"I don't eat red meat, Takashi."

"Yeah you do," he leans in and kisses Adam on the cheek. "I think we should be 'on' again."

Adam backs up, whispering a quick invitation to allow him in the front door. He's taken it back and forth so many times over the years it's hard to tell, so sometimes it's better to play it safe.

"That wasn't a euphemism, and I'm not a light switch," Adam crosses his arms

"You're a cutie pie," Takashi winks as he tosses the steak in the crisper drawer and rummages through Adam's cabinets for a wine glass and a bottle opener.

"Takashi–"

"I want to paint again," he interrupts. "I know you can just spell this thing and I'll have my full range of motion, but I don't care. I want to learn to paint with my left hand, even if I'm terrible. I want to paint something for you. I want to paint something for Lance and for Keith and Allura and for the Holts and the Garretts and for everyone that's _meant_ something to me in my life. I want to paint Kuroshi, and… Ryou. And I want to paint the night sky Issa fell in love with. I want to paint Akira in the snow the first time I saw him. I want to paint the first boy I kissed. I want to paint the way I felt when I realized I was a gay man in a world that didn't give me the words to call myself that. I want to paint the night I realized I had those words and I could shout them out loud. I want to paint what I _love_."

"I'm also not your muse."

"You're my Adam. You're my funny, sweet, sarcastic, necromancing warlock who keeps African goliath beetle mega-larvae as familiars in a vegetable crisper. The first time you sat close to me I couldn't say I caught my breath, or my heart skipped a beat because I am technically undead. I felt like I was swimming in water because you made the air heavy, and my head went loopy just from realizing how handsome you are. I just didn't know enough English at the time to explain that all to you."

Adam sighs, looking at the glass of wine Takashi holds out for him and takes it slowly.

"I know I come with baggage. And you're not just here to get drunk and try to unpack it for me. So I'm going to learn to paint again. I'm going to throw all my feelings on a canvas and just let go and–mmph!"

Adam pulls back from the kiss.

"You had me at ‘vegetable crisper’."

 

**

 

Keith slowly turns the key in his front door, walking into a nearly-dark apartment, a blue glow from the tv the only light source.

Lance is sitting on the couch, turns his head to look at him. "So, we should talk, yeah?" he says, pausing whatever he was watching and turning off the screen.

"Yeah," Keith says, turning on a small lamp near the couch, neither of them care for bright lights, but he knows they shouldn't have a serious conversation in total darkness.

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you," Lance says, biting his bottom lip.

"Nothing worth anything is easy," Keith says. "You're worth this. I don't know what's coming next but, I want you to know everything I do. I want us to have the best chance to stay together, and I'm tired of not telling you everything just because I'm scared or I think it'll hurt."

Lance smiles and Keith sits next to him on the couch. They turn to face each other, Lance has Umbra happily purring in his lap, and Keith leans in to pet her. She gives him a contented mew, and starts licking his fingers. Keith laughs quietly, "Gross, Umbra," he wipes his hands on his jeans.

"She missed your ice-cube fingertips, lovely," Lance says.

"Yeah," Keith takes a deep breath. "Okay, I know there's a lot to say, but I think it's easiest if I start by telling you about… _Zarkon_."

 

**

 

He looks down at her on the ground with a sneer painted across his normally stoic face. Before Haggar can speak, he holds up a hand.

"Do not try to explain away your failures, Haggar, I was watching the footage. I saw the entire thing," he waits for her to stand back up before rapidly turning and beckoning her to follow. "Come now."

Haggar follows as he swiftly walks to his office.

"My lord Zarkon, if you were watching the entire time, why did you allow them to escape?" she asks.

"Because of this," he says, pointing to the large crystal sat upon the black metal stand near his desk. It's glowing now, pulsing like a heartbeat.

Haggar gasps, her hands covering her mouth. "The power has awakened," she crosses the room to hold her hands over the crystal, sensing the energy. "It's weak, but it's there! With a bit more time, I can start to use it to draw energy to."

"I told you, threatening his loved one was the key to unlocking Akira Kogane's power, whether Keith was aware of it or not. But there is something far more important to discuss," he says, guiding Haggar away from the crystal and over to the wall where one of the security tapes is playing.

Haggar sees Lance smashing through the double-paned glass wall, holding her up by the throat. It pans back and forth, the camera zooming in on his face, his eyes blurring into a red glow.

"Do you see what color that werewolf's eyes are?"

"Yes, my lord Zarkon. I saw them as he tried to choke–"

"What color. Are they."

"Red, my lord."

"And what type of werewolf has red eyes, and blood that can cure a vampire?"

Haggar is silent for too long. He rips one of the other monitors out of the wall and throws it cleanly across the room where it smashes to pieces.

"Ah!" Haggar shivers as shards of glass and metal fall to the floor near her feet. "An Iberian werewolf! One of Issabella Kurogane's descendents! The ones from the beach near Matanzas!"

"I thought you took care of them, Haggar. You told me they were all dead at the hands of your druids and soldiers over twenty years ago," he points back at the monitor that remains, "this one couldn't have been more than a child at the time. He would not have been able to defend himself during the Red Moon!"

"But my lord Zarkon, I hung the pelts in the trophy room myself. We counted them all! Every last one of her descendents were slaughtered and skinned as you ordered!"

"Then explain him! Explain why I'm looking at a red-eyed werewolf! Explain why his blood healed Kogane! Explain his strength even after being beaten, sedated, and his blood drained!"

"I-I can't, my lord Zarkon."

"Then you failed, Haggar. But it's no matter. You will make it up to me. Get the werewolf, and the blood heir, and bring them here."

She nods, turning to leave when he speaks again.

"Haggar," he turns away from her to face a window, looking out at the night sky, "bring Takashi Shirogane as well, it's finally time to take out the last scraps of the metal clan once and for all."

 

**

 

**Ōeyama Summit, Japan, 1831**

 

The four of them look down at the cowering man known as Shuten-dōji.

Takashi scolds himself for ever being afraid of seeing this _man_ again, now that the four of them have slaughtered his soldiers, and surrounded him in his lair. He's on his knees, begging for his life.

He's not some mythical reincarnation of a legendary yōkai or ayakashi as he'd have his followers believe. He's a narcissistic vampire with a god complex, and he's nothing without his loyal children protecting him.

"I will ask you one more time," Akira says calmly, "before I let the lovely _Ōkami-jin_ cut through your flesh and tear out your heart," he nods his head towards Issa. She waves her blood-soaked claws as daintily as a proper lady would and smiles sweetly. "How long have you lived?"

Shuten-dōji bows his head, "Fifty years since I was turned."

Akira looks back to Issa. "He is too young to be responsible for La Luna Roja, Issa-san."

"I can count, _Kogane_ ," she huffs.

"K-Kogane!?" Shuten-dōji sputters, trying to back himself away from Akira. "You are-oh gods in heaven, _Kogane Akira?_ No, no they told me you were too dangerous–"

"Who told you?" Akira says, holding a hand off to stall his companions. "Was it the same people that told you to take credit for the massacre of the Iberian wolves?"

Shuten-dōji blinks. "They said to stay away from the Kogane clan, you have been marked for extermination next. They would allow my clan protection if I claimed responsibility."

"I do not hear a name  _chupasangre_ , and I am growing impatient," Issa cracks her knuckles, ignoring the pitch-black vampire blood that drips to the floor. "I wonder how much force it would take to separate your head from your body?"

"Oi!" Ryou steps in, his wooden sword pointing at the neck of Shuten-dōji, "he is not responsible for the death of your kind, therefore the honor of killing him is deservedly mine, _woman_."

"He knows who killed my family and razed my village to ashes! He kept that secret, all to grow his power, and now he threatens your kinsman, why do I not deserve to strike the killing blow?"

" **Think of your benefactor,** " Akira growls and his eyes widen as Shuten-dōji's mental shields finally give up against the psychic pressure. " _Galra_ … _Zarkon_ … My god, an entire coven–no– _entire nests_ of them… Hidden throughout Japan, Eurasia; moving farther and farther west. An empire expanding through the world. No wonder you fear them."

"And they want you next, Kogane," Shuten-dōji spits. "Death is a welcome gift compared to whatever you or this pathetic clan of yours would do."

"Well, then allow me to give you such a gift," Issa steps forward but Ryou blocks her.

"We are _not_ a clan, and you have no more claim to his death. He _destroyed_ my life, and my brother's. I demand retribution in blood, and I will not let a woman like you steal that from me!" Ryou's eyes flash with anger as stares into hers.

"Oh let it go! The man gave you immortality! He will die by my hands, in the name of my kind, and for wasting years of my time chasing him down for nothing!"

Ryou drops his fangs and hisses. Issa responds with a growl; her own fangs out, ears sharpening to points, and eyes beginning to glow.

Shuten-dōji screams and Ryou and Issa turn to see him vanish into dust with Takashi's wooden sword plunged into his heart. He remains crouching on the ground as the wind whips the dust away. Akira is standing still, hand clasped over his mouth, watching.

Issa stomps her foot. "¡Madre de Dios! That was _my_ kill!" she storms off from the group.

Ryou retracts his fangs. "At least one of us took back the life we were owed, _otouto yo_ ," he sneers, the diminutive term expressing his lingering anger as he turns to walk away.

*

The illusion vanishes. Akira standing over where Shuten-dōji once lay, and Takashi in the place where he had stood the entire time.

"This is yours, Shiro-kun," Akira says handing back his wooden sword.

"Y-you tricked them into believing I killed Shuten-dōji?" Takashi asks, taking back his sword. "Why?"

"If I had killed him, your brother would never have forgiven me," Akira explains, "He is upset, but prefers that Shuten-dōji died by the hand of his kin, if it couldn't be his own."

Takashi nods as Akira motions for him to follow along as they leave Shuten-dōji's lair, to the quiet snow-covered hills outside. Two sets of footprints are imprinted in the ground, both heading in opposite directions.

"If she knew it was me, Issa would have left us in anger. But she likes you, Takashi. She sees you as a naive youngling, and you will explain you were merely repaying a life-debt you owed _her_. She will be annoyed, but not angry. She will come around and return to us."

"How can you be so sure, Akira-san?"

Akira smiles, "Your brother was wrong when he spoke earlier. This _is_ our clan now. Please speak with Issa-san as I have asked you to, I will seek out Shirogane-san and calm him."

"Is this why you sought out my brother and I all those years ago?" Takashi asks as Akira begins to follow Ryou's footprints.

Akira ignores Takashi's question, stopping and looking up to the stars in the night sky.

"Our clan is young, the bonds are still so new. With time, the heated metal cools, hardens strong and solid. We must not break so early or bend so easily. When we face our enemies, they must see that strength is the Metal Clan's greatest weapon."

 

**

 

Thace moves quickly down the hallway, as far away as he can from the witch's range, and toward the safe room warded against her magic.

He is growing nervous and impatient, knowing that seconds can mean all the difference, and so he risks it, taking out his phone and placing the call, mentally calculating the time difference and hoping it's not too early for someone to answer.

"Bonswa, Thace!" he hears a cheery voice.

He switches into Haitian creole as he answers, "Bonjou, my Queen, they know he survived. They're going after the jèn-Jé-rouge. We have to move quickly."

He listens to her breath catch on the other end.

"My Queen?"

"… I shall send the Blades. They will protect them with their lives. Get out as quickly as you can, Crowley has a safe house. I will alert her–"

"My Queen, I can still better help you from within. They do not suspect me."

"Oh Thace," she sighs. "You have been so loyal, but you must learn self-preservation above loyalty or–"

A scream on the other end of the line. She shuts her eyes tightly as the call ends.. The burner phone will have destroyed itself now that Thace is dead at the hand of one of Zarkon's coven members, or even the witch herself.

"Thace," she murmurs.

"Selfless to the end," Kolivan says. "A true Marmoran."

"Indeed," she says, standing with her hands clasped in prayer for her fallen knight. "But you must mourn as you assemble and leave for New York at once. Let Thace's sacrifice not be in vain, let it be what gives us this chance to save them all, and put an end to the threat of Zarkon's coven. I shall follow when I can do so safely."

"Yes, my Queen," Kolivan salutes her and quickly leaves the room to assemble his fellow Blades.

She looks up at the night sky, violet eyes glowing in the moonlight, she listens to the beat of her heart, and the voices whispering around her, filtering out the chatter until she hears a clear, strong voice telling her what needs to be done.

"Yes, it is finally time for the Blood Heir of Akira Kogane to live up to your legacy."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations by [Dee/Nonbinary_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen):
> 
> 1\. Chupasangre || Bloodsucker  
> 2\. Tú eres La Doña Issabella Anastasia Jerro. Nacida en las montañas del Norte de España en el año de nuestro Dios, mil quinientos ochenta y seis, y eres un lobo de Iberia. Posiblemente el último vivo, ya que sobreviviste la masacre que ocurrió casi cien años atrás cuando cazadores invadieron durante una noche conocida como 'La Luna Roja || You are the Lady Issabella Anastasia Jerro. You were born in the mountains of Northern Spain in the year of our lord, fifteen hundred and eighty-six, and you are an Iberian wolf, possibly the last one alive as you survived the massacre that occurred nearly one hundred years ago when hunters invaded during a night known as 'The Red Moon'  
> 3\. Por favor, no || Please, don't  
> 4\. No hay uso de mi tiempo en ayudarlo, por lo que he escuchado de Akira. || No use in wasting my time to help him, from what I have heard Akira say  
> 5\. ¡Dejame sola, _vieja!_ || Leave me alone, _old woman!_ (vulgar)
> 
>  
> 
> Japanese Translations by [Ray/knjtk](https://twitter.com/knjtk_):
> 
> 1\. Yōkai/ayakashi || Supernatural being (can be monster or ghost or spirit or demon)  
> 2\. Jinrō || Werewolf/wolf-man  
> 3\. Kyonshī || Japanese word for the hopping corpse/vampire from Chinese folklore (jiangshi)  
> 4\. Nanban-jin || Foreigner, usually from Spain or Portugal  
> 5\. Koumou-jin || See above, but specifically referring to Dutch traders, literally "red-haired people"  
> 6\. Ōkami || Wolf. Issa comments on the literal translation of this word referring to wolves as deities.  
> 7\. Sumimasen || Sorry  
> 8\. Nihongo de hanashite kudasai, Akira-san || Japanese, please Akira-san  
> 9\. Otouto yo || Little brother dear
> 
>  
> 
> Misc:
> 
> Jenosid || Genocide  
> Bonjou || Hello/Good morning (a greeting used for daytime)  
> Bonswa || Hello/Good evening (a greeting used for both afternoon and anytime before midnight)  
> jèn-Jé-rouge || jèn modifies this to mean 'young', referring to Lance as the youngest of the Jé-rouge  
> Wampir || Vampire (Alt. spelling/pronunciation)  
> Vrepit Sa || A TERM THAT MIGHT HAVE ORIGINATED THE WORD VAMPIRE IN CZECH SLANG omg I died when I found it out.
> 
> **
> 
>  
> 
> **Soundtrack:**
> 
>  
> 
> I'm From Barcelona - The Painter  
> Great Northern - Houses  
> The New Pornographers - These Are the Fables  
> Elliott Smith - Angel In the Snow  
> The Jam - In the City  
> Missing Persons - Destination Unknown  
> Within Temptation - A Shot In the Dark  
> Malcolm McLaren - About Her  
> The Pixies - Evil Hearted You (Corózon de Diablo)  
> Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band - Her Eyes Are a Blue Million Miles  
> The Killers - All These Things That I've Done  
> Jesu - Silver  
> Norma Tanega - You're Dead  
> The Creation - Painter Man  
> Gil Scott-Heron - The Revolution Will Not Be Televised  
> Heather Small - Proud  
> Santigold - L.E.S. Artistes  
> Poe - Haunted  
> Dead Sara - Heart-Shaped Box (cover)  
> Florence + The Machine - What the Water Gave Me  
> The Magnetic Fields - How Fucking Romantic  
> Gil Scott-Heron - Me and the Devil
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/thatironstring/playlist/2OjwuWcbRtcnZTf4Bwckiz?si=w2TG-GxEQpexeCKldpoGUg)


	14. Born On a Day the Sun Didn't Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith opens up about what he remembers of his muddled past, a visitor comes to Jé-Rouges. Lance gets drunk and runs his mouth, Hunk doesn't think about pink elephants, Pidge isn't spying, Allura isn't scarred for life and Shiro isn't wearing one of Adam's shirts.
> 
> Most of these things are lies. The truth is a bit more complicated, and Keith's going to need to be hit over the head with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my betas: [Cham](https://maauthulhu.tumblr.com) and [Dani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowthunder/pseuds/snowthunder) (tumblr [@snowthunder](https://snowthunder.tumblr.com))! <333
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (There's some slightly graphic violence in this one, and minor/background character death, brace yourselves.)

 

**

 

Keith would often replay the night before the Galra kidnapped him in his head. It was a comfort, and an escape.

He could imagine the warmth of Lance holding him, the way he turned over to face Keith. The feather-touches of Lance's fingers moving along his cheek. Keith could close his eyes and remember the sensation as if it was happening at that moment.

 

**

 

_"Remember the night we met?" Lance murmurs, starting to slip in and out of consciousness. Keith plays along, Lance tends to wool-gather when he is trying to fall asleep._

  
_"I remember a sassy werewolf sitting on a dumpster and making disgusting slurping noises at me, yes."_  
  
_"And I remember a scrawny vampire with a surprising sense of humor who followed me home."_  
  
_"I didn't–"_  
  
_"You followed me home, in your head," Lance peeks an eye open to give Keith a look._  
  
_Keith bites his lip. "Okay, I followed you home." Lance is satisfied, his eyes slipping shut again._  
_  
_ "Why?" Lance says.

 _"You were like nobody I'd ever met before. I wanted to know as much as I could about you. I filled up pages of my notebook with questions that I had to lie and say weren't about you."_  
  
_"Did you give up on whatever you were looking for that night, then?" Lance asks and Keith stills._  
  
_"Shiro and you were looking for something, right?" Lance follows up as he yawns._  
  
_"...We were looking for a place."_  
  
_"Did you find it, or did you just give up and follow me home instead?" Lance grins._  
  
_Keith licks his lips. "We didn't find it."_  
  
_"What kinda place wassit?" Lance whispers._  
  
_"A hiding place."_  
  
_"For you?"_  
  
_"No, a place where–" Keith thinks about his words carefully. "A place where some people could have been hiding."_  
  
_"Mm, sorry you didn't find it."_  
  
_"Found something better."_  
  
_"Me," Lance smiles. "Yeah, all worked out right..." Lance trails off, his breathing deepens, signaling that he's out for the night. Keith relaxes._

 

**

 

It's a month later. He's home, he's safe, Lance is really on the couch next to him and it's not a dream.

"So, Zarkon?" Lance asks.

Keith nods. "A super-old dhampir. Maybe hundreds, or thousands of years. He's powerful, feared, and uh, I think he's dead? Shiro told me they killed him when they rescued me. But sometimes I wonder if–ugh, I'm getting off-topic. Maybe I should tell you about the Galra first."

Lance nods him on.

"So there's Zarkon, and then there are the dhampir of his coven, or more like his cult. They call themselves the Galra. And they're these dhampir that um," Keith chews his lip. "Ugh, I'm probably telling you everything out of order, _fuck_ , this is hard to put together."

"It's okay," Lance whispers. "I'm following you, I'll ask you to clarify if I get confused."

"Zarkon has–or had, these weird ideas about classifying or rating dhampir and there are these numbers–these calculations they make about you based on your traits––I'm like a three or a five, which is one of the lowest on the scale. I never even–Zarkon wanted dhampir that had all the right things, and none of the wrong, and they breed out the bad ones or kill them and they should have just killed me but I–"

"Hey," Lance's hands are on his shoulders now. "We can take it one thing at a time."

Keith nods.

"A dhampir is like, half-vampire, half-human. Right?"

"Sometimes. It's a blanket term for anyone with some kind of mixed vampire and human lineage. Sometimes you're like, second generation or like, from two dhampir, or a dhampir and a human but," Keith shakes his head, "never a dhampir and a vampire."

"Like you."

Keith laughs bitterly. "Exactly, they already hated me from the moment I was born. They see vampires as a source for strong traits. They want the Galra to be both human-like but with vampire strength, speed, invulnerability, and immortality. So they discourage–" he squeezes his eyes shut, but presses on. "They call it 'regressive breeding'–god it sounds like I'm talking about cattle or pedigree show dogs or something," Keith rubs his temples, his head hurts.

"I think I get it, some kind of eugenics thing, yeah?"

"Yeah," Keith nods. "The Galra, they value certain traits over others, but at the end of the day they _hate_ vampires. They want this like, ideal dhampir, all the strengths, none of the weaknesses."

"Weaknesses, like they only want the strongest vamp–sorry, dhampirs? Dhampir? Is it already plural like the word 'moose' is?"

Keith breaks out half a smile. "Yeah, it can be a plural like 'moose', you can just say dhampir."

"Well you know how much I enjoy moose. That must be the reason I like you so much," Lance says, resting his chin on his hands.

"Geez, Lance I'm trying to have this serious, heavy handed and awful conversation!" Keith laughs as Lance bites his lip to hold in a smile. "Fuck, I wanna kiss you but I'm probably not gonna be able to keep it to just that right now."

"Sorry, sorry. It's hard to fight my instinct to flirt mercilessly with you whenever you're stressing," he explains, and then squeezes Keith's hand. "There's gonna be _so_ much kissing when we're done, I'll be patient, I promise."  Lance composes his face back to a neutral expression. "All-right, you were saying something about weak vampires, and the Galra don't like them?"

"Well, it's more like the Galra want to breed out all the bad stuff they see associated with full vampires, so they classify some vampire traits as weaknesses. You become less valuable to them the more of those traits you have."

"Like what?"

"Like photophobia–not being able to go out in the sun. Or if your skin is vulnerable to being pierced by a wooden stake. And especially if you have to drink blood, they hate that most of all. I literally tick off every one of those boxes," Keith laughs bitterly. "They didn't care about any of my vampire strengths, I had too much bad in me. I wasn't viable. The only reason they wanted me was because my Dad was sired by Akira Kogane."

"Right, the vampire from Shiro's old clan?"

"He was really strong, and powerful, and really old. I think there was a long feud with him and the Galra. Zarkon killed him, they'd brag about it all the time. About how they hunted down all the other Koganes and killed them too. I thought they killed my Dad but–I think they were just lying to make me upset, so they could push me over the edge."

Lance tilts his head. "Why's that?"

"They thought I had some kind of untapped power because of my connection with Akira Kogane, and they tortured me because they wanted to harvest that power, I think. It never worked, and Zarkon's witch, Haggar, the woman who was holding me captive this time? She just kept getting more and more upset that it wasn't working. And she'd push me even harder because of it."

"Oh my god," Lance whispers. "That's what you were born into?"

Keith shakes his head. "I wasn't born there. My memory is really fuzzy from everything that happened, but I remember stuff with my Dad, and my mother sometimes, but she wasn't always around. I think I was five when they took me."

 

**

 

_The night isn't quiet, crickets are chirping all over the backyard. Keith laughs as he lifts a rock and one hops away._

_"Dad, I found one!" he smiles at his father._

_"Good job, Keith!" his father smiles back, then stops, looking to his side. "Keith, get in the house."_

_"Dad?"_

_"Just get in the house you–"_

_Someone slams into his father with enough force to send him flying into the ground almost a yard away. Keith is surrounded now, people he's never seen before glaring at him with their eyes all glowing different colors. Some are red, some are yellow, some are white._

_The man turns to face him, he's got gold metal around one of his eyes and a strange, red-metal arm. He grins at Keith and says, "Hello, little Kogane."_

_Then it's dark._

_He's somewhere alone. Somewhere cold._

_He's hungry, he's scared. He screams for his Dad, his mother, anyone._

_Then the sun comes out above him, and he realizes quickly the room isn't safe. His skin starts to crack and unfurl like the rind of a fruit he'd see his mother peeling at the dinner table. He remembers wanting to get close enough to see what she was eating, but it was bright in the room and when she spotted him she yelled at him to leave so she could close the curtains. Then he remembers her kissing away his tears and trying to explain why he couldn't have any of her grapefruit, even though it looked so plush and juicy._

_When he stops burning, the memory ends. The people murmur about how unfortunate it is that he survived, and they leave him on the floor in the ashes of his skin while his body knits itself back together._

_Time and memory are blurry, like he's trying to see while under water. Sometimes he is a child running around a house and laughing with his mother or father shouting his name. Sometimes he's on a beach in the moonlight counting stars with his father, smelling salt-air and there's laughter. Sometimes he's with a woman in long purple robes that lets him play with her puppy, or she's in a cold stone-walled room, singing or reading to him as he falls asleep._

_This will be his life for nearly eight more years, escaping into the safety of any good memory his mind will afford him, while his body is put through a cycle of breaking and rebuilding._

_Every morning he burns in the sunlight, to the point where he combusts into flames and has to just sit there, a living creature made of fire. His skin and hair grow back every night only to be burned away to ash again the next day. They always find this interesting, the people he learns are called "Galra" or "dhampir"._

_First they don't give him blood for a week, then a month, a year. He only knows because that's what they tell him as they scribble on charts and he still can barely read or write. He knows he's growing and changing but he still feels like a child on some days, and an animal on others._

_The blood stops completely, his fangs won't retract anymore, his mind slips away and he goes into a blank space where he can disassociate and try to hold onto his sanity._

_His name is Keith Alastair Kogane. He has to find his Dad. Why didn't his Mom come back for them yet? His Dad said she was coming back soon._

_They tell him he's barely a five or a three percent viable breed. But they need him to do something. They keep asking to kill him and the witch with the bony fingers keeps telling them no, they need to keep him alive._

_Even Zarkon himself visits. Keith can't see his face in the shadows, but he holds Keith's chin in his hands and laughs at how pathetic he looks in comparison to Akira Kogane._

_There always say something about Akira Kogane, and sometimes they whisper about something called a "blood heir"._

_He's Keith Alastair Kogane. He will not give up that name. He tries to remember his mother's face but he can't anymore. He thinks of blood-red grapefruits and hands rubbing his cheeks but nothing else is left._

_His father–_

 

**

 

"We're going to stop for now, okay?"

Keith shakes his head, "I have to tell you, I have to tell you everything I can remember, I don't want to keep anymore secrets!"

"Keith…" Lance sighs.

"The Galra dhampir, they've done so many terrible things, Lance. They killed so many and I'm one of them, by blood and not by choice but–"

Keith covers his face, trying to contain the tears streaming down. His whole body is shaking, as he remembers the last time he saw his father. It's still so vivid, burned into his memory.

"You are _not_ one of them," Lance interrupts, moving Keith's hands away from his face.

"I am," Keith sniffs, and he lets Lance wipe the red tears from his cheeks. "My mother was one of them. I don't know if they killed her for having me, or if she's still with them or something."

"You really think she'd be a part of the Galra _and_ let them do all those things to you?"

Keith closes his eyes. "I wouldn't put anything past a Galra dhampir. They're ruthless, Lance."

 

**

 

_The stranger that was introduced to him as "Shiro" gently knocks on the door to the room they gave him. He's in the corner, arms wrapped around his body protectively._

_He's still feeling numb and starving and scared. Even after they gave him blood, even when his father told him everything was going to be all-right from now on, and that he'd never have to go back to that awful place._

_"Keith?" Shiro says quietly. Keith snaps his head up and looks at him, terrified they're sending him back, that the cycle is starting over again. Shiro looks so sad, so forlorn. It must be it, he should have known this was too good to be real._

_"You should come with me," Shiro says holding out a hand. He curls in on himself tighter._

_"Please, Keith," Shiro pleads, "your father wants to see you."_

_He's walking down a hallway, Shiro is saying comforting things that just glaze over him, then they're in a room with two strangers, a woman holding her hands up as they glow with a strange, green light. She's murmuring to herself, brows knit tight and her face flushing red._

_The other is sitting next to his father. "... we can hold it back for a bit longer, but it's taking all of Colleen's concentration right now to stop the growth."_

_"How long?" his father rasps. He's lying prone on a white-sheeted bed, holding his chest._

_"Maybe hours, maybe minutes," he says back, then looks up. "He's here, Takashi and I can–"_

_"It's fine, thank you Adam," his father gives him a wobbly smile. "Keith, come here, let me see you."_

_Keith moves silently towards his father, and he's embraced in strong arms._

_"Dad?" he says as blood-red tears fall down his father's face._

_"You don't give Mr. Shirogane no trouble, okay? He's gon' take real good care of you for me."_

_Keith shakes his head. "Dad no, don't leave–"_

_"I don't got a choice in the matter, kiddo." He runs a hand down Keith's face. "Gosh, you remind me so much of your mother. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life, all the way to now. Prettier than a flower in springtime, or the stars in the sky–d'you remember that night?"_

_Keith shakes his head._

_"Do you remember her?"_

_Keith thinks of grapefruit peels and his skin curling off his body and shakes his head more vigorously, scrunching his face in pain._

_"Shh, s'okay," his Dad coughs and he sees the woman with the green light surrounding her hands wince in pain. "Ahhh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay, Keith. You're gonna be so good, so strong, I know it."_

_Keith nods._

_"You're a_ **_Kogane_** _, an' that's important. Never forget that name, and your mother–" he coughs more and Keith feels Shiro leading him away._

_There's a scream and Keith runs back to the room, just in time to glimpse the final moments of his father's life._

_All that's left behind is a tangle of thorn-covered branches and dust on the white-sheet bed._

 

**

 

"Haggar called it the 'death brambles'," Keith says. "It's this thing she makes, it grows and stakes a vampire from the inside. It's a slow, painful death."

"Jesus," Lance blinks, "that's–I cannot imagine, Keith, I can't believe you've been carrying this all inside."

Keith nods. "I don't like pity, and I don't want people to know I share any kind of blood with the Galra. They've killed so many vampires, apparently there was a Kogane clan or coven at one point but the Galra wiped them out and–"

Keith stops, looking at Lance as he starts making the connections. Something in his chest starts to pinch as Lance won't look him in the eye, instead looking down at the carpet.

"And you think they might have wiped out werewolf packs too," Lance finishes. "Like mine?"

Keith nods, pressing his mouth closed.

"That's why you didn't want to tell me, you were afraid I would associate you with them. With whoever was responsible for–" Lance cuts himself off. "I don't, I would _never_ think of you like that. Even if… Keith, is there something you know?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing for sure, I was their prisoner, no one would confide anything like that with me but I heard… I heard things. 'Jé-rouge' always sounded familiar to me, what if I overheard it there? Sometimes I have this dream and–"

"Nope, you are winding yourself up again, and I'm gonna start winding myself up. Let's both take it down a few notches," Lance pulls him close, and Keith wraps his arms around Lance's torso.

"I think I've got the picture now. Dhampir are bad news, or at least this 'Galra' clan is. They do creepy cult eugenics stuff and experiments with breeding to make sure they only have the strongest in their numbers."

"Mmmhmm," Keith murmurs in affirmation.

"And then this Zarkon-guy, he's supposed to be dead, or he _did_ die, from what you and Shiro told me. But either he's more resilient, or it's just that his followers are still carrying out his orders post-mortem, and they still want you because of your connection to Akira Kogane. Which they think they can get by torturing you to the point that you explode with untapped power?"

"That's… yeah, that's it."

"But what's the endgame? Is it so they can take out all the vampires and just like, replace the human race or something like that? Or just become the dominant supernatural species?"

"I don't know."

"Okay," Lance nods and puts his hand on Keith's head and tilts it up so their eyes meet. "So all of this is wonderfully _horrible_. What do you want to do?"

"Hell, I don't know that either," Keith says.

"Well, what would you like to do now? Just say the first thing that pops in your head, okay?"

"I want to go to _our_ bed, and I want you to hold me while I count your heartbeats until you fall asleep and I can stare at you like a creeper."

Lance smiles, "I think I can arrange that."

He doesn't respond, just follows along as Lance pulls him up and towards their bedroom.

All Keith can think about is how much he missed seeing that smile on his face. Missed breathing his air, even the way Lance always sniffs his hair when he leans in to kiss the top of Keith's head.

 

**

 

Lance makes sure everything's right, the shades drawn, Umbra purring from her coat-nest at the foot of their bed, and Keith curled up tight around his body.

"Hey, I know I should probably drop it, but can I ask you something?" Lance says.

"It's fine, I pretty much opened the Pandora's box of my life story," Keith snuggles closer, "I'll tell you if you're crossing a line, or if I don't want to talk anymore."

"Okay, so you have pretty vivid memories of your Dad, yeah? What about your Mom? Just the stuff about her peeling a grapefruit? Nothing else?"

Keith runs his fingers up and down Lance's bare chest, "See, I'm not sure if that even _was_ her. Sometimes I have these weird, lucid dreams and I can't tell if they're memories or not. There's this woman wearing a long purple dress, I can't see her feet so it looks like she floats. She's all ethereal and mysterious and her eyes are this like, bright violet."

"You think maybe that's your mother?"

"I feel close to her, but I don't know, maybe she's a relative like an aunt or grandmother or someone else. She has a really thick European accent, and she says my name drawn out like 'Keees', which sounds like 'kiss'. It's kind of funny."

"So… she has a Transylvanian accent?"

" _Lance_ ," Keith groans into his torso.

"Does she 'vont to be your Mooooom?'"

"Ugh," Keith sighs.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry lovely, I know that wasn't funny."

"No it _was_ , and I missed your stupid jokes so much, I'm just mad that I can't let you know I thought it was funny without encouraging you to make more until you land on a truly terrible one, ugh!" Keith says smacking Lance on the side.

"Awww, you missed me and my bad jokes?"

"God yes. I even missed Pidge texting me pictures of bats and asking 'Is this you?’"

"Did you miss me drawing mullets on them and sending them back to her?"

"Wait, you're the one doing that?"

Lance gasps, "Of course it's me! Who did you think it was?"

"Matt!"

"Oh my GOD, what the fuck, Keith? It's been two years, can you at least just _pretend_ you think I'm funnier than Matt for once?" Lance says and Keith's laughing so he starts too.

"That reminds me, where is my phone? I probably have like a hundred things from Pidge that she's started sending me since I got back."

Lance leans over to pull it out of the side table. Keith frowns when he hands him an unfamiliar thin, flat black thing.

"This isn't my phone."

"You were way past due for an upgrade. Also _please_ pick a stronger password than my name this time? Pidge set you up and migrated all your stuff from the cloud."

"What cloud? Where's the front button? Why is it all black?"

"It's a touch-screen, you press the side button to turn it on."

"I hate it. Where did you put my original one?"

"Probably already melted down and recycled for parts–Keith stop giving me that look, it was _so_ old!"

"Two years isn't old!"

"For a phone it is! Pidge said you were still running on the software it _came_ with and you had all these bugs and crash logs that you were ignoring. She was yelling into the floor that she'd failed you as a friend, so we got you a new one."

Keith pokes at the screen until it wakes up and types in his passcode. "Wait, does this thing have a bigger keyboard? Never mind, I'll keep it."

Lance takes a deep breath.

"What?"

"You have the _weirdest_ priorities, Choppers."

"Whatever, Wolfy. You love me."

"That I do, Fangs."

Lance rearranges himself in the bed and Keith's balanced across his torso, so he can look through his new phone and read through the novella of texts and memes Pidge has sent him to catch up on.

He can finally start to relax. He's home, he's safe, and the weight of secrets he was holding in has started to lift.

There's still a nagging dread in the back of his mind, but as he hears Lance's heart start to slow and breath deepen, he pushes it down. Keith sits up, gazing down on Lance's sleeping face, tracing his fingertips along the edges.

 _I just want this, for as long as I can have it. This moment, this place and time. He's my north star._ Keith tells himself.

_You're what guides me home, Lance._

 

**

 

"You're sure?" Lance murmurs to Keith as they walk through the 96th street subway platform towards the stairs. "I mean I know getting back into work is good to help like, focus your attention on something else and–"

"And if I'm starting to panic I'm going to psychic ping you, and you'll come rescue me and take me home and spoil me rotten with movies or physical affection or whatever the hell I want," Keith finishes for him.

"Yeah, all of that," Lance smirks.

"I'm sure. I want to go over the books and all the counts, and figure out how much I have to fix. I'd also like to get caught up on the reservations that Griffin or whoever fucked up while I was away," Keith looks around as they reach the end of the platform. No one's paying too much attention to either of them. Lance signals that he doesn't hear any trains approaching soon.

In a whoosh, they both duck around the corner, and speed themselves towards the underground back entrance to Jé-Rouges, hidden within the abandoned 91st street station. They usually would walk in the front, but Keith doesn't really want all eyes on him yet. The backdoor leads them down a hallway to the main pantry.

Lance smiles at him and steps in his way, blocking him from moving forward.

"What?" Keith asks coyly, Lance has a dreamy look on his face.

"Remember the first time you drank my blood? It was right here."

Keith feels his face flush at the memory, how difficult it was for him to be in the room with him while he was stressed-out and starving. How Lance's blood was red and rich and smelled like heaven and tasted even better. How scared he was that he would lose control and drain Lance dry.

The comfort he felt, the intimacy and trust and _love_ , and how relieved he felt when Lance's skin closed itself against his tongue.

The euphoria of that first taste. Keith was giddy and shocked all at once, that he could finally feel full and not crave blood for the first time in years after what the Galra did to him.

"I don't think I could ever forget," Keith says, shaking his head.

"Do you wanna?" Lance asks, pulling at his collar and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ahh, just kiss me for now," Keith says, not waiting for a response and moving forward, pressing his lips to Lance's and wrapping his arms around his neck. He almost laughs as he feels Lance lift him off the ground, because Keith knows Lance is forcing himself to grow an inch or two with his werewolf-mojo to pull that one off.

"I swear I think you got taller," Lance huffs when Keith finally releases his mouth.

"We've been the same height since last January, you're just in denial," Keith says as he watches Lance un-wolf to reset to his normal height, his ears de-fluffing and fangs and claws retracting.

"I get like two or three more growth spurts, Kogane. Just you wait until I'm 6'4" and looming over my tiny little vampire boyfriend."

"Well, I'm glad we still have some long-term plans for our relationship," Keith sticks his tongue out and opens the pantry door.

"You know what I meant!"

"Good to know I'll still be your boyfriend after all these future growths."

" _Keith!_ " Lance shouts and then slaps a hand over his mouth as the staff turns to face them. "Uh, whoops."

"Well there goes my attempt at a quiet re-entrance," Keith mutters as he puts on a smile and greets everyone that had missed him and all of their million questions.

 

**

 

Getting back into a normal routine is easier as the night begins, and after almost an hour of trying to decipher the frantic notes Griffin made in the ledgers (bless Leifsdotter for being there to translate and help him balance the inventory as much as possible), he decides to take his usual spot up front.

"Seriously, the _moment_ you feel uncomfortable," Lance promises again.

Keith rolls his eyes. "I grab you, and either I blow you in the coat closet, or we go home and watch movies. Whatever comforts me at the moment. I got it, Lance."

Lance makes a face to try and contain his amusement at Keith's dry delivery. "Mmrgh," he manages to say without smiling or laughing.

"Now you're just trying to think of an excuse to make me do it. You do know I'll blow you in the coat closet for fun if you're bored or whatever?" Keith winks at him and laughs when Lance finally breaks out in a smile.

"Fucking little bloodthirsty minx, I love you so much," he says, kissing Keith's forehead, and walking back towards the bar to start bringing out orders. Rizavi steps aside and lets Keith take her spot.

Keith takes in the scene, it's comforting to be back at his chair at the front. Lucy and Lonnie are tending bar. He can see Hunk and some of the other chefs in the kitchen smiling and laughing as service starts. And Lance is doing his usual charming waiter-routine of loading up a tray filled with too many drinks, and carrying them as if they were light as air.

He turns to face the only guest waiting to be checked in, almost tempted to give his usual detached 'Ugh, whatever' response to her, but she looks tentative and worried.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asks.

"I don't have a reservation," she says.

Keith sighs, "How many in your party?"

"Just me."

Keith looks behind him, he spots an empty two-seat table in the far corner. "Bar or table? And have you been here before? We have some rules, and it's cash-only."

She smiles, her shoulders relaxing. "Table would be preferred. I've been here and to the bar in Brooklyn plenty of times. I know the rules."

"Oh?" Keith scrutinizes her a bit more, she does look a little familiar.

She's tall, with dark black hair cut in choppy pieces with more length in the back. She has very dark, blue-ish eyes, or maybe they're a natural violet? It's hard to tell, some vampires with permanent red eyes will put in blue contacts to make them look purple so they don't stand out.

(Keith could never get contact lenses to sit comfortably, so he just wore dark sunglasses while his eyes were stuck as red).

She's older, but not very much more than middle-aged. Then again, considering their regular clientele she could be anywhere from in her 40's to 400's. She has sharper canines than a human, but he doesn't sense her trying to pry inside his mind like a vampire would. Maybe she's a were-something? But if she's been to Shuten-dōji, then she has to be a vampire, or at least friends with one.

"My last name is Crowley, I should be in the system," she says quietly.

Keith nods, "Crowley, yep. Garlic allergy, okay follow me," he says grabbing a menu and she stiffens.

"Oh, I just–okay," Crowley follows. Keith doesn't usually seat guests but he's been away for so long, it's just good to stretch his legs and walk around his and Lance's restaurant. Besides it's still the early part of the night, there's no line and the next reservation groups aren't coming in for another twenty minutes.

He walks her to the small back table, and she sits in the chair facing him, he hands her the full menu and the drink list. "Are you just drinking or eating tonight? I can get your order in at the bar now if you have a preferred type. We just got refilled on O and B-negative."

Crowley shakes her head, taking out a notebook and pen, "I actually don't–you know I think I'll eat something? What do you recommend?"

"The sanguinaccio dolce is literally the best thing I've ever had in my life," Keith spits out, he's a little shocked by how honest he's being. There's something about Crowley, something nagging in the back of his mind about her.

She smiles, showing very small fangs, "I'd love to try that," she hands back the menus to Keith.

Keith nods and walks away, he puts in the order to the kitchen directly and walks back to the front desk. He looks back over his shoulder at Crowley and she gives him a half-smile and goes back to scribbling furiously in her notebook.

Keith nods and smiles back. He flips around to add her to the list and makes sure it won't offset any reservations, and he's interrupted by a banging sound.

He turns around quickly to see Lance standing in front of the doors to the the kitchen. He must have thrown them open, because he looks like he's turned up to 11, panting heavily and his eyes are bright red, a warning sign that he is _pissed_.

Lance sniffs the air again, long and slow, and then turns to face the back, stomping over to the table where Keith sat Crowley. He very pointedly pulls the other chair out and sits facing her, his hands flat on the table. He leans in and says something that makes her twitch, and she slams her notebook shut, setting it aside.

"Rizavi," Keith murmurs and she's at his side in a flash, "take over for me," she nods as he walks over to where Lance and Crowley are sitting, glaring at one another.

Crowley looks defensive, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, scowling at him. Lance, in contrast, is defiant, claws digging into the table and he's definitely letting himself wolf-out a bit to give him some extra height.

"Is everything okay?" Keith asks tentatively.

"That depends," Lance says between his gritted teeth, and points at Crowley, "on how this one behaves until closing."

"What?" Keith turns his head, looking at Crowley's smirk.

"You're serious?" she sighs. "Fine. I didn't have much else planned. Might as well take care of this now."

"I still don't understand–Lance, what is happening?"

"I'm just gonna sit here and make sure… this _person_ , whoever they are," Lance sniffs, "doesn't leave until we clear out for the night. And then we're gonna have a nice little chat."

"Her name is Crowley, Lance why do you want to–"

"Oh, you're the Crawly-lady?" Lance beams. "Well this is going to be even more interesting!"

Crowley purses her lips. "It's pronounced 'Crowley', you literally just heard him say my name and–" Crowley sighs, rubbing her temples. "That was on purpose."

"Yep!" Lance says gleefully, punching his last syllable to make a popping sound. "Haven't you read _Good Omens_? You really should."

"Lance, what the fuck? Can you please give me a clue to what's going on here?" Keith says, frustration making his jaw ache as he clenches his teeth.

"I actually can't, because I don't want to set off any psychic alarm bells as to why I want Miss Crawly-Crowley–"

"Just Crowley is fine," she sneers.

"Oh wow, I don't care!" Lance says with a fake smile. "Anyway if I say what I'm thinking out loud, or even think it too hard about Miss _Crawly_ , it might start some shit. Let's just say, she smells _familiar_. And I wanna know why, so I'm gonna make sure she stays here and tells me once we're not full of vampires and werewolves that might overreact so she has a chance to slip away."

Keith steps back, "Familiar like...?"

"Hey!" Hunk interrupts, as he walks over with Crowley's order, "Lance are you still on tables? I have this sanguinaccio and–" he sniffs the air, and then nearly drops the bowl. Keith has to use a little vampire-speed to catch it before it hits the ground, and puts it on the table quickly.

"Y-you're a–"

"Hunk, do not think about it. Think about _anything_ but it. We are not causing a panic here tonight," Lance says giving Hunk a nod. "Do the pink elephant trick."

Hunk nods, "Right, okay don't think about pink elephants. Don't think about pink elephants…" he chants to himself as he walks back towards the kitchens.

Crowley raises an eyebrow. "Pink elephants?"

"Old werewolf trick to make sure you don't think about something you don't want a vampire to know. You tell yourself not to think about pink elephants, which makes you just think about nothing but pink elephants. His mom taught us that one."

Crowley shrugs her shoulders and sighs, picking up a spoon to swirl around the sanguinaccio Hunk brought out. "Can I at least order a drink if I'm going to be captive audience for however long your partner wants to keep me here?"

Keith nods, but Lance shakes his head no. "I'm not wasting any sangrecerveza on _you_."

"I'm more of a Guinness drinker, actually. Or anything darker," Crowley puts the spoon to her mouth. "Mmm, this _is_ good, thank you for the recommendation. Anyway, whatever stout you have on tap is good."

Keith covers his mouth but a small puff of air comes out. Lance glares. "Uh, we have something like that on tap, it's also a favorite of _someone's_. So Lance, you want some of that disgusting milk stout too?"

"It's _not_ disgusting, it's called 'Mother's Milk' for a reason, and yes. Tell Lucy to bring us beer. And keep them coming."

Crowley smiles, throwing down a hundred dollar bill and giving him a small-fanged smile. "My treat."

 

**

 

"Jeez," Keith leans his head on his hand as he watches Lance and Crowley from the bar. "How many have they had?"

"Um," Lucy twitches her mouth. "A lot, it's like they're doing an unofficial drinking contest to see who can drink the most beer the fastest, and I'm pretty sure she's winning. Lance is starting to go from buzzed to blitzed, should I cut them off?"

Lance slams down his glass as if on cue, just as Crowley finishes off her beer and puts her glass down a half-second after. "Another!" he shouts.

"I'll get this, we're gonna close early, okay? Ask Hunk to try calling Shiro again." Keith says. Lucy nods and gives him a thumbs-up, and he walks back to the table.

Crowley does still look fairly sober. Lance on the other hand is definitely drunk. "I think you should maybe slow down on the beer?"

"Agreed," Crowley says, putting her glass to the side. "I'd love some Scotch though, if you have any?" Keith eyes her, she must have a ridiculous tolerance to be able to drink all that beer and still be as clear-headed as she seems.

"Me too!" Lance says punching the air. "Liquor is thicker and beer is dear and my boyfriend is thick and dear too. I love that. I love deer! Venison is so good, I make a really good stuffed venison heart. I ate a caribou a few moons ago, it was awesome, Keith was there. I threw up caribou fur and it was so gross, can I have another beer?"

"Okay _no_ , you're cut off and getting coffee and a lot of bread," Keith says patting Lance's shoulder. Lance grabs his hand and holds it there looking up at him with a dreamy smile.

"Hiiii," Lance says.

"Hi Lance," Keith says looking down at his very drunk and glassy-eyed boyfriend. "You doing okay?"

"I love you," Lance wraps his other arm around Keith's waist and brings him closer to nuzzle against his stomach through his shirt.

Crowley smiles, and tries to politely avert her gaze.

"I love you too, Lance. So you wanted Scotch?"

Crowley clears her throat. "Yes, Lagavulin if you have it, neat."

"Uh, I think we have Glenfiddich?" Keith says as Lance tries to pull his shirt up, he smacks his hand away. "Lance, not right now, okay?"

Crowley tries to hide a laugh behind a cough. "Would you check? I really would prefer Lagavulin."

"We only have Glenfiddich because it rhymes with 'quidditch'. Who drinks Lala-voog-in?" Lance says, slurring his words. "It sounds dumb and doesn't rhyme with anything cool, it's _dumb_."

Crowley sighs. "Gee, I dunno? Maybe someone from _Scotland_ , who might've been born and raised near the Lagavulin distillery, and who has lovely memories of the area," she narrows her eyes on Lance. "But I suppose Glenfiddich will do. Because it rhymes with _quidditch_."

"No you are," Lance pouts and pulls back from where he was trying to bury himself in Keith's shirt. "Fine, I'll have a Scotch too."

" _You_ will drink coffee, and I need my hand back," Keith says sharply. Lance pouts even more, his lower lip jutting out.

"He acts all mean and grumpy like this, but I fucking love him so much. Also he's the best lay I ever had, yanno?" Lance says leaning his head on Keith's hand to try and trap it on his shoulder. "He's really good at giving head, you'd think the fangs would be scary but, sweet werewolf _Jesus_ , if they gave out awards for sucking dick he'd win every one."

Crowley closes her eyes and rubs her forehead. " _Please_ tell someone to bring me Scotch? I'll just buy the bottle at this point."

Keith nods. "Yeah, I got it, Lance come on let go, I'll come back?"

"Fine!" Lance releases his hand. " _So_ mean. I gotta fucking marry him. I probably have'ta wait until after Adam and Shiro get their shit together first and do a whatever the fuck warlocks and vampers do to get hitched. I mean they get priority because they're a bajillion years old, and I've got this feeling 'bout those two crazy kittens. They're _totes_ getting back together. Oh my god, I drink I'm thunk. My hands are numb. Anyways it'd be so _gauche_ or whatever to like upstage them, so I should prolly wait until we've been 'gether a few more decades but like, I gotta lock this down, right? Whaddif he fines someone else with a bigger dick than me? Fucking size queen, amirite?" Lance rambles on.

Crowley groans and Keith dashes off to the bar to get something to sober Lance up so hopefully he stops ranting about their private life to a complete _stranger_.

"Can I have the Scotch?" he asks Lucy. "Just the bottle, and one glass. And coffee for Lance, a lot of coffee. Like, can you make a really strong coffee?"

"Yeah, we make espresso, Keith. Is everything okay?" Lucy asks.

"He's gone from loopy drunk to sentimental drunk, and now he's shameless horny drunk, and he's either gonna propose or proposition me for public sex," Keith frowns down at his phone. "Shiro won't answer my texts and I'm pretty sure he's sending my calls to voicemail on purpose. Did you have any luck?"

"He picked up, screamed 'No!' at me, and then hung up before I could say anything," Lucy says. "You can't just give him that telepathic vampire ping?" she asks.

Keith shudders. "I have learned from experience that if Shiro is visiting Adam, do not ever try to psychically contact him. There are things I have seen and thought and that I wish I could burn from my brain but I _can't_."

Lucy laughs. "Man, I missed having both you and Lance here. You two always bring all the good drama," she hands him a cup of coffee, a bottle of Glenfiddich, and a clean glass on a tray.

Before he walks over to the table, Hunk exits the kitchen, holding his phone. "Okay so, I had to go through Allura, and she had to get Coran, but they got Shiro's attention. He's on his way over, and they're only _mildly_ scarred by what they walked in on, according to her."

Keith smirks, "I'll welcome them to the club."

"That is friggin' hilarious!" Lucy says with a laugh, showing her canines.

Keith shrugs. "Anyway, Hunk start wrapping up service, we're gonna close within the hour, Lucy can y–"

Lucy is already on the bartop, "Oi! Last call! You have twenty more minutes before we start revoking invites, you thirsty _fucks_!" she shouts.

Keith rolls his eyes. "What would you ever do without our drama to entertain yourself?"

Lucy shrugs. "Whatever, I get to go home early, with full pay. Right?"

"As always, yes full pay. Tell the back of house and front of house staff to start getting us ready for early shutdown."

Keith drops off the bottle of Scotch which Crowley snatches and unscrews herself, drinking straight from the bottle. Keith realizes why when he tunes back in to what Lance is saying.

"... and then there was the time we got away with it on the A-train in the empty car during winter because he's got this long black jacket and–"

"Lance!" Keith snaps, shoving a cup in his face. "Drink!"

"Irish coffee?"

"Regular coffee."

"... _Can_ it be Irish?"

Keith pulls a chair out from an empty table, sitting himself between Lance and Crowley. "Please, just drink the coffee Lance," he says, rubbing his head.

"Thank you," Crowley whispers, now pouring the Scotch in a glass.

"I'm so sorry you had to listen to whatever he was rambling about, because I'm 99% certain it was inappropriate and involved us violating public decency laws," Keith laughs to himself. "Jeez, I still don't even know why he's doing this and–"

"I know why," Crowley says. "I wish _he_ knew a bit more, but I understand why–"

"I unnerstan' blah blah bleep bloop, whatever!" Lance slams his hands down on the table. "You _know_ what you smell like, ladyface!"

"Coffee, Lance! Drink it!"

"You drink it!" Lance turns to Keith, "wait, no, don't drink it. I don't want a 'we forgot the paper cups' situation. I'll drink it," Lance starts gulping down the coffee and Keith starts rubbing his temples, almost mirroring Crowley from earlier.

"I've honestly never seen him this drunk, and I spent almost a year and a half helping him test vampire-safe blood beer, how much did you two drink?"

Crowley sips her Scotch, "I have a high tolerance, and he's just trying to match it."

"And why is that?" Keith asks.

She blinks, looking down at the glass, turning it from side to side, the brown liquid sloshing back and forth. "I really do prefer Lagavulin."

"So you're from Scotland?" he asks. She nods. "You don't really have an accent."

She smirks, "I dropped it for work. I, uh, travel a lot, and my brogue was really difficult for people to understand. My husband was American, he had a really thick Southern drawl, and he'd joke that between the two of us, we'd confuse anyone into thinking we weren't even speaking English."

Keith laughs quietly, "And where was he from?"

"He'd say he was from lots of places, but we bought a house in Corpus Christi after my… after my son was born."

"Keith's from Texas too!" Lance blurts out. "Y'know how I found out? S'cause when he's tired he says mmph–!" Keith clamps his hand over Lance's mouth.

"Lance, no," Keith hisses, "drink the coffee, okay?" He takes his hand off of Lance's mouth.

Lance leans in close, as if he's telling Crowley a secret, stage-whispering to her. "He says 'woof' instead of 'wolf' sometimes, and it's so fucking cute!"

"Oh my god, I don't–it was one time!"

"If he's sleepy, he'll be all like 'look at my _werewoof_ boyfriend', oh my god it's so adorable! Say it, Keith! Say 'werewoof'. Call me 'woofy'. Fuck, I love it when he gets all huffy and his ears go red like that," Lance points and touches the tip of Keith's ear.

Crowley covers her mouth, but Keith can hear her muffled laughter. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"It isn't funny or cute, I had a speech impediment when I was younger because my fangs wouldn't retract, and that one still comes up when I'm tired, okay?"

"No, you've always done that," Crowley mumbles, then snaps her head back up, "uh, it's something I heard a lot in Texas… Because Texans, um, they'll say 'wolf' like that too. So it makes sense that Lance made that connection, and–oh thank god."

Keith follows where Crowley's gaze has moved, and he sees the restaurant has cleared out. Behind where Lance is sitting, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and Coran are there. They're whispering amongst themselves, staring at Crowley and Keith.

"The gang's all here!" Lance smiles, sipping his coffee and looking over his shoulder. "Oh wait, we're short one…. _short_ one. Hey, Pidge! Stop pretending to be a fly on the wall!"

A few seconds pass before a small thing buzzes overhead and Pidge drops down to the floor.

"I wasn't spying!" Pidge immediately says, her hands up in defense.

"Sure, and that shirt Shiro's wearing totally isn't Adam's," Allura says out of the side of her mouth.

"Uh, the one I was wearing earlier got burned," Shiro mutters, closing his jacket over a graphic t-shirt with a dancing skeleton that reads 'Make New Friends: Try Necromancy!'

"Well then, I suppose now's a good a time as any," Crowley empties her glass of Scotch. "Ask me what you couldn't before."

"You're a dhampir," Hunk says.

Keith feels an adrenaline rush. He's frozen to the spot. How did they find him so quickly? His mind is racing, is she Galra? She doesn't act like the Galra dhampir. They would have taken him and run, killed anyone in their way. That's what the Galra he knows are like.

"Not a question, more of a statement but," Crowley looks at Keith. "Yes, I am a dhampir."

"I have a question," Lance points at her. "And I'm getting sober so, yeah this is gonna hurt. You smell like dhampir and you smell like… you smell like _him_."

Crowley looks to Keith, opens her mouth to answer but Lance interrupts.

"You smell like the tall man with the dark skin, he spoke creole and–" he sniffs. "You smell like the tall man in the purple suit who took me away from my family and brought me here," Lance is shaking now. "Explain _that_."

Crowley releases some of the tension in her shoulders. "Because he's part of my clan."

"What clan?" Keith asks, leaning forward. "There's another dhampir clan? Are they like the Galra or are they–"

"We are _nothing_ like the Galra," Crowley says, venom in her voice, eyes flashing with a bit of a yellow glow. "We are Clan Marmora."

"Marmora," Shiro repeats, "I think I've heard that word before."

Crowley nods. "We do not operate as the Galra do, we do not judge any vampire or dhampir based on their blood or their strengths against their weaknesses. We don't deny blood to our members, we don't try to breed strength or anything like the Galra do. We are _people_ , we treat each other as such."

"There are dhampir that don't care if you have to drink blood?" Keith asks. Crowley nods.

"Of course not! The Marmora believes strength comes from mutualism and inclusivity. We don't care about numbers or percentages or how 'viable' you are," she smiles. "Most of us escaped the Galra, or were saved from them by other Marmorans."

"So you've really never had any kind of bloodthirst? Not even a little bit?" Keith leans closer to her.

Crowley gives him an odd look, she seems a bit sad, but also there's a warmth in her eyes when she looks at him. "Well, I suppose that's not exactly true. I craved blood for all nine months while I was pregnant with my son... about twenty seven years ago."

Keith tilts his head, she's looking at him rather pointedly. He hears a soft gasp, and turns around to see everyone staring at him.

Allura has one of her hands over her mouth, she's gripping Pidge's shoulder tightly with the other. Pidge's eyes are wide, mouth dropped open in shock.

Hunk and Coran are practically in tears, hugging each other like they're watching a Lifetime movie.

Shiro's mouth is hanging open in surprise, but a smile is forming slowly as he beams proudly at Keith.

Lance's expression is difficult to read since he's covering his face with his hands, his eyes peeking through splayed fingers. Lance is flipping between looking at him and Crowley, a mixture of surprise and panic.

Keith shifts uncomfortably around in his chair with all the eyes in the room on him.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me? What is going on?"

"Keith," Crowley takes his hand in hers and squeezes it three times. "My name is Kyla Rose Crowley, do you remember me?"

 

**

 

_Bright yellow light in a kitchen, and she frantically pulls down the blinds to make it safe as they turn to soft blues and gray shadows. He can run into her arms now, and she picks him up, spinning him around and laughing._

_A sharp knife, peeling a blood-red grapefruit. He tries to take a piece, but she gives him a cup of soothing red liquid instead. It makes him feel full and happy, so he forgets that he wants the fruit._

_Small fangs in her smile as she reads him stories that start 'Once upon a time…'_

_"Prettier than a flower in the springtime, or the stars in the sky, my Kyla Rose is," his father's words drawled out as he kisses her hello when he wakes up each day._

_She lifts him out of the ethereal woman's arms. "Wanna go count the stars with your father?" she asks, and he's carried away to a white-sand beach in the comforting dark of a warm night._

_"Stay safe, I'll be back soon," she hugs and kisses them both goodbye._

**

 

Keith looks up at his mother.

"Oh."

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith: Oblivious to who his Mom is in every universe.
> 
> Welcome to the beginning of our third and final act of Paper Skin. I hope you enjoy everything that's coming next. (I finally get to start _answering_ your questions, zomg).
> 
> Next time! More about Crowley and Keith's Dad, Hunk and Pidge do some math, and why does Marmora sound so familiar to Shiro? Meanwhile, Lance is too drunk to function and Keith needs to do something to calm down and quench a thirst…
> 
> **
> 
> Soundtrack:
> 
> Black Moth Super Rainbow - Born On a Day the Sun Didn't Rise  
> Tricky - Bury the Evidence  
> K.Flay - Blood in the Cut  
> Rag'n'Bone Man - Human  
> Say Anything - A Walk Through Hell  
> Shakey Graves - O Death  
> Chaos Chaos - Do You Feel It?  
> Superdrag - Do the Vampire  
> Modest Mouse - Tiny Cities Made of Ashes  
> Japandroids - The Nights of Wine and Roses  
> The Bouncing Souls - Olé!  
> George Thorogood & The Destroyers - One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer  
> CSS - Alcohol  
> Pixies - U-Mass  
> The Misfits - Dig Up Her Bones  
> Joan Osborne - Dracula Moon  
> Tracy Bonham - Mother Mother  
> Aretha Franklin - You're All I Need To Get By
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/thatironstring/playlist/7z8pTfZLgL0C4ydW8mQxQF?si=b9rfUYASR9-J2LWDMfFS9g)


	15. No Sleep Till Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Allura starts to mix business with pleasure, Pidge & Hunk check the math, Lance is too drunk to function, Keith can't help himself, and Shiro learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to Cham ([@maauthulu](https://maauthulhu.tumblr.com/)) and [Dani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowthunder/pseuds/snowthunder) ([@snowthunder](https://snowthunder.tumblr.com/)) for beta and suggestions and general hand-holding while I freaked myself out. Also thank you to Ray for Japanese help again, ([Ray/knjtk](https://twitter.com/knjtk_)!) And the lovely [maxiemaxxx](http://maxiemaxxx.tumblr.com) for some quick advice! Please go check out their instagram [@hoshininaru](https://www.instagram.com/hoshininaru/) for some amazing and adorable Klance comics!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. We're getting close to the home stretch!
> 
> There's some saucy bits in this one, hence why I'm keeping this rating explicit just in case.
> 
> (Also, official warning for some Lotura in this chapter, implied heavily but not explicit).

 

**

 

The rule Allura set, right from the start, was that anything between them had to stay purely physical. It's worked so far without any untoward feelings cropping up, and a professional amount of distance between them has allowed for their remaining business contacts and nothing more.

So when she comes knocking on Lotor's door that night, eager to distract herself from all the things rattling around her head, he's happy to provide her with such a distraction.

However, as they lie in the afterglow on his bed, Allura is kicking herself as Lotor wraps up his story. She's the one who started to pry Lotor about _why_ he's working on his doctorate in abnormal psychiatry in the first place. And when he said it was because of his family, she was the one to ask him to elaborate, again the terrible curiosity outweighing her rationale.

Hearing him speak about growing up with his mother, it's definitely tugging at _something_ in her chest. She adjusts the sheets closer around her, not yet feeling up to getting fully dressed.

"It wasn't borderline or bipolar, that much was clear from the incident after they brought her to the clinic. They finally diagnosed her with Dissociative Identity Disorder after that," Lotor says, "it used to be called Multiple Personality Disorder."

Allura nods. "I'm aware," she says quietly. "That must have been difficult for you to understand at such a young age."

Lotor smiles, "Fortunately I have a large, erm, _extended_ family and close friends of my parents. They were able to take me in while she was being treated, and raised me from then on." Lotor sighs. "It's difficult at any age though, when I speak to her, I don't always get to speak to _her._  Does that makes sense?"

"It does."

"She feels guilty, that she can't just _be_ Honerva all the time, that sometimes she's someone who doesn't act like they're my mother at all," Lotor stares up at the ceiling, "and I decided that I wanted to help people like her. Help them live the best lives they can and help their loved ones. I can tell her all I want that it's not her fault, but she–" Lotor stops himself, covering his mouth and clearing his throat.

"And your father?"

"Was murdered before I was born," Lotor says. "They think it may have been the cause of her fracture. She had been through plenty of trauma during adolescence, and then to be both widowed and pregnant in an instant," he snaps his fingers. "That very well could have been the breaking point."

"I'm so sorry," Allura whispers, ghosting her fingertips along the side of his face and Lotor turns to face her.

He grins. "Do you know, you're quite pretty?"

Allura groans, "So I'm told, by you, all the time," she grabs her panties and a shirt off the floor and slips them on.

"Right, pardon me, I must've forgotten your rule about no feelings. All pillow-talk is to be centered _strictly_ around childhood trauma, no exceptions."

"I didn't–" Allura catches herself. "You're right, that's on me."

"So I can say you're pretty after a shag? Or is a proper snog still off the table?"

"Lotor…" Allura covers her face, he's got that terribly charming shit-eating grin and she doesn't know whether to kiss him or pin him down and shove his face into a pillow. "You and I both know the situation we're in is not ideal."

"You don't mix business with pleasure."

"I don't like doing something I know will upset Shh–my friends," Allura catches herself before she accidentally let slip Shiro's name.

"Oh, I'm a something now?" Lotor laughs at her reaction. "Here I thought we were two perfectly consenting adults, who have an admitted mutual attraction to one another––at the very least physically––if not slightly emotionally or intimately, and we were simply doing as we please given the circumstances."

"Given the circumstances, I should have turned you over to one of the covens I work with," Allura sighs, climbing back onto the bed and putting on her socks. Lotor keeps the room rather cold.

"Ah yes, the deadly dhampir that I am," Lotor sits up as well, starting to dress with the clothing that's scattered on the floor. "I've barely the strength to lift a steel beam, let alone bend one. I'm simply average in all statistics that a dhampir could be, and my bloodlust equates to a packet of sugar in my tea every day, maybe half a pint a month. I've known my whole life that I'd drawn the short straw in the genetic lottery."

"So, all dhampir are different?"

"Are all humans born with the same traits?" Lotor says with self-deprecating grin. "Of course, try as some might, you can't always control what a dhampir gets from the mixing of vampire and human biology. All I got were sharp teeth and a youthful appearance that 'set' and has kept me looking as if I'm still in my twenties."

"Fascinating…" Allura murmurs. "From a, uhm, scientific perspective of course."

"Of course."

"I mean, the things we both know about human and vampire physiology and biometrics, between the two of us? We could spend decades writing thesis after thesis–"

"And not be able to publish a single one!" Lotor adds. Allura laughs now.

"Do you know, I actually did a data analysis just for fun, to figure out if there was a gender bias or preference for blood I've collected and sold?"

"Really?"

"I certainly thought it would be interesting to correlate the blood to the individual purchasing it as well; if they had a gender preference, for themselves or their partners. Do you know what I found? Nothing. Absolutely split down the bloody middle."

Lotor leans forward, his head resting on his hand. "That is intriguing, one would think there would be a relationship from donor to uh, _drinker_ , I suppose?"

"Not one, not a single piece of data swaying one way or another. Gender or gender identity really has nothing to do with whether or not your blood is preferred by a vampire. Nor does one's proclivity towards romantic or sexual attraction to one or more gender."

"Fascinating indeed…" Lotor tilts his head. "You'd think there would be a correlation, what with all the old myths about vampires preferring the blood of young girls or virgins."

"Ah, now there _was_ a bit there that I found interesting," Allura holds up her finger. "So, I don't accept donated blood from anyone under the age of 18, and that's just for legality to start with. And while I'm usually not asking those questions as all the blood is screened regardless, I do have disclosure of ages. You'd think the younger blood would be preferred, right?" Allura shakes her head. "The older the donor, the more positive the responses I get from a client."

"Ahh, like a fine wine?" Lotor hums to himself. "That is interesting indeed."

"Now the most interesting, was the blood of, well, I'm not always the one drawing blood, and there are people that are good at hiding their intoxication… Regardless, I always got the _most_ positive feedback from those donors!"

"Very interesting!" Lotor smiles wide, fanged teeth catching his lower lip

"I think it's because vampires cannot safely consume alcohol, so when they feed on blood from someone who has, they get a little buzz off of it," Allura laughs to herself. "Poor Lance," she mumbles.

"Mmm?"

"Just thinking about… a friend of mine. He got terribly drunk tonight. Apparently he lost a drinking contest, and then after some... troubling news, he polished off half a bottle of cherry brandy before they stopped him," Allura bites the inside of her cheek. "We put him in a cab home but–"

"You were just thinking he'd be prime vampire chow right now?" Lotor says with one raised eyebrow. "Good thing you sent him home."

"Yeah," Allura laughs sheepishly. "Good thing he's far away from any thirsty vampires…"

 

**

 

Lance's head drops on Keith's shoulder.

"Where're we goin' to?" he slurs, breath still heavy with alcohol.

"Home," Keith answers. "We're almost there."

"Why're we..." Lance looks around the cab. "Did I get too funk to drunction?"

"That you did," Keith says softly, leaning forward to speak with the driver. "Corner on the left, thanks." They slow to a stop and Keith tips him generously and tugs his stumble-drunk boyfriend out of the car and pushes him towards their apartment.

"Had to get the third floor walk-up," Keith mutters and Lance laughs as Keith threads their fingers together and walks him up the stairs.

"Roof assess! Assess. Axis. Excess. Fuck I'm _schwasted!_ "

"Shh, don't wake the neighbors!" Keith hushes and puts a finger on Lance's lips. He licks it.

"I'm sunk and you're drexy you–whoa!"

Keith opts for hustling and uses a bit of his strength and speed to get Lance upstairs and into their apartment.

"Finally," he sighs.

Lance screams "Catty kit!" at Umbra and dives at her for cuddles. He ends up faceplanting on the couch and Umbra skitters away to mewl at Keith instead while Lance seems content to cuddle the cushions.

Keith feeds her, washes and refills her water bowl and scratches her head in apology while ignoring Lance's drunk rumblings in the next room.

"Keeeeith, why'd we go home? Ish not even half past the sun up thingy?" Lance says, finally managing to flip onto his back and kick off his shoes.

"We went home because _you_ chugged half a bottle of brandy, and I needed an emotional respite," Keith says, rubbing his forehead. He sits on the edge of the couch, and closes his eyes, recalling the events leading to their current situation. A failed attempt to normalize and get 'back to work', then suddenly interrupted by Lance's strange behavior, and culminating in his estranged mother suddenly reappearing in his life.

It was shocking, to say the least.

He had been frozen, a woman who was hauntingly familiar squeezing his hand and his friends all asking her millions of questions and Shiro saying things like how she had to come with him to Brooklyn, that she'd be in the custody of the Shirogane clan while they confirmed her story, and then hearing Allura and Hunk yelling at Lance to put down the bottle–

"Hey, hey pretty lil' vamper," Lance's voice is cooing in his ear, he's leaning in close. "Thinkin' so much, you gotta stop that, makin' yourself sick."

"I'm not–" Keith starts.

"Ears're all pointy," Lance says, rubbing warm fingers over the tips of Keith's ears and he realizes he's right. "Mean's you're hungry, and I gots that good good stuff you want," Lance tries for a seductive look but he's so drunk and can barely pull off a wink let alone a lusty smile.

Keith rolls his eyes as his traitorous stomach pangs and reminds him yes, he is rather hungry.

Lance drops back on the couch, curling his finger in a beckoning motion. "C'mere, choppers. Show me whatcha got."

"Lance…" Keith trails off.

Keith _is_ hungry.

Lance _does_ heal fast.

And it _would_ sober him up if Lance's body was forced to replace all that alcohol-soaked blood with fresh, _sober_ blood.

Keith licks his lips. "Any preference?"

Lance shakes his head no. "You choose, lovely fangs."

"Haven't gone femoral for a while," Keith raises his eyebrow.

"Cuz you're a coward," Lance says fumbling with the button of his jeans.

"Lance you got it in my _eye_ , and I didn't even–"

"Coward…" Lance wriggles his jeans down further, and Keith sighs, helping him pull them off and maneuvers Lance around. He gets Lance's legs balanced on his shoulders, and puts a pillow underneath Lance to make sure he's comfortable.

Keith swallows as much of his spit as he can, he might have to make a few passes, but he's going to get a good solid pint or two from him. His fangs lower and Lance hisses at the sight, writhing around in anticipation.

Keith eyes Lance's femoral artery, and without warning punctures the skin of his inner thigh like a hot knife through butter. It melts away and there's nothing but thick, rich blood filling his mouth and he swallows and sucks for more. He tightens his grip on the surrounding muscles of Lance's thigh with his left hand, like squeezing juice from a fruit.

He feels Lance's fingertips ghost his head, and opens his eyes to lock-stare with Lance's. They're dark red like the brandy he drank, and lusting. He doesn't break his mouth from Lance's skin, but gives him a nod.

Lance palms himself, moaning at the sight of Keith drinking from between his thighs. He's still too drunk to get as worked up as he normally would be, and Keith says a silent thank you to whiskey dick for sparing his poor retinas.

"Keeeith," Lance moans, pouting and rubbing his hands harder against his boxer-briefs.

He releases his mouth once he feels Lance's skin finally seal all the way. Bless that healing ability Lance has, it never ceases to amaze and relieve him of any guilt.

"I want _more_ ," Keith breathes, wiping run-off from his chin and into his mouth where it belongs.

"Mmm," Lance nearly cries but nods his head and Keith switches to his other leg, tearing open the artery and–

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" Lance is panting now, and Keith sees him straining, his cock getting hard, but his body not sending him enough blood to keep it erect.

Keith smiles through his mouthful of flesh and sucks harder, feeling like a puppeteer, watching as Lance loses his hardness but still aches for release.

Oh.

Oh damn, he's getting drunk now. Lance looks pale and breathless and Keith releases his leg, panting heavily as he swallows down the last of the cherry brandy-infused blood.

"Lance?" Keith asks in a small voice. Lance doesn't move for a beat, and another.

Then his color returns, and he shoots up, bumping his forehead with Keith's.

"Ooh! Ow! Oh!" Lance says. "Oh, oh fuck! Oh fuck _me!_ Oh fuck me hard and fucking–fuuuck!"

Keith shrugs, hands moving to his belt. "Well sure, if you–"

"That was your MOM?!" Lance shrieks.

Keith drops his hands back to his sides. "Yeah."

"Oh my god," Lance pulls himself off the couch and starts pacing around the room. Keith sighs and settles back into the cushions.

 

**

 

Pidge counts again.

It still doesn't add up.

She looks up to catch Hunk's eye, and they realize they're wearing the same expression.

"Are you thinking–?"

"The math doesn't add up!" Hunk finishes.

"Yes! Thank you!" Pidge shouts. "Can we please share notes here? I'm going insane!"

Hunk nods, and leads her into the employee area of Jé-Rouges, erasing the schedule and the weekly specials from the whiteboard and hands her a green dry-erase marker, he takes the orange one.

"Okay, so let's timeline this out…"

Pidge nods and writes "1983 - AKIRA KOGANE DEAD", and she sees Hunk writing on his side: "2004 - ALASTAIR KOGANE DEAD".

Hunk taps the board. "So we know these years are solid, right?"

Pidge nods. "If Crowley is telling the truth."

"I'm pretty sure she is, it's backed up by the stuff Shiro said. Alastair is sired by Akira, right? So that had to happen before he died in '83."

"And if he's dead by then, there's a 21 year gap between Akira and Alastair," Pidge shakes her head. "It doesn't line up with what they told me."

"It just… If you're a vampire with two-decades of experience, you'd be stronger than he was, right?"

"Not just that," Pidge mumbles.

 

**

 

**Sunnyside, Queens. 2006**

 

"I don't _want_ a babysitter!"

"Katherine," her dad pinches the bridge of his nose. "We won't be gone long."

"I'm almost eight! I can take care of myself–" she's cut off as her father blocks her path storming through the hallway as the door swings open and Mr. Shirogane and her mom exit.

"...I have to help him, Colleen. He's one of Akira's," Mr. Shirogane says.

Her mother nods, putting a hand on Mr. Shirogane's shoulder with a squeeze. "There's not much else we can try now. Give it a bit more patience, Shiro."

He nods, then notices her staring.

"Hi Katie," he smiles with the fangs. She smiles back, showing lopsided wonky versions of his fangs.

"Getting closer," he laughs and picks her up and she giggles.

"I wanna see the robo-arm, do the thing!" she eggs him on, then notices someone on the couch in their sitting room, and loses interest in the weird vampire that visits sometimes. She squirms out of his grasp and beelines towards the couch.

"Hi!" she exclaims and the figure in the black hoodie and black jeans shouts in shock when a white rat appears out of nowhere and turns into a curious little girl.

"Gah! What!?" he's backing into the couch and she laughs. Then gets closer to examine his face. His fangs are long and his ears are pointy and his eyes are fire-engine red.

"Ooooh," she's never seen eyes like his, and blinks until her own match his.

"What are you?" he whispers and Mr. Shirogane is there in a blink to explain. The boy's name is Keith Kogane, he's a family friend, and he's never seen a shapeshifter before.

She's never seen a vampire like Keith before. He's fascinating.

"Okay, he can babysit me," she says to her Dad.

"Katie?"

"Keith can babysit me, I guess."

There's a lot of back and forth and the adults are talking so Katie gets a pile of books out because it's boring and she hands one to Keith. "Do you wanna read?"

"Um," Keith looks down at the book.

"How old're you?"

"Fifteen," Keith mumbles.

"Oh! That's okay, I'm reading at a sixth-grade level already. I have ones without pictures," Katie picks up her copy of _A Wrinkle In Time_. "This one's really good. I'm working on _From The Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler_."

Keith doesn't take the book.

"What grade level do you read at?"

"I… don't."

"What?!" Katie cannot believe it. "You don't like reading?"

Keith looks down, hood and strands of black hair hiding his eyes. "They didn't let–I never got to learn how to."

"That's stupid," Katie huffs and picks up one of her old picture books. "These are good, I like the art. I'll read and you can follow me!" she clears her throat. "It's about a bat named Stellaluna, okay so this starts like…"

She reads to him slowly, running her finger along the words as she enunciates each one. "Lemme know if I'm going too fast?"

"You're fine," Keith smiles.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Katie hears the adults stop their chatter.

"He can't read? Oh, poor dear."

"He was with them since he was five, he missed a lot."

"His father wasn't–"

"From what Alastair told me, he had _less than ten years_ of experience when they took Keith, and he was vastly outnumbered..."

 

**

 

"So Keith is… twelve? No, thirteen when he gets away from the Galra in '04," Hunk scribbles down.

"Right, so they take him in 1996, Keith is five." Pidge swallows. "And even if we give Alastair a wide berth, for how long he'd been a vampire, let's say 9 or 10 years. It still puts him too late for Akira to have sired him."

"And we are absolutely certain that's his death year?"

Pidge nods. "Shiro apparently had a vision when he was killed, same with Adam, same with my Mom. Any supernaturally sensitive person that was alive and knew Akira Kogane felt a sort of 'psychic echo' when he died."

"So the math _doesn't_ add up. Akira Kogane was dead, and then three or four years after, Alastair gets sired?"

"That means," Pidge twitches her mouth. "Someone's lying."

"Or there's _another_ Kogane, someone else who sired Alastair! Some long-lost member of his clan or a child or–"

"Or Keith _isn't_ a Kogane," Pidge looks up at Hunk. "No, no we need more data. Feel like a trip to Brooklyn?"

 

**

 

_Marmora._

"Why does that sound familiar?" Shiro mumbles.

"Akira's wife!" Adam says, snapping his fingers.

"Eh?"

Adam walks over to him, holding up a book, a few lines highlighted. "I mean, before he was a vampire, he was turned in the 7th century, right? But he _was_ married, her name was Mora, wasn't it?"

"I can't read 7th century Japanese."

"Clearly, because this is Chinese," Adam sticks out his tongue. "And moreover, Japanese wasn't recorded as a separate written language until the 8th century, and you know they took the characters from China, right? _Right?_ "

Shiro rolls his eyes. "This again…"

"Oh my God, Takashi, you are such a snob! How the hell did Akira put up with this weird _ambivalence_ you have with China?" Adam sighs. "Wasn't he half-Chinese?"

"It's not ambivalence, it's willful ignorance," Shiro rubs his temples. "I don't have fond memories of what happened there, and I've thrown all the money I can into Sino-historical restoration projects to try and absolve myself, your point being?"

Adam presses his hand to mouth. "I still think your brother gets the lion's share of that guilt, to be honest. He's the one they called–what was it? Like, 'bloody sword', or something?"

"Black steel," Shiro stares into the distance. "All the blood, layers and layers on his blade—like coats of paint—eventually turned it black. He was _Ryoukuro_ thereafter, and that was his big moment of infamy. It got the attention of a crazy vampire that wanted a bloodthirsty army of his own, and that's how I ended up in the mix." Shiro laughs to himself. "They couldn't tell which twin was which, so he just turned us both–rather than try and figure out who was the one he _really_ wanted."

Adam doesn't say anything, just puts his hand on Shiro's shoulder and squeezes until he turns to face him. Adam kisses his cheek softly.

"Thank you," Shiro whispers, then changes his tone. "So! Akira's wife, you were saying?"

Adam nods. "It's how I met him in the first place, back in my early days. He wanted a basic soul-summoning," he says. "He wanted to speak with his wife and daughter, but it took some prodding to get him to admit it. He always was stubborn when it came to admitting he had a _weakness_ , or something even approaching that."

"Ah," Shiro says. "He _was_ rather quiet about them."

"I'm not comfortable going into what happened during that summoning, it was kind of private, really intense."

"I can only imagine, so those are?" Shiro nods to the book Adam has in his hands.

"I just wanted to confirm that I remembered their names right. It's the birth and death records for them. Akira's were faked because he got turned and not killed by that vampire that uh…" he trails off.

"He used to be a vampire hunter, I know that much," Shiro says. "Then an angry vampire shows up, thralls his wife into letting them in the house, they kill her and their daughter. Then they turn Akira as punishment for the vampire lives _he_ stole. Akira snaps, runs off and begins his long life as a vampire running from hunters and killing. Cycle continues."

"Right, that old chestnut. Classic story."

"You'd be surprised," Shiro smirks. "It can't be a coincidence, can it?"

"I doubt it, Kogane Mora and their daughter Mamo, right here," Adam taps the text. "Y'know, he wanted to do another one? That's why I was ready and waiting for him in New York when the two of you showed up."

"Really?" Shiro asks. "He never mentioned that."

"He rang me up, said he needed to ask his wife something, that he needed her blessing… You know, typical ominous and mysterious Akira Kogane, right? I told him where I was staying in the city, and he said he'd fly over with some guests. Then he showed up earlier than expected, with you. Akira told me plans had to change, and I needed to reach out to whoever I knew to help you instead. We never got back around to summoning his wife one more time."

"Mysterious indeed," Shiro stands up. "I'm taking another pass through Crowley's memories, there's something I'm missing. There's a piece of this puzzle we still need."

 

**

 

Keith is pleasantly buzzed. Umbra is purring at his side and he lifts her into his lap.

"That was your _Mom_ , oh my god," Lance says again, frantically pacing behind the couch.

"Yeah," Umbra's fur is so soft. She's a good kitty. Her purring is soothing.

"Oh my god, I made a complete fucking asshole out of myself. Sweet werewolf Jesus! Why did you let me have all that beer?"

"Mmn?" Keith looks up at Lance with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. He strokes his face. "Good kitty."

"Great, you're drunk and I'm sober and–fuck me, I told your mom so much about our sex life. Oh my god. I looked her in the goddamn eye and called her son a size queen!" Lance moans and paces more.

"Heh, yeah."

"I told her about me giving you a handjob on the A-train, Keith! How are you not freaking out about this?!"

Keith snorts. "H-train, 'smore like it. Right?"

"You!" Lance points at him and Keith smiles. "You are so–you tricked me into letting you suck all the drunk out of me!"

"Your idea, puppy chow."

"Do _not_ call me that."

Keith frowns. "Whatever, woofy."

"... God damn it, you're really fucking cute when you can't pronounce wolf."

"I can! Woof! Wait," Keith purses his lips. "Wooo-olf. Wolf. Woof. Woofy. Volf. Dang it. Stupid weird lady inna purple dress. _Wolf_."

Lance laughs.

"It's not funny," Keith says, crossing his arms and huffing.

"It really is. Say 'werewoof' for me?" Lance asks.

"How about I say, 'remember how you proposed to me in front of my long-lost mother'?"

Lance's eyes bug out. "Fuck!" he shouts and resumes his pacing.

"Don't mock me, future husband," Keith sticks his tongue out and laughs.

Lance slows his pace, his brow furrowing. "Keith, did you think I was joking?"

Keith feels a heaviness hang in the air. "Uhhh..."

Lance is sitting next to him. "I mean, you're my _person_ , Keith. I don't think you're ready to marry me–"

"I'm not!" Keith says suddenly. "Sorry."

Lance smiles. "Don't apologize, I'm not either. But you're my person, you're it for me. We either get married or don't, but you're stuck with me until you tell me to leave."

A frayed smile creeps across Keith's face. "Isn't it usually the other way 'round, with a vampire?"

Lance laughs and draws him close, putting an arm around Keith's shoulders. "Keith, you're my person, I don't know how else to put it. Okay so I know werewolves aren't really known for monogamy and when we are it's all that bullshit mythology about imprinting or bonding rituals and whatever. The truth is–some of us find a person, and some of us don't. And when we do, we're done with anyone else. We'll wait for them. And we don't leave them until they say so. I don't know how else to explain it."

"Examples?"

"Uh, well I dunno, my Dad was never around, I don't know about grandpa… Oh! Oh my gosh, Mama Garrett and Henry. He's her person, right? Even though they met at like, the worst possible time ever, they still ended up together."

"Go on?"

"Mama Garrett—well she wasn't a Garrett then—okay so Cindy had just left Hunk's dad. She was like, seven months pregnant and working at a werewolf bar on Long Island, and one night Henry walks in. He'd just lost his job, was getting kicked out of his apartment, and wanted a drink. Humans were always welcome, and so he sits down, has a drink, and he and Cindy start talking. He comes back the next night, and the next, and it keeps going. Then baby Hunk shows up, Cindy's on maternity leave for a good long time, and she goes into the bar one night, and there's Henry! He came every night, not to have a drink, but just to chat with the staff, leave Cindy a little note, congratulate her on the baby, or tell her about what's going on with him. Everyone is over the moon for him, he always brings the kitchen staff coffee and baked goods from his new job at the Patisserie down the block. He's got this new apartment in Harlem, and he still stops every day before he takes the train home just because."

"Wow."

"Yeah, he was waiting to see her, said their conversations brought him up when he was at his lowest, and he wanted to thank her in person, but didn't want to interrupt her leave or bonding with her newborn. And he'd honestly just grown fond of the staff, and made friends with the regulars, that it became part of his routine. He knew it all sounded a little crazy, and wasn't trying to stalk her, so he offered to stop coming if she felt uncomfortable."

"I'm guessing she didn't feel uncomfortable?"

Lance shakes his head. "She had a sitter for the night, and offered to drive him home so they could chat and he wouldn't have to wait for the last train back to the city. So she drove all the way from Long Island to Harlem, which is a bit much, because it was so late by the time she got him home. So he does a gentlemanly thing, and legit offers her coffee before she drives back… and they haven't spent a night apart since."

Keith smiles in earnest. "Because he's her person?"

Lance nods. "Once custody stuff was worked out, Cindy moved to Harlem, took the whole pack with her. While she was running the bar and leading her pack, Henry found a job in the city, and a bigger apartment. Eventually it all worked out."

Lance walks over to the bookcase, and shows Keith the photo album of their wedding. He and Hunk are young, wearing tuxedos and sitting at their feet, surrounded by some of who Keith assumes is Henry's family and others he recognizes as pack members.

"So yeah, they met each other when neither of them were ready for a relationship or commitment. Cindy had to prioritize being a mom and a leader and a messy separation and custody shit, Henry had to focus on putting his life back together and getting back on his feet, but the universe or whatever didn't care. They were gonna end up together, and they're goddamn adorable, look!" Lance flips through the album, showing Keith more family photos.

"And, oh geez," Lance pauses, closing the album. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dredge up mom-stuff."

Keith blinks, a tear falling that he didn't realize was hanging from a lash. "Oh. Oh, right. Mom-stuff," Keith says and Lance walks him back to the sofa. He crawls into Lance's arms, curling around his warm, strong body.

"Yes, comfort me, from all the Mom-issues," Keith mumbles into Lance's skin. _Not from the fact that I just realized I would marry you, and it's making me feel sappy,_ Keith doesn't say.

Lance sighs and strokes his fingers through Keith's hair.

"Yeah well, you're not the only–OH MY GOD!" Lance stands up, shouting and Keith falls to the ground.

"Oof," Keith rubs his side. "Damn it, what did you remember now? Did you tell my Mom about how I cured my gag reflex?"

"No, well _yeah_ , but no, wait… Wait… The thin man... "

"The thin man?" Keith sits back on the couch. "The guy who took you away when you were little?"

"Fuck, what was his name? Why didn't I ask her? I… Sullivan? Currivan? It was something like that," Lance drops down on the couch next to Keith, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You were young, Lance, it's okay if you don't remember. You were what? Four years old?"

"Yeah, just turned four that summer," Lance says, curling up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I was just about to turn five when the Galra took me, so I don't remember much either…"

Keith freezes, Lance looks up at him with a similar expression. Eyes wide, panic and confusion as things start slipping into place.

"We've had a conversation like this before, haven't we?" Keith says.

Lance nods.

"It–it can't be a coincidence. Can it?"

"Keith, do you think, what happened to my family, and what happened to you… They could have happened at the same time?"

"I'm a year older than you, and it was summer. _Late_ summer. The days were starting to get shorter, I could go outside more."

"My shadow was longer at dinnertime, that's what my sister taught me to look for when the season was changing."

"Lance," Keith looks at him, "we have to figure this out. If there's some kind of connection?"

"Yeah," Lance licks his lips. "We're going to Brooklyn."

 

**

 

Shiro steps into the haze of Crowley's mind again, she's talking with a woman he doesn't recognize, and a man he does.

_"... undercover as Krolia of the Galra. You vill be along her side, Alastair," she says with a thick, European accent. "I trust zat vill not be a problem?"_

_"Of course not, my Queen," Crowley salutes with a bow of her head._

_"Fine by me, ma'am," Alastair gives her an American-style salute with his hand on his forehead, and she laughs._

_"Such charming mannerisms," she sighs. "Now, please leave me, I'm tired," she yawns and waves the two of them away with a flutter of her fingers as a wooden door closes._

_They exit the chamber and Crowley glares at him, her eyes flashing yellow. She takes out a curved, ornate dagger, and points it at him. "Stop treating this like a joke, it isn't funny!"_

_"Wasn't tryin' to make a joke or anything like that, Miss Crowley, I swear!" Alastair says back with his familiar drawl. "Just lookin' forward to workin' with you on this next mission, so let's be civil-like?"_

_Crowley rolls her eyes and puts her dagger back in her holster behind her back. "I told you, drop the 'Miss', just Crowley is fine. And you need to start calling me Krolia when we're undercover. I'm not letting you wreck all the clout I've built up because of this stupid bet you've got going."_

_"What bet?" Alastair asks, following her down the hallway._

_"I know about the bet, Alastair, please," she scoffs. "It's ridiculous, really. You think you can just–just walk in here, sweet talking your way with the Queen, be a Kogane and–ugh. It's irritating."_

_"Ain't tryin' to devalue your work or nothin'," Alastair mumbles._

_"Ulaz said something, didn't he?" she narrows her eyes._

_"Naw, but he told me that you have a little side-action goin' with Mr. Kolivan, an' some of the others," Crowley stops in her tracks._

_"Wh-what?" she stammers, eyes burning indigo fire and her mind reeling, thinking of all the ways she could dismember Ulaz and Kolivan and hide their bodies._

_"If I get it, you're gonna take me out to dinner," Alastair smiles. "I'm gonna need to figure out whatcha like to eat, seein' as how I don't do that anymore. But I wanna make sure you have a nice time."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why wouldn't I want you to have a nice time? You deserve it," Alastair smiles. "You're real nice Miss-erm, Crowley. Krolia. Sorry, I don't want to be informal, but you've got the prettiest given name I ever heard. It's so hard not to use it, Kyla Rose. Gosh, I've never heard a name like that before. Where'd you get a name like that again?"_

_"The Hebrides. It's not–" Crowley breathes in deep again. "Look, just go change. We leave at midnight. Stop pushing my buttons, I get you're new to this, but what you say has an effect, whether you mean it or not. You're in my head, get out."_

_"Yes, ma'am, sorry ma'am" Alastair nods, looking down at his feet. "Won't happen again."_

_"It will," Crowley steels herself. "You're stronger than you know, and I'm gonna have to be the one to teach you to reign it in. You're not blowing all the work I've put in as Krolia, I'm so close to getting to Zarkon's personal guard–"_

 

**

 

Shiro pulls himself out of the memory quickly.

"Zarkon wasn't dead," he says.

"Never is, really," Crowley sighs, looking down at the zip ties binding her hands in her lap. "I couldn't trouble you for some water, could I?"

Shiro nods his head and takes a water bottle out from his desk and unscrews the cap, pouring some of it into a plastic cup. He walks around his desk and places it in her hands, she lifts it to drink, her hands still bound, but not without some range of motion.

"Sorry if it's warm, I rarely entertain… Well I keep these for _humans_ , but I suppose that doesn't fit."

"Only half the story," Crowley smirks.

"Right," Shiro says. "So the question is, how did Zarkon pull through?" he asks aloud, pacing the length of his desk.

"Pull through what?" she asks to clarify.

"When Akira died, I saw a flash of Zarkon, I saw the wounds he was dealt. I never thought he'd survive, that at least Akira took him out with the last of his strength."

"Wait," Crowley tilts her head, "hold on, I think we're missing something here. That Zarkon you're talking about _did_ die after the fight he had with Akira. He fainted and bled out."

Shiro stops his pacing. "Yes, exactly! So how is he still alive now?"

Crowley's lip twitches. "You-you're serious? He didn't have to, it's a  _Zarkon?_  Why would they?"

"I still don't understand, does he regenerate or something? Is that his special dhampir power or–why are you laughing?"

Crowley quiets, "Oh, oh fuck. You _don't_ know. You really have no idea do you?" her expression grows dark. "Fuck, I thought you all knew, Zarkon isn't a _name_ , it's a _title_."

Shiro blinks. "What?"

"Like, instead of 'Emperor', the Galra refer to their leaders as 'Zarkon' or 'lord Zarkon', dating back to the first one almost ten thousand years ago, when the first dhampir was born."

Shiro drops into his chair. "Zarkon… wasn't ever just one person..."

"Even dhampir don't live that long," Crowley shakes her head, "I really thought you knew."

"Why would I know?"

"Because of the current Zarkon, the one who succeeded the last, isn't he y–" Crowley covers her mouth with both hands, her eyes going wide. "My god."

"Crowley," Shiro murmurs.

"Just, just wait, before you pull up another memory, maybe we should take a break, it's going to be–"

 

**

 

_He calls her into his private office. Haggar walks her there personally, and leaves at the door._

_His back is to her, but he beckons her forward. "Krolia."_

_"Yes, my lord Zarkon?" she asks._

_"What do you think of Sendak?" he asks turning to face her, he's wearing black robes, a hood pulled down over most of his face, but she can see pale skin and scarred lips. "Your most honest opinion, without restraint or fear of retribution."_

_"I try not to think of him, my lord. And when I do, nothing good," she scrutinizes his outfit and feels tense. The room is wide and open, all the furniture pushed to the edges and what looks like a carpet rolled up in the corner._

_Zarkon is planning something to happen in the center of this room, and she may need to run for it._

_He grins. "You don't like him?"_

_"If I could, I'd pull out his remaining eye and stuff it down his throat so he'd choke on it," she narrows her eyes. "After disemboweling him and removing his remaining limbs."_

_He stifles a laugh. "Well, that's certainly interesting to hear."_

_"How so?"_

_"Considering," he clicks his tongue, "you've wanted to attain a position within my personal guard. One that he holds for the moment."_

_"My lord?"_

_He walks to the corner, unfurling what she assumed was the carpet, but now sees was Sendak, wrapped in cloth sheets, they spread over the floor, and she sees that Sendak has been bound and gagged, he squirms on the ground in frustration._

_"That position, is about to be open, should you wish it," he says, handing her a sharp, silver dagger._

_Crowley looks from the blade, to Sendak, and back again. "If it is your will, my lord," she smiles and takes the knife. Zarkon walks to the edges of the room, giving her plenty of space to work with._

_She smiles sweetly at Zarkon, and kneels down to face Sendak. "This is for Corpus Christi," she whispers into his ear and–_

 

**

 

Shiro jerks forward, standing up and leaning on the walls to steady himself.

"You can skip over that part," Crowley mumbles. "But you really should sit back down. Maybe have something to drink first, or if you need someone. Someone to help you through this?"

Shiro swallows his urge to scream for Adam. "I'm fine," he sits back down, hands shaking as he meets her eyes again and falls back down into her memory.

 

**

 

_She's finished wrapping what was left of Sendak's filthy corpse in the bloody sheets for Haggar's druids to take away and burn. Zarkon hands her a towel to wipe her face and hair once they are the only two in the room again._

_"Why do you cover those up?" he asks._

_She reflexively touches her cheek, the makeup must have rubbed off. He can see her scar marks that run along the sides of her neck and face, curving into points below her eyes._

_"Less questions to answer," she says, which is technically true._

_"Mm, because they were performed in ritual, and not earned in combat?" he says, removing the robes and hood obscuring his face. He's wearing a simple dark black suit, as usual._

_"Believe me, if anybody here would know the difference between a slow, deliberate ritual scar and a messy, frenzied battle-scar, it's me," he says, pointing to the six lines marking his own face._

 

**

 

"No," Shiro whispers, the tears already starting to well up in the corners of his eyes.

"Shiro, please stop! I really thought you knew and–"

His glassy-eyed stare is all she sees, and her chest feels heavy with the guilt of her unintended secret-keeping.

 

**

 

_"My father tried to have me accepted by his vampire clan, but they couldn't ignore my human mother, the filthy bloodsuckers," she lies, trying to mirror what she knows about the Zarkon from before this one. "It's easier to just tell these bruisers 'You should see the other guy' when they prod you for a story."_

_His laugh is surprisingly gentle. "These five were a going-away present from my last clan," he says, splaying his fingers along his face so she can imagine the clawed one that tore it._

_"Someone did that by hand?" she asks._

_"Never piss off a purebred Iberian werewolf," he hums, "with enough focus, even they can break nigh-indestructible skin. But this one I've had much longer." He taps the darker one, the one that runs along his face horizontally. "I thought it would be the last scar I'd ever get to wear."_

_She nods. "I can tell, the five overlap and cut into that one."_

_"Ah, you are the observant one, Krolia. I do look forward to working with you closely."_

_"As do I, my lord Zarkon," she salutes him, fist on her chest, just over her heart._

_He leans in closely to whisper in her ear._

 

**

 

The Shirogane coven is gathered in one of their large common rooms silently chattering away when Crowley enters. She clears her throat, causing them to turn and glare daggers at her.

Her hands are still bound, but she makes no effort to break free, showing this by raising her wrists to give a slight wave. "Hi there, I uh, think Shiro needs to talk to someone."

"Why? What did you do?" Lonnie asks.

"Just, he needs _someone_. He didn't know about something he pulled out of my head, and I think he's a bit overwhelmed, emotionally. Does he have anyone close? A friend or someone in the coven that he can talk to?"

Zevon stands up. "I'll get Adam. We'll take it from here." Crowley nods and allows two other vampires to walk her back to a holding room.

 

**

 

"You can stay, you know?" Lotor says as Allura laces up her boots. "I'll take the couch."

"You're sweet. I promise, I'll take a cab home," she smiles at him and tucks a lock of hair that had come loose from her ponytail behind her ear.

Lotor leans against the doorjamb, his arms around him, wearing a too-big sweater, showing off his collarbones and the dark marks Allura had left behind. "I would like to see you… Somewhere else," he says carefully.

Allura doesn't pause as she tightens her other boot. "Oh?"

"For a dinner, or maybe a drink–I know, I know you don't want to but–"

"No I just, I really shouldn't and, ugh," Allura looks down at her boots. "I want to, though."

"So why don't we?"

"... I couldn't convince you to meet me somewhere like Jé-Rouges, could I?" Allura smirks.

"Jé-Rouges?" Lotor raises an eyebrow.

"My friends own the restaurant, but it's also a blood bar. I know the executive chef, he's really clever when it comes to––what's that thing called? It's like… food alchemy?" Allura struggles, Lotor can't contain the snort that escapes and Allura pouts at him. "Stop! It's really a thing! I just can't recall the proper term!"

"Food alchemy?" Lotor shakes with laughter.

"That thing, it's like, food science but it's not, stop laughing at me! It's gastro-something, hold on, I'm looking it up."

"Food alchemy for the undead, or would that be food necromancy? Oh my Lord that's hilarious," Lotor tries to compose himself as Allura types into her phone.

"Molecular Gastronomy! I told you it was a real thing! See!" she shoves her phone in Lotor's face. He takes it and reads the article she's pulled up to show.

"I believe you, but certainly this is more like food science, Miss Alforson."

"Whatever," Allura stands up. "It's very inclusive, they let anyone in, vampires, werewolves, ghouls, fae, humans even!"

"And it's where you'd feel protected because you still don't trust me," Lotor runs his hands through his long hair.

Allura thinks of Hunk, the Seido triplets, Shiro, Lance, Keith, even if Matt was standing at her side, "In general  _do_ feel safer with them around, yes. I'd be lying if I said otherwise. I'm used to being the only human in the room, and I've just known them all for a long time."

"And who keeps _me_ safe when the vampires spot me as a dhampir and try to kill me? Or the werewolves sniff me out and decide to bounce me?" Lotor looks away. "It's fine, I'm used to being unwelcome. Non-Persona non grata, as it were."

"Lotor…" Allura touches his shoulder.

"You'd think I'd be over this by now, I was exiled from the _Galra_ while I was still in the womb, for chrissake."

Allura's eyes widen. "The Galra?"

"The man who murdered my father cut me out before I was born," Lotor twitches his mouth. "Dhampir can be a bit, how shall I put this? Antiquated, when it comes to who's in charge. Succession is either inherited in your blood, or taken by spilling the blood of your enemy–it sounds much more poetic the way my mother puts it."

"Your father was in charge of the Galra?" Allura asks.

Lotor nods. "Until the current leader, _succeeded_ him. It would have been more contentious if he hadn't been taken under my father's wing as his pupil, his second-in-command. There's whispers of betrayal, and then there's the outright truth. My father was injured, but would have lived had he been given medical treatment. Instead he was finished off by that _maniac,_ " he sneers.

Allura squeezes Lotor's shoulder tight. He lifts his head back up to meet her eyes. His eyes are yellow, glowing ever-so slightly in the dim light.

"I'm not trying to diagnose, as I've only met him a handful of times. But it's clear the man is unhinged, and dangerously so. I pray neither you nor your friends ever find themselves in his crosshairs."

"I… I think I have to go back to Brooklyn," Allura says, then pauses. "Would you come with me? I think there's someone you should meet."

 

**

 

Shiro keeps replaying the last part of Crowley's memory, sitting on the floor of his office in stunned silence, clutching the framed photo of the Metal Clan close to his chest.

Adam finds him there, and runs to wrap him in a hug as the psychic echo ebbs into his own mind and he sees what's caused Takashi to break.

 

**

 

_"When we're alone like this, you needn't act or address me so formally," he says, his sharp black eyes looking into her dark violet ones._

_She sees white fangs in her periphery, and whispers back. "How may I address you, my lord?"_

_"Call me… Ryou."_

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> I am available to be yelled at on [tumblr](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com) and [the PS discord](https://discord.gg/2sqdShD) should you wish. xoxox
> 
> **
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> Brand New - Jude Law and a Semester Abroad  
> AlunaGeorge - You Know You Like It  
> The Stooges - I Wanna Be Your Dog  
> Robyn - Honey  
> Kinky - Mas  
> Portugal, The Man - Feel It Still  
> Adam Torres - Some Beast Will Find You by Name  
> At The Drive-In - One Armed Scissor  
> Tricky - Tear Out My Eyes  
> Stone Temple Pilots - All in the Suit That You Wear  
> The Crystal Method - Murder  
> Broken Bells - Leave It Alone  
> Beastie Boys - No Sleep Till Brooklyn
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Listen on Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/user/thatironstring/playlist/7g00nCXSQJ2BB3JHt9BzG8?si=UqfKjnV4RJeqMxpMrqOzOw)


	16. The Noble Sacrifice of Alastair Kogane for his beloved, Kyla Rose Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia has lived the life of a spy. She's lied, deceived, and obfuscated the truth. 
> 
> All to protect the people she loves most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the endgame.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the ride.
> 
>  
> 
>  **NOTE #1:** Last chapter I posted during a weird AO3 downtime so I realize a lot of you missed the notification for [Chapter 15, PLEASE READ THAT FIRST!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911060/chapters/39042259)
> 
>  **NOTE #2:** Once again, AO3 doesn't let me indent without re-writing ALL THE HTML so sections that begin with bold text with timestamps  & locations indicate flashbacks. Everything else is set in the present year of the story (2018).
> 
> Thanks to my lovely betas! [Cham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMaau/pseuds/MzMaau) ([@maauthulhu](https://maauthulhu.tumblr.com)) and [snowthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowthunder/pseuds/snowthunder) ([@snowthunder](https://snowthunder.tumblr.com))
> 
>    
> (Also apologies I am SO BEHIND on comments, I will catch up with them asap, I am so appreciative of them you have no idea <3)

****  


**

 

**Undisclosed Location, United States, 1989**

 

The first time Kyla saw Alastair, he was asleep.

_"They kept him too long."_

_"A mutt if there ever was one."_

_"He's overcooked."_

He wasn't breathing, his skin was pale alabaster and he smelled like blood and sweat.

_"We should bring him to the Queen."_

_"But what if he's working for them?"_

_"We should wait–"_

And then his eyes opened, changing from yellow to red and settling finally on a deep, dark brown—nearly solid black.

"Wow…" he'd said, voice scratchy and worn.

She leaned closer to whisper to him. "It's okay, you can–"

"Y're th' prettiest thing I've ev'r seen..."

Kyla had felt her face flush, had ignored the way the others laughed, commented, whispered.

"We're bringing him back with us," she'd ordered her fellow Marmorans.

And the Queen's knight was obeyed.

 

**

 

Crowley comes out of her reverie, back to the present. She's still in the basement of the Shirogane coven, her hands bound together and she's being interrogated again.

Well, not so much that as a lot of people are talking at once. At her.

She recognizes some of them from the bar the night before, but some faces are new. Or maybe they were all there? She may not have been buzzed chugging down beers with her son's boyfriend, but she definitely was after that bottle of scotch was popped.

Keith is there. His loud boyfriend too. The other werewolf. The little shapeshifter. A pair of humans, and possibly another non-human—she can't quite put a finger on what he is—with the long white hair and slightly pointed ears.

Crowley's not as good of a listener as someone like Kolivan. It's a little tricky to sort out all the different questions that are being thrown her way.

"How can the timeline make sense if Akira Kogane was dead before Keith's father was sired?"

"Is his daughter still alive then? What does she have to do with the Marmora?!"

"It can't be a coincidence that all the stuff that happened to Lance's family—and what happened to me—was going on at the same time, right?"

"Who is the thin man, why did he bring me to New York?! Why does he smell like you?"

"Who un-seated the Zarkon? Who is leading the Galra?!"

"It's Ryou, also how the _fuck_ did Ryou survive?!"

"Ryou?"

"Shiro's twin?!"

"Wait, someone's _twin_ killed my fa–erm, the Zarkon?"

"Okay granted, this is a can of goddamn worms you just opened—by the way is it Sullivan or Cullivan? I can't remember the thin man's name, and I need to know–"

"Guys! The timeline!!"

Crowley blinks. They're all spinning out in different directions, and her head is starting to hurt. She takes a deep breath.

"RIGHT!" she yells, and everyone turns to her. "To answer your questions: It doesn't. She is. They founded it. It wasn't intentionally but the Galra coordinated without our knowledge. My co-leader. Because she told him to. Because he's a Marmoran. You already know. I don't know. Yes. And his name is actually Currivan or Kolivan, depending on whether he's trying to blend in with humans or spy on the Galra."

The group shares a collective pause and then another barrage of questions comes flooding back. Like the ebb and flow of a wave.

 

**

 

**Corpus Christi, Texas, 1993**

 

 _Texas is rather... flat_ , Crowley muses as she stares out of the window, missing the craggy rocks and smell of salt-ocean air.

As if on cue, but not really–she forgets she married a vampire that can read minds–Alastair turns Keith over in his lap. "Wanna hear a story, kiddo?"

"Yah!" Keith says happily.

"Once upon a time there was a Knight, born on an island in the Hebrides. She was the prettiest flower that grew from a land covered in salt and stone–"

"What's Eb-riddies?"

"That's where your momma is from, Keith."

"Oh."

"Like I was saying, a place surrounded by salt-sea and waves cresting against the rocks. But little did this knight know–"

"Is it far?"

Crowley smiles, turning away from the window. "It's along the coast of Scotland, I'll take you there one day, _mo laochain_."

"How?"

Crowley looks back out of the window, the sun's firmly set. "Come with me," she says to her son, takes him by the hand, motioning for Alastair to follow along.

She and her husband take Keith to the barn they've converted into a hanger, and she points to her plane.

"Momma can _fly_."

 

**

 

"Well?"

Crowley looks up at the human addressing her. He's wearing thin-rimmed glasses and has dark skin with slightly lighter hair. She likes his t-shirt, a stylized sugar skull atop a rainbow background.

"Pardon?" she asks.

He throws his hands up. "Akira! Kogane's! Daughter!"

She blinks. "What about her?"

"Oh that's it," he rolls his sleeves up. "I'm not the best with the living, but I'm pretty sure I can rip _something_ out of you with the right incantation."

The little shapeshifter chimes in. "You want me to get dummy—I mean Matt?"

"No, I'm just gonna–"

Her son interrupts, "Adam, it's okay. I'll try."

Crowley raises an eyebrow as Keith takes in her gaze and she feels the familiar intrusion of a vampire's thoughts in her own head. She knows what to do.

Instead of resisting, the best way to handle a vampire scanning your mind, is to redirect them to a specific, vivid memory.

(She's learned this much from years of practice to avoid Ryou's prying.)

 

**

 

 

**Corpus Christi, Texas. 1991**

 

The first time Crowley sees her son, he's a small, greyish thing in her arms.

He doesn't cry, doesn't scream, barely moves. He won't nurse from her or from the formula they had bought just in case, but they give him a drop of blood and suddenly color floods his cheeks and he's pink and alive and crying.

After drinking a bottle of blood, he opens eyes that are soft and violet, and her husband smiles so brightly. Now he's a wriggling baby in her arms with tiny hands and tiny fingers that she kisses one by one.

"Prettiest eyes I ever did see," he says. "Now I can see them even when you're away."

She is exhausted but manages a smile and a laugh as Alastair moves her sweat-soaked fringe aside and kisses her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere," she says.

She lies.

 

**

 

"... damn it," Keith wipes his eyes.

"Lovely?" the werewolf—Lance asks him.

"She uh, she knows how to project specific memories. It's a diversion tactic the Galra use. I can't even get a surface scan. Maybe Shiro could?"

"Shiro's… recovering," the guy in the glasses, the one Keith called 'Adam' says. "She hit him with kind of a big whammy, Ryou being alive and all," he bites his thumbnail.

The one with the long hair scoffs, turning his nose up in the hair. "I'm sure," he mutters under his breath and the human girl pats his arm.

Big guy with the yellow headband cocks his head. "Wait, Allura, why _is_ Lotor here?"

"Who is Lotor?" the little shapeshifter asks.

"What is Lotor?" Keith says.

"... I wanna say dhampir but," Lance sniffs the air. "He really smells too human but—ohhhh..." his eyes go wide. "Nevermind, he just smells like human because of… reasons…"

"Dhampir," Lotor narrows his eyes. "And kindly keep the reasons to yourself, _werewolf_."

The girl, Allura, flushes and avoids the gaze of her friends.

The little bit of drama is enough to distract Crowley—combined with her lingering hangover—and Keith does get a quick surface scan.

"She's stalling us," Keith gasps. "We have to get upstairs before–"

As if on cue, the ceiling vent drops at her feet with the Marmorans following right behind to cover her, leveling their weapons at the group. There's several blades tipped in wolfsbane, sending the two werewolves recoiling, and a handful of half-lit solar flares that cause her son and the dhampir to shrink back.  

"Apologies for the delay, Crowley," Kolivan says. "The upstairs took longer than expected to lock down, but we can assure you the Blades of Marmora have the building secure."

  


**

 

 

**Undisclosed Location, Cordillera Cantábrica, España. 1989**

 

Alastair scratches his head. "Blades of Marmora?"

"Well, we all come from different clans, different sires, it's a name we can unite under," Ulaz explains.

"What does that mean?"

"Vampires usually take the surname of their sire," Thace explains.

Alastair tips his head to one side. "Oh, should I be doin' that then?" They nod, and Crowley clears her throat.

"I realize it might be difficult considering the circumstances and all. The point remains, you need to cut ties with your former life, help keep what remains of your living family… _safe_ ," Crowley says, looking to the side.

Alastair nods, scratching his stubbled chin. "Suppose I could just use one of your names then? Considerin' the circumstances and all," he echoes her phrasing.

"Well, if you want to get technical…" Ulaz sighs. "Most of us are what's left of the Kogane clan."

"Well shucks, that sounds like a fine name, 'Kogane', I'll use that one."

The others drop their mouths open. And they start laughing, Crowley is clutching her sides when Alastair says a bit louder:

"No, like I said, I'll take Kogane, who do I have to ask about that?"

Crowley shakes her head. "You… you're really serious?"

"'Course I am."

Alastair is such a strange one. But then again, considering he was human until a week ago, they really shouldn't fault him for his lack of knowledge.

"You want to take the name _Kogane_ . As in _Akira Kogane—_ the most powerful vampire that ever _lived_?"

"Yes ma'am," Alastair nods.

"You'd have to ask the Queen herself," Crowley shakes her head and in a flash Alastair is gone.

She races to catch up with him, but even with her enhanced speed she's not a match for a full vampire such as Alastair. He's already speaking to the Queen in the Eastern wing of the castle when she finds him.

The Queen laughs. "You vish to take the name Kogane as your own?"

"Please and thank you," Alastair says.

She hums, looking at Crowley with a raised brow. "Vas zis your doing, Kyla?"

Crowley shakes her head. "I'm so sorry my Queen, we were trying to explain vampire clans and sires and I think Alastair just got a bit confused–"

"I'm clear as day," Alastair says. "I'll be a Kogane, y'all just tell me what you need from me."

The Queen smiles slowly. "You vould have to _earn_ zat name, Alastair," she looks him over. "I could not simply give it to you as you vish."

"Nothin' worth havin' ain't worth workin' for, my mama taught me that."

"Quaint," the Queen looks over to Crowley. "But I'm afraid I cannot take the word of your mother over–"

"I'll make you a deal!" Alastair interrupts.

Crowley's mouth hangs open. No one interrupts the Queen.

"A deal?" the Queen turns her head to one side, tugging at a lock of her dark hair, twisting it around her finger. "Vhat could you possibly have to bargain vith?"

"Well... me?" Alastair says. "That fella Ulaz was tellin' me how strong the Galra made me end up. Untapped potential, yeah? Wouldn't you want someone like me on your side?"

The Queen twitches her mouth. "The Blades of Marmora are typically not like you, zey must be able to infiltrate the Galra… but your offer intrigues me…"

Alastair stares her down, and the Queen laughs.

"Are you trying to thrall me?!" she exclaims, in between bouts of laughter, and Crowley smacks her forehead, then grabs Alastair by the collar.

"Will you stop it! You're barely a fraction of how powerful she is! You really think you can just thrall someone like–"

"I accept your wager," the Queen says. "Kyla is my strongest, most trusted knight. You vill vork alongside her, until I decide you have earned your name."

"What?!" Crowley shouts.

 

**

 

"You're okay," Antok says more as a statement instead of a question, cutting her wrists free of the zip-ties.

"Of course," Crowley nods. "Bit of a headache, do you have any aspirin?"

Before he can answer, one of her team members shouts at the group. "Hey! Stay back!"

Crowley turns her head. Kolivan taps Regris on the shoulder to move him aside. "It's fine."

She watches as Lance continues to march forward, stopping in front of Kolivan. He's much taller, and Lance is craning his head upwards to meet his eyes.

For a moment Crowley hesitates, because Lance has his hands balled into fists at his sides. Kolivan relaxes his shoulders and looking down, smiles warmly.

"Bonswa, jén jé-rouge," he says in his natural patois before switching back to English. "You remember me?"

Lance rushes forward and hugs Kolivan tightly, Kolivan returns the embrace with one long arm, the other resting on his head. "I suppose you do."

Crowley breathes out in relief.

 

**

 

**Corpus Christi, Texas, 1996**

 

"Because we need to get him out of the country before the next full moon!" Crowley shouts into the phone while pacing the kitchen floor. "Of course, take a commercial flight! I'm not going to be able to get the clearance until—hold on," Crowley stops mid-sentence, balancing the phone on her shoulder, "Keith it's okay, you can come in the kitchen. I made it safe," she gestures to the curtains drawn closed to keep the sun out.

"Momma's mad," Keith says from the doorway.

"Momma's frustrated," she sighs, lifting her son into her arms and rearranging the phone on her shoulder. "Kolivan, we know what we're doing. After you get to Costa Rica, fly him to Dallas-Fort Worth and call me from there. Thace is already looking into where any of the Tsukiyamas ended up. It's a big city, the airport is a major hub, there’s no way they'll be able to pour through all those flight logs and manifests—assuming they're monitoring them in the first place."

Keith is playing with the buttons on her shirt. She sticks her tongue out at him and he giggles. Kolivan asks a few more questions.

"Yes, Ulaz sent me the package from Castilla y León, it should throw them off, but we need to be sure. That's why the Queen wants the little one with the Tsukiyamas or the Greyens or even the _Seidos_."

Keith blows a raspberry to her. She returns it and laughs, settling more of Kolivan's nerves.

"A private aircraft sets off more red flags, it's why I'll go in as Krolia when I get the order."

"Crow-we-ah," Keith sounds out.

"Don't you start calling me that too, I get confused enough at work," Crowley says, bouncing her son on her hip and readjusting for his weight. Not that it's too much for her to bear, just Keith's starting to get a little too big to be carried around like this.

"Not you, Kolivan… Currivan… Ahhh, I was talking to my son," Crowley sighs. "You wanna say Hi to Uncle-Worries-too-much, Keith?"

"Hi Uncle worry something something," Keith says into the phone.

Kolivan's response is as dry as always. "Bonjou, Keith."

"He says hello back," Crowley smiles.

"Kyla, I was not there when you visited them, and it's been decades since I was even close to home. My Spanish is very rudimentary."

"They're fluent in creole, you're fine," Crowley moves around the kitchen. "These are the jé-rouge, after all."

Keith perks up at the familiar phrase. "Uncle Curry is gonna see the jay-woofs?"

"They're werewolves, Keith."

"Werewoofs," Keith squirms in her arms. "I wanna go too!"

" _No_. You are staying here with your father," Crowley says, narrowing her eyes on him.

"Pardon?" Kolivan asks. Crowley sighs.

"Hold on… Alastair!" she shouts and her husband is by her side in a blink.

"Need a reprieve?" he asks, holding out his arms for Keith to scramble into. "Hey pal, momma's workin', so we're gonna give her some space, 'kay?"

"Can we go see the werewoofs too?"

Alastair grimaces. "Maybe not for a while…" he trails off as he takes Keith out of the kitchen.

"Okay, it's a very simple extraction, I don't know why you're acting like this," Crowley taps her long fingernails against the Formica countertop.

"Jèn-jé-rouge, he's a baby," Kolivan makes a pained sound. "I am not good with babies."

"He's _four_ , he's right around Keith's age," Crowley says.

"I am not good with children either."

Crowley smiles. "Have we finally discovered your weakness?"

" _No._ "

"Just be yourself," Crowley bites her bottom lip. "Except…"

"Yes?"

"Don't be as honest or as blunt as you usually are," she says, scratching a rhythm into the countertop. "He'll ask a lot of questions. Don't answer them. Distract him. Try to give him some quick English lessons?"

She hears Kolivan take a deep breath on the other end.

"I will call when we are on the ground stateside."

"Do so."

 

**

 

"And you said you weren't good with children," Crowley smiles, crossing her arms.

"Lance is an exception," Kolivan mumbles. "Sa fè lontan. Koman ou ye?"

"Ou sove lavi... mwen," Lance wipes his eyes. "My creole still sucks. I can't repay what I owe you. Mesi ampil."

"Pa de kwa, my Spanish was just as bad, jèn jé-rouge."

"Kote mwen fanmi? Are they–?"

Lance is cut off by the sound of the doors crashing open again and one of the Marmorans is tossed to the ground. Alive, but unconscious.

Takashi Shirogane stands in the doorway, eyes blood red and fangs drawn. His ears are sharpened to points and he looks every bit the vampire of legend. The one that tore through Japan and China, devouring humans and obfuscating his kills behind the deaths incurred by wars and famines. He's the member of the legendary metal clan that was founded and lead by Akira Kogane, who united the lifelong enemies vampires and werewolves and destroyed nests of dhampir without a second thought. This is the monster she was told to be wary of crossing.

But Takashi Shirogane is nothing like his brother.

Even when he's furious, Ryou Shirogane's eyes are relaxed. He smiles, laughs, speaks calmly and softly. As one would to a scared animal in a corner, trying to coax them closer.

However, that coaxing usually ends up with a swift end to the life of whomever has earned his ire.

It's in this moment she finally understands the saying "Better the devil you know, than the devil you don't." She doesn't have to tread on eggshells or try and guess what Takashi is thinking.

"What is happening? Who are these people, and what are they doing in my coven?!" Shiro shouts.

Lance has moved back to stand in front of Keith, shielding him. Kolivan has taken a place at her side, solar flare ready to release should she give him a nod.

Crowley stands her ground. "We should all just take a moment–"

" **Enough!** " And with that scream all the Marmorans and the humans and werewolves freeze in place.

Crowley doesn't like being thralled, but she knew, in some way, this could be one of the consequences of her actions.

 

**

 

**Galra Nest, 10 miles Outside of New York City, 2004**

 

The last time Kyla Rose sees her beloved Alastair, he's holding their son, who is fast asleep.

"I had to knock him out, he didn't recognize me," Alastair says, staring at his pale face, running his fingers along sallow skin and sunken cheeks. "What did those monsters _do_ to him?"

Crowley bows her head. She knows, she'd finally gotten access to the files describing where they'd hidden her son, and what he'd been through.

"Starved him, burned him, experimented with him, tortured him," she sniffs.

"But they didn't kill him?" Alastair says.

"You saved him," she says, turning away from them, focusing on a spot on the wall. "Because of you, he's a _Kogane_."

"Haven't finished saving him yet," Alastair stands, up, Keith still curled in his arms. "I've got the Shirogane clan helpin' me, Kyla Rose, but we still have to get him and us outta here."

"That's not what I meant," Crowley says. "If you hadn't been a Kogane… he'd be dead. Because he's my son, because I broke the rules the Galra follow. They don't care that he's a dhampir and a vampire's child because of what you–"

Alastair interrupts her, "I wouldn't be a Kogane, if I didn't love you with all of my heart," he says, looking at her squarely in the eyes.

His eyes shift colors, from yellow to red and then settle on his natural black. He looks at her the same way he did when his eyes first opened. Utterly, and completely focused on her, and deeply, truly in love.

"I don't regret one moment of this life, my Kyla Rose," he says, and he smiles slowly.

She holds in the choke, the sob that wants to escape.

_Be strong for your son._

_Your husband._

_The loves of your life, the two most important people in the universe._

"How are we going to get him to safety?" she whispers, gently running a hand down the side of Keith's face. "The Galra know this nest has been compromised. They're scrambling, everyone's on high alert. They'll start attacking the vampires from the Shirogane clan to get out of here."

Alastair blinks. "Not if they think they know who broke in. If they had a scapegoat to pin this all on."

Crowley looks at him. "Alastair _no–_ "

"You do so much good here, you've saved countless lives, they can't find you out yet."

"I don't care!"

"You made me promise I'd never get in the way of the work you've done to infiltrate the Galra. I've an idea to keep your cover, and make sure the Shiroganes don't lose no one important."

"You're important too!" Crowley doesn't let go of his hand. "My cover doesn't matter anymore–!"

"He's a Kogane, he'll be safe because of that, remember?"

"Alastair," Crowley pleads but she feels it crawling in at the edges of her consciousness.

A vampire's thrall.

He's going to make her do this. She's frozen in place as one of the Shirogane vampires takes Keith away. Alastair kisses her one last time and mouths the words as she says them into her radio.

"We've discovered the source of the breach, vampires found on the sub-basement level. The Kogane heir has been taken, but I managed to corner one of them…"

Crowley lets a tear fall as she hears the response in her earpiece. "... An example of this one? Yes… Yes the brambles should do it," she says, trying not to let her voice break.

She cuts out the radio and stands frozen, forced to watch as the love of her life gives up his own to hide her secret, and their son.

She watches Haggar plant the seed into his chest and send him stumbling out of the compound, with maybe an hour or less to live before he's staked through the heart from the inside thanks to the death brambles.

The next day she kills Sendak, and takes his place as one of the Zarkon's personal guard.

She takes a small stipend and buys an apartment in Brooklyn, far enough from the Shirogane coven to avoid suspicion, but close enough that she can walk past 1783-Kyonshi, scan the windows for any sign of messy black hair and–

 

**

 

"Ah, you've been watching us from the shadows for a while then," Takashi says, leaning in close to her face. "And just 'Shiro' is fine, I don't care to be thought of or addressed informally by just anyone."

Crowley is shaking off the thrall. Hears her fellow Marmorans start re-equipping their weapons as they, too, begin coming back to themselves.

"Noted. As to your other question, we're good at hiding in plain sight," Crowley answers.

"Old vampire trick," Shiro sneers. "Who taught you that one?"

"Who do you think?" Crowley puffs her chest out. "I believe the Metal Clan perfected it."

"So you took that from my brother?"

"We took it from Akira Kogane," she says. "He founded the Marmora."

Shiro stumbles in his pace. "So his daughter–"

"Helped him to establish us. A place safe for vampires, dhampir, any others threatened by the Galra. We all work together for a common goal," Crowley narrows her gaze. "Wasn't that why you started the Metal Clan in the first place? Hasn't that been the goal of this new coven?" She gestures to the group of them. "Vampire, dhampir, a couple of werewolves, a shapeshifter, a human, whatever Adam is, a warlock of some kind?"

"Necromancer," Adam answers, giving Shiro a smug grin.

"We also have a púca, but he's probably at home binging Netflix," the little shapeshifter says.

Shiro rubs his forehead. "Okay, you were right. I _have_ unintentionally established a new clan, stop looking at me like that," he says to Adam before he turns back to her. "So it's true. Akira Kogane's daughter survived all these years."

It's strange the way Shiro speaks about her, but Crowley knows enough about vampires to expect to only know what they want you to know at any given time.

"Yes, she is very much alive and thriving," she turns her head. "Strange that's what you're most curious about. Not the reason why we're all here at once?"

"I assume it's to rescue you?"

Crowley laughs. "You really think I'd need all of them to escape?" the other Marmorans laugh.

"So it was a ruse."

"I was exactly where I needed to be while the Marmorans assembled, on the orders of the Queen herself. We've learned through one of our spies that the Galra are planning to attack. So we are here to protect the Kogane heir... and the last remaining jé-rouge," she looks at Lance and Keith.

  


**

 

**Undisclosed Location, Cordillera Cantábrica, España, 1993**

  


When Keith is two, she flies them to the Hebrides so those who remain from her mother's family can see their grandchild. They spend a few days there, before flying south so the Marmora can meet their youngest kin.

Her fellow knights surround Alastair and Keith, cooing over how strong he'll be, how precious, how powerful. (Kolivan slips out of the way when Alastair tries to get him to hold Keith and shoves Ulaz in his path instead).

The Queen smiles, and drifts down the hallway, beckoning Crowley to follow. She takes Keith in her arms and excuses herself.

"My Queen?" she asks.

"I have never seen you so happy, Kyla," she smiles, and Crowley holds Keith out for her to hold. She tentatively accepts, gently cradling him in the crook of her arms.

"I-it's been a vhile… since I held a child."

Crowley tilts her head. "You would have fooled me, you're very comfortable with him."

"Ah," Keith adds, tugging at the gold locket the Queen wears around her neck.

"Did I ever tell you about ze jé-rouge?"

"Yes, my Queen," she says. "Have you been in contact with them?"

She shakes her head, holding out a finger for Keith to grab with his little toddler hands. "But I've had an ear to ze ground. I've learned another one was just born to Valeria Hierro. And with the dreams I've been having… I think one of hers could be special," she bites her lip. "They tell me her daughter, Veronica, is already very strong."

"My Queen?"

"It's a long time since I've met with any of the Hierro family," she murmurs. "And the wolfmothers of the Caribbean. It may take some time to arrange for all the travel, secure the areas… I don't even know if Alessandra would even _want_ to see me after all she's been through."

Crowley leans in, to take her hand and squeeze it. "I will take you there."

"No, I couldn't impose like that," the Queen nods to Keith. "You have our little knight to care for."

"He'll come along, won't you Keith?" she says, pushing the hair off her son's forehead.

"Yah!" Keith says, happily using one of the few words he's learned.

"Then I suppose we should make one last stop on this trip before we return to Corpus Christi. So says the youngest knight of Marmora," Crowley smiles.

"Vell, if it is the wish of my newest knight," The Queen smiles bright, her fangs gleaming.

"There is no place in this world like the white-sand beaches of Varadero. I look forward to seeing them again."

 

**

 

"So that's it then," Shiro looks at her son, then back to her. "You want us to just sit and wait while the Galra invade my home, and then the Marmorans are going to surprise them? That's the plan?"

Crowley huffs. "You have a better one?"

"We bring the fight to them," Keith interrupts.

"Yeah," Lance nods, "no more running and hiding. No more casualties, abductions, or using our loved ones as pawns. If they want us? They're going to get us."

"All of us," the other werewolf says. "I can have the Garretts and the Seidos and even the Greyens backing us up if you give us a day. It's a Harvest moon tomorrow night, so we're as strong as we'll ever be this cycle."

"You've got me and my family too," the shapeshifter adds (Crowley really needs to learn more of their names). "My parents, and even dumb-dumb. He owes me a few favors, I'm sure he does you too."

Adam nods. "Takashi, whatever you need. I can hang back and protect the rest of the coven, or you can have me at your side. I'll gather my familiars."

"Gross," Lance shudders.

"Oh! You haven't met all of them," Adam says with a wink. "And not all of them live in the vegetable crisper."

Allura puts her hand on Shiro's shoulder. "Shiro, we can–"

"–We can allay your worries by staying back and far, _far_ away from any of the supernatural goings-on," the dhampir with the long hair says. "I can promise you that at least."

Shiro nods, "Even Coran?"

"I'll make sure he stays off the grid with me," Allura smiles. "Shay as well, all of our human friends will be safe with me."

Shiro blinks, and Keith steps forward. "So, what about that? Give us a day and we can gather our forces, and join with you and the Marmorans. Take the fight to them."

Kolivan leans in to whisper to Crowley, "It would be wise, the Queen is still delayed. If we wait, it's possible she can be here herself to assist."

Crowley looks at her son. Standing strong and defiant in front of her.

Just like Alastair would want him to be.

"You really think I'm just going to let the Galra take you back?" she narrows her eyes on him. "Your father died to get you away from them, and you want me to let you walk right back into their nest, the very heart of their operation?"

"You think you have any right to tell me what I can and can't do?" Keith cocks an eyebrow. "We're going in whether you want us to or not, and you know we need numbers on our side. I'm betting you'd rather not waste your time trying to stop me."

She smiles. "24 hours. We attack the Galra base, and we take down the Zarkon. Decide who is coming, and who will stay behind to provide a decoy or protection should they attack the coven first. Send the humans to safety, and tell your loved ones to stay inside, avoid any contact with strangers."

 

**

 

 

**Varadero Beach, Matanzas, Cuba, 1993**

 

Kyla finds them on the beach.

Alastair is still whispering, counting the stars in the clear night sky. Keith is fast asleep in his arms.

She kisses her husband's cheek, and takes Keith from him. He finishes counting and smiles at her.

"Finally got him to sleep?"

"Had to drag him away kickin' and screamin'," Alastair says. "He doesn't like to listen to no-one. Kept begging me to let him hold 'the puppy' again," he says.

Kyla laughs quietly. "Let's see, so our little Keith has a problem with authority and being told 'no'? Wonder who that reminds me of?" Alastair ducks his head. "I'm kidding! You know it's why I love you."

"Really?"

"Part of it," Kyla bites her lip. "You never wait to let trouble find you, you go and face it head-on. You're determined, and yet you're so polite, so kind."

Alastair rubs the back of his neck. "You're gonna make me blush, Kyla Rose."

"If Keith has half your nerve, he's going to be just fine."

"He's got half of you too," he reaches over to run a thumb along his son's cheek. "She told me he'll be a great knight someday, even if he never wants to listen to anyone's orders. He'll be an amazing fighter, and he'll be brilliant and thoughtful and those eyes of his are gonna melt some hearts down the line."

"So much potential," she says, and leans over to kiss Alastair. "I was so scared to bring him into this world, thinking we were being selfish. But I can't think of a world without him in it now, does that make sense?"

Alastair nods. "Yeah, yeah I getcha." He leans his head on his hand. "Now we just have to get him a _real_ puppy one day, maybe he'll let it go."

"Is he really that fascinated by the little werewolf?"

"You saw Keith's eyes, he looked like that little guy held the moon an' stars in his hands."

Kyla smiles. "I think it might be mutual, that wolf had a pretty good grip on him too."

"Maybe someday when they're older, we'll fly back down, and they can be friends?"

"Depending on how the negotiations are going in there, he might be flying with us to the castle in Cantabria," Kyla looks back to the house. "The Queen seems pretty adamant about that."

  


**

 

Haggar puts the phone down, a smile on her lips as she walks briskly to her master's chambers

"My lord Zarkon, I have news from one of my informants."

"Yes, Haggar?"

"Takashi Shirogane is marshaling his forces and planning to attack us directly. The Marmorans are with him, as are the local werewolves and he may have magic users on his side as well."

"These forces… do they include the Kogane heir?"

"Yes, and the red-eyed werewolf."

Ryou smiles.

"Do we still have the trophies we saved from the Red Moon?"

"Yes."

"Hang them in the entrance. I want them to be the first thing they encounter."

"All of them? Do we not wish to plan our attack? Position our troops? Alert your personal guard?"

"This isn't a game of fists or fangs, it's a game of hearts," Ryou smiles. "If we wish to awaken the power within the Kogane heir, we must attack him through the werewolf. And what better way to break him, than to show off our little collection?"

Haggar nods.

 

**

 

**Kamigata Region, Japan, 1778**

 

"This isn't a war of weapons, Takashi. It is a war that can be won by exploiting the weakness of the human heart."

Takashi doesn't answer, lighting another candle in front of his makeshift shrine.

"It's why they took your beloved Kuroshi, because they knew it would break you. They didn't realize we would retaliate as we did."

"... Or as viciously," Takashi says, voice wobbling.

"It sets an example," Ryou clicks his tongue. "There is something else you wish to say to me, I can see the tension in your shoulders. Unload your burden on me, Takashi."

"The men have begun to call you something else," Takashi says, turning to face him. It is still strange to see the shock of white hair on his twin, no longer the perfect mirror image of him any longer.

"I have heard them, they call you 'Shiro' now, yes?" Ryou gestures towards his brother's hair. "I shall miss the games we could play at trading places."

"They call you _Ryoukuro_ ," he replies, ignoring Ryou's wistful pause.

"In opposition to you?"

Takashi shakes his head. "Because of your sword."

Ryou looks down at the once-pristine blade, now stained black, coated in layers upon layers of blood.

"Should I be _Kurogane_ then? The Black Steel to your silver?" Ryou laughs. "No, I think I will stay Shirogane Ryou."

Takashi looks away. "Why all of them? Why not just the rebels that attacked us? Why the elders, the women and children?"

"I told you," Ryou answers. "To break their hearts."

"You left none alive to be broken!" Takashi shouts, standing up. He's always been so prone to emotional outbursts, so Ryou no longer flinches, he knows it's his brother simply giving in to theatrics.

Ryou tilts his head. "You're alive, are you not?"

Takashi takes a step back. "R-Ryou–" he says, his eyes wide with fear.

"The men in my command live. The generals above me, the captains below me."

Takashi doesn't say a word, breath catching in his throat.

"They will know I can break them, at any moment I choose. A blade of black steel will force the enemy to retreat before they dare attack."

"And the enemies that aren't intimidated?"

Ryou smiles.

"Those sound like ones worth my time."

Takashi shakes his head, moving to the doorway of the room. "No, they sound as dangerous as _you_."

"I don't understand the difference?"

"I know," Takashi says. "And that frightens me more than you can imagine."

Takashi bows his head and leaves.

Ryou watches the flickering lights of the candles, inhales the incense, and walks over to the shrine. He licks his thumb and forefinger, extinguishing the incense and candles one by one, shrouding the room in darkness.

 _Takashi is so fragile_ , he thinks.

He has to be stronger, for the both of them. To compensate for the frailty, and especially for the dishonor his brother would bring their name should his… _proclivities_ become publicly known.

 _Yes, this is the right thing to do_ , Ryou concludes.

 

**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter:** Ryou
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr is [emphasis-all-mine](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com), PS Discord is [here](https://discord.gg/2sqdShD). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>  
> 
> mo laochain || Scottish Gaelic phrase meaning "my little hero"
> 
> Translations from Creole (all mistakes are mine):
> 
> 1\. _Sa fè lontan. Koman ou ye?_ || Long time no see. How are you?
> 
> 2\. _Ou sove lavi... mwen_ || You life saved... mine (this is purposefully mangled, Lance is emotional and not great at Creole)
> 
> 3\. _Mesi ampil_ || Thank you (with emphasis)
> 
> 4\. _Pa de kwa_ || You're welcome
> 
> 5\. _Kote mwen fanmi_ || Where is my family?
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Soundtrack:**
> 
>  
> 
> Marvelous 3 - Vampires In Love  
> Piebald - American Hearts  
> Hugo - 99 Problems  
> Paul Simon - You Can Call Me Al  
> Nina Gordon - Now I Can Die  
> Feist - Mushaboom  
> Ludo - The Horror of Our Love  
> Brawlers - Annabel  
> Sufjan Stevens - You Are the Blood  
> Sleeping At Last - I'll Keep You Safe  
> Roxy Music - Mother of Pearl  
> Kate Bush - Hounds of Love  
> Ennio Morricone (feat. Joan Baez) - Here's To You  
> Jack Off Jill - When I Am Queen  
> The Sounds - Something To Die For  
> Tricky - Black Steel
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/thatironstring/playlist/1qa2zzIPHsjlHbSxxvrYFd?si=FH8oQzCFR-uibRSvfY6w5Q)


	17. Ryou | The Ghost In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Shiro gathers his forces. Adam gathers his familiars. Pidge takes a stand. Hunk takes a break. Keith spends more time with his mother, meeting a new friend. And Lance contemplates whether it is better to live in ignorance, or work through the pain of closure.
> 
> It's not his choice anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, have a double-update, because I can't just leave this chapter hanging.
> 
> WARNING: Some implicit and explicit violence, implicit animal-related violence. General note that this chapter gets a bit heavy with Ryou's backstory, but things needed to be told.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely betas! [Cham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMaau/pseuds/MzMaau) ([@maauthulhu](https://maauthulhu.tumblr.com)) and [snowthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowthunder/pseuds/snowthunder) ([@snowthunder](https://snowthunder.tumblr.com))

  


Less than 24 hours until they attack the Galra, and Keith is sitting on the Q train across from his estranged mother. His arms are crossed, an umbrella at his side, in case they get there as the sun starts to rise. He isn't sure where to direct his gaze, so he darts his eyes around and reads the advertisements on the walls for the fifth time.

But he finds his eyes wandering back to hers. She's looking right at him and she smiles warmly, it starts the cycle of looking away all over again.

"Sorry," she grimaces after he catches her this time, her cheek resting on her hand. "It's been so long–I just–you've grown so much, and I don't mean to make you uncomfortable–"

"I'm fine," Keith says. "Just… it's fine. It's–it's whatever."

"Right," she nods. "Thank you again for coming with me back to my apartment."

"Shiro made me," Keith says. Which is only half-true. Shiro _suggested_ it. He could have said no, or swapped himself out for someone else in the coven but…

He keeps glancing back at eyes that match his. Familiar messy hair. An umbrella tucked into the crook of her arm because his mother is slightly photophobic as well. Not as bad as his reaction, but she said she forgot her sunscreen.

"I'll be quick as I can, have to make sure the sitter can take him for a while."

"Him?"

She smiles. "He's going to love you, he loves meeting new people."

  


**

 

**Undisclosed Location, Japan, March 13th, 1778**

 

Shirogane Ryou wakes up to the sounds of screaming.

Immediately he reaches for his blade, and runs out of his tent to see the source in the campsite.

"They killed them," one of the men says, dazed. "All of them, slaughtered in the night."

He walks towards the group of his men gathered in front of where they had their horses boarded. The smell of fresh blood is in the air.

"All of them? Dead?" he asks another one of his men. "The scouts as well?"

The lieutenant nods. "One still clung to life, your brother had asked to end his suffering, Shirogane-san. But now he cannot move, he is beset with such grief."

Ryou nods. "Leave us," he orders and the men exit the area quickly.

Takashi is sobbing as he kneels before his beloved Kuroshi, he holds the animal in an embrace as its breath slows. A silver sword lies on the ground, fresh blood on the blade.

"You gave him an honorable death, and a happy life, Takashi."

Ryou winces as Takashi sobs harder.

"Crying does not bring him back into this life. We should light a candle to send him on his way into the next world."

Takashi shudders, and when he lifts his head, Ryou gasps at the shock of white hair that his brother now bears.

"Ryou..." his brother cries and reaches for him. Ryou carries him to the medical tent and sets him in a bed.

He gathers the rest of his lieutenants.

"We believe it was rebels from the village nearby. Sending a statement to our emperor, that his people are not welcome."

"Ah," Ryou taps his fingers on the hilt of his sword. "We shall have to respond in kind."

  


**

 

Keith takes two steps into his mother's apartment and is immediately knocked to the floor by four massive, fluffy paws. If he wasn't so used to being pounced on by werewolves, he might have had a different reaction to the giant dog pinning him down.

He could deal without the slobber though, and groans when a massive tongue runs all over his face and into his hair.

Crowley laughs. "I warned you. Oi, Kosmo! Here boy!" she clicks her tongue against her teeth. The giant beast gets off of him and pads over to where she's standing.

"Aye, that's a good'n, Cús, y'missed me?" Crowley says, a slight lilt in her voice slipping out.

Keith stands up and appraises the dog. He's massive and furry, definitely looks comparable to the size of a real wolf. He seems as tall if not _taller_ than him, though Keith realizes a lot of that is just because of how _fluffy_ his coat is.

"What did you say his name was?"

"He's named something after Cúchulainn, but eventually it got shortened to 'Kosmo' between my accent, and his sitter thinkin' his eyes were some kin' a 'cosmic blue'. Suppose he's just Kosmo now."

"Ah," Keith nods. "I guess this is your real accent?"

Crowley cocks an eyebrow. "Chan eil aon chànan gu leòr, mo laochain. A bheil Gàidhlig agat?"

Keith blinks. "... What?"

"Ye've got good manners, not poppin' inter m'head f'r a translation," Crowley says, clearing her throat and returning to her neutral, non-regional dialect. "Right. I'm calling the sitter, see if she can take him for a spell."

"Right," Keith says, appraising the dog. "What kind of dog is he?"

"Alaskan Malamute and Tibetan Mastiff mix. Might be some Chow in there too," Crowley says over her shoulder as she dials a number on her phone. "A.C.? It's Kyla, I need a favor…" she trails off and walks into her kitchen. Kosmo stays in the sitting room with Keith, watching him and wagging his tail happily.

Keith picks a stray dog hair off his shirt. "Geez, Lance is gonna kill me, I gotta change my clothes before I go back home," he murmurs to himself. "Maybe a shower too."

Kosmo trots over to where Keith is standing, nudging his leg with his massive snout.

Keith sighs, bending down to give him a good pet. "You might be the size of a small horse, but you _are_ a cute one, I'll give you that."

Crowley walks back into the living room. "Sitter can take him for the week if I need it, she'll be over around four in the afternoon. I know the sunrise is coming, but you wouldn't want to take a quick walk, would you? Maybe just down the block and back?"

"I should probably head to my apartment, wash the dog-smell off. Lance is… weirdly territorial. I try not to pet dogs in general, he gets really jealous of canines. If I take off now I can probably beat the sunrise."

"With how the subway's running?"

"No, I mean take off like…" Keith makes a lifting motion with his arms. "Like up in the air. Whoosh."

"You can fly?"

"Yeah," Keith shrugs. "I'm pretty quick when I'm in the air, haven't been spotted."

Crowley shakes her head. "Of course, your father could too. So that tracks," she sits on her couch and Kosmo leaps up to place his head in her lap.

Keith cocks his head. "He could?"

Crowley nods. "He'd hover around, feet just off the floor, so I wouldn't hear him coming up behind me. Loved to try and give me a scare whenever he could," she scratches behind Kosmo's ears. "He was such a–what's the word they use now–a goblin?"

"A troll?" Keith asks, sitting back on the arm of one of Crowley's chairs.

"Yeah, there was one time…" she trails off, looking past Keith. "The sun's coming up."

Keith looks at the window, and back at his mother.

"Go on," Keith says. "I'd like to hear the story."

Crowley smiles. "Close the shades, and have a seat. Shoes off then."

 

 

**

 

**Japan, 14th March, 1778**

 

Shirogane Takashi wakes up in the medical tent, he's feeling hollow, like a piece of himself was scooped away. There's a hole in his chest, a sick, empty feeling.

 _Kuroshi_ , he thinks. He slowly pulls himself out of the bed and walks over to fill a small basin with water. He washes the dried blood from his hands, and leans in to splash his face clean as well. He catches sight of his reflection, and turns to grab his blade, unsheathing it to be certain.

The fringe of his hair has turned white as snow.

"Gods above," he murmurs, and then realizes how very quiet it is.

He leaves the tent, and sees the camp empty, no sight of any of the men. There are fresh tracks in the ground, it looks like they all marched somewhere on foot.

He follows the tracks, walking towards the small fishing village they'd set up camp near.

  


**

 

Lance's phone buzzes, there's a text from Keith.

  


>> Staying here unbuild sundown  
>> *until  
>> Meet you at home

> It's fine  
> Just come to Shiro's

>> Crowley has a dog  
>> I have to shower

> Ugh

>> He's really cute

> NO

>> (You're cuter shhhh)

> :((((((

>> LANCE

> KEITH

>> I love you.  
>> You know that  
>> ANd that's why i have to shower  
>> He is so fluffy  
>> Hair is everywhere just looking at him  
>> **[img.jpg]**  
>> So much fluff

> UGHHH  
> I WILL LICK YOU CLEAN OF THE FOUL BEAST  
> Actually… Yeah that is a better plan. I'll lick you all over.

>> Please don't text me things like that in fron t of my mom  
>> *Crowley

> Awwww

>> SHUT UP

> Come here once you're clean?

>> I'm hungry?

> YOU JUST DRANK WTF!?

>> Crowley doesn't drink blood so there's none here

> Well, she has a dog  
> He looks big enough he could lose some fluids

>> LANCE

> But seriously is my blood not potent enough?

>> Not when you're watered down with 5+ pints of beer and scotch and brandy  
>> *you've

> Oof. Ok, valid point fangs. Meet you at home at sundown.  
> Roof?

>> You got it  
>> I love you

> I love you too  
> Have fun with Mamafangs

>> LS:LDHJ:LSKDF  
>> LANCE ALESASANDRO IGNACIOUS HEIRRO MCCLAIN

> Lance Alessandro Ignacio Hierro-McClain thank you  
> Keith Alastair Kogane(-Crowley?)  
> Huh  
> Keith Crowley  
> Keith Crowley-Kogane  
> Keith Alastair Crowley  
> Keith Alastair Kogane-Crowley-Hierro-McClain?

>> laaaance  
>> nvm  
>> dusk  
>> roof  
>> ok?

> Awwww  
> No-caps = Keith is feeling feelings  
> I made you feel things

>> you always do  
>> Im sleeply  
>> I'm gonna keep texting you i love you until i drift off i think I'm gonna nap for a bit  
>> mom's telling me dad stories  
>> dog makes good pillow  
>> (yes you make a better one)  
>> i love you

> Yessss  
> I love sweet sappy sleepy Keith  
> I will tolerate this dog to the best of my ability  
> That's how much I love you  
> Keep texting me, just got to Adam's he said he needs help with something in the aviary  
> (He has an aviary on his roof? How did I not know this?)

>> be hopeful w/ care

> ???

>> shes v sharp talons

> What?

>> take jerky stickss out of york pocket;s

 

**

 

"Lance! Heads up!"

Less than 18 hours until they attack the Galra, Lance has a fraction of a second to look up and duck away from a cloak of black feathers attached to a sharp beak lunging at him.

"Gah!" he shouts, dropping his phone and in seconds he's on the defensive, fangs bared and claws out.

The creature doesn't care, talons trying to claw at his jacket and Lance feels himself grow a bit taller in response.

"Hope!" Adam calls. "No! Stop that!" He snaps his fingers and the massive bird turns to him, crossing the rooftop to Adam's outstretched arm and landing there. "That's no way to treat our guest," Adam says, wagging his finger.

Lance composes himself and picks up his phone. "Lovely, wish you told me about the jerky thing before I got here," he mumbles typing a quick response to Keith and pocketing his mobile.

Adam adjusts his glasses. "Jerky? You have meat on you, of course. I should have asked you to leave that downstairs."

"Yeah well, I didn't realize you had a dang aviary up here for birds of _prey_ ," he takes a closer look at the bird on Adam's arm. "Is that a… fuck, is that some kind of dinosaur relative?"

Adam smirks. "All birds are. Hope is a Lappet-faced vulture. She's usually very well-behaved. Hope, _stay_ ," Adam commands and she moves to perch on his shoulder.

"So, any more familiars to gather that I should be warned about?"

"Depends, how comfortable are you with rodents and corvids?"

Lance tilts his head to the side. Hope mirrors it, staring at him with hungry, beady eyes.

 

**

 

**Japan, 14th March, 1778**

 

He's lined them up. Every single person in the village.

Men, women, children, the elders.

All standing in the center of town, watching as Shirogane Ryou paces in a slow circle.

Takashi watches from a hill overlooking the town, not sure what is happening. His brother is speaking, and dragging his sword on the ground as he paces. It's an old habit of his, to meander back and forth as he talks. He says it helps him to figure things out, lets him release the tension in his muscles and that the rhythm of the steps is soothing.

Takashi watches then as his brother raises his sword, and cuts the throat of a villager. Everyone screams, and then he cuts another, and another.

Takashi quickens his pace, moving towards them faster and faster, but–

It's not just Ryou, it's all the men.

And all of the people of the village falling to their knees. Some clutching their throats in vain.

Men, women, children, the elders.

It's too late when Takashi reaches them. The soldiers have lit their torches and arrows. They're going to burn the entire village to ashes.

"Ryou!" Takashi shouts.

His brother turns, soaked in blood and backlit in flames.

"How are you feeling, Takashi?" He smiles as he throws a lit torch atop a heap of corpses. "It is good to see you up and about again."

  
  


**

  


Two crows, a rat the size of a small dog, and a hungry vulture that finally got Lance to cave and give up his beef jerky sticks.

Lance pets one of the crows. "I swear I will never, ever, _ever_ eat either of you," he vows.

"What's that?" Adam asks, tossing some extra food into his vegetable crisper to keep his maggots satiated.

"Nothing, just…" the other crow hops closer to Lance, caws once to demand the same attention, and he complies, patting them both simultaneously.

"Well, I think I'm good here. You ready to help me transport my familiars to Shiro's?"

"Yeah, guess we're gonna take down the Galra with a menagerie," Lance mumbles. Adam's rat is kind of cute though, and he reaches out to pet them before Adam smacks his hand back.

"Don't pet Elizabeth. He bites," Adam picks up the rat and puts him into a small pet carrier.

"He?"

"He was a gift from my British ex, so I named him after the Queen. Also, he's a plague rat."

"What?!"

"Oh, he doesn't transmit it anymore… I think? I keep up with his shots. Anyway, Elizabeth is going to scope out the ground levels of the Galra nest. Odin and Sheryl," he says gesturing to the crows, "will follow and be our eyes from afar. Once we have the layout, we compare it with the information the Marmorans provided us."

"Sounds like a plan," Lance says with a sigh.

Adam gives him a small smile. "Hey don't worry, we've got Hope. Well, I've got Hope. Which means we can move through shadows. It's a tricky little spell, but I know we can do it."

"Right," Lance taps a nervous beat on the sides of his thighs.

Adam taps his chin. "You're worried about Keith. That's why you're ignoring all these Hope-puns, right?"

"I think he fell asleep, he was texting gibberish," Lance twitches his mouth back and forth. "I had to call the staff of my restaurant and tell them we're cancelled for about a week. I don't know what's going to happen I just… I miss the simplicity of things. Before that stupid rainy day when everything went to hell and back. We escaped the Galra, and now we're going charging back in."

Adam nods. "Look, I don't like giving lectures. Mostly because I don't like _being_ lectured. But I am the oldest one here, and I have the perspective gained from all that… So take this however you want," he puts his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Life is fucking complicated, and every day you don't run screaming out into the street because the weight of it is crushing your soul, is a triumph."

"Really uplifting, thanks."

"Lance! Okay, I'm not going to tell you a simple life isn't a wonderful thing, but I'm telling you, it doesn't _exist_ . Even earthworms have problems and bad days. All they want to do is wriggle their little bodies through the dirt and eat things and poop out fertilizer and be a part of the ecosystem. But then _life_ comes in and it rains too much, or too little, or a bird comes sweeping down when they poke their heads out on the wrong day, or some new parasite decides to lay eggs in their bodies until they explode. Simple lives are a dream we will never have the luxury of."

Adam looks to his shoulder, and strokes Hope's wings. "Maybe parameciums have simple lives, but then some science teacher decides to show them off and dyes them purple so you can see them under a microscope. Yeah, we can assume they don't have pain receptors, but what if they _do_ have some kind of perception and the dye makes them go crazy? Or gets them high or makes them feel something instead of nothing. Whatever it is, it changes their simple little lives."

Lance nods. "I guess… I _kind_ of get what you're saying."

"And yes, there is a monumental difference between 'I stubbed my toe and ran late to work' versus 'I have to send my friends and their families into safehouses because I'm planning to invade a dhampir breeding cult that tried to kill me and tormented my boyfriend'-types of problems."

"You're god damn right there's a difference."

"And I know you'd rather have those be your worst problems. But they're not. They're still problems. Some you solve with asking a friend to grab you coffee and resting your foot. Some you solve by getting your friendly neighborhood necromancer to summon his familiars and teaming up with a bunch of other creatures to fight back."

Lance scoffs. "Yeah."

"It's absolutely valid to feel stressed or overwhelmed with the upheaval that's been going on… so you wanna know the secret of it all? Of how to deal with life?"

"Sure."

" _Live_ it."

Lance pauses. "Did you just quote Buffy the Vampire Slayer at me?"

Adam shrugs. "Well, sometimes life isn't so complicated and a teen drama about vampires and Hellmouths and tapdancing demons is all you need."

"Oh my god, is _that_ why Shiro is always wearing black jackets with a white shirt like David Boreanez? Is he trying to be Angel? Oh god, I can't un-see this now, Adam, you've ruined me. I'm never going to be able to look at him with a straight face again. Not that I ever look at anyone with a straight face, heh."

"Ahh, there's the terrible puns, I am relieved."

"Yes, your pun-master general Lance is once again fully operational."

"Annoyed and relieved."

  


**

  


"You really think me dropping on them as a five-ton elephant isn't enough to throw them off their rhythm?" Pidge says to Shiro. "I'd be unstoppable!"

"No… I'm saying I don't think you can change into a five-ton elephant," Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose. "End of discussion."

"Yes I can! I've been _practicing!_ "

"Show me."

"... I can't. There's not enough room in here."

"Go outside."

"It's too conspicuous."

"Sigh," Shiro says. "Pidge, just go to the safehouse with Allura."

"No!" Pidge stomps her foot and Shiro has to grab the edge of his desk as everything shakes. "See? That was me summoning elephant-like strength! I've been getting really good at shifting and using my mass-reconfiguring abilities to augment my natural ones. Read my mind! Pull out a memory of me being an elephant!"

Shiro scowls but scans her surface thoughts. "Doesn't matter, you're too young."

"I'm nineteen!" Pidge shouts. "How old were you when you joined the army?"

Shiro purses his mouth. "There weren't _guns_ in the army when I joined. Or dhampir breeding cults."

"I can enlist in the US Army right fucking now and drive to some gun show that doesn't do background checks and–"

"Pidge, stop arguing with me about technicalities. You're too young."

"Or you're too old to see from my perspective…" Pidge chews on the pad of her thumb. "Keith is like, my oldest, bestest friend in the world. The Galra _really_ hurt him, Shiro. He told me what they did to him. And when he got away, he had to watch his father die. Now they're kidnapping him again, and they tried to make him _kill_ Lance!"

Pidge takes a deep breath, and looks Shiro square in the eyes. "If anyone _shouldn't_ be on this mission? It's Keith."

Shiro blinks.

"He told you everything they did?"

"He told me more than he'd ever tell you, Shiro," Pidge says. "Go ahead, do the next level of inception, you have my permission," she points to her head.

Shiro dives deeper into her mind. Memories of a young Katie Holt and Keith babysitting her, but there's a new perspective. She's the one reading to Keith, teaching him how to sound out letters and phonics. She's the one giving him her homework and he's being tutored in science and history and math. He's hungry to learn and she's a non-stop chatterbox of information. Answering all his questions and he's furiously writing notes and filling up pages and pages. His handwriting looks so much like hers all these years later, a neat script that he can write with either hand.

And so much of Katherine Holt was shaped by him, by his stories of the Galra, and all her plans on how they could find them. Her theories on how they could fight back, the plans they'd scribble out in crayon and then marker and later in pen and ink in notebooks he'd hide from Shiro. Lists of animals Pidge would cross off as useful in a fight, after she'd mastered each one. Birds for reconnaissance, insects for tunneling, rodents for stealth. Megafauna for defense, predators for offense, fast and tiny animals that could be used to run away, to disappear in case things went south.

"Okay," Shiro whispers. "You can come with us. But I can't bench Keith either. It's as much his fight as ours, he deserves to repay the Galra what they owe him."

Pidge groans. "He's not even a _Kogane!_ "

Shiro raises an eyebrow.

"... did you not hear about that?"

  


**

  


**Trás-os-Montes e Alto Douro Province, Portugal-Spain Border, 1883**

  


Ryou watches them from the distance.

"Can you tell what they're saying?"

He narrows his eyes. "I'm a decent lip-reader, but what they're saying might not be in Japanese."

"Poor Issa," Takashi says. He pulls a leaf down from one of the trees to fidget with between his fingers. "I suppose the rumors about the surviving members of her pack were only that."

"Mmn," Ryou nods. Watches as Issa finally seems to accept whatever Akira is saying to her. She slowly falls to the forest floor, like a puppet being snipped of strings in one clip.

Akira actually joins her there in the dirt, and Ryou can't hold in the hiss of disgust escaping from his mouth.

"Ryou?"

"It's just… _beneath_ one such as Akira-san. In the filthy mud with a hysterical _woman_."

"Ryou!"

"Fine, Ōkami-jin," Ryou corrects but Takashi's anger radiates.

"Kurogane-san is our clanswoman, our _family_. She is distraught, and–"

"Akira is over a thousand years old, and he _knows_ better! Why he wasted our time on a foolish hunt in the first place is—"

 _Akira has better hearing than you realize,_ a voice in Ryou's head interrupts him. _As does Issabella. Quiet your brother, Takashi._

Takashi laughs. _I am not his keeper, Akira-san._

 _Get out of my head, bastard!_ Ryou retorts.

From the distance, the twins can see the small smile on Akira's lips as he comforts Issa in her sorrow. But he knows they're not close enough to hear what he's saying.

"These Shirogane twins," Akira says to Issa, helping her to stand. "So emotional."

"I know, terrible things to be so histrionic and impulsive, neh?" She wipes her face and sniffs. "Ah, they'll be the death of us, _Chupalito_."

"They're still young," he says. "We have time for them to mature."

"I'm done wasting it here," Issa says, catching the eye of an Iberian wolf, a _real_ one, as it stares at them from the shadows.

"It's _them_ ," she points at the wolf. "Their smells are too familiar, too confusing. I see one of those wolves, and I think for a moment it's one of my kind. But when I get closer, take in the full scent, I realize it's not."

Akira nods, helping her to stand.

"Where do we go now?"

Issa takes a deep breath. "You lead, I'll follow."

"We should continue to forge our clan then," Akira walks with her at his right hand. "And whip the two troublemakers into shape."

The Shirogane twins have yet to learn Spanish, so they continue conversing in it. Continue ignoring the brothers’ pleas for a translation or for them to switch back into Japanese. Laughing to themselves as they share secrets and plans for where to travel next.

  


**

  


Less than 12 hours before they invade the Galra nest, and Hunk is _not_ feeling overwhelmed.

At least that's what he tells himself, when he's sitting on the floor outside of one of Shiro's offices after surviving a conference call between his birth father and mother.

"Just breathe," Allura mumbles, handing him a cup of water. "Slow sips when you're ready."

Hunk nods.

"I suppose it is a lot of work. Making all the arrangements for the different werewolf packs to meet within a very short frame of time. On top of convincing them to help Shiro's coven work with dhampir, against _other_ dhampir. It is quite a task you've taken upon yourself, Hunk."

Hunk nods again, this time sipping the water.

"You know I'm going to be fine, right? Shay too," Allura beams. "If anything you should be jealous of the fact that I get to hang out with Shay all night long."

Hunk lets out a breath of a laugh. "Shay is great."

"She is! And we're going to have a wonderful time," Allura says. "Cards Against Humanity with Shay and Coran and Lotor… If anyone should be having a panic attack it's me, to be honest."

Hunk relaxes his shoulders. "Nothing awkward about being on lockdown with my girlfriend, your godfather, and the guy you're… seeing?"

"Ehhh," Allura makes a face. "We're not really labeling it. I mean, I don't like labeling it. I just like…" she sighs. "I like spending time with him and we're compatible. I don't know how else to define it. For me, relationships have always been the sort of thing I give a lot of thought before entering into. Too much thought, if I really think about it, which is what I just said I do too much of," Allura laughs. "See? This is why I prefer hooking up and putting a three block radius between me and whomever, before I catch a feeling or _worse_."

"Same, or over-thinking, at least that's why me and Shay took so long, I mean there's other reasons but–nevermind. That's a panic attack for another day."

Allura wraps her arms around her knees. "It's not easy to date a human when we have… different 'expiration dates', I suppose?"

Hunk nods. "I'm going to outlive her. And you. And Coran and–"

"Breathe!" Allura stops him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have pressed you. I just don't know any other human and supernatural couples and Shay and I have…"

Hunk catches her eye. "She told you, yeah?"

Allura nods. "Shay told me, that she doesn't want to be a werewolf, and one day you're going to have to end things. So you're enjoying the time you have together before it gets to that point."

"Yeah," Hunk says. "I can't make that decision for her, and I wouldn't want to. It's why we're so careful around the full moon."

"And that's enough for you, knowing it's temporary?"

"I guess… I've always known I was going to live a long life. Maybe that's why I get so attached? That and my stupid Dad issues that I shouldn't even have because Hank is essentially my Dad in every other sense of the word–he adopted me so I could have his last name! Why do I still get these stupid Dad-hangups about my stupid birth father and his stupid–"

"My mother's been dead for more than half my life, and I _still_ have issues," Allura interrupts. "It sucks. I wish I could tell you it goes away. But perhaps the ghosts of our families will always haunt us, inform us, make us who we are, all the good and the bad."

  


**

 

 

**Ōeyama Summit, Japan, 1783**

 

Shuten-dōji looks at the twins with a sneer, fangs bared and followers at his side. They wear matching scars running deep across the bridge of their noses. Their master's face is pale and clear.

He licks red lips, "I told them to bring me _Ryoukuro_ , the so-called 'demon of blood-black steel'."

Takashi glares the same as Ryou does at the creature standing before them. Their hands bound behind their backs, and forced to kneel before the monster. They only need to share a glance to communicate that neither will give any indication of which twin is which.

It's the usual plan. Takashi uses his negotiation tactics and glib tongue, while Ryou scans the room for weapons and the thugs that grabbed them for weaknesses to be exploited.

"You do realize, I can hear your thoughts," the demon smiles. "I know which one of you is Ryou."

Ryou feels a rush of adrenaline, but Takashi answers without hesitation.

"Ah, so you have caught me!" He grins manically. "Let my brother go, I'll give you whatever information you–"

Takashi is cut off with a laugh. "Really? You still hold on to the ruse?" The demon faces Ryou and in a moment he feels him invade every thought, every emotion.

"Your brother loves you," he murmurs, and leans in closer. Without moving his lips, a voice invades Ryou's mind.

_Does he know how ashamed you are of him?_

Ryou snarls at the monster and slams his head forward trying to knock him out but the demon moves like lightning and he ends up face down on the cold floor.

"Stop it!" Takashi shouts.

"He will kill you, Takashi!" Ryou says, picking himself up as best he can with his hands bound.

"I won't live without you. I'd rather die with you," Takashi says and Ryou feels a sting of guilt.

 _He didn't want to follow you to the army, did he?_ Shuten-dōji is in Ryou's mind again, speaking without words leaving his foul lips. _I only want you, Ryoukuro, I want to see your darkness manifest, and reach its true potential when no longer held back by societal niceties or the need to fulfill a social contract my kind has no obligation to hold._

Ryou looks at Takashi.

_We accept people like him. His deviance is of no consequence to me or my clan. And he's an obedient soldier, isn't he?_

His heart beats faster.

_He would never have to fight again, I could train you at my side. You could be the right-hand of this world's new god, or beneath my foot. It is your choice._

Ryou laughs.

"You think you're a god?"

"I am the god of blood and darkness, and I will spread it across all of the corners of the world. And you will be a part of it, _Ryoukuro_ ," Shuten-dōji smiles, bearing his fangs. He holds up a silver blade and cuts deep across the bridge of Ryou's nose. He cries out, echoed by Takashi as he's marked in the same manner with the blade.

_Relax, it will be done soon._

Fangs puncture his skin and before Ryou passes out from the loss of blood, he feels his wrists being untied. His vision is fuzzy but he can see and feel one of his arms as it is cut. He looks to his left side, and he sees they've done the same to Takashi, his skin pale and paper-thin. Blue lips and dark veins protruding from the blood loss. Ryou assumes he must be in a similar state.

They tie his and his brother's arms to Shuten-dōji's. The demon's skin has been slit open as well, black blood oozes from proffered arms. Then they are sealed against his and Takashi's. Ryou feels a coldness invading his body, he shivers and shakes as his heart beats faster and faster until–

His heart stops entirely, and the Shirogane twins exhale a final breath in tandem.

Moments pass, and a familiar voice starts to speak in the back of Ryou's mind.

_…I told you, I would die by your side, Ryou. I would never let anyone–wait, what? What is happening? Is that your voice? Ryou, are you speaking? I cannot see your mouth move, how are you—?_

Ryou looks at his twin, and tries thinking _at_ him.

 _Takashi, I will get us out of here, I swear it. We will not become monsters like this madman,_ he vows.

Takashi nods. _Yes._ _We will stop him, together._

  
  


**

  


Lance stumbles upon Hunk and Allura sitting in the hallway. They're talking quietly and Allura has her head on Hunk's shoulder.

"You should have seen the color Grandmother turned when I told her I was pansexual and that my friend Romelle and I were a little 'closer' than their yacht club members would care for," Allura murmurs. "It was a rather lovely crimson."

"Nice," Hunk says. "You know Shay's Bi, right? When we have to break up, you totally have my permission to ask her out."

"I'm holding you to that, she's rather lovely."

"Seriously, no joke I will hook you two up. No hard feelings whatsoever," Hunk smiles. "I'm the anti-Alpha wolf. If there's something I think will make my birth father ashamed of me, I do it in a heartbeat."

Lance clears his throat. They both look up at him carrying a silver cage covered in a blanket.

"Lance!" Allura sits up. "Sorry, did you need to talk to Hunk for a bit?"

"No, just dropping off the familiars, Adam went ahead of me," Lance raises an eyebrow. "Didn't mean to interrupt you both."

"Allura was just talking me off the ledge, but I'm good now," Hunk says as he stands and offers his hand to help her up off the floor.

"You're all-right then?" She asks, as she takes his hand and yelps in surprise as she's pulled to stand with ease. "I always forget how strong you are––werewolves that is!"

"I really am good. Thanks, Allura," Hunk smiles and hugs her.

She pulls back and touches his shoulder. "You're going to be fine, and I get to hang out with your girlfriend all night and day."

"Like you said, I'm already jealous."

Allura turns to Lance. "You take care as well, Keith too," she squeezes his shoulder and smiles, walking down the hallway in the direction from where Lance came.

Lance looks at Hunk.

Hunk blinks. "What?"

Lance tilts his head slowly, raising an eyebrow, and _keeps_ looking at Hunk.

"What?!"

"Right, 'she's aesthetically pleasing and has a symmetrical face, so I get why you think she's hot', was it?"

"Oh my god, _stop_ ," Hunk punches his arm. "We are _friends_. I literally told her to date my girlfriend if we break-up, or when we break-up––whatever! Stop smiling like that!"

Lance doesn't stop smiling. In fact, he smiles even _wider_ and waggles his eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Lance!" Hunk stomps his foot and Lance ducks out of Hunk's reach for another hit, laughing.

"Oi," Shiro interrupts from his office. "Conference call. Stop messing around," he looks at the cage in Lance's hand. "Bring the birds."

"Right," Lance nods and Hunk follows him into the office.

  


**

  


Shiro has started the video conference with a few monitors set up in his office. Lance recognizes the leaders of the Greyen and Seido wolfpacks, along with the Holts, and Matt is on a separate screen with…

" _Nyma!_ " Lance's jaw drops. "What the hell?!"

"Hi Lancey-Lance!" Nyma waves as she sits next to Matt. There are other ghouls behind the two of them. "Matt asked if we could help!"

Matt coughs into his hand and shrugs, Lance glares at him, then spots the monitor with Crowley and Keith next to her. Keith gives him forced grin as he can tell Lance sees the massive dog trotting around in the background. Lance holds in a growl, and instead smiles and shoots him fingerguns to let him know it's all-right.

Shiro clears his throat. "Thank you all for coming. As a formality, we'll have a quick set of introductions. My name is Takashi Shirogane, leader of the Shirogane clan… and formerly the Metal Clan."

"Tsuyoshi Garrett—but just Hunk is fine, I'm speaking on behalf of wolfmother Cynthia Tsukiyama-Garrett and the Garrett pack."

"Tsutomo 'Tommy' Seido," the man Lance recognizes as Hunk's biological father chimes in from the video screen. "I'm representing the Seido pack. On behalf of _me_."

Lance makes a small snarl, that was definitely a dig aimed at Hunk.

"Leonora Greyen, wolfmother of the Greyen pack," a woman Lance recognizes as Lucy's mother speaks next.

"Matt Holt, I guess I'm speaking on behalf of the Stoker-Holts? This is Nyma, she runs with the Coney Island ghouls."

"Kyla Rose Crowley, also known as Krolia. Queen's Knight of Clan Marmora," Keith's mother says. "We are also represented by our Chief Advisor and second-in-command, Marcus Currivan, also known as Kolivan."

Adam speaks next. "Adam, surname doesn't matter much anymore, most of you know me as the best necromancer that ever lived," he winks. "That was a joke. Obviously I've died a _little_ bit."

"You died?" Lance asks him under his breath.

"I was only mostly dead," Adam shrugs.

"Thank you all for joining us," Shiro says. "I will begin by clarifying a bit of what you heard. Yes, the gentleman to my left, and Ms. Crowley are… _dhampir_."

The other pack leaders bristle, and Lance sees Nyma and Matt give each other a curious look, but they wait for Shiro to continue.

"As they said, they are from a group known as Clan Marmora. It was founded by the late Akira Kogane and according to what we know thus far—currently under the leadership of his daughter."

"His daughter survived?" Leonora Greyen exclaims. "She must be over a thousand years old! How has she–"

Crowley clears her throat. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but we don't have time to dwell on it or go into the Kogane genealogy, fascinating though it may be."

Leonora nods. "Apologies for the outburst, my great-great grandparents knew Akira Kogane, they never mentioned any living daughter in their stories about him, other than the one he lost along with his wife back in the 7th century."

"When this is all done, I'm sure we'll have plenty to explain. But I must insist we stay pragmatic," Kolivan says from Shiro's side. "Clan Marmora is dedicated to the preservation of _all_ life. Be they vampire, werewolf, human, and dhampir. We don't believe in the barbaric cullings or soulless eugenics that the Galra live by. I was born among them, and was saved from them by the Marmora. I can say without uncertainty that the Marmorans will be your loyal allies."

The Wolfpack leaders nod and Shiro continues. "I'm sending you all the schematics of the main Galra nest provided to us by the Marmorans. We know the current Zarkon is within the sub-basement of this building. Our plan is to use defensive ranks to surround the compound while a group of our best offensive fighters invade the main building. There are spies within the Galra that hold enough sway within their ranks to invite my vampire clan inside. Now once inside, we believe we may face a powerful magic user."

"The Zarkon has employed a witch by the name of Haggar. She is human—we think—and a formidable sorceress," Kolivan says as he sends the group an image of the witch. Lance remembers her from when he rescued Keith, shrouded in a hooded cloak and with her long, bony fingers. He sees Keith flinch at the sight of her again and his rage boils.

He should have torn her throat out when he had the chance.

"She will likely engage our group, we must to draw her fire while a smaller team goes into the sub-basement. Our goal there will be to–" Shiro pauses. Adam has a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. "Our goal is to capture, or kill the Zarkon."

"We also believe the Zarkon has what is known as a 'quintessence crystal'—an object that he uses to draw in power. It must be destroyed," Kolivan adds.

Hunk clears his throat. "The Garretts are with you, Shiro."

"As are the Greyens," Leonora says.

"As you know, the Seidos have plenty of muscle to spare," Tommy Seido adds. "So of course we'll help."

Lance catches Hunk's eye to give him a smile. It's never easy for him to deal with his biological father, even when he's just an image on a computer screen.

"You have my family and the Coney Island ghouls are happy to be part of the perimeter," Matt adds. "Since they can pass for human, they can ward off any bystanders that may stumble nearby."

"They're gonna leave them _intact_ though, right?" Lance says, his arms crossed.

Nyma pushes Matt aside. "Lance! How can you even think–?"

"I'm sorry, can you speak up? I'm still _missing_ a _chunk_ of my ear!"

"Unbelievable, we were _teenagers!_ "

"It's a valid question," Keith adds. "Didn't the Galra hire you to orchestrate Lance's kidnapping by planting fake evidence?"

"Yeah, and–" Nyma sighs. "And I'm trying to make it right, okay? I'm _sorry_. We'd like the chance to make it up to you all. Rolo and the rest of the gang are on your side this time, we promise."

"Just like you promised you'd come get me when you left me on the beach–" Lance growls, eyes starting to flash red.

" **Stop,** " Shiro glares. "We'll take the help. Meet after sundown at the locations we've sent you. Be ready to shift gears in the moment, so we will keep the logistics bare, but have your offensive and defensive ranks separated out."

The pack leaders nod, and Shiro ends the calls, closing all the windows except the one with Crowley and Keith in the background.

"Sounds like we have our plans," Crowley says, slowly. "Was there something else you needed?"

Shiro looks at Pidge, and then back to Crowley. "I just have one question, _is_ Keith a Kogane?"

Crowley stiffens, and Keith looks at her with his brows knit in confusion. "It's… a bit of a story," she says. Lance hears Kolivan cough from the back of the room.

"Indulge us," Shiro narrows his eyes. "Alastair told me he was the last living Kogane, and that's the reason I helped him in the first place. Was he lying about who sired him?"

"He wasn't the last Kogane, but–"

" **Who sired him?** " Shiro repeats, his voice louder, talking over Crowley's. " **I want a name.** "

Crowley sighs. "He didn't _have_ a sire. He had multiple ones," she says biting the inside of her mouth. "He was a _mutt_ , as some vampires like to call them."

Shiro sits back in his chair. "I've heard the term before."

"He was a prisoner of the Galra, they were experimenting on humans. They'd use a cocktail of blood collected from some of the strongest vampire lineages, trying to turn them half-way so they'd be strong dhampir. Alastair was an accident, the Galra abandoned the nest and he turned wholly into a vampire."

Kolivan steps in. "We _do_ think some of that blood may have been Akira Kogane's. Alastair was incredibly powerful, and the Galra _were_ responsible for Akira's death… No one knows what lead up to that or whether they sourced his blood before they killed him. Either way, they have identified Keith as the blood heir of Akira."

Lance looks at the stunned expression on Keith's face, matching the one on Shiro.

"So that's why they kept him, he's the dhampir chosen one, or something?!" Pidge breaks the silence. "Mary, Mother of _Christ!_ Just how powerful was this Akira Kogane?"

"Very," Shiro says. "More than you could imagine."

 

 

**

 

**Galra Nest, Spuyten Duyvil, The Bronx, Present Day.**

**Less than 10 Hours before the attack.**

  


_Ryou is in a field of green grass, and a cherry blossom tree in the distance, the scent of fresh flowers in the air._

_They're laughing and mother and father are there. Grandmother is smiling and throwing a handful of petals in the air. His brother copies her, and he joins in, watching the fragile pink things fly in the air and fall like gentle raindrops._

"Get out of my head, Akira!" Ryou hisses, throwing something at the wall that shatters. Some useless paperweight or bauble from his desk. He frowns at the damage, and chides himself for his weakness.

It's a memory within a memory, Ryou looks around the room, and there's no one there. He closes his eyes and scans mentally for even the faintest impression of Akira Kogane, and nothing is there.

"Trickster," he says to the empty room. "Always forgetting the important details."

He remembers confronting Akira a century earlier when he'd caught him projecting a vision into his mind.

_"What gave me away?" Akira had asked._

_"I lost my sense of smell in a fire," Ryou simply stated. "You always make your illusions too perfect. Down to the smallest details."_

_"... What fire?"_

_Ryou laughed. "Takashi has either a big mouth or a weak will. Yes, I razed a rebel village to the ground and got too close to the flames. It permanently damaged my ability to smell. It didn't come back when_ _Shuten-dōji turned us. Just like the scars that never healed," he gestured to his face._

_"What else never healed?"_

"Leave me alone, Akira!" Ryou is shouting in the present now. "Enough of your armchair psychology!"

He blinks, a shadow of an image flickering across his vision.

Ryou scans the room again. "He isn't here. Akira is _dead_ , you saw him die. You're getting paranoid, you're so close to finishing this. Just keep it together, Ryou."

He holds his arms, leaning back on his desk, reassuring himself.

_"You're so close to what, Ryou?"_

His eyes snap open in time to see an image of Akira Kogane vanish before his eyes.

Ryou shakes his head.

"I will have your blood heir, and I will finally end this miserable existence."

  


**

  


"So Keith is like the second coming of vampire Jesus or something?" Pidge scoffs.

Crowley shakes his head. "Akira wasn't that old, the Zarkon believes that Akira has a blood heir. It's why they–" she pauses, looking at her son as he takes everything in.

"They called me that, sometimes. The 'blood heir'. I never knew what it meant," Keith says. "But I know it's why the Galra never killed me, you don't have to say it."

"Letting them believe you were a Kogane was the only thing that kept you alive, but it also painted a target on yours and Alastair's backs," Crowley puts her hand on Keith's shoulder. "Though he was a Kogane only in name, he _earned_ it. With his actions and bravery as a Blade of Marmora–Akira Kogane would have been _proud_ to let him take his name, I truly do believe that, Keith."

"So what is a blood heir?" Hunk asks.

"A blood heir," Kolivan says, "is a term used within dhampir communities. As you know, a human can be turned into a vampire after exsanguination followed by transfusion from a full vampire. Hence why they typically take the surname of their sire, they literally carry the blood of the vampire that created them. When that vampire dies, the power they built up is thought to transfer to someone within their 'familial' line. We simply refer to them as an _heir_. In that sense, Alastair could have been the last Kogane heir."

"Wouldn't the Galra want him over Keith?" Lance says. "If they want Akira's power, they'd want a closer source, right?"

"A blood heir is a phenomenon that can occur when a dhampir is introduced into the lineage," Kolivan says, gesturing with his hands to Keith and his mother. "A vampire's power stays dormant within the bloodline, moving from parent to child without anyone even knowing it. The power can usually be triggered by a catastrophic event, or when the dhampir must defend themselves. The resulting manifestation of power can be even greater than an heir or another directly sired vampire."

"That's why they were trying to hurt Keith," Lance murmurs. "To trigger this power, or something?"

Kolivan nods. "They believe that they have. When you rescued him, a 'blip' of Akira Kogane's power came up on their radar, so to speak."

"How?"

"As I mentioned, they have a quintessence crystal. It was enchanted by the witch Haggar to hone in on Akira Kogane's aura. It's how the Galra were able to systematically hunt down and eliminate any vampire that he sired, but it went quiet after he died."

"Wouldn't the power go to his daughter?" Keith asks.

Kolivan shakes his head. "If it did, she's kept it dormant enough to avoid detection. Either way, the power wouldn't keep the exact same frequency. They needed a vampire or dhampir with Kogane blood to re-calibrate it."

"Oh, like tuning a radio to a new channel?" Hunk says.

"Yes. Which they obtained when they kidnapped Keith, and he was finally pushed into using a fraction of his powers due to the stress of the situation, and the threats to Lance," Kolivan adds.

"So, if they have what they need, why are they still coming after me?" Keith asks.

"They need more than just this blip on the radar they have. They need the full power of Akira Kogane to manifest in their proximity," Kolivan says.

"What would that do for them?" Keith asks tentatively. "More Kogane-blood vampires or something?"

Kolivan shakes his head. "They aren't after Kogane-sired vampires per se. They want them _all_ , and since Akira was one of the earliest vampire progenitors, the witch thinks she can use the quintessence crystal to find the frequency that will 'tune into' any vampire."

"... and kill them," Shiro says in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Kolivan answers plainly.

Lance shakes his head. "But, that doesn't make sense, the current Zarkon is Ryou, right? Wouldn't he be–"

"Yes, Ryou would be killing himself," Shiro says. "And me."

"Why?"

"He seeks death," Shiro tenses his shoulders, touching his prosthetic arm. "And honor in that death. He tried to make me kill him. But now, I think he wants all vampires to die as an… an act of absolution."

  


**

  


"I said scan the room, witch!" Ryou snaps at Haggar.

"There is nothing here my lord Zar–"

" **Do it, woman!** "

She wavers, but holds her hands up and recites her usual incantation, demanding any and all hidden spirits to reveal themselves immediately.

Of course there's nothing. She asks to be relieved to continue preparing for the invasion. He gives her a tacit dismissal.

She never finds anything.

 _"Of course she doesn't,"_ the translucent ghost of Akira says to him. _"This is all in your head, Ryou."_

"Get out," Ryou says but he's already slipping into another memory.

Pulling on his brother's arm. Screaming at him in the panic he caused by revealing their location to the Galra, betraying the Metal Clan.

Burning what should have been the final bridge.

_"Do it! Do it, Takashi!" Ryou had yelled. "You have to! I'll rip your arm out of it's socket!"_

_"I-I can't!" Takashi was crying, begging him. "There's another way, Ryou! We don't have to fight–"_

_Ryou hissed and tore the arm out with all of his strength. His brother's scream…_

"You should have killed me," Ryou says, wiping at the blood that's falling down his face. "Why did you let me live, Akira-san?"

The ghost of Akira says nothing, Ryou blinks and it disappears.

He's alone in the room.

As he's been the entire time.

  
  


**

  


"Ryou's betrayal of the Metal Clan, was a suicide attempt," Shiro says. "He pushed us to our breaking points, and he wanted to die by _my_ hand. So he threatened to tear off my arm if I didn't fight back. I think we all know how well that worked out," Shiro waves his prosthetic.

"You're his _brother_ ," Lance whispers. "That's so––it's all so messed up."

Adam is behind Shiro, embracing him and whispering in his ear. Shiro wipes a hand down his face, settling it on Adam's arm, steadying himself.

"I stopped being his brother before we were even turned by Shuten-doji," Shiro says quietly. "I fooled myself for centuries thinking he'd be okay. That if we showed him enough strength and kindness, he'd come around. But he craved destruction and fire, and lost every last part of his humanity along the way."

Silence weighs heavy in the room until Keith clears his throat over the monitor. "It's almost sundown, so I'm leaving here. I'll be ready to go once I stop at my apartment."

Lance stands up to leave. "I'm on my way there too."

He'll let Shiro and Hunk finish hashing out the rest of the details with the Marmorans. He doesn't care about the logistics, he's got the gist of what they're doing tonight. Kick the door down, fight anyone who tries to stop them.

They will let Shiro and the Marmorans handle the Zarkon or whoever the big bad ends up being. He's just gotta keep himself and his friends and Keith safe.

He emerges from Shiro's building, stepping out into the busy streets of Williamsburg at dusk. He looks at the sky, feeling strength building up as the sun sets, and the moon continues to wax, drawing fuller. Giving him more strength, more speed, more confidence. He squeezes and releases his hands into fists, feeling them pulse as his claws protract sharp as ever.

_Maybe… they could be sharp enough to cut through a vampire's skin?_

No, Lance tries to shake that thought away. It's not his fight, he's not going to attack the leader of the Galra one-on-one. Sure, he wants Ryou, Zarkon, _whoever_ to pay for what they did to Keith and him, and to Keith's family…

_They might know something about his family._

Lance ducks into the subway, swiping his metrocard and just making the L train before the doors shut, squeezing into the crowded car.

_Is ignorance or closure better?_

Lance finds a bar to grab onto while the car moves along the tracks. Does he want to know what really happened?

Kolivan had been dodgy in all his answers about whether or not his family was okay. He kept not finishing answers, and anytime Lance was getting close to more information, some other Marmoran would need attention and interrupt them.

Maybe it wasn't an answer Kolivan wanted to tell him. Maybe he's wondering the same thing. Is it better to spare Lance the pain of finally knowing? Finally hearing the words he's been avoiding ever since his mother hugged him goodbye.

_Is my family dead or alive? Am I the last jé-rouge?_

His mother, Valeria Anastasia Hierro-McClain. She'd told him to be good, to hold on to the thin man's hand as they boarded the plane and he saw Cuba disappear beneath white clouds. Lance feels the train swerve as it stops at the station and the momentum moves the crowds to lean forward and back as a group. He's somewhat grateful that being slammed into strangers on the L train pulls him back to the present, and out of his memories.

Out of the finality… of accepting that his family was likely killed.

Lance squeezes his eyes shut and sniffs, he's going to transfer at the next station, he needs to focus back on the present, the ghosts of his past can't distract him from what's important.

Protecting his home.

His adopted family; the Garretts who raised him and loved him without question. Hunk, who really _is_ his brother. Cynthia and Hank, the best foster parents in the universe. His baby sisters Tala and Susi, funny and inquisitive and full of so much potential. He'd kill to protect any of them.

His chosen family: werewolves and vampires and shapeshifters and magic users and humans and even the dumb pooky that apparently needs a lecture about trusting ghouls. Lance laughs to himself, and looks at a couple near the doorway of the subway car. One of them has a green hoodie, and he thinks about the first time he met Keith in Brooklyn, and zipping him up in his own hoodie.

Lance smiles, because Keith's the _most_ important. Keith is his heart, his life, his _person_.

He exits at the next station, walking with purpose, head held high, shoulders back.

He's going home to see Keith, and they're getting everything back to normal as quickly as possible.

  


**

 

**Tsukiyama House, Hilo Bay, Hawaii, 1927**

 

Takashi falls to the floor in shock, his eyes are wide, but Ryou can tell he's gone away into some safe space in his mind. He lets the limb in his hand fall to the ground, and it turns to black ashes.

Takashi twitches slightly but still doesn't move. Ryou wishes he had the breath left to scoff in anger and disappointment.

His brother would rather lose his arm than use it to defend himself. He should have taught him better. Gods, how many ways had he failed his brother? He's deviant, and weak and lacks self-preservation instinct, even at the most basic levels.

"Should I take the other one, or will you fight back?" Ryou narrows his eyes and Takashi doesn't move, doesn't blink.

"This is so very disappointing," Ryou rolls his head back, cracking his neck.

Then in an instant, he's knocked to the ground. He looks up to see Issabella's eyes gleaming blue. She's screaming, cursing at him in Spanish too quickly for him to understand. She's punching his face repeatedly and then there's a searing, burning sensation of five fingers slowly digging into his flesh, tearing down the skin of his face as she raises her bloodied claws in triumph.

Well, at least he knows he can still feel pain. It's something.

Ryou braces for the hand to come down and pull out his heart, he knows her, knows how she fights and it's her favorite finishing move against an enemy vampire or dhampir. A display of her full strength as a pure-blooded Iberian wolf, whose claws can pierce even nigh-indestructible vampire skin.

He flinches, and the air changes. He's suddenly tired. He hears Akira ordering Issa to stop, and something about stabilizing his brother.

Then darkness.

  
  


**

  


Three hours until they invade the Galra base, Lance is sitting on the ledge of the roof watching as the sun finally disappears below the horizon and hears the familiar footfalls of his boyfriend landing behind him.

"Hey," Keith starts and Lance tackles him to the tar and concrete beneath them. "Oof. You don't want to wait for me to shower and not smell like I've spent the afternoon using a giant fluffy dog for a pillow?"

"Yes. No. I don't care," Lance sniffs. "You wear it well."

"Thanks."

Lance pulls back and helps Keith stand, squeezes his ice-cold hands. "I'm not going to let the Galra or Zarkon or Ryou or whoever hurt you ever, _ever_ again."

"Lance," Keith cups his cheek. "They want to hurt you, that's what would hurt me. Shiro was talking about us staying back. Maybe we're walking into a lion's den."

"I won't let our friends and family risk their lives for us and _not_ stand by their side," Lance shakes his head. "It wouldn't be right."

"It's a big risk, what if they know about the spies? What if they know we're coming?"

"It's ending, one way or another. I want justice for you, and for your dad… and for my family. I want to know why they… I want to know they're somewhere safe."

"What if they aren't?"

Lance closes his eyes tightly, then opens them slowly. "I… I do want to know what happened. I want you or Shiro to rip it out of Ryou's head if you have to."

Keith sneers. "Rather punch it out of him first," he says through clenched teeth.

"That's the spirit," Lance puts his arm around Keith, walking him towards the door back to the apartment below. "Shay already stopped by to pick up Umbra so she's safe with her. We have an hour or so before we need to head back to Shiro's and gather everyone together. What d'you wanna do?"

Keith takes a deep breath. "Shower, change, and… cook up some moronga for you?"

"Oooh. You're gonna cook me something?"

"I've been a fan of your cooking for a while now," Keith says with a grin. "Think I'd like to give it a shot."

"Also I have it pre-made so you literally just have to put it on a skillet and wait."

"That helps."

"I dunno," Lance clicks his tongue as Keith unlocks their apartment door. "The last time you tried to make me soup, you boiled it into vapor and destroyed my saucepan."

"Well, if you insist on cooking for me…" Keith winks walking towards the bathroom. "Moronga, I'd like it very rare, as usual. And feel free to add a few drops of your own to the sauce, thanks!" He kisses Lance on the cheek and zips into the bathroom.

"You… Sneaky vampire!"

"Whatever, wolf-de-cuisine!"

  


**

 

 

**Mokuola Shoreline, Hilo Bay, Hawaii, 1927:**

 

Ryou is finally released from his thrall two days later.

He's on the beach, knelt before Akira Kogane.

His arms twitch and Ryou feels his muscles lock again. He's paralyzed, and all Akira had to do was raise his eyebrow at him.

"So this is the full power of Kogane Akira, eh?" Ryou asks. "I used to think you could see the future, but I suppose even _that_ rumor was too far out of the realm of possibility. I managed to fool you, and surprise you. And now you'll take my life in retribution for my crimes."

Akira looks at him with pitying eyes. Ryou wishes he could fist the sand between his fingers in anger. He strains against the thrall locking him in place.

"You want that, and you really think after all that's happened, I would give you what you want?"

Ryou tries to nod. "I want you to take the vengeance you deserve."

"After all these years, over a century, you still hate yourself this much?" Akira says and it feels like a stake to the heart.

(Ryou assumes, he's yet to feel that kind of pain. Takashi took the stake meant for him, and nearly died.)

"Your brother _did_ nearly die for you, again and again. Did you really think he would have given you the death you seek?"

"If Takashi hadn't nearly died, we would not have found the precious Ōkami-nanban-jin, Akira-san," Ryou smiles. "Maybe you could see the future, and my self-sacrificing brother would injure himself enough to give you an excuse to seek her out."

"Ryou, stop this nonsense," Akira rubs a hand down his face. "I don't see the future."

"You do that when you lie, you cover your mouth."

" **Shirogane Ryou! Be silent and listen!** " Akira says, turning to face the ocean.

Ryou ignores him. "In retrospect, I should have known my brother was too weak. I should have attacked Issabella, she'd have gladly killed me without mercy. I'm surprised she let you stop her…"

Akira puts a hand on his chin.

"She thinks I'm dead doesn't she? Does Takashi as well? You did the same trick you did when you killed Shuten-dōji and made us believe it was Takashi," Akira looks over his shoulder at Ryou. "Of course I know about it. Takashi and I don't like to keep secrets."

"Except for this," Akira says.

"Well, so long as he keeps his _perverse_ leanings to himself, I am permitted a modicum of privacy in a corner of my mind."

Akira puts his hands in his pockets, turning back to the ocean as the waves curl back and forth.

"Every time you open your mouth, you give me another reason to regret sparing your life."

"Is that so? Well why don't we talk about what I saw the night before the full moon when–"

Ryou feels his jaw lock shut.

"If you are so tired of this existence, then I will allow you the choice to end it. The sun will rise in three hours. I will release the thrall only minutes before. You can stay on the beach and burn away to ashes. Or you can run for cover beneath the docks, hiding in shadows for the rest of however long you remain in this world."

Akira turns to face Ryou. "And if you do choose that, my friend, you will disappear. Ryou, you cannot raise a hand against me, or Issabella, or Takashi, ever, _ever_ again. You will leave us to our lives."

He begins to walk away from Ryou. "Think about your choices, Ryou. Death without honor, or life in shame. Either is a fitting punishment for you, in your twisted mind."

Ryou feels his jaw release. "Where are you going?" he asks, knowing Akira won't answer.

"Akira, you coward! Bastard! Finish me off yourself, you disgusting monster!" he screams uselessly.

Hours later he feels his body come back under his own power. The sun is creeping up over the horizon.

Ryou looks to the docks, he could run. This death will be slow, painful.

It isn't the death he deserves. But he could not live this life a moment longer.

"Shuten-dōji was right, the bastard," he laughs. "I was destined to destroy everything I could touch. A pity he never molded me into the creature he saw me becoming."

Ryou looks down at the sand as a shadow looms over him. He looks up to see a familiar man holding an umbrella, shielding them both from the sun.

It is the Galran dhampir he worked with. The one they say will be the next Zarkon. The Black Paladin, as the Galra call him.

"The Galra can use you," he says to Ryou. "The Galra can draw out your full potential. And we will unleash destruction this world could never imagine," he holds a hand out to Ryou.

Ryou accepts it.

  


**

  


They finish eating dinner on their couch.

"Was it good?" Lance asks, not that he has to. Keith finished his own plate and was snatching bites from his portion.

"As always," Keith grins.

"I found your heart through your stomach."

"You had it when I first saw you," Keith admits. "I couldn't stop thinking about you from the moment we met. You know that, right?" He leans against Lance, threads their fingers together. "You were _my_ person before I knew what that was."

Lance tries to hide the pang he feels, the sudden fear of losing Keith, of not spending however many years he'll have by his side. "Aw, you big sap."

"I'm serious," Keith turns to Lance. "Whatever happens tonight, you mean the world to me. I want you to know that."

Lance feels a breath catch in his throat. "Yeah, same. I mean, I'm crazy for you, and you're my person and I love you so much. So you should know that. But promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't… don't do any crazy martyr stuff. Don't die for me, and I'll promise the same for you," Lance tilts his chin closer to him. "Live for me. And I'll live for you."

Keith thinks about his father, sacrificing himself for his mother and him. For all the lives it would save.

But he's not his father.

He's not going to turn to dust in Lance's arms, he's not going to put him through that kind of pain.

"I promise," Keith says, voice breaking.

Lance kisses him.

Keith kisses back furiously.

 _I'll live forever for you,_ he thinks.

  


**

  


"My lord, Zarkon," Haggar enters his sanctum, "the werewolves and vampires are beginning to approach the compound."

"Are our soldiers prepared?" Ryou asks.

"Yes."

"Is the quintessence crystal is ready to be attuned to the blood heir?"

"It will glow red when he manifests his full power, my lord."

Ryou grins. "Did you finish decorating?"

Haggar returns the smile. "Yes we did. They hang in the entrance."

"Crack the door open, I want to see what happens when the little red-eyed one catches the scent."

Haggar wriggles her fingers, and Ryou watches on the security cameras as the door moves slightly ajar.

He watches with giddiness as one of the figures shrouded in shadows stands up suddenly, and tries to run to the door. Two of his companions, a large, muscular one and a smaller spectacled one seem to be attempting to hold him back, but he breaks free. He runs directly to the entrance.

  


**

  


"So much for subtlety!" Hunk shouts as he and Pidge take off after Lance.

"What the hell?" Keith shouts, tearing through the air. "Shiro didn't say to break the hold!"

"Lance went ahead, we don't know why. He was sniffing the air and then he just ran, we couldn't keep him in place!" Pidge shouts, morphing into a hawk to try and use Keith's speed to pull her forward at the same pace.

Hunk, Keith and Pidge enter the Galra compound and freeze.

Lance is on his knees, tears streaming down his face. They don't have to guess why for very long as they realize what is nailed to the walls.

 

Wolf pelts.

  
  


 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter:** Blood Heir
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr is [emphasis-all-mine](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com), PS Discord is [here](https://discord.gg/2sqdShD). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
>  
> 
> Translation:
> 
>  _Chan eil aon chànan gu leòr, mo laochain. A bheil Gàidhlig agat?_ || Can never know too many languages, my little hero. Do you know Scottish Gaelic?
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
> Soundtrack:
> 
> TK - unravel  
> The Avalanches - Frontier Psychiatrist  
> Submarine - Sunbeam  
> The White Stripes - Seven Nation Army  
> Metric - Gold Guns Girls  
> Miike Snow - Genghis Khan  
> Kiesza - Hideaway  
> Jimmy Eat World - Disintegration  
> Björk - Army of Me  
> Delta Rae - I Will Never Die  
> Imagine Dragons - Friction  
> Bruce Peninsula - Rosie  
> Counting Crows - The Ghost In You (Live)
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/thatironstring/playlist/0gkKQcTMgQL86Fs77BOFeZ?si=F9BZ9LgvQS2mdd_aKDyVHQ)


	18. Blood Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions have been answered–but things are not always as they seem at first glance. Hope is never lost, in fact she has found allies to bring to the fight. And deep underground, Lance, Keith, and Shiro face off against Ryou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, eternal gratitude to my betas, [Cham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMaau/pseuds/MzMaau) ([@maauthulhu](https://maauthulhu.tumblr.com)) and [snowthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowthunder/pseuds/snowthunder) ([@snowthunder](https://snowthunder.tumblr.com))
> 
> Special thanks to [Ray/knjtk](https://twitter.com/knjtk_) for all the Japanese help again! See the endnotes for their translations.

  


_Ignorance or closure,_ Lance thinks. _Pain of knowing, or pain from not knowing?_

Now he has both. He tries to collect himself as he turns to the others, he can tell Hunk can smell what he does, and Pidge and Keith both look terrified as he confirms what they fear they're looking at.

"It's _them_ ," Lance says. "They smell like my fam–" he chokes on his words.

"Oh my god," Hunk shakes his head, gripping his sides. "There's so many… Is it the _entire_ population of Caribbean werewolves?"

Keith is entranced as well, because of what Hunk said, now he needs to count them. He hates himself, but he _has_ to. Thankfully, he's able to calculate them quickly enough between the two walls of the foyer.

"One hundred twenty-seven," Keith squeezes his eyes shut.

He can't see the pain in Lance's eyes, but he feels it. He opens his eyes and looks at six in particular.

They hang separated from the others, instead of jammed together haphazardly. These are in a neat row. Two adult, and four smaller, juvenile wolves. The patterns and colors of their fur are familiar.

It's the same color as hair and skin he sees every day.

He counts again. Six pelts. Lance was raised by his mother and grandmother. He had two brothers, and two sisters.

Six pelts.

"Ryou, how could you…?" Keith hears whispered behind him. Shiro's there now, along with Adam and the Marmorans.

"Ryou… _Ryou!_ " Lance's eyes are red fury. He runs headlong through another doorway. Keith looks at Shiro, and he nods.

"Change of plans, I will extract Lance. I want you all to help..." Shiro hesitates, gesturing to the walls. "Take these down, as quickly, as gently as you can. And…" Shiro fumbles on his words.

"I'm going with Shiro, and you're going to stay here and cover us," Keith says. Before Shiro can respond, he catches his eye. "Shiro _and_ I will get Lance to safety."

Kolivan leans in to whisper to Crowley. "The Queen is on her way."

"Keith" Crowley says. "Keep them safe. Do not hesitate, _mo laochain_ ," she hands him her curved, silver dagger.

Keith grabs it and he and Shiro fly through the door Lance went charging through.

  


**

  


The quintessence crystal glows white. Something with a strong aura is approaching.

"Haggar, go greet our guests. I'll entertain the others."

"Remember, when it turns red, it will have tuned to the power of the blood heir," Haggar says and disappears.

Ryou smiles as the first guest breaks down the door.

Huh.

He has Issa Kurogane's eyes. But they glow red. His ears are pointed, fangs protruding and he flexes long, sharp claws at him.

"Ahh, the last jé-rouge," Ryou says. "I thought I'd had you all killed. I really must speak with my soldiers that brought us your… family heirlooms."

"I'm going to tear your goddamn heart out and make you watch me crush it to dust, you fucking monster!"

Ryou steps forward.

"Please, go right ahead and try."

  


**

  


"Wait," Hunk pauses, sniffing the air. "Something's not right."

Adam and Pidge look at him.

"I know, it's–" Adam starts but Hunk shushes him.

"Those pelts…" Hunk points at six mounted in a line on the wall. Two full-grown, four adolescent. "They're wolves. _Real_ wolves, not werewolves!"

He takes a deep breath. More and more scents are starting to process. He can pick out more clearly which pelts are from werewolves, and which aren't. Dozens more, maybe even–

Pidge screams as she's thrown into a wall by an unseen force, interrupting Hunk's train of thought as he races to check on her. Adam steps forward to meet glowing yellow eyes emerging from the shadows.

The witch Haggar steps into the light. "You are intruding upon our territory," she rasps. "You will leave here at once, or be dealt with accordingly," her hands glow with an eerie, purple light.

A shadow cuts across the room and pushes her back, Adam adjusts his glasses and smirks. His hands glow shadowy black, and the vulture on his shoulder screeches, opening an impressive wingspan. From the shadows Hope casts, the rest of the Blades of Marmora emerge, filling the room. Behind her, Matt blinks in with more of the Shirogane coven and werewolves.

"Sounds good. Why don't you _deal_ with _all_ of us?" Adam says as they surround her.

Haggar scoffs but turns and watches in shock as a five-ton African elephant appears out of nowhere and charges towards her.

  


**

  


Keith bursts into the room at the heart of the Galra nest.

Ryou turns to face him, his teeth still sunk into Lance's neck. Keith feels himself freeze at the sight, the blade in his hand falling to the floor. He knew they were identical, but to see someone with Shiro's face, albeit with more scars, attacking Lance and…

"So glad you could join us, I'm almost done," Ryou says with a calm smile. "I'd missed the taste of werewolf blood. And _Iberian_ –well it doesn't get better than that! You've had it, haven't you?"

"G-get away," Keith is still frozen to the spot. He's screaming at his legs to obey him but they  just won't, and Ryou bites back down on Lance's neck as he squirms in pain.

"Ahh," Ryou allows Lance to drop bonelessly to the floor. "That's much better," he says, the scars running across his face start to fade, though he still has the marking of Shuten-doji that Shiro shares.

"So, welcome to my–"

" **Ryoukuro,** **_kisama!_ ** " Shiro shouts, tackling him to the ground, hissing and spitting in a fury of what Keith assumes are more Japanese curses.

Keith feels whatever was holding him in place release, and he races to Lance, lifting him into his arms.

"Lance!" Keith shouts, turning over a pale body, feeling him growing colder, almost as cold as–

"No, no no no, you promised!" Keith says frantically feeling for a pulse as it ebbs away, puts an ear to his chest, wanting to hear his heart, feel the rise and fall of his breath, but nothing.

"Lance, please!" Keith can feel the tears falling, ignores the fight behind him. "Please, we have to live for each other, you promised!"

Keith shakes, looking up to see the crystal glowing white, pulsing like a heartbeat. "Akira…" he whispers, closing his eyes.

_Akira, please. Whatever power you gave me, whatever I need to summon it, I'll do it. Please help me. Don't let him die, I can't, I won't let him die! I love him so much, Akira please!_

Keith looks down at Lance.

_Please._

He's colder now.

_Please let him live._

He's so pale.

_I need your power, I need your strength._

Lance's eyes open. The crystal glows red.

_"Okay."_

**

  


**Lance and Keith's Apartment, Upper West Side, New York City.**

**Earlier That Night:**

 

"What _are_ you wearing?" Lance asks after he finishes changing into a pair of looser jeans and a dark blue muscle tank.

Keith's wearing a skin-tight black and purple Kevlar outfit that Lance has never seen before.

"My mo-um, Crowley gave it to me. It's what the Marmorans wear," Keith explains, tugging at his collar. "Is it okay?"

Lance walks around him appraising the outfit. He makes a low whistle. "Damn, your mom really isn't helping to curb my appetite for unapologetically propositioning you in public, is she?"

"Lance!" Keith's flushing a little now.

"Seriously, like this isn't fair, you were already a goddamn _snack_ ," Lance bites his thumbnail. "Now how am I supposed to keep my hands in appropriate places?"

Keith groans, then looks at what Lance is wearing. "Don't you think you'll need more coverage too?" He gestures to Lance's exposed shoulders and neckline.

Lance looks down at his shirt. "I mean, I need the mobility more for when I wolf out," he demonstrates, extending his claws and his arms growing proportionally more muscular.

"Mmrgh," Keith makes a noise in the back of his throat. "I just don't like you having your vitals exposed like that. The coven's going to be wearing Kevlar like this to help deflect any wooden weapons. Dhampirs are strong enough to stab you, and they–"

"They don't know or need to know, mwen se jé-rouge, I can heal from any wound they give me."

"What does that mean, 'mawen say jay-roose?' You say that a lot."

"It's my shitty pidgin creole for 'I am a red-eyes', lovely," Lance leans close, putting his hand on the small of Keith's back. "Or didn't you notice?"

"I noticed," Keith whispers back, the closeness and intimacy of Lance's gaze drawing in his entire focus to just the two of them, blocking out the rest of the world. "I love your red eyes."

"Yeah, and only _we_ have them," Lance grins.

Keith cocks his head. "I've seen other vampires with red eyes, what do you mean?"

"But jé-rouge are the only werewolves with them, it's how we got the name."

Keith looks at his neckline again, and back to Lance's eyes, he's blinked them to a dark red.

"I like your red better. Mine are like, traffic-light red. Yours are like crimson, they look… _softer_ ," he murmurs.

  


**

 

 

**Present Day:**

 

"You're too late, Takashi," Ryou laughs. "Nice accessory, by the way," he tears at Shiro's prosthetic arm, severing it and tossing it over his shoulder. Ryou holds him by the throat with his other hand, lifting him off the ground as his brother tries to break free of his grip.

"Now, should I do you the mercy of ending your life by my hands? Or would you rather go down with all the rest of our kind when I–?" Ryou stops, looking past his brother, at something behind him. It's enough for Shiro to break free, falling to the floor and turning to look at what has entranced Ryou.

"It can't be…" Shiro says.

"You see them too?" Ryou asks, as he stares the glowing spirits of Akira and Issabella standing before them.

Shiro nods, and watches as the spirits approach. They look exactly as they did during the final days of the Metal Clan, before Ryou shattered them apart. So hauntingly familiar, it makes something clench deep inside of Shiro.

They're in front of Ryou now, slow footsteps backing him away from Shiro as he tries to stand back up, using a nearby wall for balance while his body recovers from the injuries Ryou dealt him.

"Y-you're not real," Ryou stammers.

The ghost of Issa stands in front of Ryou, smiles sweetly, and punches him hard enough to make his jaw crack.

"That real enough for ya?!" she answers, and yanks Ryou up by the collar of his shirt, tossing him into the opposite wall.

" **Ryou Shirogane! You will** **_listen_** **, for we have much to speak about!** " Akira says, in a booming voice so familiar, it gives Shiro chills.

"So, _don't_ box his ears until they bleed?" Issa asks, pouting at Akira.

"For now," he says, hiding a smirk with a bow of his head. "You have much to answer for, Ryou."

"It's too late," Ryou snaps his jaw back into place. "You have activated the quintessence crystal so now I can–"

Akira looks to his right, and with a wave of his hand, the crystal flips over and hits the ground, shattering into countless tiny pieces.

"No more distractions," Akira says. "Let's start from the beginning."

Issa grabs Ryou by the shoulders, hauling him to his feet to stand, then pinching the bridge of his nose, and slamming the back of his head into the wall. Flecks of paint fall to the ground, and there's an impression of exposed brick the size of Ryou's head on the wall now.

"You secretly allied yourself with the Galra, allowing them to attack us and the Tsukiyama pack when we were vulnerable, betraying our trust. Giving them our secrets. Threatening our alliances."

Issa picks up his arm, and twists it behind his back until it snaps.

"Aaaaugh! Yes!" Ryou screams.

"You tried to kill your brother when he refused to kill you, and you tore off his arm with your bare hands."

Issa has him by the other arm now, the broken one hanging limp at his side. He's facing Akira as he stares down at him, face always that careful mask of seriousness, but this time rage burns through beneath the facade.

"I did."

"You systematically hunted down our packs and clans and sought to exterminate every Kogane, and every one of Issabella's relatives. Why?"

Issa twists the other arm, tensing it for another snap."Y-yours was the only bloodline strong enough to s-stop me, nngh!" Ryou says. "And, oh god, I-Iberian werewolves can heal vampires on the brink of d-death! They were a liability!"

"Makes sense. Still genocide," Issa says, breaking his other arm and kicking him to the ground, flipping him over to face the ceiling.

Akira looms over him.

"I spared your life once," Akira says. "Because I thought death was a release for you. I decided you should live in misery and guilt and in an act of what I thought would be mercy, I enabled you to do more harm. Harm to my family, and to my loved ones. I can't make that mistake again."

"If you wanted death, all you had to do was _ask_ , Ryou," Issa grins, pummeling his face into the floor as her knuckles become stained with black blood.

"Issa-san! Akira-san, no!" Shiro shouts, holding what's left of his prosthetic arm with his other. "Tell her to stop, Akira-san! Please!"

Akira turns, looking down at him. "He deserves this, Shiro."

"Akira-san, douka Aniki wo korosanaide-kudasai. Kondo wa ore ga yarimasu," Shiro begs. " _Please_."

"He cannot live," Akira shakes his head. "You knew this was going to happen."

"Shiro, you are not his keeper," Issa adds.

"But I am his brother," he says as he pulls himself up from the floor. "Ore ni owarasete-kudasai. Onegaidesu?"

Issa and Akira share a look.

Akira's beatific smile, Issa's sly grin. It reminds Shiro so much of the last photograph he has of them all together. Right down to the outfits they wear.

"Very well, one more hit, then we'll let _Takashi-kun_ have his way?" Akira says to Issa. She nods.

"Thank you," Shiro stands, a quick bow of his head to Akira before he approaches Issa, and suddenly realizes… it's not her. She's the wrong height, the wrong aura, it's not the Issabella he knew.

It's an _illusion_.

"Oh my god," Shiro whispers.

Issa bends down and gives Ryou one last punch to the face as the illusion disappears and Keith stands up in her place.

Black blood drips from Keith's knuckles and he shakes it off. "That was for my Pops," he says to Ryou.

"Keith!" Shiro grabs his shoulder, shaking him with excitement. "You summoned Akira's powers! The illusion casting, the mind-reading, planting thoughts and voices–"

Keith shakes his head. "This wasn't me, Shiro."

Shiro turns as his oldest, dearest friend Akira returns his bow, and fades away.

Lance is standing in the place of Akira.

His eyes are glowing red, staring out at nothing, and then in a moment he's snapped out of it, blinking away from whatever trance he was in. Lance stumbles on his feet, and Keith rushes to hold him up.

"It's okay, you did it, we're okay," Keith repeats over and over. He's smiling, kissing his cheek, everything he can think of to reassure Lance and bring him back wholly from the experience of channeling the power of a thousand-year-old vampire.

Shiro gets a better look at Lance's appearance. He's so pale, and his eyes are bright red and his fangs are longer than normal–

Like how a vampire's would be.

"My head hurts," Lance murmurs. "Oh… hey Shiro. Whassup… sucker? Get it?" Lance tries to laugh and nearly falls over, Keith dutifully steadying him.

"C'mon, put your weight on me, I've got you," Keith says, re-adjusting to hold Lance upright. "Are you okay?"

"We did it," Lance smiles, reaching up to clasp his hand with Keith's and squeezes. "We're a good team, fangs."

Keith smiles slowly, breaks the hold to run a thumb along Lance's lower lip, long white teeth catching the pad of his skin. "Watch who you call 'fangs'... _choppers_."

Lance ducks his head and falls against Keith, his face in the crook of his neck. Lance still feels cold, but he's starting to warm ever so slightly, and Keith is relieved to hear him coughing air back into his lungs.

"The blood heir…" Ryou says in a broken voice, "It was _you?_ But how–?"

The door opens, and a woman in a long, purple gown enters. She sighs heavily, and smiles warmly at them. She walks in with odd, dainty steps. With her dress covering her feet, it's as if she floats along the floor.

"Apologies for my lateness, I vas delayed longer than expected," she says with a thick, strange accent. Somewhere in Eastern Europe, but with a hint of something else. "It seems I have not missed the opportunity to assist vith finishing ze job though," she looks down at Ryou. "It vill be a pleasure to crush the last bit of life out of _zis_ one."

Ryou narrows his eyes on her. "How do I know you?"

"Perhaps I remind you of my parents," she says, arching her eyebrow. She leaves Ryou to puzzle over that, turning to the others.

"Hello Keith, Lance, it has been such a long time. My, how you two have grown," she ruffles Keith's hair and pinches Lance's cheek.

"Damn, I'm outta it. Did she just call us 'Kees' and 'Lans'?" Lance whispers to Keith.

"She's… she's always said my name like that…" Keith trails off. "I thought I dreamed you."

The woman smiles, shaking her head. "Not a dream, it vas all real, my little knight."

She turns to Shiro next. He's crouched at Ryou's side, it's unclear if his hand on his brother's shoulder is a comfort, or if he's holding him in place.

"Ah! I don't believe we've had ze pleasure yet! Both my parents spoke very highly of you, Takashi Shirogane."

Shiro doesn't move, shifts his eyes slightly to hers. "Your parents? Who are you?"

"Wait… you're the _Queen_ , aren't you?" Keith realizes.

She nods. "My name is Kiara Kogane, though I vas born Kiara Hierro. I am the daughter of Akira Kogane and Issabella Hierro."

  


**

  


**Mokuola Shoreline, Hilo Bay, Hawaii, 1927:**

  


Ryou watches them on the beach, keeping his distance so they won't notice him. As the day draws closer, he's grown more and more paranoid, making sure to check in and make sure none suspect what is looming on the horizon.

Issabella had thrown a tantrum again, and as usual, Akira went off to calm her. He glares at the two of them. Always running off _together_.

He should be second in command, not that woman.

But then Issa does something strange––even for her. She takes Akira's hand, and places it on her stomach.

Akira freezes in place. Issa is nodding at whatever he's asking her.

"Crazy wolf-woman," Ryou mutters, walking away. He doesn't want to know what she's eaten, or if she's complaining about how uncomfortable her bodice is again. Soon enough, he'll be rid of her and his plans will bring him and his brother peace and honor in the next life.

But, if Ryou had stayed, he might have seen the tears well up in their eyes.

He might have seen them embrace, and watched as they kissed each other with passion.

He might have taken notice of the ring Issa wore the next day.

  


**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next:** The Queen | A White Sand Beach
> 
> Tumblr is [emphasis-all-mine](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com), PS Discord is [here](https://discord.gg/2sqdShD). 
> 
> Thank you for making it all the way through. A few more chapters to go. I'm bittersweet and happy to see this finish, but sad to be coming to the end. <3
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
> Japanese Translations by [Ray/knjtk](https://twitter.com/knjtk_):
> 
>  _Kisama!_ || Bastard!
> 
>  _Akira-san, douka Aniki wo korosanaide-kudasai. Kondo wa ore ga yarimasu_ || Please do not kill my brother, I will do it (this time)
> 
>  _Ore ni owarasete-kudasai. Onegaidesu?_ || Let me end this. Please?
> 
> *
> 
> Soundtrack:
> 
> Veruca Salt - Wolf  
> The Yelling - Blood On The Steps  
> King Britt - New World In My View  
> Union of Knives - Evil Has Never  
> Craig Wedren - Are We?  
> Tricky - Excess  
> Gin Wigmore - Kill Of The Night  
> Clinic - Harvest (Within You)  
> The Brothers Bright - Blood On My Name  
> Ladytron - Ghosts  
> The Naked and Famous - Young Blood (Stripped)  
> Veruca Salt - Prince of Wales  
> The Knife - We Share Our Mothers' Health
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/thatironstring/playlist/2gCwetDz4Tmx73RcR30nda?si=FLZKSzdESiGGoI5HrGraTg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! My writing/fandom blog is [emphasis-all-mine](http://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi.
> 
> **
> 
> Check out ALL this wonderful art!
> 
> By [anonon17](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/):  
> [Paper Skin Art](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/173163863298/i-just-love-paper-skin-fanfic)   
> [Flirt Wolf Lance](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/173925313423/flirt-wolf-paper-skin-fic-em-is-awesome)  
> [Keith on the rooftop](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/173967699818/sunrise-rooftop-breakfast-i-drew-it-faster-than)  
> [Smitten Boys!!](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/174056495983/i-get-a-feeling-i-do-not-draw-anything-except)  
> [Casual Vamp Keith](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/174063069793/looks-twilighty-to-me)  
> [Future Scene... Keith gazing at Lance as he sleeps!](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/174215662598/there-is-no-such-a-scene-im-just-improvizing)  
> [Lance enjoys having a vampire BF (some blood stuff here)](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/174184219128/well-the-thing-is-person-gets-high-when)  
> [Bad dreams again? Keith's here to help chase them away (NSFW-ish)](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/174284714143/the-moon-plays-tricks-with-lances-head-so-he)  
> [Lance playing with Keith's hair](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/174348695313/pet-dat-mullet-also-go-check-amazing-paper-skin)  
> [Lance Lance likes to Dancey Dance!](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/174349121798/iberian-wolf-pupper-from-here)  
> [Lance from Chapter 1](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/174703376693/shiro-lance-sips-a-bit-more-at-the)  
> [Little Red Keith and Big Bad Lance after Halloween from Chapter 9](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/174956500978/just-keep-the-outfit-for-later-lance-whispers) & [NSFW version](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/174956500978/just-keep-the-outfit-for-later-lance-whispers) also look at the [process art!](http://anonon17.tumblr.com/post/174766282668/wip-wip-wip)
> 
> By [@maxiemaxxx](http://maxiemaxxx.tumblr.com/)!  
> [Multiple chapter scenes and SUCH cuteness!!](http://maxiemaxxx.tumblr.com/post/174748258165/the-furry-lance-jokes-will-never-stop-and-my-love)  
> [Vamp Keith and Wolfed-out Lance!](http://maxiemaxxx.tumblr.com/post/179668719860/a-spoop-from-inktober-that-i-never-posted-0)  
> [Also a cute animated eye-color changing Lance!](http://maxiemaxxx.tumblr.com/post/181797519945/im-having-fun-with-animation-anyway-this)
> 
> By [@voltronicworld](https://voltronicworld.tumblr.com/)!  
> [A lovely Vampire Keith as he's described in his outfit from Chapter 3!](https://voltronicworld.tumblr.com/post/174672624154/i-doodled-a-keith-from-emphasis-all-mine-amazing)
> 
> By [@crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)!  
> [Keith and Lance on Halloween](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/post/176234092380/heres-some-klance-commissioned-by-the-beta-as-a)
> 
> by [@redblackroselove](http://redblackroselove.tumblr.com/)!  
> [Partial Wolf!Lance](http://redblackroselove.tumblr.com/post/177107143733/little-werewolf-lance-that-i-drew-in-honor-of)
> 
> By [@scrubsterart](https://scrubsterart.tumblr.com/)!  
> [Keith and a scruffy Lance relaxing](https://scrubsterart.tumblr.com/post/177463291544/theres-this-neat-fic-called-paper-skin-by)   
> [Lovely assorted Adashi!!](https://scrubsterart.tumblr.com/post/179254998939/aggressively-trying-to-figure-out-how-to-draw)
> 
> By [@snowthunder!](http://snowthunder.tumblr.com/)  
> [Wine Aunt Necromancer Adam and Shiro in a familiar shirt](http://snowthunder.tumblr.com/post/181855510497/i-made-a-thing-for-my-friend-mems)
> 
> By [@pussycat-scribbles](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/)!   
> [Gorgeous Art commission of the scene from Chapter 6!](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/183318892011/i-had-the-absolute-pleasure-of-drawing-this-for)  
> Please check out [their Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/pussycatscribbles) as well!


End file.
